Two Sides of a Coin
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: This story explores the two sides to Negan, the man and the monster as he fights his way through the new world trying to hold his place as leader while others attempt to tear him down. A story of betrayal, love and of course apocalyptic death. Rated M for foul mouthed Negan, graphic violence and adult themes and smut.
1. Meeting the Man

**This is my first Negan fanfic, the idea came to me in the middle of the night while I couldn't sleep and I just had to get it down. I love the character and was so excited when I found out he was being played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan who I have been a fan of for a long time! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Negan strode back and forth with swagger in front of the group of people kneeling before him in the dirt. It was a relatively small group, with half a dozen men and surprisingly only one female. He and his men had found them out on the road as they were on their way back from collecting the Hilltops weekly supply of produce. They were the kind of people that seemed like they had been out in the world and not hidden away in some fortified town like the people of the Hilltop. He could tell from their faces they had seen shit, and they had lived through shit.

"So, which one of you is the fucking leader of this little group?" he asked.

To his surprise a man spoke up pretty quickly, "I am" he said as he attempted to stand before being knocked back down to the ground by one of Negan's men.

"Did I say you could fucking stand?" Negan asked. "I'm about to tell you mother fuckers how the new world works, so you better fucking listen up and you listen good" he began. "It's quite fucking simple really. I own you. And anything you have, you will give half to me. That is the cost of living in the new world" he told them.

"Like fuck we will" the leader spat back at him.

"I do not appreciate you're tone asshole. And if I hear another word from your fucking mouth, I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you. And just for that stupid fucking outburst… someone is gonna have to take one for the team. Now who's it gonna be?" he asked as he strutted along in front of them all, eyeing each person, carefully selecting Lucille's next victim. They all hung their heads, afraid of what could be coming their way, all except for the woman. She looked right up at him, right into his eyes. Not a single glimmer of fear to be seen.

"You…" he said as he looked at her curiously. "You're not the least bit afraid of me are you? Not like all these pussy's practically pissing their pants" he said as he pointed Lucille in her face and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I'm not afraid to die" she spoke quietly, nothing but truth written all over her face.

"That's not what I asked darling. Are. You. Not. Afraid. Of. Me?" he repeated slowly.

"No sir" she replied.

"I wonder…" he began curiously. "Why would that be?"

"Honestly sir" she said, thinking he was a man who demanded respect and she should address him as such. "I feel like there isn't really much you can do to me that these bastards haven't already done" she spoke truthfully.

At that statement something within Negan snapped. Part of him, the brutal, murderous side wanted to prove her wrong. Maybe he should just put her out of her misery right now? But the small slither of the man he used to be before all this felt bad for her. He had no idea what had been done to her, but it must have been pretty bad if she welcomed death with such open arms.

"Don't you say a fucking word bitch!" the leader spat at the young woman.

Negan rounded on that man and gave him a swift kick to the chest, plunging him backwards into the dirt. "I won't tell you again mother fucker. You keep you're fucking mouth shut!" Negan shouted. "There's a price to be paid for that shit" he said as he lunged at the man next to him, Lucille swiftly cracking him in the side of the head. As the man fell to the ground, blood gushing from his skull Negan hit him a couple more times just to be sure he got his point across.

"Now, I hope we all understand each other. Anybody else speaks out of line, that is what will be waiting for them" he warned. "And trust me Lucille… she has a hunger for this shit". He watched as the leader crawled back to his knees and tried to catch his breath, keeping his head low, avoiding eye contact with him.

He looked back over at the young woman to see she was still looking at him intently, almost as though she was begging for him to just end her life. "Stand up" he said to her as he stepped closer. Without having to be told twice she got to her feet. "Untie her" he said to his man behind her, and he cut the rope around her wrists. "You and I are gonna have a little chat" he said as he pointed to RV in his convoy with Lucille. Again she followed his instruction and walked to the vehicle, stepping inside as he opened the door for her. As he closed it he stepped in behind her as she turned to face him. He was about a foot taller than she was and she would have found his presence intimidating had she not have been with the assholes outside for so long.

Negan took a seat at the table and began to wipe the blood off Lucille as she watched him silently. "What's your name darling?"

"Skylar" she replied. "But my friends all used to call me Sky".

"Those guys out there… I take it they aren't your friends" he stated.

"Fuck no!" she exclaimed, before realising what she said. "I mean… no sir"

"Na na… 'fuck no' is good" he smiled. It was an almost charming sort of smile, that made his eyes light up. As she carefully studied his face she decided he was actually quite handsome for a man a fair bit older than herself. If she hadn't just seen him beat a man to death she might even like him.

"How long have you been with their group?"

"A little over a month… maybe two" she said. She hadn't been really keeping track of time lately.

"Out there you said, 'you didn't think that I could do anything to you that they hadn't already done'… what makes you think that" he said somewhat menacingly before smiling like it was a joke. She got the feeling he wasn't intending on hurting her, he just like to maintain his power over other, instil fear into them.

"Maybe you could, I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyway" she stated with a small sigh.

"What have they done to you?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice, but he almost sounded concerned.

"Everyday… they beat me, tortured me, kept me as their prisoner… and…" she said, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"They raped you" he said, finishing her sentence for her.

She nodded in reply, finding it hard to admit out loud what had been done to her.

"Take off your clothes" he ordered. She looked at him with a brief look of panic and worry before her expression hardened. She refused to show any emotion. "Now" he growled.

She unbutton her plaid shirt and dropped it to the floor followed by her blood stained white tank top. She quickly removed her boots, followed by her black cargo pants. She stood before him in nothing but her underwear, every single scar, cut, burn mark and bruise on display for him to see. He stood up and stepped closer to her, almost as though he was examining every inch of her skin. Negan felt his blood boil at the sight of the dark bruises on her inner thighs.

"Turn around" he grunted, his warm breath fanning her face. She did as she was told, even though for the first time in ages she felt a tinge of fear. Fear of someone seeing what had been done to her. Fear that someone else would know the truth. Fear of having to admit she was powerless to stop it.

His breath hitched as he saw the multitude of cuts bruises and scars on the back of her body. And when his eyes fell onto the carefully carved lines either side of her spine he felt a fresh wave of anger course through his entire body. Reaching out he ran the tips of his fingers over the marks, some were old and partly faded, others had just healed, and the rest looked fairly fresh. Negan felt her body twitch at his touch, before she tried hard to still herself, her body rigid as she was determined not to show any weakness.

"What are these?" he asked. Of course he had a fair idea of what they were, but he wanted to hear her say it. He needed her confirmation.

"Each cut represents a time one of them…. raped me" she admitted holding back tears of anger and pain.

Negan felt sick to his stomach hearing that. There were so many cuts on her back, there had to be close to a hundred. Those sick bastards were taking turns with her multiple times a day. He felt the over powering rage consume his body and he wanted nothing more than to cave some skulls in.

He stepped away from her and tightened his grip on Lucille. "Put them back on" he instructed as he picked up her clothes off the floor. He could swear he could see her body relax in relief that he wasn't going to add to her pain. He could only imagine the state of constant alert she must have been in, always waiting and trying to prepare herself for what was coming.

As Sky put her shirt back on she turned to look at him, feeling the need to justify herself so she didn't feel so weak. "I tried to fight them… every day I fought. It only ever made it worse but I fought anyway" she said and he looked at her with a slight look of admiration. "I was constantly watched so I couldn't run. They started to hold a gun to my head every time, to try to stop me from fighting back. But they realised it didn't work because I would rather die than live with the pain of what they had done, what they were about to do, that's when they kept me tied up constantly… it was easier for them" she said as she rubbed at the dark bruises on her wrists. She hadn't intended to tell him everything, why would he even care, but it felt good to get it off her chest.

"I'm sorry" he said, his facial features softening slightly. "I know this world is fucking shitty sometimes, but even in this hell hole… you shouldn't have to go through that" he said, the anger returning to his face. He reached up to rub his beard and didn't miss the way she involuntarily flinched. Those guys had really fucked her up good he thought to himself.

"Sweetheart… I have never hit a woman, and I never will. I may be a killer… I may be many things, but I'm not a woman beater. You're safe with me" he told her and she gave a small nod in understanding.

"Come" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the RV and back out in front of the rest of the group.

"People think I'm ruthless. People think I'm a bad guy and hell, I may well be…but you fuckers… you are the fucking scum of this shit hole. And every single fucking one of you mother fuckers is gonna pay for your sins" he announced.

Turning back to Sky he said quietly, "Sorry darling… but I'm gonna need you to watch alright. Don't close your eyes… don't fucking turn away. You watch and you watch it all. Trust me… you need this" he said.

"What the fuck did you tell him!?" the leader yelled ay Sky. "You fucking little bitch… I'll fuckin kill-" he screamed before Negan turned to him and brought Lucille down hard into the top of his skull, splitting it with a sickening crack before the man slumped to the ground at Negan's feet, coughing and spluttering as he tried to speak. "I'm sorry… I didn't let you finish" Negan chuckled somewhat sadistically. "You were saying?" he asked, only to be met with the sound of the man choking on his own blood. "I can't hear you over the sound of you dying a slow and painful fucking death…Oh well… never mind" Negan said as he plunged the bat into his head once more. "I hope you burn in hell you fucking sick bastard!" he spat as he smacked him a few more times until there was nothing left of his skull but shards of bone and bits of brain scattered along the dirt.

"Kill the rest of these fuckers" Negan order to his men. "And make em suffer then leave them for the dead, we roll out in a few"

He looked back at Sky who was still staring at the mangled mess that once was the leader of the group. Wandering back over to her he began to speak. "I know you might not feel better right now… hell you probably feel fucking sick after seeing that. But seeing that bastard get what he deserved… it'll help you eventually" he assured her. Even though this man standing before her was a ruthless killer, she couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted by him, like there was a part of him that actually cared. She looked back up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could her whole world went black.

Negan watched her quietly, waiting for her reply. When she looked up at him he could see the exhaustion in her face, her eyes began to glaze over before her eyelids shut completely and she started to fall backwards. Luckily his reflexes were quick and he caught her just before she hit the ground. Lifting her into his arms he carried her to the RV. Her frame was small and she weighed next to nothing which is not surprising given what she had been through. He lay her down on the small bed and sat beside her for a moment as he studied her face. She looked young, can't have been much older than mid-twenties, and he couldn't help but feel something for this girl, some kind of mixture of pity, guilt and concern and a strange sort of curiosity. Sure everyone thought he was a cold heartless bastard, nothing but a ruthless murderer, and he could be when he needed to. But inside he was still human.

A knock came at the door and a voice called out "We're moving out boss" and he called out a quick reply before making his way to the driver's seat and starting it up, following the rest of the convoy back to their base camp.

* * *

 **I have plans for future chapters, so if you'd like me to continue with this story leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Starting Over

As Sky woke, it took a while for the haze of sleep to fade away, and when it did she was confused about her surroundings. She lay in a comfortable bed, with clean, warm blankets in an immaculate looking room. Something that in the middle of an apocalypse seemed very strange. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a clean blanket to sleep with. Hell she could barely remember the last time she slept! Being on constant alert made the task almost impossible. She glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings, her natural response being to map out all the exits for a quick escape if needed. As she rolled over in the bed she jumped at the sudden realization that she wasn't alone, quickly she pulled the covers up further.

"You're awake" he said as he looked up from his book.

She stared at him in shock for a moment as she processed everything. She had almost thought that the whole thing was a dream when she woke up in such a nice place.

"Negan?" she asked, memories slowly trickling back into her mind.

"The one and only" he confirmed. "How're ya feeling?".

"Groggy" she replied as she took another quick glance around the room. "How long have I been asleep? Where am I?"

"You've been out for a couple days. You're at my compound" he told her.

"A couple days?" she said sounding shocked.

"Yep. Almost thought you were fucking dead" he laughed. "You passed out on me back on the road".

She stopped and thought for a moment, remembering the events that unfolded when he had found the group she was with. "They're all dead aren't they?"

"Sure are darling. Every last filthy mother fucker" he growled.

"Good" she replied bluntly.

Negan proceeded to tell her all about the compound and how everyone worked to earn what they needed just like in the world before everything went to shit. She learned of his multiple wives, which seemed to be yet another status symbol of his power, like Lucille who was leaning against the chair he was in. The way he talked about them made it sound as though he didn't really care for them, they were just there to serve a purpose just like everyone else. The saviors were a large group, and it sounded as though Negan was a feared and respected leader and he knew how to keep everyone in line. He had many rules, and there were consequences if you ever dared to break one. She knew how violent he could be, she had seen it herself, but she had also seen a small glimpse of another side to him, a softer more human side. She found him intriguing in a strange kind of way.

"So what did you do before all this?" he asked, trying to get an idea of where she would be useful in the compound.

"I had just finished training as a pediatric nurse" she told him.

"Sounds like you'll be a mighty handy woman to have around. We only have the one doctor, he checked you over when I brought you in, the other medical staff are just following his lead" he told her.

"Glad I'll be useful for something other than-" she began, unable to finish the sentence when she realized what she was about to say.

"Just so you know, I have zero fucking tolerance for that shit. In my compound, no man lays a fucking hand on a woman without her consent. So you don't ever have to worry about that again" he assured her and she nodded in understanding. "There's a shower through there, and some clean clothes" he said as he nodded towards one of the doors. "Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll show you around when you're done".

"Thank you" she whispered as she hopped down from the bed and made her way through to the bathroom on somewhat unsteady legs. She stripped off her dirty and blood stained clothes, grateful that no one had done that for her while she was out cold. She eyed herself in the full length mirror, surveying the bruises, cuts and scars all over her body, feeling disgusted with her reflection. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm before jumping in. Pleased to find that there was soap and shampoo she quickly cleaned herself up, even using one of the disposable razors too. Stepping out of the shower she almost felt normal again.

Sitting on the bathroom cabinet was a pair of scissors, it had been a very long time since she had a haircut so she decided it was time for a trim. Before the outbreak she had a short pixie style haircut, but over time it had grown a little longer and was untidy, she thought it was time to return it to its former glory. Grasping the scissors she did her best to make her hair the way it was, and with every little piece she hacked away, she felt a little lighter. Like she was getting rid of all that she was carrying around on her shoulders.

When Sky emerged from the bathroom Negan stared at her in shock for a moment before quickly neutralizing his expression. With all the dirt and blood wiped from her skin and her hair neatly trimmed from her face she looked younger than he had originally thought.

She studied the way he looked at her, it wasn't the kind of look she had grown used to receiving from a man. Not a hungry and intimidating look, it was more of a curious kind of look. Like he was trying to figure out something.

"Darlin' how old are you?" he asked, knowing full well that once upon a time it would be considered rude to ask such a question, but these days things were very different, and Negan was never really one to follow etiquette anyway..

"That depends on what the date is" she said, unsure of exactly how much time had passed recently.

"July 13 Darlin" he stated almost instantly.

"Then I'm not quite 21. My birthday is July 22nd"

"Jesus…" he said a little stunned, as he mentally stored that information away for later. Out on the road she had showed such strength, more than he would have thought for someone of her age. She can't have been much older than 19 when this all started.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"Nothin… just impressed by you. You have strength Darlin'. How about I show you round now?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied as she followed him out.

He walked her through the compound, showing her where everything was that she needed to know about. She got the feeling from at the stares of other people that he wasn't usually the one to give the guided tours and wondered why he was making an exception for her. Maybe he pitied her, after what she went through. Their last stop was to the infirmary where he introduced her to her new boss, Dr Blake, but the man insisted that everyone just called him Chris. She was told she was starting first thing tomorrow and she was actually quite pleased about it. She needed something to do, she needed a purpose to take her mind off everything.

When he finished up the tour he walked her over to the accommodation blocks. She wasn't entirely sure what this place was before but it had a lot of little units, all fitted out with a bed, some drawers and an armchair and with the world the way it was, that was luxury. Leading her to an empty one he opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

"This will be yours" he said. "I'll have someone bring over your belongings from recovery. Like I said before, you're safe here, but lock the door at night" he warned. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt very protective of her. For such a young woman to go through all that she had, the thought of anything else happening to her made his gut twist in knots. "Get some rest, and don't be late for work tomorrow. I'll have someone bring you some food, unless of course you are ready to brave the dining hall" he said, and she gave him a shy kind of smile that said 'I'd rather not'. "I'll check in on you from time to time" he said as he began to leave.

"Negan" she called out after him.

"Yeah Darlin?" he replied with his charming grin.

"Thank you… for everything" she said simply with a sweet smile.

He gave her a quick nod and disappeared through the compound leaving her with her thoughts. She closed the door and locked it behind her, needing to feel some measure of safety since she didn't have a weapon anymore. As she lay down on the bed her thoughts drifted to Negan, he seemed so charming and almost caring, which was a far cry from the brutal man she had seen the other night, caving men's skulls in. But she knew from experience that sometimes you just had to lock away the real you to make it through this cruel world.

Sky woke to the sound of quiet bustling through the compound. Checking her watch, which by some miracle was still working se she it was 5.45am. Perfect timing, she started at the infirmary at 6. She quickly threw on some clothes and left for the bathrooms where she threw some water on her face and flattened down her bed hair ready for the day.

She spent the day learning the ropes from Chris, memorizing where all the different supplies were, as well as putting her skills to the test by treating some minor injuries. Her patients were a lot older than she was used to, but it felt good to do what she enjoyed again. It wasn't until lunch time that she realized she hadn't eaten breakfast, and some of the other medical staff showed her to the dining hall, informing her what times they served each meal.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather fast and it wasn't long before she retired back to her room for the day after having dinner in the hall. She lay back on the bed, contemplating whether to go have a shower, or just get some sleep when a firm knock came at the door, startling her a little.

Wandering over she unlocked the door and opened it just a crack so that she could see who it was, and to her surprise it was none other than their fearless leader Negan.

"Good to see you took my advice" he stated, and she looked up at him somewhat puzzled. "The door.." he said.

"Oh right, yeah. Better safe than sorry" she replied as she opened the door further.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, not really waiting for her reply and stepping on in anyway. Had it been anyone else she would have felt scared or intimidated, but she was strangely at ease with him, even though she knew he was a killer. "How was your fist day in the infirmary?" he asked as he sat down in the chair, eyeing her carefully as he placed Lucille protectively in his lap.

"It was good. They all made me feel welcome. Even got to stitch up a couple people" she smiled.

"Good to hear you're settling in. If anybody gives you grief, you let me know. I'll deal with the mother fuckers myself" he told her, his protective side emerging again.

"Forgive me sir, but are you this protective of all the new people?" she asked, curious.

"Only the cute ones" he smiled, before he realized what had just come out of his mouth. Sometimes his brain to mouth filter was fucking useless. 'Jesus Negan, she's young enough to be you're fucking daughter' he told himself.

Sky blushed and looked up at him from her spot on the edge of the bed with a shy smile. Was he flirting with her? Because that definitely sounded like he was flirting. She brushed a stray bit of the longer front part of her hair from her face and all he could think about was how fucking beautiful she looked, and a part of him just wanted to shamelessly flirt with her and she how much he could make her blush.

"Did you have a man before all this? Or after the world turned to shit?" he asked boldly. Negan never cared about boundaries, besides he was the boss and he could ask whatever the damn hell he pleased.

"No sir" she replied quietly, the blush creeping back into her cheeks.

"You have a girl then?" he asked as he gave her a sideways look with a smirk, and damn he looked sexy as hell. What in god's name was he doing to her?

"No sir" she laughed in response.

"So before all this you never…?" he began, as it dawned on him just what those men had taken from her. His blood boiled with anger, and he had the sudden urge to wrap Lucille around someone's fucking skull.

"No… I never…" she said, unable to the finish the sentence.

"Mother fuckers" Negan growled, as Lucille twitched beneath his vice like grip. He wished he could bring those bastards back from the dead just so he could make them suffer some more. Not only had they taken from her what was a woman's to give to someone, but she had never gotten to experience anything of a sexual nature other than rape.

She watched him quietly as the thoughts seemed to tick over in his mind. She could see the anger burning behind his eyes, and was bracing herself for him to lash out. But it never came. He took a deep breath and she visibly saw his shoulders relax, his grip around Lucille loosening.

"Get some rest Darlin' I'll see you tomorrow" he told her, as though they had made plans.

"Night" she called after him as he headed for the door and stepped out into the night closing it behind him. He stood there for a moment, processing the whole encounter, relieved when he heard the lock on her door click. Not only did he feel protective on Sky, but he felt something else for her. She was gorgeous and she had spunk. When he looked into her beautiful blue eyes he saw nothing but truth and honesty. She never looked at him with fear, despite having seen the brutal side of him. He'd never felt anything, for anyone since Lucille. He was in uncharted waters, and he knew the last thing he should do was rock the boat, but he just couldn't help himself. Negan needed to know her. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her, he wanted to fix her, and maybe fix himself a little in the process.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Infirmary Intimidation

**Thank you everyone who took the time to leave me a review, it is much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The following day during the afternoon shift at the infirmary all hell broke loose when Negan came bursting through the door half carrying half dragging one of his men as he yelled for the doctor. Sky quickly cleared a bed for him and Negan dropped him down as he tried to catch his breath, running a blood stained hand over his salt and pepper beard.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"We were fucking ambushed by some mother fuckers on our way back from a supply collection" Negan said angrily. "Johnny here took a bullet to the shoulder, lost a lot of blood… god damn mother fuckers!" he growled as he pounded his fist on the table.

"I'd hate to be the guys who ambushed you" one of the interns spoke up.

"Damn fucking right you would, every single last one of those fuckers is dead!" Negan growled startling the intern who hadn't intended to say that out loud.

The doctor began to assess the bullet wound and barked out orders to the interns to get him supplies as he administered a sedative. Sky watched on quietly waiting to be given a task. Chris opened Johnny's wound up as the sedation began to kick in, he made quick work of digging out the bullet and began trying to locate the source of bleeding while one of the interns mopped the blood away for him.

"Sky, I need you to clamp this artery" Chris called out to her, and as she started towards him she felt a hand on her arm holding her back and she turned to see Negan looking at her before his gaze turned to Chris.

"Doc, I'm gonna need her… get the intern to do it" he ordered as he nodded towards the other intern holding the tray of surgical instruments.

"Ok, Sam you're up. Get that clamp and grab onto this right here" he said as he tried to show him what he was holding on to with is fingers.

Negan looked back to Sky, still holding on her arm he said "You… with me" as he nodded to the next room and pulled her through the door locking it behind him. She was very confused and a little worried about what was going on but she kept her facial expression neutral.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Negan groaned as he began to undo his leather jacket with his back to her. He tossed it aside and turned back to her and she suddenly realized what he needed from her. He was hurt too, but he hadn't let it show. Blood had soaked through his white t-shirt around his lower abdomen and there was a tear in the shirt that appeared to be from a knife.

"You were stabbed!?" Sky asked in shock.

"Mother fucker got me with a fucking hunting knife. You believe that?" he said, almost laughing. "Fucking little bastard" he cursed.

"Ok umm… s-sit down" Sky instructed as she grabbed some supplies off the shelf next to her and he did as he was told.

She approached slowly and stood in front of him for a moment before reaching down to the hem of his shirt never breaking eye contact with him as she began to slide the fabric up his body. Negan smirked at her with his charmingly smug grin. "Taking my clothes off already? You haven't even bought me dinner yet" he chuckled as he reveled in the blush the crept over her face.

"I-I gotta assess your injury s-somehow" she stuttered a little nervously.

"Be my guest darlin'" he said with a smile.

He couldn't help but notice that he hands were trembling a little, so he helped her out by lifting it over his head and tossing the garment aside, thinking it would be easier for her to work with it out of the way completely. Her breath caught as she took in the view of a shirtless Negan sitting on the bed before her. His body was slim, but toned and muscular and his chest was dusted with hair. His pants sat low on his hips and she surveyed the way the v of his abdominal muscles dipped below the waistband. She could feel her cheeks warming at the sight of him and willed herself to focus on his wound and stop checking him out.

Sitting down on the rolling chair she scooted herself closer to him so that she was positioned between his legs giving her the best access to his knife wound. With shaking hands she began to clean the area around it and she heard Negan chuckle lowly.

"You sure you're up to this Darlin'? Coz I can get one of those useless fuckers out there to do it. I can see your hands shaking from up here" he said as he smiled down at her.

"I'm fine sir, I'm just a little nervous is all"

"Now why would you be nervous? I know you don't scare easily and like most of these weak bastards around here, I know that I don't scare you"

"No sir, with respect you don't _scare_ me" she stated.

"Then what is it Darlin'?"

"You're intimidating" she confessed.

"Intimidating huh?"

"Yes sir"

"So how does that work then?" he asked as he eyed her carefully, wondering how she could be intimidated but not scared.

"I'd rather not say sir" she said shyly as she finished cleaning the wound and made sure there was no internal bleeding before grabbing the needle and thread to stitch him up.

"Oh, there's no fucking way out of this one Darlin'. Now tell me why do I intimidate you?" he asked as he held her hand, not letting her stitch him up until he got his answer.

"T-the way you look at me…" she began.

"And what way is that?" he pressed curiously.

"You know, the way you look at me intensely w-with your eyes, they seem to penetrate my soul. And your ch-charming smile, and the way you call me Darlin'" she told him nervously.

At that moment it dawned on him and he decided to have some fun with it. "Oh I get it…" he began.

"You do?"

"Yeah… you wanna fuck me" he said bluntly.

"I.. what? No I-I.." she stuttered and he laughed in response.

"What? You saying I'm not a fuckable kind of guy?"

"You're totally fuckable" she blurted out, before quickly trying to back track. "I, I mean you're attractive, but… ah shit" she sighed realizing there was no digging her way out of that deep hole.

"I'm just fucking with ya Darlin', relax" Negan laughed and she giggled a little in response. He let go of her hand and let her continue with her work.

"This might hurt, do you want something to numb the pain?" she asked.

"I'm good" he assured her and at his say so she began stitching up his wound. "All done!" she exclaimed after a few minutes, as she finished the tenth stitch and tied it off, her hand lingering on his skin a little longer than necessary. "Wasn't too painful?"

"You did a better job than those fuckers out there would do… but I think you still might have to kiss it better… it kinda hurts" he grinned cockily before laughing at the blush on her cheeks. She actually quietly enjoyed that fact that he was shamelessly flirting with her, and he was getting off on how much he could make her blush.

She took her gloves off and tossed them in the bin before turning to the bench and washing her hands in the sink. As she turned back to Negan she was surprised to find he was right behind her. He stepped closer into her personal space as he cornered her against the bench his arms place either side of her body. His tall frame towered over her smaller one and he lifted her chin so that she was looking up into his piercing gaze. He was so close to her that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as he looked down at her, that charming and sexy smile plastered on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying every second of it.

Leaning down the scruff of his salt and pepper beard grazed gently across her cheek and his lips ever so lightly brushed against her ear. "Just so you know" he whispered in a low primal kind of growl. "I think you're totally fuckable too. Hell I would fuck you right here, right now if it's what you wanted" he said seductively and Sky couldn't deny the shiver that travelled down her spine, and she knew he noticed it too. She was lost for words as she stared at him with her mouth partly open, noticing the way his eyes flicked briefly to her lips as though he was contemplating devouring them with his own.

"I… I…" she stuttered unable to put a single thought together with him standing so close to her. The smell of him was intoxicating. His shirtless body almost pressed up against her had her head spinning.

"Just say the word Darlin'" he whispered in a low and seductive tone.

"Sky! We need you out here!" came the frantic voice of Chris.

Negan looked slightly annoyed, but gave her a charming smile before stepping back out of her space and throwing his t-shirt back on. "Duty calls Darlin'… guess you'll just have to wait" he grinned cockily as he slid his leather jacket back on too and watched as Sky made a speedy exit trying to calm herself down as she rushed to help Chris with Johnny. He smiled at his handy work. Now he had established that she too found him attractive, now began his little game of cat and mouse.

Later that night Sky lay in bed trying to sleep, but thoughts of Negan kept running through her mind. The distinctive smell of his skin lingered in her memory. The way his lips brushed her ear, and the low and sexy tone of his whisper that had the hairs on her neck standing up. She had never been more turned on by anyone in her entire life, not that it was too difficult of a task with her lack of sexual experience, but no one had ever made her feel that way by doing so little. She could tell that Negan was a master in the art of seduction and she didn't know if she had the strength to deny her ever growing desire for him. Truthfully she didn't know if she wanted to deny it at all.

It had been so long since she had experienced any kind of pleasure and she could feel her body aching for it. Growing tired of trying to fight the desire she slipped a hand beneath the waistband of her panties, and began touching herself at the thought of him. Imagining it was him getting her off and it didn't take very long at all for her to get a release. She felt so much better, but she wasn't sure she would be able to look him in the eye again any time soon.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks :)**


	4. The Devil Within

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews so far, it really makes writing this story so much easier. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

For the next couple of days Sky did her best to avoid Negan around the compound. Whenever she saw him, she could feel his eyes on her as he watched her with that charming but cocky smile plastered on his face. Every time she saw him she felt like a giddy school girl with a crush. There was just something about the man, despite his obvious anger issues and his tendency to beat men to death with a barbed wire covered baseball bat, she saw something beyond all that within him. Something that she desperately desired to see more of.

At Chris's request Sky had returned to the infirmary after dinner that evening. Apparently Negan's guys were going on a supply run the following day and Negan had requested an inventory on what medications and supplies they had left. It seemed a little odd to her, she thought that in an apocalypse that one would just grab any medical supplies they came across on a run and not waste time looking for specific ones, but she wasn't about to argue her point so she just ran with it.

She had finished up with the medications and had moved on to the last thing on the list which was bandages and dressing. As she counted up the last of the gauze packets she heard the door open behind her and saw the latest medical intern Marcus, who she had just met that morning, walk in. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little disappointed that it wasn't Negan. "Chris mentioned you were doing inventory. Need any help?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm just about done here" she told him, and he looked kind of disappointed.

"Alright then… maybe you and I could hang out after?" he asked getting a little too close to her.

Stepping to the side she put some distance between them, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Thanks but I'll pass. Early shift tomorrow" she said, making excuses. Truth was she didn't really like the guy, he was slightly creepy. She knew all too well what it looked like when a guy was coming on to you, and she was definitely not interested.

"You blowing me off?" he asked slightly angrily as he grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm just not interested ok. I haven't been here much longer than you and I'm just trying to keep my head down, learn the rules and do my job. You should do the same" she warned as she shrugged him off.

"You threatening me girl?"

"No… not threatening. Warning. Negan has rules, and there are consequences for breaking them"

"Oh yeah? And what rule is it that I would be breaking" he asked as he got right up in her face pinning her to the wall behind her.

"Touching a woman without her permission for one" she stated plainly, showing no fear or intimidation on her face.

"Well Negan's only gonna know if someone tells him so maybe you best kept your pretty mouth shut then huh?" he growled as he held a scalpel to her throat.

"I'm not scared of you. I've had worse" she spat angrily. "And I'm certainly not going to bow down to a piece of shit like you" she shouted as she brought her knee up into his stomach, slipping away and heading for the door as he doubled over. But he recovered quickly and grabbed her from behind slamming her into the door before tossing her back across the room.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch" he growled as he lunged at her with the scalpel. She tried to block his attack but he sliced deeply into her arm and she cried out in pain as she fell back onto the floor. He was on top of her in a second and she bit his hand as he tried to pin her down and he let out a yelp. He quickly retaliated with a back hand to her face splitting her lip open and she could taste the blood immediately.

Before she knew what was happening she heard an almighty growl followed by a swift cracking sound and Marcus's body slumped down onto her like a dead weight. Negan appeared above her, holding Lucille over his shoulder as he dragged the man off her with his free hand.

"You ok? He asked as he knelt down beside her offering her a hand up. Out of instinct she flinched away from him and she couldn't help but notice the slight look of hurt in his eye that was quickly replaced with rage as he moved over to the filth who had attacked her. "I'm sorry. I told you that you would be safe here and this fucking piece of shit!" he yelled as he kicked the man in the stomach, "He made me look like a liar. That shit is not fucking cool" Negan growled.

Marcus started to come around and began groaning and writhing on the floor, attempting to get up. "You stay the fuck down you hear!" Negan said as he pushed him back down to the floor with his boot. "I'll deal with you in a fucking minute".

"C'mon Darlin'" he said as he walked back over to Sky and held out his hand to her, this time she carefully reached up and took it, allowing him to help her up off the floor. "Wrap this around your arm" he instructed as he gave her a small towel. "Keep pressure on it". He took a handkerchief from his pocket and ran it under some water before he dabbed carefully at the blood on her lip, cleaning it all away and stuffing it back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Walking back over to the door he opened it and let out a whistle to one of his men. "Dwight! Get everyone out into the yard… NOW!" he barked.

"Come with me" he said to her, his voice deep but soft. "You too mother fucker" he spat at Marcus as he dragged him along the floor and all but threw him out the door. Sky followed Negan as he dragged the man before the slowly growing crowd of people and kicked him to his knees.

"I've called this emergency meeting of sorts, because some of you mother fuckers still don't seem to understand my fucking rules. That or you just think you're above them… like this bastard" he said as he gave Marcus a tap with Lucille. "So… let me make this crystal fucking clear for each and every fucking one of you right now" he said as he rounded on Marcus swinging Lucille hard into his head. "UNDER! NO! FUCKING! CIRCUMSTANCES! IS! ANY! MAN! TO! TOUCH! A! WOMAN! WITHOUT! HER! FUCKING! CONSENT!" he shouted as he landed blow after blow to Marcus's head between each and every word until his skull was nothing but a pile of bits and pieces.

The crowd looked on in fear at their leader as he wiped blood from his face. "Now does everyone understand the rules?" he asked and they all nodded in agreement. "Good. Now if I catch anyone breaking my rules again, they will get the same treatment as this fucker right here" he said as he pointed to Marcus with a blood and brain covered Lucille. "Now get the fuck outta my sight" he growled angrily and the crowd began to quickly disperse.

Sky stood by and watched him quietly as he continued to wipe the last of the blood splatter from his face, before cleaning Lucille off too. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. It wasn't his usual smile laced with charm, it was more a smile of guilt and pity. "Let's get your arm looked at" he told her as he led her back to the infirmary. As they walked back in he instructed her to sit on the bed and she did as she was told. Grabbing some supplies he sat down next to her and began to unwrap the blood soaked towel from her forearm.

"What's your professional assessment doc?" he asked as he wiped away the blood with some gauze.

"It's pretty deep, but not to the bone. No arteries were hit, its gonna need stitches" she said as she viewed the wound.

"I'll go get the other doctor" he told her.

"No it's ok. I can do it. I'm right handed" she said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that she was in pain.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I got it" she said. "I might need and extra hand though… if you're up to it?"

"Whatever you need Darlin'" he smiled.

She took some pain killers and readied some thread and a needle. She knew the drugs weren't going to kick in in time for the stitches, but she knew she was going to need them later on. Giving Negan clear instructions on how to help she began to pierce the needle through her own skin and stitch the wound. It took twelve stitches in total, and it wasn't her best work given she only had the one hand to work with but it wasn't too bad. She finished up and tied it off, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You are one tough woman you know that" Negan said, his voice deep and sexy.

"I've had worse" she stated plainly.

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"Don't be. It's not your fault".

"This time it is" he said as he nodded to her arm. "I let that son of a bitch into the group. I should have seen he was no good".

"Well not everyone is as they seem" she smiled at him.

"That's for fucking sure" he grinned at her, still amazed at the kind of strength she possessed. She couldn't help but admire the way his eyes looked when he smiled. He was devilishly handsome and she couldn't fight her attraction to him. Even though she had just literally witnessed him beat a man to death she didn't think any less of him, nor was she scared of him. Negan was a man that lived by a code, a set of rules. And when those rules were broken there was hell to pay, and he was the devil there to provide the proper punishment.

"You know… If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were avoiding me these last couple of days" he said, his lip curling up into a slight smirk.

"That's because I was" she smiled shyly.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that" he laughed.

"Maybe it's the way you made me feel the other day" she confessed unable to look him in the eye. Even though a man had just tried to force himself upon her she still felt incredibly safe in Negan's presence. And despite everything that had happened she couldn't help but be a little turned on by him. Was there anything that could turn her off this man?

"And how did I make you feel? He asked as he leaned dangerously close to her, his warm breath fanning her face. When she was unable to answer he pressed further. "Did I turn you on? Huh? Did I make you all hot when I told you I would fuck you" he whispered in her ear. She looked at him intensely as she tried to control her breathing. He was getting her all worked up again and he knew it, but she was determined not to give in to his little game. If he wanted her as much as she wanted him, he was going to have to work for it, so still she said nothing.

"Did I make you all wet Darlin'?" he asked as he brushed her ear gently with his lips.

"Maybe…" she whispered seductively and he drew back and looked at her, his eyebrow cocked questioningly as he grinned smugly at her.

"I bet you went back to your room and touched yourself while you thought of me" Negan said, hitting the nail right on the head.

"And if I did?" she questioned boldly.

"Jeeeesus" he whispered heavily. "You did didn't you?" he smiled and she just smiled right back at him.

Before Sky had a chance to answer they heard a rustling at the door and in walked Chris. "I heard Sky was injured… everything ok? Anything I can do?" he asked. Perfect timing as ever she thought to herself. At least this would give her an out and she could play Negan at his own little game a while longer.

"Thanks Chris, but I took care of it myself with some help" she said as she looked at Negan.

"Glad you're ok" he replied. "Do you need me to walk you back to your room?"

"I've got it" Negan told him as he stood up and helped Sky down off the bed. Chris gave her a couple more pills and a bottle of water and instructed her to take them in another 4 hours for the pain.

As they made it to Sky's door she unlocked it and wandered in placing the bottle of water and pills beside her bed.

"You sure you're good?" Negan asked her as he stood in her door way with Lucille perched on his shoulder, the concern evident in his voice.

"I promise, I'm good" she smiled.

"You better get some rest" he said as he stepped back out. "Oh and uh… anytime you wanna think about me while you touch yourself… you go right ahead Darlin'" he said as he gave her a cheeky wink before sauntering off into the night.

Once again a blush crept up on her cheeks at his words and she watched him as he disappeared into the darkness, locking the door behind him once he was gone. What the hell was this man doing to her!? All in one night he had saved her from an asshole, killed said asshole with a baseball bat and then proceeded to seduce her some more and get her to confess to thinking about him while she was alone at night. He really did have some sort of crazy seductive power over her, and the truth was, she kind of liked it. She was enjoying the attention. It was different that anything she had experienced lately, but not once had he made her felt unsafe in any way and she liked that about him.

'And so the game continues' she thought to herself as she flopped down onto her bed for the night.

* * *

 **As always please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. I'm absolutely loving writing this story and exploring the opposing sides to Negan, exploring how different they are but how they also come together to form the man.**


	5. Confessions of Cupidity

**Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me great reviews, it makes it so much more fun writing this story knowing that you all are enjoying it as much as I am. I'm quickly becoming obsessed with writing this story and I completely ignored all my house work because I just had to write this chapter!**

* * *

As Negan made it back to his quarters he plonked himself down on the bed and let out a sigh. Ever since meeting Sky out on the road, she was all he could think about. He couldn't really pin point what it was about her that he liked so much, maybe it was just everything. He loved the blush the crept up on her cheeks when he flirted with her mercilessly, and he knew she enjoyed it when he did.

He couldn't deny the strong attraction he felt for her, and it was something that went beyond just the physical. Of course all his wives were hot, and they were up for fucking him whenever he wanted and it was always a good time. But he would be lying to himself if he said there were any kind of connections there beyond just sex. And that was all it was with them. Just fucking. Just plain, hot, dirty fucking.

But when he thought about fucking Sky, and told her that he would, it felt like more than that to him. They had a connection that was more than physical, and he hadn't let himself feel that for anyone in a long time. This girl had him all messed up in the best kind of way. Sure he wanted to fuck her, boy did he ever. He wanted to fuck the hell out of her, but he wanted more than that. He wanted everything. He wanted everything she would give him, all the things he had rules against. He wanted to taste her sweet lips, he wanted to pleasure her and not just get himself off like he did with his wives. He wanted to hold her in his arms afterward. Everything and anything that he refused to do with his wives, he wanted to do them all with Sky.

"Jesus fucking Christ Negan" he sighed. "The fuck is this woman doing to you?" he asked himself. His cock was painfully hard within his pants just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her. Sure, he could go take care of it with one of his many, more than willing, wives. But he felt it would be a betrayal to what he really wanted. So instead he settled on a hot shower and took himself in his hand, imagining it was Sky, thinking about how amazing she would feel. And when he came, he came hard with her name a quiet moan passing his lips.

The following day a lot of Negan's men went on the two supply runs and the compound was pretty quiet. There wasn't a lot to do in the infirmary which was good because it needed cleaning after last night's incident. In the scuffle a whole tray of instruments had been knocked over so Sky set about cleaning and sterilising them all again. One of the interns mopped the blood off the floor while the other tidied away the bandages and things that Sky was counting up when Marcus had interrupted her. Chris was in the next room tending to the few patients they had that morning.

Lunch time came around quickly but Sky didn't much feel like being around a lot of people today so she stayed behind to organise the shelves ready for anything new the guys brought back with them. As the others left she locked the door behind them, feeling a little cautious after last night.

Chris and the others were eating in the dining hall when Negan entered the room, scanning around as though he was looking for someone. The whole room had fallen quiet with only a few whispers around. He spotted the doctor and looked at him a little puzzled before he sauntered on over.

"Hey Doc. How's the patient today?" he asked, noticing she hadn't joined the rest of the team for lunch.

"Sky? She's good. A little sore, not that she's really letting on, she's a tough one" he smiled.

"That she fucking is" Negan agreed with a small smile.

"I think she's still a little shaken though. She wasn't too keen on the idea of coming down here for lunch so she stayed back to keep working. I told her she should eat… but maybe she's just not ready to be around people after what happened" Chris said a little concerned about his new prodigy.

"Thanks Doc" Negan said as he wandered off to the kitchen.

Sky was busy stacking pill bottles back on the shelf when she heard someone try to open the door, followed by a quick knock. Chris and the others must have taken a short lunch she thought to herself as she wandered over to unlock the door. She opened it a crack and peered out to see none other than Negan, holding a couple trays of food, smiling at her with his charming grin.

"Doc said you didn't want to go to lunch… so I brought lunch to you" he grinned.

"How thoughtful of you" she chuckled as she let him in.

"After you" he said as he gestured to the other room where there was a small table and a couple of chairs. The sat together and ate quietly for a few minutes before Negan broke the silence. "Don't let fuckers like Marcus scare you away from doing things" he told her.

"You know me… I don't scare" she smiled.

"True, so why are you hiding out in here then?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I dunno, I guess I just wasn't ready to face all the questioning looks, especially with my face the way it is" she sighed as she looked down at her plate.

"There's nothing wrong with your face" he assured her.

"Seriously? Look at me" she said as she made eye contact with him.

"Oh I am looking at you"

"My face is bruised, my eye is partly black and my lip is split and swollen. I look like shit"

"Shut the fuck up" Negan told her, his face serious.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up" he repeated. "You're fucking gorgeous and you know it" he grinned, and she blushed in response. "The bruises will heal and the scars will fade" he said as he ran a stray finger along the bandage covering her stitches. "You'll be good as new soon enough. But in the meantime, sorry Darlin' but you're stuck with 'em. But don't worry" he said as he leaned in close. "You're still totally fuckable" he chuckled.

"Good to know" she laughed in response.

"Eat up" he told her. "Can't heal if you don't eat well".

"Yes sir" she grinned with a cheeky salute and he couldn't help but smile widely at her. She had a certain spunk about her and he just loved it.

They finished up their food just as half of the convoy returned from one of the supply runs. "Looks like I gotta go" he said as he stood up and swung Lucille over his shoulder. "Make sure you get some dinner too" he ordered. "Look after yourself Darlin'… I'll see you" he said with a smile as he strolled on out with his usual swagger.

The rest of the afternoon went fairly quickly, between putting away all the new medical supplies and stitching up a guy that cut himself on a broken window and another with a sprained wrist. Sky was glad she had plenty to do to keep busy, it kept her mind off Negan, which seemed to be a mammoth task lately.

After her shift which had ended later than usual, she hit the showers and freshened up. It felt so good to have some of the normal things in life again, things that at the end of the world seemed to become more of a luxury. Like a warm shower and a bar of soap. Once again her thoughts wandered to Negan, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, he had a hold on her. She quickly finished showering and headed back to her room.

It was dark out as she made her way back to her room and she was thankful that there was only minimal lighting around the compound provided by barrels with low burning fires. It meant she could see the stars, something she had missed lately. One thing she loved about being on the road was the darkness and quiet of the night. Looking up at the stars always gave her some sense of peace. So she stopped outside her room and lay on the ground for a moment in the warm night air using her towel as a pillow. Looking up at the stars, she wondered which ones were her family. She always liked to think that they were looking down on her, protecting her and guiding her through this horrible world. She was so caught up in the stars that she didn't hear footsteps approaching until they were literally either side of her head.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Negan asked with a chuckle as he stood over her with a questioning look, Lucille hanging lazily over his shoulder.

"Enjoying the stars" she replied simply.

"You really are something else" he told her as he moved to her side and held out a hand, pulling her up out of the dust.

'Thanks" she said as she brushed off the dirt.

"I didn't see you at dinner. You ate right?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I worked late, one of the interns brought me back a plate" she told him as she unlocked her door and wandered in draping her towel over the chair.

"Good… can't have that pretty little body wasting away now can we"

"Little?" she questioned giving him a sideways glance, wondering how he meant it. She was always smaller than the other kids growing up and got bullied a lot, so she always seemed to take the word little as a bit of an insult.

Sensing her dislike for the word he gave her a smile. "I meant that as a compliment" he assured her as he set Lucille down leaning up against the wall and closed the door behind him. "To be honest you are a lot smaller than me Darlin'… I got at least a foot on you" he said as he stepped closer and loomed over her with his tall frame, looking down into her eyes.

"Does it bother you?" she asked, curious about how he liked his women.

"A petite woman is easy to manoeuvre" he said with a sly grin.

"Is that so?" she asked almost challengingly, the confidence clear in her voice.

Leaning down he whispered low in her ear "It most certainly fucking is" before catching her off guard placing both his hands on her thighs just below her ass and hoisting her up onto his strong hips as he took two big strides pinning her up against the wall. "That was pretty damned easy now wasn't it" he grinned smugly. Sky was lost for words so she just stared at him. "If you want me to put you down Darlin' just say the word".

"I..I…" she began, unable to string any words together to form a sentence.

"You what Darlin'?" he whispered low in hear ear. "Tell me what you want and I'll make it fucking happen".

Sky closed her eyes at the sounds of his deep sexy tone. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he supported her against the wall with his body. She could feel his throbbing hard on even beneath both their layers of clothing as his hips were pressed up against her. All rational thought had disappeared from her mind and all she could think about was how much she wanted this man. Her breathing had already quickened and Negan had barely touched her. If she gave in to her desire she knew it wasn't going to take much for her.

"Tell me Darlin'… has a man ever touched you. I mean really touched you, in a way that made you feel good?"

"N-no" he stuttered in a breathy kind of moan.

"That is a fucking shame. We might just have to fix that" he replied in a low growl. "Do you want me to touch you Sky?" he asked seductively, needing her permission.

"Yes" she whispered so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Speak up Darlin'"

"Please Negan… I want you to touch me" she begged, unfamiliar with the foreign sound of her own voice begging for him.

Holding her up with his hips he began to trail his fingers up her torso, delighted by the way she shivered against his touch. He wasted no time in removing her shirt and discarding it to the side.

"Now you've heard about my rules haven't you Darlin'?" he asked.

"The no kissing on the mouth thing?" she asked almost unable to speak with the way he was touching her body.

"Mmhhmm" he replied with a low grumble as his lips found her neck and she gasped at the feel of it. "I want you to know, I take my rules very seriously" he informed her.

"I know" she panted. "I won't break them, I promise" she said, at this point she would do anything just to feel more of him.

"Oh but Darlin' I want you to break 'em. I wanna break 'em with you" he confessed as he continued to suck and bite lightly at her neck.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"I want you Sky… and I don't just wanna fuck you. I want all of you. Every last little piece that you are willing to give me I want it fucking all".

"You do?" she replied a little shocked at his confession.

"I fucking do. It beats the shit outta me just what the fuck is going on here, but woman you do something to me… and I can't fight it. Hell I don't wanna fucking fight it. I wanna give you what no man has given you before…"

"What's that?" she asked as she tried hard to control her breathing, the way he was nibbling on her neck was driving her wild and she could already feel her panties were wet.

"The first and best fucking orgasm of your life" he told her with his charmingly smug grin. "Just tell me that you want it sweetheart and its yours. _I'm_ fucking yours" he said as he lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes. He had no idea what this woman had done to him but he was drunk on her. In that moment he didn't care what it meant for his status as a leader, he wanted to feel again. Feel more than just a good fuck. He wanted to make love to her and pleasure her, something he had only ever done with Lucille.

"I want it Negan… I _need_ it. I _need you_ " she whispered breathlessly.

"You got it Darlin'" he replied with a smile.

* * *

 **As always, please leave me a review. I can't wait to get on to writing the next chapter... we're all in for a whole lot of Negan smut! So brace yourselves :D**

 **Ps... sorry for the cliffhanger on this one! I promise the next one is coming soon!**


	6. Keeping His Word

**Thanks everyone for reading this story so far. I'm glad you are all enjoying it and thanks for your great reviews. As promised here in the follow on from that cliff hanger of last chapter. WARNING this is pure dirty Negan smut so read on at your own risk. If you don't like smut, I suggest you stop reading right now XD**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Reaching down Negan undid the button on her cargo pants and slipped his hand beneath the fabric. His thumb quickly found her aching clit and he began to expertly rub it over her panties making Sky gasp in pleasure. "Negan" she moaned breathlessly before he captured her lips with his own, breaking his rule as he kissed her with a burning desire.

It didn't take long before he felt her whole body start to quiver around him and he was surprised at how quickly she had gotten close to orgasm. Her breaths came out in quick, short pants and he smiled at the look of pure pleasure on her face. "Come for me Darlin'" he growled as he kissed her neck in hunger, his salt and pepper beard scratching at her smooth skin in a deliciously arousing kind of way. His lips and teeth grazed gently against her skin and it was only heightening her pleasure even more.

Sky wanted to reply to him, but her brain was a hazy fog of pleasure and she couldn't possibly form any words to make a sentence. Instead she chanted his name over and over like some sort of mantra.

"Negan…fuck… Negan" she panted breathlessly as her body started to violently shake.

"Let go sweetheart" he whispered low in her ear.

She began to scream as she came at his touch and he kissed her hard, swallowing down her scream of pleasure. Her body slumped against him as she struggled to catch her breath. Never had she felt such pleasure in her life and she was exhausted.

"Jesus Christ Sky" he groaned as he planted kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry" she panted. "I didn't think I would come so quickly" she said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry Darlin', that was fucking hot as hell. You came hard and I barely touched you. You must really want me" he said confidently making her blush. Carefully he carried her over to her bed and set her down as he lay on top of her, kissing her deeply. "You look fucked" he laughed at her exhausted post orgasmic state, "and I haven't even fucked you yet" he chuckled. "Maybe I should let you get some rest".

"But I need to return the favour" she grinned as she reached down, massaging his huge hard on beneath his pants and he groaned in response to her touch.

"Darlin' you don't _need_ to do anything" he smiled.

"I want to…" she said seductively as she reached up and unzipped his jacket and he shrugged it off his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor. Who was he to deny a gorgeous woman what she wanted. Slowly she slid her hands up his shirt and he helped her lift it all the way off and smiled at the way she admired his body. Her fingers gently ran over the dusting of hair on his chest. Goosebumps spread across his skin at her touch, something he hadn't experienced for a long time.

Reaching down once more she loosened his belt and undid the button on his pants, slipping her hand inside and grasping his throbbing erection over his underwear. "Jesus… fucking almighty" Negan groaned at the contact. "Woman, you're gonna be the death of me" he growled as he devoured the soft skin of her collarbone making her moan quietly.

He made quick work of removing her bra and admired the beautiful swell of her breasts. "Holy fuck! Darlin' could you be any more sexy?" he groaned as he kneaded the soft flesh beneath his hands before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it causing her to buck up into him with pleasure. "You like that huh?"

"So much" she whispered in reply.

"Maybe I'll just keep on doing it and make you come again" he teased as he sat up, pulling her up with him into his lap so he could run his hands all over her body, devouring her breasts with his lips. Laying her back down Negan pulled her pants down her legs and tossed them aside, his cock growing impossibly hard at the sight of her lying before him in only her panties. Standing up he removed his boots and his own pants before crawling back on top of her.

He kissed his way up her body starting at her thighs, working his way up paying special attention to the spot just below her sex, enjoying the way she quivered beneath him. He continued his journey upwards, nipping sucking and biting at every piece of flesh he could get his lips and teeth on, getting more and more turned on by the second at the sound of her moans of pleasure.

"You sure you want this sweetheart?" he asked, knowing that once he had her, there was no turning back, he was going to want her every single day for the rest of his life. Not that he could even dream of letting her slip between his fingers now, but he would always give her a choice.

"I want this… I want you Negan, more than anything" she whispered making his cock twitch with excitement.

Quickly he removed her panties as well as his own underwear and took a moment to admire her gorgeous pussy. "Did you shave just for me Darlin'?" he questioned as he kissed the soft flesh above her clit.

"Yes" she replied in a breathy moan.

"I like it…" he grinned before bringing his mouth down upon her making her scream out in pleasure at the feel of his tongue against her. Her body shuddered in pleasure and he knew that she was already dangerously close. Clearly he turned her on way more that he thought. "Holy fucking hell Sky… you're so wet and ready for me" he groaned as he ran a finger through her slick folds before licking the taste from his digit.

She grasped his cock once more and gave it a couple of long firm strokes that had him moaning into her neck. "Darlin' if you keep that up I'm not gonna last" he admitted. And now they had come so far there was no way he was not going to feel her around him tonight.

Lining himself up with her entrance he kissed her deeply as he slowly slid the tip of his unbelievable hard cock into her. She gasped at the feel of him and he stilled for a moment allowing her time to adjust before he carefully slid the rest of the way filling her completely as he let out a long groan of satisfaction. "Fuck me…" he moaned.

"Oh I plan on it" Sky giggled.

"Woman you're gonna fucking kill me" he grinned.

"Fuck you to death maybe…" she smiled.

"Jesus Christ…" he groaned as he felt her walls pulse around his hard cock.

Negan quickly flipped them over so that she was on top and in control, allowing her to set the pace. At this angle he could drive deeper into her if she wanted it. Sky sucked on his lower lip as she began to rock back and forth on his cock, moaning at the end of every thrust as he hit the sweet spot deep inside of her. She sat up, throwing her head back in pleasure as she bounced up and down on him while he held her hips firmly. He began to rub circles on her sensitive clit with his thumb and it brought her dangerously close to another orgasm.

"You gonna come for me again Darlin'?"

"Yes" she panted. "Fuck yes…"

She slumped back down into his body, unable to keep up her pace and he held her tight as he thrust into her working hard to tip her over the edge into orgasm, determined to follow her over the cliff into the crashing waves.

"Let go Sky… come around my cock" he growled in his low sexy tone.

"Shit Negan… I- I'm…" she panted.

"That's it baby let it go" he urged.

"Shit" she gasped as he filled her completely. Her body shuddered hard and her walls tightened around him as another orgasm claimed her.

"Jesus Darlin' you're so fucking tight" he exclaimed as her pussy pulsed around him milking him until he came hard spilling his seed inside of her moaning her name in a loud grunt as his lips peppered breathless kisses all over her neck.

They lay together for a few minutes in a post orgasmic haze as they tried to catch their breaths. "Holy hell" he panted as he smiled against her skin. "That was fucking amazing".

Sky was still trying to catch her breath and recover from her orgasms. She had never experienced pleasure like that in her life and right now she was on cloud nine. "That was perfect" she whispered as she stroked his chest hair.

"I told you I would give you the best orgasm of your life" he grinned cockily.

"That you did" she smiled as she lay her head down on his chest listening to the rapid beat of his heart as it started to slow.

He watched her quietly in her post coital haze and admired her beauty, slightly sweaty with her sex hair all messed up she looked fucking gorgeous and he wondered how in the hell he had been so lucky to find her in this shit hole of a world. Sky knew from the rumours that Negan never cuddled with his wives after sex and she wondered what was so special about her that he wanted to break all of his rules. The thought of his wives bothered her a little, but right now he was with _her_ , holding _her_ in his arms so she put it out of her mind. She draped her arm over his body and relaxed into him.

"Get some rest Darlin', you're shattered. I'll stay until you're asleep" he promised as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. This world had made him into a cold murderer, but slowly this woman was bringing out bits of the man he used to be before all this. Parts of him that he thought were dead and gone, and he was thankful to have her in his life and he knew he would do anything to keep her.

* * *

 **As always leave me a review and let me know what you think. I will update with the next chapter very soon. I have a few ideas floating around about where I want to take this story.**


	7. Late Night Rendezvous

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Prepare yourself for more shameless Negan and Sky smut in this chapter too! I just can't get enough of writing this story. I'm doing my best to stick to the Negan attitude we have seen on the show, while exploring his gentler side as well.**

* * *

When Sky woke the next morning she was feeling better than she had in years. Memories of the night before flooded through her mind and she smiled at the thought of Negan. The smell of him still lingered on her sheets and she wished she could have woken up next to him, but on the other hand Negan walking out of her room in the morning would raise plenty of eyebrows and she would rather avoid that. It was probably better for the both of them that this thing between them remained a secret.

Checking her watch she saw that it was only 5am, perfect, she had enough time to grab a shower and some breakfast before her 6am shift at the infirmary started.

As Sky stood in line at the dining hall grabbing some breakfast she felt a familiar presence behind her, and when she turned around she saw Negan standing dangerously close to her, a tray in one hand a Lucille in the other.

"Morning Doc" he said with his usual charming smile.

"Morning sir" she replied, trying hard to avoid his penetrating gaze for fear of blushing too hard.

"How's the arm?" he asked as he ran his fingers over her stitches while no one was watching, sending tingles down her spine.

"It's healing up nicely" she smiled as she finished up getting her food.

"See you around Darlin'" he whispered quietly as he gave her a cheeky wink. Trying hard not to blush she gave him a smile and quickly went to join the rest of the medical team at their usual table.

"The boss seems to have taken a shine to you" Chris said with a smile.

"He was asking how my arm was healing" Sky replied, thinking to herself 'oh you don't even know the half of it'.

"I guess doctors are hard to come by in the world these days so he'll be making sure you stick around" one of the interns spoke up.

"You're probably right" she smiled.

The day went by pretty fast for Sky in the infirmary. The second supply run crew had returned just before lunch time and there were a few wounded to take care of as well as a couple of new people to check over. Sky had a tricky job trying to create a cast for a broken arm without the proper materials, but her make shift construction seemed to do the job ok.

She was glad when her shift was over and hurried off to the dining hall for dinner. She had been so busy she had forgotten to stop for lunch. Wolfing down her dinner she finished quickly and headed back to her room for the night, it had been a long day and she was pretty tired.

As soon as he was in the comfort and privacy of her room she stripped off her clothes and threw on a comfortable tank top and a small pair of shorts to sleep in. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see Negan any more after breakfast. Part of her hoped he would stop by the infirmary. She wasn't exactly sure what this thing between them was, but she knew it was different from anything she had experienced before, and she got the feeling it was new territory for him too.

Crawling into bed and pulling up the covers she closed her eyes and willed herself to stop thinking about Negan. It took a while for her brain to switch of, but once it had she was out like a light.

Sky woke suddenly to the sound of knocking at her door. She checked her watch and it was 11pm. Worry struck her thinking something bad had happened, someone must have been hurt and they needed her in the infirmary. She lept out of bed and rushed to the door unlocking it and peering out.

"Negan?" she said surprised at his presence and he grinned at her in response. "Come in" she said as she swung the door open for him, closing it behind him as he sauntered in.

"Sorry to drop by so late Darlin', did I wake you?"

"It's ok, I was having a kind of restless sleep anyway. What have I done to deserve such a visit?" she asked.

"Oh you know… nothing out of the ordinary" he began as he stepped closer and closer to her with that look of hunger in his eye and she backed away slightly until her legs touched the bed and she had nowhere else to go. "Other than being so damn sexy that I just couldn't get you out of my fucking mind" he said, his voice low and seductive.

"Really?"

"Really… it seems you've made quite the impression Darlin'"

"Well I'm not the only one" she smiled as her cheeks began to turn red.

"There you go, looking all fucking cute again with that blush creeping up on those pretty cheeks of yours" he said as he set Lucille down. "God damn… are these your pyjamas?" he asked as he toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Fucking sexy as hell" he grinned.

"You're playing with fire" she warned as she felt a familiar heat began to spread through her belly at the close contact.

"Oh am I now… what's gonna happen if I keep going?" he asked as he slid a hand under her tank top.

"I might just not be able to control myself" she confessed.

"Mmmmm I like it" Negan growled as he closed in, his lips meeting the sweet flesh of her neck as he sucked it gently. "Jesus… I've been dying to taste you all day long sweetheart" he moaned.

Sky felt herself become instantly wet at his words, and her body screamed out for him. Her breathing quickened and she struggled to hide just how turned on she was by his close proximity and the way he was feeling her up. He made short work of removing her tank and was pleased to find that she had no bra on.

"Holy fucking hell" he groaned at the sight of her bare breasts, her nipples hard and begging for his attention. "Darlin'… are you all hot for me already?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You turn me on the moment I hear your voice" she confessed.

"Oh really?" he asked, quietly amazed by the power he had over her.

"It's the single sexiest thing I've heard in my life"

"Well I might just have to use it to my advantage then" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Negan kicked off his boots and removed his jacket before turning his attention back to Sky, admiring her half naked form. Reaching down he slipped a couple of fingers in the waist band of her shorts and pushed them down her legs.

As she began to step out of them Negan effortlessly lifted her small frame up onto him before crushing his lips against hers, moaning at the contact. As he broke the kiss he let out a sigh. "Christ I needed that" he smiled at her. "I've been thinking about your pretty lips all fucking day".

Placing her down on the bed he lay over her, positioned between her legs and he was certain that this was his most favourite place in the world to be. He traced his finger over the split in her lip, it was almost healed and the swelling was completely gone.

"Does it hurt" he asked.

"Only a little, but maybe you could kiss it better?"

"With pleasure" he smiled as he planted dozens of soft kisses all over her lips.

"What's happening here Negan?" she asked seriously.

"I dunno Darlin', I have no fucking clue. But what I do know is that when I'm not with you, I'm constantly thinking about you. Thinking about that pretty smile, and those sexy fucking dimples of yours. How I can just get lost in your eyes and the whole world doesn't matter anymore. And Jesus Christ the sex… the beautiful mind-blowingly amazing sex!" he laughed. "I want you Sky, I want all of you. I _need_ you" he told her very seriously.

"But we have to keep this a secret right?"

"We do… just know that I don't wanna have to hide you away. I'm not ashamed of what I feel. Hell I was almost convinced that I couldn't feel anything until you came along. But I know that in this world people will use anything and everything against you. So nobody can know about this, about us. Because if anything happened to you, I would die" he confessed.

"You care that much about me?" she said, shocked at his words.

"I do Sky, now shut up and fucking kiss me woman" he demanded, and she gladly obliged as she pressed her lips against his, her tongue dipping into his mouth getting a taste of what was uniquely him. As she kissed him with a burning passion she removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor like it was a great offence. She set about exploring every inch of his body with her fingers, eliciting quiet moans from him.

Reaching down she undid his pants, pushing them down as far as she could before hooking her feet in and sliding them the rest of the way. They lay together in just their underwear devouring one another's mouths like it was the first and last time they would ever kiss. Hungry to taste every bit of each other.

"I bet you want to feel my cock deep inside you again" he whispered seductively and grinned as he felt her whole body shiver in response. "Wow… does my voice turn you on that much Darlin'?"

"You have no idea…" she smiled.

"Oh I think I'm about to find out" he grinned wickedly. As his hands roamed up and down her body he spoke low into her ear with his deep gravely tone. "Sky… I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good that you scream my name over and over" he said and she moaned in response, grinding her body against him. "I'm gonna take my tongue…" he began as he licked the sweet spot on her neck, "and I'm gonna run it all over your sweet pussy until you're begging for me" he grinned.

"Shit… Negan" she cried in pleasure.

"I'm gonna fuck you so damned good you'll be seeing stars" he growled and he was surprised when he felt her body begin to tremble beneath him, a sure sign that she was getting close. Holy hell… he hadn't even touched her properly yet.

"I will tease you with my tongue and with my fingers so much that you will be begging me for more. You'll be begging for my dick" he whispered.

"Oh Jesus Negan…" she moaned, feeling herself grow closer and closer. "I need you"

"What's the magic word Darlin'? You say it and I'll give you all the pleasure in the whole fucking world".

"Please Negan…. Please…" she gasped, so dangerously close to the edge.

Sliding a hand down her panties he slipped a finger between her soaking wet folds as he let out a groan. "I'm gonna make you come so hard you're gonna scream my name as I devour your beautiful lips" he told her as he kissed her hard slipping one finger inside of her and that was all Sky needed. Her body began to convulse hard, her walls tightening around his finger as she came, his name passing her lips in a desperate moan while he kissed her deeply.

"Darlin, you just came so hard and I barely touched you" he said astonished.

"I told you…" she said between pants, "you're voice, it turns me on so much".

"How much do you want me?" he grinned as he ground his hard cock against her.

"So fucking much Negan" she moaned in pleasure.

"I love it when you curse… Show me Darlin', show me just how much you want me"

With a cheeky smile she made him roll onto his back and she climbed on top of him. Starting at his neck she began to place feather light kisses on his skin leaving a trail all the way down his body and he arched off the bed in pleasure. When she reached the waistband of his underwear she looked up at him with that sly grin on her face. Slowly and torturously she removed the garment and tossed it aside, sitting back for a moment to admire his body.

"Like what you see sweetheart?" he smiled smugly.

"Oh I definitely do…" she smiled as she ran her hands up his thighs until she reached his hips. With one hand she grasped his large hard on making him gasp at the feel of her hand wrapped tightly around him. Sitting propped up on his elbows he watched her silently as she slowly and seductively ran her tongue around the tip of his cock.

"Mother fucker…" Negan growled in a breathy moan as he threw his head back, and Sky smiled up at him as he made eye contact with her again. This woman was driving him wild and she had barely even started. Wrapping her lips around his hard cock she slowly began to move her mouth up and down on him, relishing in the way his hips involuntarily bucked up into her. She could tell by the gasps and moans coming from his beautiful lips that it was feeling so damn good. He grabbed handfuls of sheets in his fists as Sky continued to suck his dick with an expertise she didn't even know she possessed.

"Oh fucking holy mother of god!" he exclaimed as she took almost all of him in her mouth. "Darlin' if you want me to fuck you right now… you're gonna need to stop that" he warned her. She looked up at him with a kind of menace in her eyes, her lips firmly wrapped around his throbbing hard on, and he knew what she was thinking. He felt her lips curl into a small smile around him as he looked deep into her eyes. Her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock and his hips bucked once more.

"You sexy little minx" he growled as she continued to suck him hard. She felt him grow even harder beneath her lips and she moaned quietly as she kept up her pace, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his cock and he knew he was about to lose it. It took all he had not to thrust up into her mouth, but he was determined to let her do her thing. She continued to work him with her mouth as well as one of her hands and she could feel his body start to tremble beneath her and she knew he was close.

"Oh fuck… Sky…" he groaned as he let himself go, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he watched her swallow back his seed, never once breaking eye contact with him. She continued to move her mouth up and down his shaft, tasting every last bit of him before letting him go and licking her lips in satisfaction. "Good lord" he groaned, thinking that might have just been the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed.

"Come here baby" he said his voice deep and raspy, and she crawled her way back up to him. Lacing his fingers in her hair he brought her mouth down to his and kissed her with a passionate need. "I'm gonna need a few minutes before round two" he chuckled as he held her in his arms, smothering her lips with kisses.

* * *

 **As always please leave me a review. Chapter 8 is already under way and there will be more hot Negan sex!**


	8. Round Two

**Wow! I am blown away with how much you all are liking this story! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review, I really appreciate it. Prepare yourself for round two... Smut filled and of course Negans filthy mouth :)**

* * *

As he lay in Sky's bed with her hand gently brushing his chest he couldn't help but think just what the hell he had gotten himself into. He had never intended to let it go this far, what started off as his usual harmless flirting had spiralled out of control. In any other situation his flirtation would lead to nothing but a meaningless fuck, but with Sky, everything was different. He found himself wanting things he hadn't wanted in a long time, and feeling things he didn't even think was possible. He was swimming in very dangerous waters and he hoped like hell he didn't get out of his depth and drown.

'Jesus Negan, you better not let anyone catch you acting this way or you're fucked' he thought to himself.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the feel of Sky's fingers brushing his face. "Don't look so serious" she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Everything's fine Darlin'" he assured her.

"Good… because I distinctly remember you mentioning something about round two…" she giggled as she crawled on top of him.

"That I did Darlin'… that I fucking did" he chuckled as he caressed her breasts, admiring the way her body looked as she sat on top of him. "But this time… I'm taking control" he growled seductively as he quickly flipped her over, pinning her to the mattress with his large muscular frame. "I hope your prepared for multiple fucking orgasms coz I'm gonna give you the best damn fuck of your life" he growled low in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. God she loved it when he cursed with that deep, sexy voice.

"If you can top last night I'll be impressed" she grinned remembering how amazing it had felt.

"Oh just you wait and fucking see sweetheart" he said as he slipped a hand down to find her pussy was still dripping wet for him. "Good lord, are you ever not wet when your around me?" he chuckled.

"No comment" she giggled.

Dying to feel her warm heat around him again he wasted no more time with foreplay, lining himself up with her he thrust himself all the way in gently. "Jeeesus" he groaned as he began to set a slow and steady pace with long purposeful thrusts, loving the way she moaned quietly in response. He couldn't get enough of this woman and he wanted to make it last as long as possible and give her as much pleasure as he could. He felt like it was his personal mission to make up for all the bad shit that had happened to her.

"Harder Negan… please…" she panted softly.

"Sure thing Darlin'" he replied with a smile as he devoured her lips in a passionate and needy kiss. He began to increase his pace, thrusting harder into her just as she had asked. As her moans grew louder he only became more and more turned on by her. When her body started to tremble and she bit lightly on her lip he groaned at the sight, wanting nothing more than to use his own teeth on the soft pink flesh. Kissing her hard he nibbled carefully on her lip, avoiding the area with the split and enjoying the way it made her gasp in pleasure as her body bucked against him.

"Oh shit… Negan" she moaned as the trembling in her body started to grow more violent and he knew she was close. He moved a hand to her aching clit and began to rub gently on the sensitive area, making her body shake even more beneath him.

"Come for me Sky, you know you want to Darlin'" he said in his deep and raspy tone, the sound of his voice sending goose bumps all over her skin and that was just enough to throw her over the edge. Her orgasm claimed her entire body as she shook violently beneath him. "Fuck yeah" he groaned as he felt her tighten around him and he slowed his pace a little so that he didn't lose it. He wasn't finished with her yet.

Quickly and effortlessly he rolled them over so that she was on top again, and sitting up he began to shuffle to the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Turning the dream I had the other night into a reality" he grinned as he stood up with her still firmly wrapped around him as he carried her over to the wall, pinning her against it with his body.

"You had a sex dream about me?" she giggled.

"I did and it was fucking hot… you're about to find out just how fucking hot it was" he chuckled as he began to thrust into her while he held her hips tightly. The angle was perfect and he could push himself all the way in to her hitting all the right spots. She began to scream out in pleasure and he kissed her hard swallowing down the sounds. "Sshhh Darlin' you'll wake up the whole compound" he laughed.

"Then they'll wake to the sound of me screaming your name" she giggled.

"Jesus woman… you're a dirty girl"

"Only for you Negan, only for you" she said as she kissed him hard, the scruff of his bed scratching lightly at her skin.

"Damn right only for me, your mine now Sky… mine and only mine. And I am yours… God help any man who so much as looks at you" he told her as he continued to thrust into her hard. As her walls began to tighten around him once more and her body started to shake he knew that he was bringing her close to yet another orgasm and this time he was going with her. "I want you to come with me baby… are you ready?"

"I'm so fucking ready… please Negan" she begged. Holding her tight he devoured her mouth with his, tangling their tongues together in a delicious fight for dominance, which of course he won. As he thrust into her deep and hard her body trembled violently and she tightened around him making him spill himself inside of her as they came together in a haze of panting and breathless kisses. Negan started to feel weak at the knees and he sat back down on the bed with Sky still in his lap as she continued to pulse around him riding out the final rippling waves of her orgasm, her body slumped against his.

"Fuck I love you" he mumbled in a post orgasmic haze into the salty, sweat covered skin of her neck as he held her tight against his body. Sky pulled back and looked at him, shock and surprise written on her face. "Shit… I didn't mean to just fucking blurt it out like that. But I'm not gonna fucking apologise for speaking the truth" he said seriously.

"You love me?" she questioned.

"I do… trust me it surprised the shit outta me too, but I do Sky" he confessed. "Don't freak out about it, I'm not expecting you to say it back".

"To be honest, I'm not even sure what love is, I've never felt it before. But I know that what I feel for you is like nothing I've ever experienced. I think about you all day, and when I'm with you I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. And the moment you leave I miss you" she admitted.

"Darlin'… that's love. When you can't get someone off your mind, that's love".

"Then I love you Negan" she grinned as she pecked softly at his lips. He lay back on the bed with Sky wrapped up in his arms and he toyed with the thought of staying all night, but he knew it was probably a bad idea.

"What does this mean… for us?" she asked.

"It means I will take care of you, I will protect you no matter what" he stated.

"What about your status? And your wives? I don't want to cause problems for you"

"Sky… Darlin' you will never be a problem for me. And while we are being completely fucking honest, I haven't even looked at any of them since you came along"

"You haven't?"

"Nope, all I wanted was you. I could have fucked 'em just for a release, but I honestly didn't want to. I wanted you to be the one I was fucking. It won't be long before the rumours start circling and questions are asked, but I don't fucking care. It was always just business with them, you are the only one that means something to me. I'll keep 'em around for the sake of my reputation as leader and to maintain my position of power, but I promise you that you are the only woman I'll be touching. But until I can figure out how to make this work and keep you safe we have to keep this between us sweetheart".

"I understand, and I kinda like that it's a secret. These late night visits are sexy" she smiled.

"You're sexy" he smiled charmingly as he kissed her forehead. "Try and get some sleep Darlin', it's late. I'll stay a while longer" he said as he wrapped his arms around her naked body, pulling the covers up a little.

She placed a soft kiss on his chest and looked up at him questioningly. "You love me?" she asked, needing to hear him confirm it once more, just to be sure she wasn't imagining it.

"I fucking love you" he growled as he placed another kiss to her forehead, running his fingers through her short hair as he listened to the sound of her breathing, waiting for her to fall asleep. When he was sure she was out to it, he carefully slipped out from beneath her, replacing his body with a pillow and he pulled the covers up to keep her warm.

He threw his clothes and boots back on and grabbed Lucille, swinging her up over his shoulder. Kneeling down beside the bed he ran his hands through her hair once more, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Night Darlin'" he whispered before striding across the room, flicking the lock on the door before clicking it closed behind him, giving it a little turn to make sure it had locked. He would sleep better knowing she was safe. This woman had really gotten under his skin. He knew he had to be careful, one wrong move and he could find himself the centre of a shit storm.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a review let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	9. Mighnight Mayhem

**Thanks once again to everyone who has left me such kind reviews. It encourages me to keep on writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter too.**

* * *

Sky woke at her usual 5am, still pretty tired from her late night rendezvous with Negan, but she forced herself out of bed and headed for a shower before grabbing some breakfast. She almost didn't want to wash the smell of him from her skin, it was intoxicatingly delicious. Just the smell of him sent memories of the night before flashing through her mind, a smile gracing her lips as she remembered his confession of love. She tried not to think too much about him, she knew she would only get worked up and her body would start to ache for him again.

She ate a speedy breakfast in the dining hall and rushed off to the infirmary to start her shift. Dr Blake had the day off today after working every day for months on end. Now that Sky was on the team, there was room for each of them to have one day off a week without the place falling to shit. There wasn't a lot to do that morning, she removed a couple of stitches from different patients and checked on one with a head wound, making sure there was no underlying signs of concussion.

Around mid-morning one of Negans men Dwight came into the infirmary looking like he was on a mission. "Hey you two" he spoke to the interns. "There's a truck out here with some more supplies, get out there and unload it" he ordered.

"Sure D" Sam replied as he and Keira both rushed out the door, a little intimidated by the man with the burnt up face.

Sky went to the back room to grab a drink of water while she had no patients to tend to when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning quickly she saw Negan grinning at her from the doorway, his leather jacket unzipped and open, Lucille handing off his shoulder. He was the picture of confidence and swagger.

"Morning" he grinned.

"Hi" she replied with a shy smile, unable to fight the blush that always seemed to creep up on her cheeks when she was in his presence.

"Blushing already Darlin', I've barely said a word" he laughed.

"Shut up" she giggled.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "The boys and I have to go on a little road trip. Some fucker's have been making trouble for us and they need to be shown who's fucking top dog around here" he told her. "I don't know when I'll be back, it's a while away…. So I might not see you tonight" he said, the disappointment evident in his voice and he certainly didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed across her face too.

"Just please… be safe" she told him.

"Don't you worry about me Darlin'… no one fucks with Negan" he smiled cockily. "But I just had to do this before I go" he said as he took a couple of big strides until he was right up in her space. Quickly lifting her up, he placed her on the counter, nudging his way between her legs as he kissed her with a burning desire.

She moaned at the contact as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair, enjoying the way his lips felt against hers. He devoured her with an undeniable hunger before he broke away to breathe.

"Fuck you taste so damn sweet" he smiled making her blush. "I better go…" he said as she pulled her body tight against his and kissed her once more, long and hard. "I'll see you beautiful" he grinned as he turned and left the room, leaving her sitting up on the counter panting softly.

As Negan left, she heard the interns come back in and she quickly jumped down, adjusting herself so she didn't look like she had just been ravaged by the big bad wolf that was their leader.

"What did Negan want?" Sam the intern asked.

"I just had to check his stitches, make sure there were no signs of infection" she said referring to his knife wound, trying to quickly cover what really happened.

"Oh right" he replied, thinking that made plenty of sense.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on a little, with not a lot to be done. Sky couldn't help but feel a little sad that she wasn't going to get to see Negan again tonight. But it was probably a good thing, she thought to herself. She didn't want anyone getting suspicious about all the noises coming from her room late at night. It wasn't like all the rooms were wall to wall, but she still couldn't help but feeling she was probably a little loud at times, she couldn't help it when he made her feel so damn good.

Ever since everything happened with the last group that she was with, she never thought she would be able to feel any kid of pleasure again. She thought for sure that they had broken her in some way, not just physically but psychologically and emotionally too. Before Negan she never wanted to be touched by another man in her life, she had accepted the fact that she would never have sex again, simply because the thought of it disgusted her. But then along he came with his charm and his deep voice and swept her off her feet and into bed. Little by little he was fixing what those bastards broke, and she hoped that in turn she was fixing him up a little too.

She had dinner with Chris, Sam and Keira in the dining hall and stayed a while longer than usual to just sit and have a chat. They share stories from their pasts and talked about where they were when it all happened. It felt good to talk to people again, and it was good to know that not everyone in this horrible world were horrible people. She was actually beginning to make friends and she almost felt normal again.

"So I've been hearing rumours" Keira spoke up, and Sky swallowed hard, hoping it wasn't about Negan.

"I hear that Dwight and his ex Sherry… one of Negans latest wives have been still seeing each other behind his back" she said.

"Nah… surely Dwight isn't that stupid" Sam laughed. "I mean, look what Negan did to his face when he betrayed him the first time".

"I'm with Sam" Sky agreed. "There's no way he'd be stupid enough to cross Negan" knowing full well that he didn't care for his wives, but it was a matter of principal and he had to be seen to uphold his rules. So if it was true Dwight and Sherry were in for a whole world of trouble. She hoped for their sakes, and Negans that it was nothing but rumours".

"I dunno. It can't be easy for D, knowing his wife… ex wife is fucking his boss" Chris piped up.

"Well that's the thing… I've also heard through the grapevine that Negan hasn't been with any of his wives recently" Keira gossiped.

Oh shit… it's begun, Sky thought to herself. It was only a matter of time before the wives started to talk. And eventually suspicion would be cast that he was being satisfied elsewhere.

"Maybe he's just busy" Sky offered.

"Negan… too busy for sex?" Keira chuckled. "Maybe when hell freezes over".

The whole table laughed at the joke, and Sky joined in to keep up appearances, she knew first-hand what his hunger was like, so her statement that he might be too busy was a little ridiculous.

"So what do you think is going on?" Sam asked.

"I dunno… maybe he's just grown tired of them. Or maybe his attention is focussed elsewhere" Keira smiled as she looked around at the small selection of women in the room, before deciding that none of them were Negans 'type' as if she had any real clue about what he liked.

"I'm pretty beat" Sky spoke up, think I might call it a night. See you guys tomorrow" she smiled as she took her tray back up to the counter and headed back to her room.

She stripped off her clothes and studied at the marks she could see on her body. Most of the bruises had faded away, and the few that were left were barely visible now. All her cuts and cigarette burns had healed and began to scar, joining the older more faded marks on her skin. She couldn't help but feel ugly when she looked at them. She would forever wear the reminder of what was done to her on her skin and it disgusted her. She wished there was a way to get rid of them, but she knew that it was just something she would have to learn to live with.

Changing into her pyjamas she crawled into bed, snuggling down beneath the blankets that still smelled of him. It wasn't quite 9pm yet, but she was pretty shattered after the last couple of nights and she could do with a long nights sleep. Wrapping herself up tightly she closed her eyes and drifted off peacefully, feeling as though she was surrounded by Negan.

Sky woke suddenly in the pitch black darkness to the sounds of desperate screams, which she quickly realised were her own. Covering her mouth to stop the involuntary sound she tried to breathe calmly through her nose but it was no good. Her breathing was rapid and she felt like she was suffocating, her chest was tight and her body covered in cold sweat. She uncovered her mouth and gasped in a breath, panting as she tried to collect her thoughts and she began to remember just why she was screaming. She'd had a nightmare, about those bastards who had tortured her all those weeks. She was bound and gagged and their sick laughter still echoed through her mind.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, she felt burning hot and freezing cold all at the same time. What the hell was happening to her? Was this some kind of panic attack? So she did the only thing she knew would calm her down. Racing to her door she quickly unlocked it and ran out into the night, thankful it was clear and she could see the stars. She took a few minutes to get her breathing under control as she whispered to the stars, to her loved ones, to help her through.

When her heart rate slowed and her breathing returned to normal she went back inside. Checking her watch she saw it was only 1am. Curling up with the blankets held tight she willed herself to at least try and get some more sleep before morning came

* * *

 **As always, please take the time to leave me a review, it is much appreciated! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Could It Be? PTSD?

**I am overwhelmed by all the wonderful reviews I have received for this story so far, you guys are great! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Checking her watch for what felt like the millionth time Sky saw that it was finally 5am. She had barely slept since her nightmare and she was exhausted. She felt constantly on edge and every little noise seemed to make her jump. She gave up on trying to sleep anymore and made her way to the shower blocks, hoping the hot water would wash away some of this unwelcome fear. Feeling a little better she headed to the dining hall to get some breakfast where she met up with Chris.

"Morning" he smiled. "Geez did you even sleep? You look like shit" he laughed.

"Well thanks Chris" she said sarcastically with a bit of a laugh. "Didn't really sleep well last night" she admitted.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked as they grabbed their trays and found their usual table.

"No I'm good. But thanks" she smiled politely.

"Anytime" he said, and they sat in a comfortable silence eating their breakfast. Soon joined by the interns Sam and Keira.

By early afternoon Sky was starting to feel the effects of the night before. She had been jumpy and on edge all day long and it was really starting to wear her down. Taking a break between patients she sat down at the small table in the back room, but every time she took a moment to stop all she could hear was that sadistic laughter in her head. She tried to ignore it, tried to zone out and pretend it wasn't there but it kept haunting her.

She was startled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder and she immediately lept out of her chair and pushed the person away as she screamed "Don't touch me!"

"Shit Sky… it's just me" Chris said a look of shock on his face as he stumbled backwards. "I called your name three times and you didn't answer…" he told her, sensing that touching her was a really bad move.

"I… I'm so sorry Chris. You just caught me by surprise is all. I… I didn't mean to push you" she said apologetically.

"It's ok Sky. I shouldn't have touched you like that. I should have known better" he reassured her, having a vague idea of what she had been through since he was the one who checked her over when Negan first brought her back. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"No… I- I don't think I am Chris" she sighed as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Talk to me Sky, let me help. I am a doctor after all" he said as he sat down in one of the chairs inviting her to do the same.

"I-I was ok until last night" she began.

"Did something happen last night? Did someone hurt you Sky?" Chris asked, concern in his voice.

"No, no… No one hurt me. I just… ahhh this is stupid" she sighed, feeling a bit ridiculous that she was so upset by a nightmare.

"I can guarantee it's not stupid, whatever it is that has you all scared and jumpy, it isn't nothing Sky"

"I had a nightmare" she stated simply. "A nightmare about my time being held captive by those… animals. I couldn't go back to sleep and ever since then I just feel scared and on edge. I don't get it, up until now I haven't been scared of anything. I learned not to be in order to survive. And when things got so bad, I just didn't care anymore, I would rather fight and die for it, than live in fear"

"Sky, I think you're suffering from PTSD" Chris told her. "Probably brought on by that nightmare".

"What… what do I do Chris? How do I make it go away?"

"You can't just get rid of it, you have to work through the things that are causing it. It's the only way you're going to get over it. You need to talk about what happened to you, get it all out. Bottling everything up isn't healthy. Is there anyone you trust? Anyone you can tell things to?" he asked.

Her first and only thought was Negan, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. "I… I don't know. Not yet. I mean… I've made friends with you and the others, but I'm not the most trusting person after everything that's happened you know".

"Ok well… give it some time. Try and do things that relax you, find ways of coping with the panic attacks. Counting things, any random thing is a good option. Meditation is another option. And when you're ready, you talk to someone you trust okay?"

"Yeah… I will. Thanks Chris"

"Do you want to take the rest of the afternoon off. I got things covered here" he offered.

"Thanks, but I think I want to keep working. Keep my mind of things you know" she smiled in response.

"Alright, well you give me a shout if you need anything okay" he said as he gave her a smile and left the room.

Shortly after there was word that Negan and his men had arrived back and there were a couple of wounded coming in. Sky and Sam dealt with a through and through gunshot wound while Chris and Keira took care of a guy who had his forearm cut off immediately after getting bitten by a walker.

It was a full on afternoon and Sky was glad to get out of the infirmary and away from the smell of burnt flesh at the end of her shift. She had never seen a wound get cauterised before and it certainly turned her stomach a little. She thought about skipping dinner, but she knew Negan wouldn't be impressed if he found out, so she made her way to the dining hall and grabbed a quick bite to eat before retiring to her room for so much needed rest, not hanging around to chat with her friends.

Chris sat in the dining hall finishing off his dinner well after the other's had left. He had stayed behind to make sure the patients were okay and made it to dinner just in time. He was a little surprised when Negan approached him.

"Hey Doc, how are the guys doing?" he asked, his tone serious.

"They'll be okay. Wayne's gun shot was a through and through so it will heal up easy, no major damage there. And Greg, well as long as we can keep his arm free of infection he'll make it through".

"Good" Negan nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Um Sir… there was one other thing" Chris began.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sky"

"What about her?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked in questioning.

"She kinda freaked out on me today. I think she's suffering from PTSD. She didn't want to talk to me about it, but I thought maybe she said something to you" Chris said hopefully, and he noticed the strange look Negan was giving him. "You know, out on the road when you picked her up" he added.

"Right" Negan said as he eyed the man carefully. "She said a little, but she didn't go into any major fucking detail. But if you're so damn concerned I can have a word to her"

"No, no, that's not necessary sir. I don't want to push her. It might just make things worse. I just thought I'd see if you knew any more than I did about what happened to her".

"Like I said, she didn't say much" Negan repeated.

"Thank you sir" Chris said as he gave Negan a small smile before the man turned and walked away.

As Negan left the dining hall he couldn't help but worry about Sky. He knew she had been through a lot, more than what he had let on to the doc, but he was telling the truth about not knowing the details.

He knew all too well what living in this cruel world could do to people and he didn't want that for Sky. She was such a strong woman and she had made it through so much, he wasn't about to let this beat her.

As Sky was getting changed into her pyjamas she caught a glimpse of her body in the small mirror on the wall. She stared at the marks on her skin with hatred and disgust. Turning her back to the mirror she saw the plethora of small but deep knife marks carved purposefully into her skin both sides of her spine. There were so many. After a while she had just tried to block it out, take her mind elsewhere until it was all over. She had lost count of how many times those bastards had raped her, the truth was at the time she didn't want to know. But now, she had to know. Something inside her needed to know exactly how many times so that she could move on.

She began to count each and every mark, tears welling up in her eyes blurring her vision. She blinked them away and lost which scar she was up to. "Fuck!" she screamed out loud as she grabbed the nearby wooden chair and tossed it across the room in anger, before slumping to the floor, tears streaming down her face as violent sobs wracked her body.

Sky struggled to breathe as she felt her chest tighten. She felt as though the walls were closing in around her. Feeling trapped and alone, scared and confused Sky got up and bolted for the door, wrenching it open and running out into the darkness of the night, her vision blurred by the steady stream of tears pouring from her eyes before she ran right into something solid and fell to the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Sky?" came a familiar deep voice.

Sky sobbed as she wiped frantically at her tear stained face.

"Darlin' what the hell are you doing out here in your underwear?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I-I…." she began as she looked up at him.

And then he noticed the tears. Quickly looking around, he made sure no one was nearby, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back into her room kicking the door shut behind him. Sitting down on the bed with Sky held tightly in his arms he ran a hand over her hair as he whispered "Shhhh, you're ok Sky, just breathe. Calm down…. Focus on my voice and breathe". He repeated the words over and over until her breathing began to slow and the heaving sobs turned to slight sniffles.

Lifting her head to see her face, he looked into her eyes with a very serious expression and said "What's going on Darlin'? Talk to me".

* * *

 **Reviews are the fuel to my fire :) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one coming soon :)**


	11. Details of Desecration

**WARNING... this chapter has details of abuse, rape, and torture which could be triggers for some people. Read on at your own risk.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are fantastic! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I… I don't know, something just snapped inside of me" she said with a heavy sigh. "I had a nightmare about… what happened to me and now I can't sleep. I can't think straight and I'm scared Negan. I'm scared all the time now and I don't know how to make it stop" she confessed as she fought back tears.

"You're safe now Darlin', you're safe here with me. You know I won't let any fucker hurt you" he assured her.

"I know… I know you won't, but I can't seem to switch off this overwhelming fear. I had to be so strong for so long, to the point where I feared nothing. But now, this fear is crippling. It gets so bad that I can't breathe. I feel like I'm suffocating".

"You've been through so fucking much Sky, it would be fucked up if it didn't haunt you in some way".

"Dr Blake says its PTSD, he said I need to talk about what happened to me in order to deal with it and be able to move forward" she told him as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Then talk Darlin', talk to me. Tell me everything" Negan said.

"You don't want to hear about it all, trust me. It will only make you mad" she warned him.

"You're probably right, because the thought of anyone hurting you makes me fucking sick. It makes me fucking mad enough that I want to bring those sick bastards back from the fucking dead just so I can kill them again. But if it's going to help you… then I want to hear it. I need to hear it and you need to get it out"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Darlin'" he smiled at her, still holding her in his arms. "Lay down" he told her as he lay back on her bed and she joined him so they were on their sides face to face. Holding her left hand tightly with his, he draped his right arm protectively over her body, pulling the blanket up to keep her warm in her almost naked state. "Whenever you're ready Darlin'"

"I was with the last two of my friends from my original group when they found me. In the beginning it was me and a group of friends from work. We were at the hospital when it all started. We made it to my parent's house, it was the closest place any of us knew. With my Mom and Dad we fled the city, picking up a few strays along the way. But over time we lost people, gained more, lost more… you know how it goes. My mom died early, my dad stayed around a little longer, until he got bitten… I had to put him down" she told him, tears welling up in her eyes and she did her best to keep them away.

"I'm sorry Darlin'" he said as he rubbed her back soothingly, showing more of his gentler side.

"When this group found us we were weak and starving. We hadn't eaten in days. The leader… he killed Bobby and Clay, just shot them both for no reason. And then I was all alone. They started right from day one, beating me, torturing me and raping me… all for their personal fun"

"Fucking assholes" Negan growled.

"Every day I fought them, and every day they would beat and torture me worse. They would take turns, one after the other like I was some damn carnival ride" she sobbed. "Eventually I was just tied up like some stray animal, it was easier for them, I couldn't fight back. Every day I wished that they would just kill me. Every single day for weeks on end I wished that I would die".

"I am so fucking sorry Darlin'…" he sighed as he struggled to keep his rage at bay. "Tell me how they tortured you" he said, trying to help her get it all out, even though he knew that every word that came out of her mouth was like his own personal torture.

"They put their cigarettes out on me, they cut me with knives, they made me fight to the death with walkers and they would choke me until I nearly passed out, just for kicks" she told him.

"Fucking sick… god damn animals" Negan mumbled as he continued to rub her back gently, ignoring the twitch in his hand that made him want to grab Lucille and cave some fucking skulls in. "Get it all out darling, tell me everything" he instructed her.

"They fed me only enough to keep me alive, they kept me weak hoping I wouldn't have enough fight in me, but still I fought them, every single time. I would rather have died, than suffer through any more of what they did to me. They constantly groped me, any chance they got, telling me that they owned me and my only purpose was to please them. It was all I was good for. They raped me violently, so violently I often couldn't walk properly and I would bleed. And they… they…" she sobbed unable to get the words out.

"Shhh shhh" he soothed. "It's ok Darlin' you can tell me".

"They gang raped me, over and over. And they all laughed while they did it. Their laughs echo in my head, that sick, twisted evil laughter. Every time one of them was finished with me, they would carve another mark into my back, like they were keeping score" she cried.

"Jesus fucking Christ… you deserve so much better than what this fucking world gave you Sky" Negan told her as he pulled her close and held her tight while her tears drenched his shirt beneath his open jacket. "I would be lying if I told you that everything you just said didn't make me wanna go out a fucking kill someone right now. I am beyond fucking angry that this shit ever happened to you. But I'm here for you, whatever you need Darlin', I'm here" he reassured her as he held her body close as she cried quietly for a few minutes.

"Negan…"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"Can you please do something for me?"

"Anything"

"I need you to count the knife marks on my back" she told him as she looked up into his eyes with a very serious expression.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I need to know. To be able to move one I have to know how many times. If I don't… it's only going to eat away at me".

"Alright Darlin' if you're sure" he said as he sat up on the bed with her, a leg draped either side of her small frame as she sat with his back to him. She waited patiently as he ran his fingers carefully over each and every line on her back, keeping count in his mind. When he was finished he let out a deep sigh as he rest his forehead against her back. The anger and hatred burning inside of him, feeling sick to his stomach that he had to tell her the number of scars.

"How many Negan?" she asked.

"Sky…" he began.

"How many?" she urged.

"I'm so sorry Darlin'…" he whispered as he placed several soft kisses on the overabundance of scars that marred her skin. "One hundred and twenty seven" he said, the strain clear in his voice, almost sounding like he was choking back tears himself. Those sick bastards had raped her a total of one hundred and twenty seven fucking times. He had seen some sick and twisted shit in this world but this… this literally made him want to vomit.

Sky let out a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding as a flood of emotion washed over her entire body. The familiar feelings of a panic attack hit her and once again she felt like she couldn't breathe. Negan took her arms and crossed them over her chest, holding her body tight against his own. "Just breathe Darlin'… deep breaths Sky. I've got you sweetheart, I've got you" he whispered as he held her tight in his protective embrace. Whispering to her over and over, hoping that his voice would soothe her.

When she was finally calm Negan got up from his spot on the bed, retrieving her pyjamas and helping her into them, which somehow seemed like a much more intimate task than when he would remove them. He kicked off his boots and took off his leather jacket, picking up the chair she had tossed across the room and draping it over the back of it, before he walked to the door and locked it. Crawling back onto her bed behind her, he lay down and invited her to do the same.

She lay down next to him, her body half draped over his as he held her close, and he ran his fingers through her short hair in a soothing kind of way. "I don't know if I want to sleep… the nightmares…" Sky told him, the fear and worry evident in her voice.

"Just relax Darlin', I got you. I'll stay… I promise I won't leave you. I'll be here if you wake up scared okay".

"But what if people see you leave in the morning? They'll talk"

"I don't give a shit what people say. They can talk all they fucking like, they don't know shit. Don't you worry about them, you let me handle that. You just get some rest, you need it" he reassured her.

"Thank you Negan… thank you for everything" she whispered as she lay her head down on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Anytime sweetheart" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Tomorrow he was going to have to go and kill a bunch of walkers, because at that moment there was a rage burning inside of him that he was struggling to control. He was so angry at the world for what had happened to Sky.

In a way he felt a little relieved to know the whole truth, at least now he wouldn't have to torment himself with thoughts about what could have happened, but at the same time he felt fucking sick to his stomach. How could such a sweet innocent girl go through so much shit and still have the capacity to feel what she did for him? He could barely comprehend it. In the short amount of time that he had known her, he had fallen for her and fallen for her hard, if that wasn't proof that the old Negan was still there somewhere deep down, he didn't know what was. She was his first sign of hope that he wasn't too far gone.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit darker than usual, for those who don't like that sort of thing, but it is very important for character development.**

 **As always, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	12. None Of Your Fucking Business

**I want to say a special thank you to FriendsWithTheMonster,** **and Victoria for your consistently amazing and positive reviews! In the words of Negan, you guys are 'fucking awesome'!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, things are starting to get a little interesting...**

* * *

Negan awoke in the very early hours of the morning to the feel of Sky's body shaking beneath his embrace. She started to whimper and sob in her sleep and he knew she must be having another nightmare. He rubbed her hair soothingly and whispered sweet words in her ear, telling her that he was with her and he would protect her. After a few tense moments the shaking stopped and her whimpering subsided. She let out a small sigh in her sleep and snuggled in closer to him, and he was pleased that she seemed to be okay.

He stayed awake a while longer, listening to her steady breathing, ready to fight off her demons for her at any moment. When he was satisfied that she was ok he let himself drift back to sleep, surrounded by the intoxicatingly beautiful smell of her and the feel of her petite body wrapped in his arms. If anyone asked him a week ago whether he would ever feel this way about a woman again he would have told them to fuck off, but now, he was slowly transforming into a new man, a better man. And he hoped that he could be the man she needed.

When morning came Sky woke to an unfamiliar feeling, she wasn't alone. His strong arms held her tight and her face was buried in Negan's chest just beneath his collarbone. The unique scent of his skin flooded her nostrils and she couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning. Careful not to disturb him, she lifted her arm to check her watch. It was a little after five and she was pleased to see she hadn't over slept. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with him all day, she had to get to the infirmary for her shift.

Gently she stroked the scruff of his beard with her fingertips, enjoying the sleepy look on his face as he began to stir. As he opened his eyes and looked down on her a small sleepy smile graced his gorgeous lips.

"Morning Darlin'" he said in a raspy tone.

"Morning" she smiled in return.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Much better than the night before" she said happily. "Thank you"

"My pleasure. I better get going…" he said reluctantly.

"Yeah… I should get some breakfast before my shift starts" she told him as she got up and began to change into the only clean clothes she had left, while he threw on his jacket and boots. She didn't care that she had just stripped naked in front of him. It wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Before she had a chance to throw her t-shirt on she felt his hands on her back, tracing over the many scars.

"I don't want you to ever feel ashamed of these" he told her. "I know that they remind you of some horrible shit, but when I look at them I see your strength. They show that you are a fighter Sky, I want you to always remember that" he said as he leaned down and kissed her marked flesh. "I don't give a fuck what anybody else has told you… you are fucking beautiful, don't ever think you're not".

She turned to look at him, standing on the tips of her toes she planted a soft kiss on his lips. She had missed kissing him. He kissed her back, more passionate this time as he devoured her lips with his. Breaking apart he place one last kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you later Darlin'" he smiled as he headed for the door. Unlocking it he peered out, making sure no one was around before he wandered out, Lucille gripped firmly in his hand.

As sky waited a moment before she too left, panic struck her as she heard someone call out to Negan. Oh shit! Had someone just seen him leave? They were fucking screwed. She listened in to see how it all played out.

"Hey Boss!" someone called out and Negan turned to the side to see Dwight walking towards him. "I've been looking for you".

"Well here I am D" he replied.

"You uhhh, you making house calls now?" he questioned as he nodded towards Sky's room.

Negan didn't like the accusatory tone in his voice, even if he was right. He was not above putting this fucker in his place. "What the fuck are you implying Dwight?" he asked as he waved Lucille in his direction.

"Just thought maybe you and the new doc… you know" he grinned. "I mean she's pretty easy on the eyes".

That comment really pissed Negan off, the thought of any other man looking at her made him angry. But he had to try not to lose his cool, he didn't need to draw attention to the fact that he did indeed have a thing with Sky.

"1. What I do in my free time is none of your fucking business Dwight. 2. Don't you be looking anywhere near her direction, she's been through enough… and 3. Not that it's any of your concern, but I was waking the doc because she was needed in the infirmary" Negan told him sternly. "Speaking of…. Doc… get a fucking move on" he called out. Hoping she had heard the exchange and would go along with his cover story.

He was pleased when she came rushing out of her door, throwing a sweatshirt over her head. "Sorry sir" she spoke quickly, "Just getting dressed" she said before she rushed off in the direction of the infirmary, avoiding eye contact with Dwight.

"Next time you wanna go and run your fucking mouth, think before you fucking speak Dwight" Negan warned as he held Lucille up to the man's face threateningly.

"Sorry Boss, won't happen again" Dwight assured him as he began to rush off in the other direction.

"Hey!" Negan called out.

"Yeah boss?"

"Didn't you say you were looking for me?"

"Oh right… course, I just wanted to run by you the possibility of another supply run to a place I scoped out recently".

"Well then let's talk" Negan said as he pointed towards the building where they would plan all their supply runs, and collections from other groups.

After Sky hung out in the infirmary for a few minutes, maintaining her cover story for Negan, she headed over to the dining hall to grab a quick bite to eat. Wolfing down her breakfast she quickly headed back just in time for her shift.

"Hey Sky, how are you doing today?" Chris asked.

"Better thanks, I had a better sleep last night so I think that really helped".

"Any more panic attacks?"

"A couple, but I worked through them" she told him, neglecting to mention that a certain someone who helped her out.

They checked on their two patients, allowing Wayne to leave after having slept off the effects of his sedatives. Chris instructed him to take some pills every four hours for the pain and to come back if he had any problems. He would be restricted to light duties for a while until he was fully healed.

Greg on the other hand still had a bit of healing to do. Chris wanted to keep him in for another day and night to monitor and redress his wound as often as needed and make sure there were no signs of infections. Just to be safe he gave him some antibiotics as a precautionary measure.

The morning went by quickly and Sky joined her friends in the dining hall for lunch. As they sat and talked while eating their food she saw Negan walk in out of the corner of her eye. He glanced in her direction and gave her a quick smile before focussing back on retrieving some food. After his run in with Dwight, he was a little worried about allowing himself to stare at her for too long. He didn't need anybody else getting suspicious.

Sky's afternoon went a little slower, and she found her thoughts often drifting to their leader. Every time she was with him she saw a whole new level to the softer side of him, and she loved it. Despite what people thought about him he was actually very kind and caring. She secretly hoped that she would get to see him again tonight.

"Earth to Sky…" came Chris's voice, snapping her out of her little day dream.

"Oh sorry Chris… I was somewhere else. What do you need?"

"Would you like to redress Greg's arm before you finish for the night?" he asked.

"Sure thing" she smiled and she grabbed some clean bandages and set to work.

When Sky was finished up in the infirmary she headed back to the dining hall and quickly ate some dinner before heading back to her room to retrieve her towel for a shower. Taking her time she washed her hair with the shampoo she had bought with the points she had earned working in the infirmary. It smelled fruity and delicious and she wondered if Negan would like the way it made her hair smell. She continued to wash herself, shaving her legs and other areas too. Nothing felt better than to be clean and smooth. Finishing up she headed back to her room to play the waiting game. Would he visit her tonight? She sure hoped so.

Passing the time she read up on one of the medical books she had borrowed from the infirmary. It was always good to brush up on her knowledge and she was surprised to learn a few new things too.

It was a little after ten when a familiar knock came at her door, and she couldn't contain the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. Negan always made her kind of nervous, but in the best kind of way.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Negan standing there in his usual staunch and confident fashion. "You gonna let me in?" he asked, grinning at her while she just stared at him.

"Of course… sorry" she laughed a little embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better today… thanks to you" she smiled as she sat down on her bed, placing the medical book down on the nightstand.

"Come here" he said as he walked towards her, grabbing her hands up pulling her up to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I've been waiting all day to hold you" he confessed sweetly. "What the fuck have you done to me woman? You got me hooked" he laughed.

"Makes two of us" she giggled into his muscular chest, feeling more than at home in his arms.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and as always, the next one will be coming soon. I just cannot get enough of writing this story!**


	13. The Little Things In Life

**As always a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are great!**

 **I felt it was time for a little more Negan smut... because why not!?**

 **(By the way am I the only weird twisted person that finds JDM as Negan scarily attractive... not just physically? I feel its party because I love JDM himself, but I am oddly not at all repulsed by the vulgarity and language of Negan and still find him ridiculously charming... it's a problem! Haha. Last nights episode, even though he was being a rude and at times vulgar asshole... still captivated by him XD)**

 **Anyway enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

As Negan released her from his embrace he stepped back and removed his leather jacket, draping it over the chair and then kicked off his boots, like it was just a completely normal thing to be doing. He plonked himself down on her bed and lay back with his hands tucked behind his head.

"What?" he smiled as he looked at her rather smugly, kicking back like he owned the place. Well technically he pretty much did.

"Nothing" she smiled at him sweetly as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

"You know… I should really take you back to my room. I have a much bigger bed"

"Wouldn't that make this whole sneaking around thing a little harder?" she asked.

"Probably… you know, even though this bed is fucking tiny, I kinda like it. Means you have no choice but to drape that beautiful fucking body all over me" he grinned.

She laughed in response as she did just that, feeling the unmistakable hardness of his cock beneath his pants against her leg. Reaching down she grasped it eagerly in her hand and giggled as he took in a sharp intake of breath. "And you give me shit for getting instantly wet around you" she laughed.

"Can you blame me? You're fucking sexy as hell" he told her in his deep tone, turning her cheeks a shade of pink.

Moving her hand up she began to undo the button on his pants, before she felt him grasp her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Slow down there Darlin'…" he whispered and she looked up at him a little confused. "I don't want you rushing yourself into anything you might not be ready for".

"Are you turning me down Negan?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked in that spunky way he loved so much.

"Fuck no Darlin'… I would never fucking turn you down. I just want you to be sure about this.

"I'm sure. I know I've been through a lot, and I'm kinda struggling right now, but I know what I want. And what I want is you" she assured him.

"Happy to oblige sweetheart" he grinned as he released her hand from his grip and allowed her to unbutton his pants. Slipping her hand beneath all layers of fabric she took satisfaction in the way it made him groan longingly. "Mmmm fuck I missed your touch" he growled as his hips involuntarily bucked up to her.

"Someone's eager" she smiled as she reached up and claimed his lips.

"You have no fucking idea Darlin'" he groaned between kisses. "But you're about to find out" he said as he made short work of removing her tank top, exposing her bare breasts, her nipples already hard and aching for his touch. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's fucking eager huh?" he grinned cockily and she blushed in response.

"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy and seductive" she told him as she quickly slid his shirt off, revealing his muscular body before running her hands over him.

"Oh I'm not the only one" he growled as he devoured the skin of her neck, his beard scratching deliciously against the soft and sensitive skin. Her entire body arched in pleasure and he grinned against her skin.

It didn't take long before the rest of their clothing joined the pile on the floor and their naked bodies were tangled together as they explored one another's mouths with a burning desire. "Negan… I need you" Sky panted with need.

"Fuck Darlin'… I was hoping to take my time with this gorgeous fucking body" Negan smiled as he moved his hand down between her legs, slipping his fingers between her wet folds. "Let me replace all your pain with pleasure" he growled seductively in her ear before he captured her lips in an intoxicating kiss. Slowly and sweetly he made his way down her body as he kissed every mark and scar within reach on her skin.

She smiled in response, unable to form any words while he was kissing her so gently and touching her so intimately. Her breathing quickened as he dipped a finger inside of her, massaging her gently, watching the way she smiled with pleasure. As she began to moan quietly in pleasure he added another finger, pushing deep into her hitting just the right spot that had her body arching off the mattress as she panted his name breathlessly. Her body began to quiver and he knew she was getting close so he quickened his pace.

"Come for me Sky…" he whispered in his deep tone tipping her over the edge as her body shook violently beneath him while he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Jesus… you're fucking beautiful when you orgasm" he grinned.

"Fuck me Negan… please. I need to feel you again" she moaned breathlessly.

"No Darlin'… I'm not gonna fuck you tonight" he said and she looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "I'm gonna make love to you sweetheart" he smiled charmingly as he kissed her lips sweetly.

"Fuck I love you" Sky smiled, her words melting his once ice cold heart.

"And I love you" he smiled as he eased himself inside of her, filling her completely, letting out a groan as he stilled for a moment. Slowly he moved in and out of her with long and purposeful strokes, determined to give her every ounce of pleasure that he could.

He nipped at her neck and collarbone with his lips and teeth, heightening her pleasure and making her groan in response. Moving to her lips he kissed her passionately, flicking his tongue against her lower lip, enjoying the way it made her body arch up into him. As he made love to her carefully and passionately he was overwhelmed by the delightful friction between their sweat covered bodies, loving the way it made his skin tingle. The feel of her hands threaded through his hair as she savoured the taste of his lips only turning him on even more.

Negan could feel himself nearing the edge and he pulled her body closer to his, drawing out another orgasm from her. As her body began to quake softly he sped up a little, determined to fall into the waves orgasm with her. "Let go Negan… give yourself to me" she whispered softly, and her words were his undoing. He thrust himself deeply into her as he spilled his seed, enjoying the way her walls tightened around him as she came with him.

"Fuck Sky…" he panted breathlessly as he collapsed on top of her, his large muscular frame pinning her to the bed beneath him. "Sex has never felt so fucking good" he said as he trailed kisses along her collarbone.

They lay together for a few minutes panting and sweaty, recovering from their orgasms before Negan removed himself from her rolling on to his side and pulling her in close.

"I feel like I'm in a dream" she whispered as she lightly stroked his chest hair.

"I promise, this is fucking real Darlin'" he reassured her. "This is more real than anything in this fucked up world".

"I can't even remember the last time I felt this safe" she sighed as she lay in his arms.

"You don't ever have to feel scared again Sky, I will protect you no matter fucking what" he smiled as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She kissed his chest in response as she trailed her fingers along his still slightly sweaty body. "Fuck I need a shower" Negan laughed.

"God… I would kill for a bath!" Sky groaned, it was one of the things she missed the most since the world went to hell in a handbasket.

"Darlin… you don't have to kill. All you gotta do is ask…" Negan smiled.

"Shut up!" sky gasped as she sat up and looked at him. "You have a bathtub!?"

"I sure as fuck do" he grinned, looking really pleased with himself. "Right up there in my private quarters. Hot water and everything. I can take you… if you want. But it's gonna be risky" he said as he eyed her carefully.

She looked at him excitedly, grinning like a little kid at the idea of having a bath. "More sneaking around… I like it. How do we do this?"

"Well there is always a guard outside the main entrance so I'm gonna have to get rid of him first. Then its smooth sailing from there".

"We don't have to worry about anyone coming in?"

"Nope" he grinned. "Nobody goes in there but me".

"Are you breaking another rule for me Negan?" she smiled.

"Fuck yeah I am Darlin'… I told you, I'd break all the good rules for you. C'mon, get dressed and we'll get going" he said, just as excited as she was.

Under the cover of darkness the pair quietly made their way across the compound towards Negan's private quarters, careful not to be seen together. As they approached the building they stopped out of view. "Wait here for me" he instructed before he sauntered out into the light whistling away with Lucille slung casually over his shoulder.

"Hey Joey" he called out to the man keeping guard.

"Hey Boss" the man replied.

"Do me a favour and fuck off for a few minutes will ya" Negan smiled while keeping a serious expression.

"Sure thing Boss" Joey replied, not questioning the reason why. Once Joey was gone Negan went back to retrieve Sky, grabbing her by the hand they ran to the door and he quickly shut it behind them, sliding the lock over. The two of them were laughing like a couple of teenagers who were sneaking around behind their parent's backs.

Pushing her up against the wall Negan claimed her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. As he broke away he grabbed her hand once more and led her through the hallways until he reached a door. Pushing it open he gestured for her to enter and he followed in behind her, shutting the door and locking it, just for good measure.

Sky looked around and couldn't believe how amazing his quarters were. It was like a fully furnished house with lavish furniture and a huge four post bed. "Wow" she said, still stunned.

"You haven't even seen the best part" he smiled as he led her to the bathroom, where there was a huge tub that was certainly big enough for two.

"Jesus… I think I'm in heaven" she laughed.

"Not quite heaven darling, but it's pretty damn good. In this new world, I'm living like a King… and you are my Queen Darlin'" he said as he kissed her cheek softly before walking over to the bath tub and turning on the taps.

Approaching her again he began to slowly remove her clothes until she stood before him naked, and she returned the favour. Leading her to the tub he held her hand as she climbed in, following her as he slipped in behind her, pulling her naked body close in the warmth of the water.

"Perfect" she said as she let out a long sigh, relaxing back into him.

"You're fucking perfect Darlin'" he whispered low in her ear.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, they are always much appreciated!**


	14. A Tub Built For Two

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :) A huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers, your kind and positive words help me to continue doing something I really love.**

 **And I'm soooo glad I'm not the only one who has some kind of crazy crush/obsession with Negan! XD**

* * *

Sky felt as though all her problems, all the shit in this world was being washed away as she soaked in the massive tub with Negan. The temperature of the water turned her pale skin a light shade of pink and it was a sensation she missed dearly.

"Lean forward Darlin'" he whispered in her ear.

Doing as she was told, Sky sat up, leaning forward as her hands rested on his legs. She was pleasantly surprised as he began to soap her back and shoulders, carefully washing every inch of skin before he moved around to her breasts paying special attention to the area. Moving back around to her shoulders he began to knead lightly at her muscles, massaging away any tension she was carrying and he enjoyed the way her body relaxed beneath his touch.

"That feels amazing" she whispered as her head slumped forward in a delightful kind of pleasure. "You're hands are magic".

"Oh you know it Darlin'… you know it all too fuckin well" he chuckled.

"You know, you're nothing like people say you are" she smiled.

"That's because people don't know shit. They only see what I want them to fucking see. You Darlin'… you are the only one who sees all of me. And I mean _all_ " he chuckled low in her ear, giving the world a double meaning.

"And I love every little bit of you" she smiled as she turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Aint nothing little about me Darlin'" he laughed.

"Don't I know it" she giggled in response.

He washed the soap from her skin and traced his fingers over the multitude of marks on her back, taking his time to softly kiss each one that he could reach. "I'm gonna kiss these every fucking chance I get, so that one day when you look at them, the only thing they will make you think about is my lips" he grinned.

"You have such a way with words"

"Only for you Darlin… only for you" he whispered as he pulled her body back against his, loving the way she moulded against his chest, like they were made to fit together.

When the water began to turn cold he helped her out of the tub where he dried her off carefully with a large fluffy towel. An act that almost seemed more intimate than when they made love. He wandered over to his wardrobe and retrieved a clean set of clothes, throwing on his underwear and leaving the rest aside for later. As sky began to pick up her dirty clothes from the floor she heard a stern "No" come from his lips.

"Here" he said as he bought her a pile of fresh clothes, she looked at him curiously as she realised they were in her size, and looked like something she would have picked out for herself.

"Did you plan this?" she asked, her eyebrow raised with questioning.

"Not exactly… but I knew I was gonna get you in here eventually" he chuckled. "So I prepared".

"How thoughtful of you" she smiled as she put on the clean underwear, putting the rest aside.

"Come here" he said as he lay down on the large bed, patting the spot beside him. More than willingly she joined him, curling up with her back to his chest as he wrapped and arm protectively around her.

"I think you're breaking another rule" she giggled.

"I'm the boss" he chuckled. "I made 'em, I can break all the fucking rules I like. Get some sleep Darlin'… we gotta sneak you out of here before sunrise" he laughed.

It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep, but not before sky set an alarm on her watch to make sure she didn't oversleep. That would make getting out of there a lot more complicated.

Sky woke to the sound of her watch beeping, and Negan stirred beside her, his arm still draped protectively over her body and his face nestled into her neck, the scruff of his beard tickling her skin.

"Hey sleepy head" she whispered as she stroked his face gently. "Time for me to go".

"Do you have too" he groaned groggily.

"If you want to maintain your status… then yes" she laughed.

"Fuck my status" he mumbled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'd rather fuck you" she giggled as she rolled over to face him. "C'mon… you gotta sneak me out of here. I don't want to complicate things for you. We don't want to almost get caught by Dwight again".

"Ugh… that fucker" Negan groaned. "Alright… alright I'm awake" he said as he finally opened his eyes.

"Sorry babe" she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Babe?" he questioned, his eyebrow half cocked.

"Sorry it kinda slipped out" she said as she made her way to the edge of the bed.

"It's ok… I actually like it" he smiled as he too dragged himself out of bed and began to put his clothes on.

When Sky was dressed she bundled up her dirty clothes and tossed them into a small bag that Negan gave her. Giving her one last passionate kiss he reluctantly led her out into the hallway and they made their way to the entrance. She waited behind the door while he opened it to get rid of Joey who would still be on guard duty.

Negan came back only a few seconds later and whispered "The fuckers asleep… we'll be having words about that. But perfect timing, c'mon" he said as he took her hand, making sure the coast was clear he quickly ran with her across the compound in the dark until they neared the blocks of small rooms. Weaving in and out they made their way through the maze until they almost reached Sky's room. Sky stepped out to walk across the dirt road to her room when she heard a loud "Hey!" call out from the darkness.

"Shit!" she whispered as she turned back to look at Negan who was still only just out of sight behind one of the small cabins. She gave him a look that said 'What do I do?'.

"Stay cool Darlin'" he whispered.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around in the dark" came the voice and as he came closer she realised it was Dwight.

"Mother fucker" she heard Negan curse as he stayed hidden in the dark next to the building. As much as he didn't want to, he knew that if things between him and Sky got out it would mean all sorts for trouble for the both of them. But still he waited under the cover of darkness, ready to step in at any moment.

"I uh… I was just taking a shower" she said quickly.

"A shower… at 4.30am?" he said, unconvinced. "What's in the bag?" he asked as he took a step closer, getting a little too close for her liking.

"Dirty clothes' she stated simply.

"Show me" he demanded.

"What, you want to go rummaging through my dirty panties like some kind of perv… be my guest" she said as she thrust the bag at him.

"Don't you get smart with me bitch" he growled as he opened up the bag, boy was that the wrong thing to say. In the corner of her eye she could see Negan advancing, ready to smack Dwight hard with Lucille. She gave him a quick shake of her head while Dwight was preoccupied, warning him to leave it. She had it under control, trusting her judgement he stopped and waited, slinking back into the dark so he wouldn't be seen.

"Satisfied" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You watch your tone girlie" Dwight warned. "Just coz the boss has got a soft spot for ya coz you're a doctor, doesn't give you the right to smart mouth me" he said as he got right up in her face in a menacing kind of way.

"Just because you're one of Negans boys… doesn't give you the right to try and intimidate me" she countered not moving an inch, the man was really getting on her nerves. She felt the need to stand her ground to avoid Negan having to step in and blow his cover. "I'm not scared of you" she spat.

"Oh you should be" Dwight growled as he gripped her arm.

"Dwight!" Negan growled making him let her go and spin around quickly, having walked around the building to surprise him from behind, like he had just stumbled upon them. "What the fuck are you doing!?" he demanded, pretending like he hadn't just listened to the entire exchange. "You know the fucking rules about touching woman… or do I have to even up the other god damn side of your face to fucking remind you!" he growled in anger.

"She was sneaking around boss, probably trying to escape" he reasoned, trying to defend his actions.

"I don't give a fuck what she was doing. What makes you think you can lay a hand on her?" he said as he looked past him, apologetically at Sky, seeing she was a little shaken from the confrontation.

Dwight watched as Negan looked at the woman, an unfamiliar look on his face and then it clicked. There was definitely more than meets the eye going on with the two of them. "You _are_ fucking her aint you" he countered.

Anger flashed over Negan's face at the man's accusation. It didn't matter whether or not it was true, but the fact that Dwight of all people had the balls to call him out on it, well… he certainly didn't see that coming.

"Seriously D… you got some major fucking balls talking to me like that. It's a little bit of the fucking pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the man, all the while keeping Lucille trained on him. Confusion was written all over Dwights face before it quickly changed to realisation, followed by panic. "Oh… you think that I didn't know about you and Sherry? Just how fucking stupid do you think I am D? Tell me… how long have you two been fucking behind my back?"

"I… we haven't…" the man stuttered.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" Negan boomed.

"Not long boss I-I swear, just this last week" he admitted. So it had only been happening since Sky came along, not that he really cared. He only took Sherry as one of his wives to fuck with Dwight, besides it had been her idea, he never even cared about any of them.

"So you've been fucking around with Sherry for a whole fucking week, and you have the brass fucking balls to accuse me of sleeping with the young Doc here?" he said as he pointed to Sky. "Boy… you are lucky I don't fucking end you right here and now" Negan growled, Lucille raised above his head.

"I- I'm sorry boss" Dwight said, his head hanging down.

"Oh you fucking will be Dwight…. You sure as shit will be sorry. Now get the fuck out of my sight. I will deal with you later mother fucker" he growled and he watched in anger as the man quickly scampered off in the other direction.

Sky looked at Negan apologetically. "I'm sorry… this is all my fault" she sighed.

"Nothings your fault Darlin' don't you worry about it for one fucking second. I'll deal with that little prick" he said as he walked her to her door, stepping in just beyond the threshold to place a quick kiss to her lips, out of sight of anyone else. "I'll see you beautiful" he said as he lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb before he turned to leave in search of Dwight. That mother fucker was about to be taught a lesson.

Sky shut the door as he left and leaned up against it. Things were starting to get complicated and she wondered how long they could go on like this before it all turned to shit…

* * *

 **As always, please review, let me know your thoughts.**

 **And keep an eye out for the next chapter... things are about to get really interesting!**


	15. Dismissal Of D

**This story has quickly become on of my most favourite I have ever written. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter, shit is about to hit the fan :)**

* * *

Negan stormed into Dwight's room, slamming the door against the wall as he flung it open in anger. "Jesus Christ boy you got a lot of fucking explaining to do… give me one good reason why I shouldn't bash your fucking skull in right now!" he demanded.

"Boss… I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen I-It just kinda did" Dwight tried to explain.

"So what she slipped and fell on your fucking dick!? You're gonna have to do a lot better than that D, my patience is wearing thin and Lucille… well Lucille is feeling pretty fucking thirsty right now" he warned as he waved the bat in his face.

"She came to me… saying you had stopped fucking her. She was scared that you were done with her and that we would both end up dead" Dwight continued.

"Oh so this is my fault? I wasn't fucking her so she ran back to you!? Is that how it is" he growled, not really caring about any of it, but he had rules and he had to be seen to be upholding them.

"No Negan… no not at all. It was a stupid, stupid mistake and I'm sorry. If you have to… kill me. Kill me right now, just please spare Sherry"

"You have no idea how much I want to fucking kill you right now D… you betrayed me, again! And now so has Sherry. I don't know if I can trust either of you fuckers" he said as he swung his fist swiftly, collecting the side of Dwight's face with a loud crack.

"It won't happen again Negan I swear" Dwight told him as he cowered from the man trying to regain his footing, eyeing Lucille warily.

"You know what D… I quite frankly could not give a fuck. As much as I wanna fucking kill you, you work to damn hard around here it would be a fucking waste. I'm done with the both of you… you can have each other for all I give a shit. Call it a severance package. You… you are no longer in my crew, and Sherry, she is no longer my wife. The two of you can work for points like everyone else. And if you fucking want back in on my crew, you are gonna have to work your fucking ass off to earn that shit" he told him angrily. "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes boss" he replied, slightly relieved as he nursed the wound on his face, the hard hit from Negan having split his cheekbone open.

"Good. You go find yourself a cabin, you don't get accommodation privileges any more, and take your fucking wife with you" he said. Dwight stood paused for a moment just staring at him in disbelief that he wasn't already dead or soon to be. "Now! Get out of my fucking face, I don't want to see either of you any time soon!" he yelled at the blonde haired man.

"Sure thing Negan" Dwight responded as he packed up his stuff hastily and began to leave the room, carefully walking past a visibly seething Negan.

"Oh and Dwight…"

"Yeah?"

"You stay the fuck away from the doctor you hear? I don't wanna see you lay so much as a finger on her again, otherwise you and Lucille will be having a little quality time together" he warned quietly.

"Ok boss" he said as he hurried away, not wanting to hang around any longer and risk the man changing his mind and scattering his brains across the walls. On one hand he was glad to still be alive, but on the other he was pissed that he was stripped of his rank so to speak.

After the run in with Dwight Sky lay down for a little while, trying to calm her nerves before getting ready for her shift at the infirmary. The way he had grabbed her had her a little on edge and she had felt the familiar feeling of a panic attack creeping in. Taking Chris's advice she had tried counting things, she named as many animals as she could think of, by the time she reached twenty one her breathing had returned to normal and she was more relaxed again.

At 5.30am she headed over to the dining hall where she had breakfast with the rest of the infirmary team. It was there that she heard rumours that Negan had kicked Dwight out of his crew. Some of the guys had heard Negan yelling at him, threatening to kill him in the early hours of the morning, and everyone had their own opinions as to why. Keira got that 'I told you so' look on her face when it was revealed that the reason for it all was because Dwight and Sherry had been fucking behind Negan's back. A lot of people thought he had gone easy on Dwight, saying Negan had killed men for less.

"Maybe he just likes Dwight too much to kill him?" Sky suggested to the others.

"Maybe… he has kinda been like his right hand man for a while. Although you would think that it would make the betrayal worse" Sam said.

"Who knows" Keira added. "Maybe Negan _has_ found someone else, that could be why he doesn't care that much about Dwight and Sherry. I even heard he said they were welcome to each other and he had dismissed her as one of his wives"

"It's none of our business what or who he's doing… best not to get involved" Chris spoke up. "C'mon you lot… it's almost 6, let's get to the infirmary" he told them, and they cleaned up their plates, taking them back up to the counter before heading out.

Shortly after the team arrived at the infirmary Dwight turned up, requiring a couple of stitches to his face, and Chris put Sky in charge of it. 'Just great' she thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near that man.

Silently she began to clean up his wound, prepping it for the stitches, not apologising for the sting of the antibacterial wipe. As she threaded the needle through his skin she wasn't overly gentle about it either.

"You know… you cost me my position" he growled quietly, staring up at her with anger.

"You cost yourself that" she countered.

"I know the two of you are fucking… I aint stupid" he said accusingly as he stared her down.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she stated plainly.

"The fuck you don't"

"What is your problem Dwight?"

"You are my problem. Negan brings you back here and then all of a sudden he starts acting different. Sneaking off at night, ignoring his wives. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out"

"What do you care what Negan does in his free time?"

"That man took my wife, and flaunted it in my face. Then all of a sudden something else comes along and now she's not good enough anymore"

"First off, she offered herself to him in exchange for your life, so don't go acting like he did some terrible thing and stole her from you. That is on the both of you, not Negan. And secondly, if the fact that he was fucking her pissed you off so much, you should be thankful that he's done with her" Sky told him.

"You know you got one hell of a smart mouth on you bitch" Dwight growled low. "You even act all tough when Negan aint around to save your ass. Don't think I didn't know he was sneaking you through the compound this morning. I saw the two of you leave his quarters" Dwight said with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I can look out for myself, and I'm not acting tough… I'm stronger than you could even imagine" Sky said somewhat proudly. "Why should I give a shit what you saw?"

"Coz you and I both know that you are his one weakness… and weaknesses can be exploited" he threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Sky asked, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Just saying you should be careful… sneaking around with Negan, it's likely to get you or him in a whole lot of trouble" he warned.

"Were done here" she said as she tied off the last stitch and cut the thread. "You can go now".

"Remember what I said doc" he said in a threatening kind of tone as he left the infirmary.

She watched him angrily as he left, her death stare burning holes in the back of his head.

"Sky… can I talk to you for a minute" Chris asked as he gestured to the back room. 'Oh shit' she thought to herself wondering if Chris had overheard that whole conversation.

As she walked in he closed the door behind them. "What was all that about with Dwight?" he asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"C'mon Sky… I heard the way he was threatening you. What I don't know is why"

"He blames me for Negan kicking him off his crew" Sky stated simply.

"How could that possibly be your fault?"

"It's not, it's his own fault. He found me wandering outside early this morning in the dark, he was being a dick, and I wasn't taking any shit from him. He wasn't very impressed with my smart mouth so he tried to intimidate me. When that didn't work, he grabbed me, and then Negan showed up and he was not happy about Dwight putting his hands on a woman" Sky explained.

"So what happened then?"

"He and Dwight had some very heated words, including what was going on between him a Sherry, then he sent Dwight on his way saying he would deal with him later, and he made sure I got back to my room safely, that's it. Next time I heard anything about it was at breakfast".

"So because Dwight grabbing you is what started the whole argument with Negan, he says it's your fault?"

"Pretty much"

"God that guys a dick" Chris said.

"Tell me about it".

"So… what were you doing out in the dark anyway?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. You know… nightmares" she covered. "So I went and took a shower to try and calm down".

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm ok… I mean this whole situation with Dwight isn't helping, but I'll be fine".

"You know, he shouldn't be coming in here threatening you like that. If I had have known, I never would have let you tend to him. If you want I can talk to Negan about it" he suggested.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to give Dwight even more of a reason to come after me. Thanks though".

"No problem Sky, you look after yourself ok. You need anything, just let me know".

"Yeah I will, thanks Chris" she said as she wandered back out into the infirmary, surprised to find Negan waiting.

"Hey Doc's" he greeted rather cheerfully. "Everything alright?" he asked, giving them a sideways glance.

"All good here boss" Chris assured him.

"Good… I think it's time to get these damn stitches out, what do you say Doc?" he asked Sky as he pointed to his abdomen where he had received the knife wound about a week ago.

"Yeah, I'll take a look. Come through" she said as she walked into the back room, closing the door behind him as he followed her in and sat himself down on the bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, as always please review and let me know how you liked it. Thanks.**


	16. Out In The Open

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Thanks again for all your great reviews, the inspire me to continue writing.**

* * *

"So… you and Chris were in here for a while before, do I need to be jealous Darlin'?" he asked, that confident cocky grin on his face like he knew damn well what he was suggesting was ridiculous. As if she would ever want or need another man.

"You know I only have eyes for one man" she smiled as she waited patiently while he removed his jacket.

"I know Darlin'… I'm just fucking with you. Besides, it isn't you I'd be worried about anyway. A woman as damn sexy as you, I bet all the guys around here are wishing they had you. They can keep their dirty fucking hands off though" he laughed. "So why the heart to heart with old Chris?" he asked curiously.

"Trust me you don't wanna know"

"Oh… I'm pretty sure I do" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Dwight was in here earlier" she began.

"That stupid mother fucker… I warned him, fuck I should have just killed that bastard. Did he touch you?" he asked quickly, the concern clear in his voice.

"No… no he didn't. I had to stitch up his face. I'm guessing that was you're handy work?"

"Sure was, wishing I gave him a couple more right about now. I warned him to stay away from you".

"He got all threatening with me… he knows Negan"

"Fuck, that's it… I'm gonna kill him" Negan said as he got up off the bed gripping Lucille tight, a look of pure anger burning in his hazel eyes. Before he could get any further Sky placed a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"Are you listening? He knows…" she repeated.

"I don't give a fuck if he knows Darlin'… I couldn't give two shits if the whole world knew. I'm done fucking hiding it. But I can't have that stupid son of a bitch threatening you. That shit is not cool"

"It's ok I'm fine" she tried to reassure him. "Shirt off" she demanded, trying to keep him focussed on the task at hand.

"Really Darlin'? You think now is the time to be getting me naked?" he chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you got work to be doing, but fuck… if you insist. You know I can't say no to you…"

"Smart ass" she giggled as she watched him remove his white shirt, taking a moment to admire his body. Sitting down on the chair she took a look at his stiches as he leaned back for her. "They have healed really nicely, even with all your extra-curricular activities" she laughed. "I think we're ok to remove them now" she said as she began to carefully cut them and pull them through the skin. "All done" she exclaimed after a few minutes.

"Good. One less thing for me to fucking worry about" he said as he ran his hand over his face wearily.

"Don't worry about Dwight, I'm not scared of him. He's just being a little bitch because he's not your number one guy anymore".

"Damn right he's being a little bitch… is my filthy language rubbing off on you Darlin'…. I like it!" he grinned widely. "What exactly did he say to you?"

"He said that he saw the two of us leaving your quarters this morning. He told me that I am your weakness, and weaknesses can be exploited" She repeated.

"That fucking asshole. I swear to god if he so much as touches you, I will fucking kill him" Negan said angrily. "God damn I want to smack that little prick right now… who the fuck does he think he is".

"He also said that sneaking around could get the _both_ of us into trouble. What if he wants to bring you down, you know stage a coup or something so that he can take your place as leader?" she said a little worried.

"He can fucking try, but there is no way that is ever going to happen. Everybody here is loyal to me. He would be picking a fight that he cannot win. There's nothing he can do to me that would make me bow down-" he began before a look of realisation washed over his face.

"What?" she asked as he looked at her seriously.

"You" he stated plainly.

"Me?"

"There's nothing he can do to me that would make me kneel, but if he knows I care about you, then he knows that I would do anything to keep you safe. He's gonna hurt you to get to me. I don't want you going anywhere alone you hear me" he stressed.

"Negan… it's ok, I can look after myself".

"I know you can Darlin', but I don't trust this fucker anymore. Hell the only person I can trust is you. I don't want you getting caught in the middle of all this".

"He's got his wife back and he's not dead, he should be thankful for that and just let it go" Sky said.

"Yeah he should. But D is a real piece of work when he wants to be. Promise me you will be careful" he said as he gripped her hand tight in his, she had never seen him this worried before.

"I promise" she said as she stroked his beard gently. "Relax babe… everything will work out" she whispered as he leaned into her touch, and she placed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"Shit's about to get real around here Darlin'"

"I'm with you no matter what" she reassured him as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I gotta go deal with some shit. Thanks for fixing me up Darlin'… I'll see you later" he said as he threw his shirt and jacket back on and headed for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot" he began as he walked back over to her, pulling her body close he devoured her lips in a desperate and passionate kiss. "I fucking love you woman" he growled, nipping at her lower lip with his teeth as he grinned somewhat menacingly at her.

"I love you too" she giggled, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks as he opened the door and left.

The rest of Sky's day was pretty full on, she only had time to stop for a very quick bite at lunch before it was back to work. She was glad when her shift ended. She let the others go on ahead to dinner while she stayed behind with the intern Sam to clean up and lock up for the night.

As the pair joined the rest of the team at their usual table it was evident that the rumour mill was going strong. "Have you heard the latest?" Keira gossiped.

"No… what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Word is Negan has gotten rid of all his wives" she said shocked.

'Oh shit' Sky thought… it's going down.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked. "Isn't that like a symbol of his power… it doesn't make sense to let them all go. Maybe he's losing it".

"He's not losing it" Sky defended quickly before she realised what she had said.

"What makes you so sure?" Keira asked as she eyed her carefully.

"I treated him just this morning, he was his usual self" she hastily covered.

"Well something is sure going down, what with the whole Dwight and Sherry thing, and now he's gotten rid of all his wives. Maybe it's a trust issue" Sam suggested.

"It can get pretty lonely at the top" Chris piped up. "There is always someone out there ready and waiting to take you down and take your place".

"You think that's Dwight's move?" Keira asked.

"Maybe… if I were him I would just move on and let it be. At least he got his wife back, and didn't end up on the wrong end of Lucille. The man should be thankful" Chris said.

"I agree" Sky added in. "He would have to be insane to go after Negan".

"To be honest, I think he is a little crazy. And after what Negan did to his face, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted a little revenge. Maybe that's why he got rid of his wives, so no one has any leverage over him. Smart move" Sam spoke up.

"I guess it's easier for him if he doesn't care about anybody, no one can hurt the people in his life if he doesn't have any" Keira said, and Sky had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If only they knew… if what they were saying was true, she was well and truly fucked. If it was revenge the Dwight wanted, then she was his best bet at getting it.

"I think I might head to bed… it's been a long day. Chris… would you mind walking me?" she asked, feeling a little unsafe with the threat from Dwight looming over her.

"Sure thing Sky".

As they neared Sky's room her worst fears were realised when she saw Dwight waiting for her. "Take a walk Doctor Blake" he growled, but Chris stood his ground next to Sky and looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Get Negan" she whispered, low enough that Dwight wouldn't hear.

"No I'm not going anywhere" Chris argued.

"You really should listen Chris… you don't want no part in this" he said menacingly.

"Sky?..."

"Chris… trust me. Just go please, I'll be fine" she begged. At that Chris walked off hastily in the other direction. Once he was out of view he ran in search of Negan.

"What do you want Dwight" Sky spat angrily.

"I want to take that smug bastard down" he said. "And you are gonna help me do it".

"Like fuck I am".

"Oh you don't have a choice bitch. Ever since you came along… you've made him weak. He's not fit to lead the saviours"

"No you're wrong… stronger than he's ever been. I've made him feel again, I've helped him be human again. He is the best leader the saviours could have. And you think you could do better?… what a joke" Sky taunted, she knew it was probably a bad idea to rile the man up, but he was so infuriating and she wasn't going to stand by and let him insult Negan. "Negan is ten times the man you will ever be. You will never lead the saviours".

"That's where you're wrong. I have everything I need to take Negan down, and it's standing right in front of me" he snarled as he lunged towards her. Acting on instinct Sky tried to dodge him but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her around the throat tightly. "You have nowhere to go bitch" Dwight growled.

"I'm not afraid to die" Sky gasped between struggled breaths.

"I'm not gonna kill you… but I will make you suffer, until Negan bows down to me".

"He will never bow down to you" she ground out through gritted teeth.

"He will if he cares for you" Dwight smiled sadistically….

* * *

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out what happens to Sky and Dwight :)**

 **Please take the time to leave me a review :)**


	17. Making Things Crystal Clear

**Once again I am overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews I have received for this story. I really appreciate how much you are all enjoying it.**

 **I hope you love this next chapter as much as I do... and for all you nNgan lovers like myself, there some Negan/Sky smut thrown in there :)**

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere Dwight was tackled to the ground, and Sky went tumbling into the dirt as he was forced to release her throat from his vice like grip. As she coughed and spluttered, trying to catch her breath Chris came to her aid. "I'm sorry Sky, I went as fast as I could, are you ok?" he asked. She nodded in reply as she gasped in deep breaths, turning her head to the side she watched as an infuriated Negan lifted himself up off of Dwight and began to land punch after punch into the man's face until he was bloodied and almost unconscious.

"You stupid mother fucker!" he growled as he spat at the man writhing on the ground in pain as he clutched his face.

Scrambling across the dirt he rushed to Sky's side. "You ok Darlin'… I'm so fucking sorry" he said softly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb tenderly, as Chris watched on a little intrigued by the exchange. He now understood why Sky wanted him to get Negan.

"You know me" she coughed. "I've had worse… I can handle him".

"But you shouldn't have to. He's gonna fucking pay for what he's done to you. Believe me" he growled. Helping her to her feet a few more of Negan's men arrived. "Tie that fucker up" he instructed one of the guys. "And you… call a meeting, get everyone there, I'm gonna make an example of this shit" he growled.

As his men rushed off to round up the whole compound he turned his attention to Chris. "Doc… thanks for coming to get me"

"I didn't want to leave her, but Sky told me to get you. I trusted she knew what she was doing" Chris said.

"C'mon, we got a meeting to attend" Negan said as he ran a gentle hand through Sky's hair before he picked up Lucille and wandered towards one of the large buildings as the other two followed close behind.

"So… you and Negan?" Chris questioned quietly, gesturing between the two of them.

"Yeah… sorry I didn't tell you. I think you get why" Sky said.

"Sure do".

They made their way into the hall behind Negan, and stood off to the side as he walked out in front of everyone. "I called this meeting tonight because there are a whole lot of fucking rumours going around right now and they need to be laid to rest. Also because some fucker thought that he could take me down" Negan said as he addressed the compound, and was met with a few gasps and whispers of shock.

"First up, yes I _have_ divorced all my wives. And soon it will all become clear as to why" he said.

"Secondly, Dwight was stripped of his place within my crew because he can't be trusted. He and Sherry had been going around behind my back. Which brings us to point fucking three… Dwight took it upon himself to try and take me out. He felt that he could do a better fucking job as your leader. Anyone here agree with him?" he asked as he looked around the room and was met with murmurs of disagreement and people shaking their heads in response.

"Good. By now I'm sure that each and every fucking one of you knows my rules. And you know that I am a very reasonable man, _if_ you follow them. Dwight here…" he began as one of his men dragged him out before the people, bloodied and beaten, looking very much worse for wear. "He broke one of my most important rules in an attempt to get to me. He put his hands on a woman… my woman" he stated.

There were whispers among the crowd, everyone wondering who he was talking about seeing as he had divorced all of his wives. They all watched on in silence and anticipation as he walked over to where Sky was standing and grabbing her by the hand led her out in front of the crowd.

"For those who don't know her, this is Sky… and she is something else" he grinned proudly, not ashamed to declare how he felt about her as he held her hand tight. He was always a bit of a showman, and he didn't even need to think twice about flaunting the fact that this beautiful woman was his. "Now Sky here has made me see things in a whole new light, and for that I am a better leader and a better man. But I quickly fucking realised that if people knew about Sky, if they knew that I cared about her… then she would become a target for fucking assholes… like Dwight, who would take any opportunity to fuck me over. So naturally, I kept it a secret" Negan said.

"Fucking Dwight here… well he found out, and got all bent out of shape about it. And even though I had left his wife alone and was even kind enough to give her back to him, he still wasn't satisfied. So he tried to take more from me. He threw my generosity back in my face and decided to fucking hurt Sky to get to me… and that shit just does not and will not ever fucking fly around here!" he yelled as he rounded on an already beaten down Dwight and brought Lucille down hard on the man's skull without a second thought, splitting it open and he slumped to the ground, blood gushing onto the floor from the gaping wound. "No one lays a hand on a woman… especially my fucking woman!" he growled as he gave him a few more hard whacks making sure he was well and truly dead, a few gasps from the crowd echoing through the otherwise silent room.

Turning back to the crowd he wiped the blood from his face with a rag. "Let that be a fucking lesson to everyone. You do not, under any circumstances… no matter your position around here, touch a woman without her fucking permission. I cannot make that any fucking clearer. And if anyone else has any thoughts about trying to replace me as leader, you can fucking think again" he told them angrily. "Do we all have an understanding?"

"Yes Negan" the crowd chanted, and he was pleased that his point had been made.

"Now, just in case I didn't make it completely fucking crystal god damn clear…" he began as he handed Lucille to one of his men before he pulled Sky close, and cupping her face in his hands kissed her with all the passion he could muster. "I am the King around here, and Sky… she is my Queen. I fucking love this woman. She is under my protection, if anyone fucks with her and I mean anyone… they will be having a little one on one time with Lucille. And let me tell you she is not very fucking forgiving" Negan threatened.

As he kept a protective arm around Sky he looked out at the crowd and saw nods of understanding and approval. "Alright… everyone fuck off… we're done here" he called out, and the crowd slowly filtered out of the room and back to their business.

"What now?" Sky asked Negan, after everyone else had left the room.

"Now we don't have to sneak around anymore. Now you live with me, you can go to sleep every night and wake up every morning in my arms, knowing that I will keep you safe" he grinned proudly.

Heading back to her room with her man, Sky collected up the few belongings she had. "You know… I'm kinda gonna miss this room" she said as she grinned at Negan.

"Tell me about it… so many good memories were made in this bed" he said as he sat down. "And up against that wall" he added as he nodded to the area where he had ravaged her body with desire. "We could give it one last farewell" Negan suggested with a sly and suggestive look on his face as he stood and approached her.

"You're such a dirty boy Negan… I like it" she grinned as she kissed him with that familiar burning desire.

"You know it Darlin'" he chuckled as he quickly undid her pants, pushing them down her legs as she kicked her way out of them along with her boots. Lifting her up onto his body he pinned her against the wall, knowing how much she loved it. Reaching down he rubbed her clit gently over her panties, delighted by the soft moans that came from her lips. As he planted trails of soft kisses along her neck and collarbone he slid her panties aside and groaned when his fingers came in contact with her wet pussy. "God I love how you're always ready for me Darlin'"

"What can I say… your voice all deep and gravely, yet smooth and sweet like honey… it gets me all excited" she giggled. "And the way you look at me, with those gorgeous hazel eyes, that sexy and charming smile plastered on your face… it gets me all wet".

"Fuck you're sexy Sky" he growled.

Holding her up with his hips he quickly undid his belt and his pants and he freed his throbbing erection from the confines of his underwear. Lining himself up with her entrance he gently pushed the tip of himself into her, relishing in the moans that escaped her lips. Kissing her hard he pushed the rest of the way until he was buried deep inside of her.

Resting his head against hers he smiled that charming smile she loved so much "Christ Sky…" he whispered. "You feel so damn good I could fuck you all day long".

"I would welcome that" she grinned as she ground her body against him, the friction igniting a fire deep within her belly as he moaned at the contact.

As he began to move in and out of her with an insatiable hunger he groaned at how tight she felt around him. He kissed her desperately, eager to taste every inch of her lips as he kept a steady pace. When her body began to shudder and her breathing was nothing but short pants, he knew that she was growing dangerously close to orgasm and he was determined to join her.

"Come with me sweetheart" he whispered seductively in her ear, loving the way it sent noticeable shivers down her spine. He felt her tighten around him as her body trembled and he let himself go deep inside of her, moaning her name as she screamed his in response to the overwhelming pleasure.

Carefully removing himself from her, he lowered her back down the floor, readjusting her panties and tucking himself away. Holding her face in his hands he kissed her deeply, pouring all his love and adoration for her into it. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. "I love you Darlin'" he whispered deeply.

"I love you too Negan" she replied, kissing his lips once more.

"C'mon, let's get you home" he smiled sweetly as he led her out the door, holding her hand securely in his. No longer needing to worry about who saw them together. This woman was his and the whole world would know it.

* * *

 **I'm kind of in two minds about whether I continue on with story or end it here, as it seems like a good place to finish. But on the other hand I am really loving writing this one, but I've kind of reached my end game with it and didn't really have an idea of where to go next.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this, and whether you think I should keep going.**

 **Thanks again!**


	18. If Looks Could Kill

**I was completely blown away when I woke up this morning to see so many amazing reviews for my last chapter! Thank you all so much.**

 **Thanks to some of your awesome suggestions I now have a vision to further this story and I'm so stoked about it, because I wasn't ready to let go of this one just yet!**

 **So here is the next chapter I smashed out this morning, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Almost a month had gone by since Negan ended Dwight and announced his love for Sky in front of the whole compound. Not too much had changed since then, everything ran smoothly as clock work like usual. It was evident that being with Sky had changed Negan a little. He was still the strong and ruthless leader that he needed to be, and he didn't take shit from anyone who stepped out of line. But more and more when it was just him and Sky, he would show his softer more caring side. It was like he had two opposite sides, the man he would show the world, and the man he would show her, and every now and then the two would merge and the world would get to see a small glimpse of the man that Negan truly was.

It soon became clear to Sky that his ex-wives harboured a lot of resentment towards her. Especially Sherry. She couldn't really blame them, until she came along they had everything they needed. They didn't have to work for points like everyone else, the lived lavishly while tending to Negan's sexual needs. And Sky knew just how great the sex was. And now… they were at the bottom again, working hard like everyone else, and they were clearly not happy about it.

She knew that Sherry would hate her, of course she blamed her for Dwight's death, even though the man bought it on himself. She saw the way the woman glared angrily at her in the dining hall, and out in the compound. If looks could kill, Sky would be dead a hundred times over. She didn't bother to mention it to Negan, she wasn't really ok with keeping it from him, but she didn't want to stress him out when she could handle it herself. Everyone knew that there were dire consequences if they so much as touched Sky, so she hoped that would be enough to deter the wives from doing anything stupid… but Sherry. Well she didn't have a whole lot left to lose, so she was a bit of a wild card.

Sky still worked in the infirmary, because she loved having a job, having a purpose. Although Negan had refused to let her work for points, so she just worked for the fun of it. Keira and Sam had been a little dark to her at first, for not telling them about being Negan's secret lover, especially when they were all gossiping about it over the dinner table. But when Chris explained to them how dangerous it was for Sky for anyone to have known, they eventually understood why it had to be a secret.

That morning Sherry came in to the infirmary requesting to be seen. Unfortunately Chris was tied up with another patient otherwise he would have handled it so that Sky didn't have to.

"Alright Sherry, how can I help?" Sky asked as she gestured for her to sit down on the other bed.

"Ummm, is there somewhere more private we could do this?" she asked.

"Sorry, the back room is taken right now".

"Ok… well ummm I think I might be pregnant" Sherry revealed, relishing in the look of shock on Sky's face. "And I'm pretty sure it's Negan's" she added, making sure to twist the knife really good.

"Right... well first off, what makes you think you're pregnant?" trying to remain as professional as possible even though inside she was kind of fuming. Of course this bitch would take any opportunity to try and drive a wedge between her and Negan. If she was pregnant, there was just as much chance if not more, that the baby was actually Dwight's… god help her.

"My period is late" Sherry said.

"By how much?"

"Only a few days"

"Any other symptoms? Nausea, sore breasts?" Sky asked.

"No nothing else _yet_ " she replied, very certain that she was indeed pregnant.

"Right. Well, it could be nothing but you should take a test to be sure" Sky told her as she handed a pee stick. "Bathroom is that way" she pointed and Sherry left to take the test.

"Is she fucking serious!?" Keira whispered harshly as she approached Sky. "That girl would do anything just to get to you. Are you gonna tell Negan?"

"We'll wait and see what the test say's and go from there I think. It's not like we can do DNA tests these days so who really knows whose baby it is" Sky said sadly. The last thing she wanted was for that bitch to be pregnant with Negan's child.

Sherry emerged from the bathroom and handed Sky the stick, and she took it with a gloved hand. "We have to wait a few minutes for the result" Sky informed her. "Any other problems while you're here?"

"I've got no problems… other than you" Sherry said angrily.

"Look Sherry, you can hate me all you want, I honestly couldn't give two fucks. But you need to get it through your head that the only one responsible for Dwight's death… is Dwight" Sky said sternly.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't seduce Negan you little slut. You should have just kept your damn pants on" Sherry hissed.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of things that aren't any of your business. You know nothing about it Sherry"

"I know that I'm pregnant with Negan's baby" she sneered.

Sky grabbed the test off the counter and looked at it. One pink line… "Actually Sherry… you're not" Sky told her as she showed her the test with a smug grin on her face, more than happy about putting her in her place. Relishing in the look of shock and disappointment on her face.

"That can't be right, the test must be wrong. I want to take another one!" Sherry demanded.

"We are not wasting resources on this" Sky said bluntly.

"You're just jealous!" Sherry spat angrily.

"Oh for fuck sakes Sherry" Keira huffed throwing her another pregnancy test. "Take another damn one and shut up" she groaned.

In a huff Sherry rushed down to the bathroom to pee on another test, returning a few minutes later, tossing the test on the counter and storming out. Picking it up Keira checked it to see it too was negative. "Lying little cow… she'd do anything to get her hooks back into Negan, just to mess with you. You're gonna tell him about this right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him" she said, if nothing else it would be good for a laugh.

As Negan was running the two of them a bath later that night Sky decided to tell him about her run in with Sherry at the infirmary. "So I had an interesting patient this morning…" she began.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"Sherry" she said, trying to supress her grin.

"Why was that interesting?"

"Because she claimed that she is pregnant… with your child" Sky said, cracking a small grin.

Negan laughed heartily and Sky couldn't help but think about how beautiful he looked when he laughed. "Wow!" he chuckled. "That bitch is all kinds of crazy".

"I know right… I made her take a test, it was negative. She got all pissed with me and demanded another. That one was negative too and she stormed out angrily".

"I'm not surprised. There was no way if she was even pregnant that the baby was mine" he said confidently. And Sky gave him a questioning look, wondering why he was so sure. "Darlin'… I barely fucked her, and when I did I wore a condom, like I did with all my wives" he assured her. "You are the only woman that has any chance of carrying my child" he smiled.

"Good to know" she grinned.

"Hell I would have been fucking surprised if she was pregnant… especially after what happened to Dwight's junk" he laughed.

"What happened?"

"Some dude bit him… and bit him hard. Old Dwight couldn't walk right for a week!" he chuckled, making Sky laugh too at the man's misfortune. He was an asshole, he deserved it.

"Has Sherry been giving you shit Darlin'? Do I need to go and wave Lucille around? Assert my dominance?"

"Nothing I can't handle babe… it's cool. Sherry's just bitter and twisted about Dwight".

"You let me know if she starts getting too fucking big for her boots" he insisted.

"Of course" she smiled as she stripped down and climbed into the tub, joined soon after by Negan.

"Enough about that stupid tart" Negan said as his hands roamed over Sky's body. "I missed you" he said as he placed soft kisses on the back of her neck making her shiver.

"You saw me just this morning" she laughed.

"I know… but that was ages ago" he chuckled.

"You're so needy" she joked.

"Damn right Darlin'… I need you all the time" he smiled, pausing for a moment. "About what I said before… you know, about you having my baby…" he began.

"Is that something you want?" Sky asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well I might be shit outta luck if I didn't want it… the way we've been fucking like rabbits, I'm surprised you aren't already pregnant" Negan chuckled. "But yeah… If I'm being totally honest, I've kinda been thinking about it" he admitted.

"Awww you're so damn cute" she gushed.

"Shut up" he laughed. "I've never been the kind of guy to want to settle down and have a family, but you came along and changed everything. I'm finding myself wanting that now. I know it sounds fucking stupid, especially with the way the world is now".

"It's not stupid Negan" she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "It's sweet that you want to be a daddy".

"So are you in?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm in… 100%" she grinned widely.

"Fuck I love you woman" he growled as he kissed her passionately.

"Negan… what if I can't have children? You know… after what was done to me?" What if there's permanent damage?" she asked, a little worried.

He hadn't thought of that fact. Of course he had not forgotten all that Sky went through. It haunted him every time he saw her scars, and he was sure it probably did the same to her. But together they had done their best to move on from it. "Is everything… normal?" he asked, referring to her cycle.

"Not exactly, but it never was before all of that" she said.

"Maybe we should get the doc to look at you?" he suggested.

"You know that probably involves him checking my _bits_ right…" she said, knowing full well how he felt about any man so much as looking at her.

"Not too fucking happy about that idea, but probably best to check right?"

"Probably" she agreed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Darlin'. I'm sure everything will be just fine" he reassured her as he pulled her tight, sinking down into the hot water with her, placing a sweet and gentle kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter, your reviews are always much appreciated. This story wouldn't be what it is without my amazing reviewers.**


	19. Not What They Wanted To Hear

**As always thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews.**

 **I hope you like this next chapter, plenty of Negan/Sky sweetness.**

* * *

The next morning Sky decided that she would go to Chris for help, sure woman's health wasn't exactly his field of expertise, it's not like he was a trained gynaecologist but surely he could be of some help. After all he had been working as a doctor through the whole end of the world thing, so surely he had needed to expand his horizons before so to speak.

"Do you want me to go with you Darlin'?" Negan asked.

"That depends… are you going to punch Chris in the face if he has to look at my vagina?" she laughed.

"Ahhh jury's out on that" he chuckled. "If you want me there, then I'll be there for you sweetheart. I promise I will refrain from beating the doctor".

"Ok then, I want you there with me. I'm nervous" she admitted.

"Nothing to be nervous about, everything is gonna be fine" he tried to reassure her. "I'll swing by the infirmary this morning, I got a few things to take care of with the boys for the supply run today" he said as he gave her a kiss. "See you in a bit".

Sky made a point of heading to breakfast early, hoping to catch Chris and give him a bit of a heads up about wanting to see him privately. Luckily she found him before the interns turned up, and he was more than happy to help her out. When the other two arrived the team chatted away while they ate their breakfast, finishing up just in time to unlock the infirmary for the day.

It was around mid-morning when Negan strolled in and Chris took the two of them through into the back room, closing the door for some privacy. Sky sat on the bed with Negan next to her, holding his hand for comfort and support.

"Ok, so tell me what's going on Sky, then we can work out how I can help" Chris said.

"Well, my cycle isn't normal… I'm often late for no reason, and then sometimes I'm bang on to the day, other times I might skip it completely" she told him, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about cycles with a couple of men.

"Before the world changed, was everything normal?"

"No it was the same then too"

"Ok, well that's probably a good sign. It would suggest it's an underlying issue with your hormones"

"Oh there aint nothing wrong with her hormones" Negan chuckled, and Sky slapped his hand playfully making Chris laugh. He liked how at ease they were with each other, Sky needed that in her life.

"Is there any chance there could be… damage? You know from being assaulted?" she asked worriedly.

"It is possible, for peace of mind I can check you over… I've had to do it before so I kinda know what to look for. We also have an ultrasound machine so I can check for any abnormalities with that too" Chris explained.

"I just need to know that I'm not… broken" Sky said as she felt Negan squeeze her hand gently.

"Ok well I'll give you a minute to take your pants off and get settled on the bed" Chris said as he left the room in search of the equipment he needed.

Sky looked at Negan with a worried and scared expression. She was terrified at the thought of any man that wasn't him looking at her body. Sensing her fear he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll be ok Darlin', I'm gonna be right here with you" he reassured her as he helped her out of her pants and underwear and she lay down on the bed with a sheet covering her lower half.

A quiet knock came at the door and Negan called out to say that they were good. Getting set up at the foot of the bed Chris explained what he was going to do and that it would be a little invasive.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"As I'll ever be" Sky said as she held Negan's hand tight, focussing on looking up at him as he ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"Ok… knees up, ankles together, and now drop your knees outwards" Chris instructed.

"Don't you be looking around down there any longer than necessary" Negan warned.

"I'm 100% professional Sir" Chris assured him.

After a few awkward and uncomfortable minutes Chris was finished, and he discarded his gloves and washed his hands while Negan quickly helped Sky back into her clothes. Sitting back down in the bed she waited nervously for his answer.

"Well, there is evidence of a little bit of scarring, which is to be expected with the level of trauma you experienced. But to the best of my medical knowledge, I don't believe that there is any lasting damage that would prevent you from becoming pregnant, or hinder your ability to carry or birth a child" Chris said happily.

Sky breathed out a sigh of relief, and welcomed and 'I told you so' kind of kiss from Negan.

"Would you like me to do an ultrasound as well?"

"Better safe than sorry right" Negan spoke up.

"Ok lie back, lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants" Chris instructed and Negan gave him a filthy look that said 'is that really necessary?'.

"The ovaries are down low in the pelvis" Chris clarified, and Negan nodded in understanding.

He fired up the machine and began to scan around Sky's lower belly, checking that there weren't any visible abnormalities around both ovaries as well as her uterus. "Well good news is, both of your ovaries look as healthy as can be, and your uterus is fine" Chris announced.

"So why has Sky not gotten pregnant yet?" Negan asked. It wasn't as though they had actually been trying, but they sure hadn't been preventing it either. "I mean… we have more sex that horny teenagers" Negan laughed somewhat proudly.

"I would say it's because of Sky's issues with her cycle. Because her period isn't normal, it would suggest some sort of hormonal imbalance so she may not be ovulating regularly, if at all".

"So… I can't get pregnant?" Sky asked, the sadness and disappointment clear in her voice.

"It's not impossible… but it's unlikely you could conceive naturally" Chris said sadly. "I'm sorry guys… I wish I had more answers for you, but I'm not a fertility specialist. I will do some research and see if there is anything I can come up with that might help. But in the meantime, don't give up hope ok" Chris said. "I'll leave you two to talk it over" he said as he got up and left the room.

Sky tried hard to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She had been so excited about the thought of having a child with Negan and now she felt like it had all been ripped away from her. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, feeling like she had failed him.

"Sky… look at me Darlin'" Negan urged sensing she was quite upset by the news, and she shook her head in response.

"Sky" he pressed as he tilted her chin up forcing her to look in his eyes, his heart breaking a little at the sight of her tears. "Baby or no baby… I fucking love you. It's not the end of the world Darlin' and miracles can happen. Hell you are my miracle. I was so broken before you came along, then I found you and you fixed me. We will get through this I fucking promise you" Negan said as he pulled her close, holding her as she sobbed quietly, the sound pulling hard on his heart strings.

"My heart is breaking at the thought of not being able to give you a child" Sky whispered into his chest.

"If it's meant to happen… it'll happen" he reassured her. She stayed on the bed wrapped up in his strong embrace for a few minutes longer, willing herself to be calm and strong. When the tears had dried up she drew back and wiped furiously at her face, she didn't want to look like she had been crying, she still had to work for the rest of the day.

"You ok?" he asked her as he rubbed her cheek gently.

"Yeah… I'm ok, it just wasn't the news I wanted to hear" she said sadly.

"I know Darlin', but we'll work it out. I fucking promise, everything will be alright"

"I love you" she said softly as she kissed his lips.

"Love you more" he grinned.

"I should get back to work"

"You know you don't have to" he reminded her.

"I know, but I like it, and I want to. Besides, don't you have things to do?"

"Yeah… guess I do" he replied, not really wanting to leave her. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm fine babe, I promise. See you tonight" she smiled, giving him one last kiss, pressing her body dangerously close to his.

"Mmmm I look forward to it" he growled sexily. "I'll see you Darlin'" he said as he sauntered off, Lucille slung casually over his shoulder.

As Negan left, Chris came back in to check on Sky and make sure she was ok. "I'm sorry, I know that probably wasn't the news you wanted to hear" he said, feeling bad that he had to be the one to deliver it.

"It's ok Chris, it's not your fault. I knew that something wasn't right, I just kind of hoped that it wouldn't affect my chances of having kid you know. It wasn't something I really thought about before all this. I was only 19 when it all started, I just turned 22 a few weeks ago" she told him.

"Sky!" he scolded. "You never told us it was your birthday… we would have done something special for you".

"It's ok Chris really. It was right after everything happened with Dwight and I wasn't really wanting to spread it around you know. Don't worry Negan and I celebrated together" she smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you did" Chris chuckled. "You're only 22? Wow… you are so mature for someone your age".

"You kinda have to grow up fast in this world"

"Tell me about it. It doesn't bother you… you know that Negan is practically old enough to be your dad?" he said with a small laugh.

"I never really gave it much thought. I dunno everything just happened so fast with us, I didn't even have time to think about it. What we have goes beyond age or anything like that. And honestly, I've always like older men. I like my men to be just that… men, guys my own age before all this, they were just immature boys" she said.

"I'm just glad that you're happy Sky. You've been through so much, you deserve this" he said as he gave her a quick hug. "I'll let you know if I find anything that will help with your… situation" he said, keeping a low profile just in case either of the interns were within ear shot.

"Thanks Chris" she smiled.

"Guys… we got a patient!" Sam called out.

"Back to it" Sky smiled as she put on a pair of gloves and made her way back out to the main room, followed by Chris.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for this chapter! I promise I have a plan :)**

 **Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, next chapter coming soon.**


	20. Sherry's Bluff

**I'm glad you all don't hate me for the sadness in the previous chapter. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I promise there are good things on the horizon for Sky and Negan.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) Shit's about to get real...**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since Sky's check up with Chris and she was determined not to give up hope of conceiving. She tried not to think about it too much, so she focused on her work as much as she could. Things between her and Negan were as good as ever, and they definitely hadn't slowed down at all when it came to sex. Every chance they got, they were going at it like a couple of rabbits.

Over the last week Sherry had really upped her game, trying desperately to get under Sky's skin. She knew better than to listen to anything the woman said, but after spending so many months being torn down by the assholes in her last group, her confidence had taken a real hit. Negan was always building her back up, making sure he told her how beautiful she was and how much she meant to him, but somehow harsh words were always easier to believe. It wasn't that she felt like Negan was lying to her when he said those things, she just found it hard to ignore when people would put her down.

Every day like clockwork Sherry would bail her up outside the infirmary at times she knew Sky would be coming or going, and today was no different. "Hey bitch" Sherry greeted cheerfully as though the two of them were old friends and her words were anything but nasty.

"What the fuck do you want Sherry" Sky groaned as she began unlocking the infirmary for the day.

"I want you to suffer Sky, I want you to suffer like I have" she growled.

"Well too bad for you, because I'm actually quite happy" Sky grinned, rubbing it in the woman's face.

"You know… soon enough Negan will be sick of you and you will be tossed aside like the trash that you are" she spat.

"You know what Sherry, this shit is getting real old. How fucking stupid are you? How long is it gonna take for you to get it through that thick fucking skull of yours that I don't care what you say. Your words mean nothing to me, you can't tear me down. So why don't you take your 'bitch game' somewhere else huh?" Sky said angrily.

"He's really rubbing off on you ya know… all that filthy language. It's so unattractive on a woman" she taunted.

"Like I give a fuck" Sky countered. "I'm not here to be attractive. I already have the only man I want or need".

That statement really seemed to piss Sherry off. Clearly not only was she all torn up about losing Dwight, but she was actually really annoyed about being cast aside by Negan too.

"I'll be the first one to say I told you so when he dumps your worthless ass" Sherry hissed angrily.

"I got news for you Sherry, just because he dumped you, doesn't mean my fate will be the same. He never liked you, he never cared for you. You were nothing but a piece of ass and a way to piss of Dwight" Sky said. She was never really one to get into a bitchy kind of girl fight, but if Sherry was going to keep coming at her, then she wasn't going to hold back. At those words Sherry stormed off in a huff just as Keira and Sam were arriving.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Keira laughed.

"Apparently the truth is too much for her to handle" Sky replied.

The rest of the morning went rather quickly, and Sky was pleased that she didn't have to deal with Sherry staring her down in the dining hall at lunch. The woman seemed to be getting more and more angry towards Sky, and she wondered how long it would take before she snapped completely. She thought about telling Negan what was going on, but she didn't really want to bother him with a little spat that she could handle herself, besides he had left on a run with some of his crew that morning so she wasn't going to see him until later that night anyway.

Sitting down to her lunch with the others Sam finally piped up about the incident that morning. "So… what's going on with Sherry?" he asked.

"Nothing… she's just got a stick up her ass is all"

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Keira pressed.

"Look guys, she's been giving me grief for a while now. But it's nothing I can't handle ok. She's just jealous that Negan dropped her for me, and pissy about Dwight and thinks all her problems are my fault".

"Should we be worried? I mean, do you think she's gonna come after you?" Sam asked.

"She's already coming after me" Sky said. "She's tearing into me every chance she gets, but she's all talk".

"You don't think she'd get violent do you?"

"She'd be stupid if she did. You all know what Negan would do to anyone who touched me. Woman or not, Sherry would be getting some serious one on one time with Lucille".

"You're right. And I'm sure after what happened to Dwight, there's no way she would be that stupid" Keira said.

"Exactly, can we just drop it? I'm sick of talking about that bitch"

"Sure Sky… sorry" Chris said as they continued to eat their lunch in silence.

Sky and the interns worked later than usual that night, after a quick dinner they had headed back to the infirmary to finish up for the day. They had a lot of supplies to organise from a run a few days earlier, and Chris was having his day off. It was close to 9pm when they had finally finishing putting away all the medications. They all headed out, and Sky locked up behind them. As they made their way through the dimly lit compound Sky heard a voice call out.

"Hey Sky!"

She turned around to see Sherry standing several feet away, Dwight's stolen crossbow in her hands, aimed right at her.

"What the hell are you doing Sherry?" Sky replied in annoyance, as she looked at Sam and Keira who were standing by anxiously, wondering what they should do. Sky gave them a quick shake of her head. She knew there was nothing they could do to help her, and if they were to run for help, they might just get an arrow for their troubles.

"I think it's about time you pay for what you've done… don't you Sky?"

"And what is it that you think I've done exactly?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know" Sherry spat.

"Enlighten me"

"Dwight's dead because of you!" she yelled.

"No Dwight is dead because he was stupid enough to put his hands on me… when Negan had specifically told him not to"

"Negan should have left you out there to die… better yet he should have just killed you himself!"

"Oh because your life would be so much better if I never came along right?" Sky said mockingly.

"Damn right it would be. I wouldn't have to be working my ass off for points, Dwight would be alive, and I would still be one of Negan's wives!" she screamed angrily.

"Maybe… but none of that is my fault"

"The hell it aint!"

"Look Sherry, can we just cut the shit? You and I both know you won't shoot me. That would be a very stupid move, and you know what would happen to you if you did right? Or are you that dumb that you think you could get rid of me and Negan would come crawling back to you?"

"I will! I will fucking do it!" Sherry threatened, her arms shaking in anger as she pulled the arrow further back.

"Then go ahead and fucking do it bitch! Coz I am sick to death of your stupid mind games" Sky said as she took a few steps closer to her, calling the woman's bluff.

"Sky don't" Keira warned.

"You two shut the fuck up, or you will be first!" Sherry warned.

"You're full of shit Sherry, you don't have the balls" Sky taunted. "Just put the bow down, we all know you aren't shooting anyone".

"You're wrong!" Sherry yelled as she fired the arrow, and it soared through the air towards Sky. On instinct she tried to duck to the side but the arrow caught her in the left shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed out in pain. "You fucking bitch! You actually shot me… you got bigger balls than Dwight did!" Sky laughed angrily as she dropped to her knees, clutching the wound.

"Sky!" Keira and Sam yelled as they made a move towards her.

"Don't fucking move!" Sherry demanded as she lined up another arrow and pointed it towards them. By now a few more people had started to gather and they all watched on in worry. No one had any weapons on them, and they weren't sure what to do or how to help Sky.

Sherry stepped closer to Sky, pushing the bow into the back of her head as she was slumped to the ground on her knees. Blood was pouring from her wound, dripping down her hand as she tried to slow the bleeding.

"I don't care what happens to me, I have nothing left to lose. But if I kill you… I can at least die knowing I made you and Negan suffer" she spat angrily. "Any last words bitch?"

"Yeah… I got a few" Sky ground out through gritted teeth. "Go fuck yourself! she growled defiantly as she snapped off the arrow sticking out of her shoulder and drove it upwards into Sherry's stomach, making the woman stumble backwards and drop the bow.

As Sky got to her feet Sherry regained her composure and began to charge at her tackling her to the ground. She clawed at Sky's face with her nails, digging deep into her skin before Sky threw her off, gaining the upper hand. She crawled on top of the woman and punched her in the face a couple of times, and in retaliation Sherry grabbed a handful of Sky's hair, pulling on it as hard as she could, dragging Sky back down to the ground. Scrambling on top of her Sherry punched at Sky's face. Lucky for her, Sherry didn't know how to throw a good punch and ended up doing more harm to herself than to Sky.

Sky grabbed at the woman's wrists trying to stop her attacks and Sherry leaned down and bit into her hand. "Fuck!" Sky screamed out as she landed another punch to the side of her face, making her let go as she fell to the ground. Pulling herself up out of the dirt she looked around to see her friends, as well as a number of other people watching the fight. Sherry pulled out a hunting knife and lunged towards Sky, slashing wildly. Jumping backwards Sky did her best to avoid the sharp blade, but on the forth slash, Sherry caught her in the side. "You're a psychotic bitch!" Sky spat as she clutched her wound.

"I hope you're ready to die" Sherry countered.

"Fuck you" Sky spat, and Sherry lunged at her once more. Quickly Sky grabbed her wrist, stopping the blade mere inches from her skin, but Sherry bought her knee up high connecting with Sky's fresh wound and making her buckle over in pain as Sherry forced her to the ground.

"What in god's fucking name is going on here!" Negan yelled as he made his way through the ever growing crowd of people gathered watching the fight between the two women. He emerged just in time to see Sky on the ground beneath Sherry, a few metres away from where he stood. Sherry held a knife above Sky's throat trying desperately to drive it downwards with both hands as Sky tried to hold her off. Before he even had time to act Sky brought her elbow up connecting with the side of Sherry's face. It was enough to distract her and her grip on the knife loosened. Sky ripped it from her hands and without a second thought she tore it across the bitch's throat, closing her eyes and mouth as blood poured down onto her.

Tossing her now lifeless body to the side Sky rolled over and brought herself up to her knees, panting breathlessly. As she looked up into the crowd she saw looks of shock at what had just happened. And then she saw Negan, staring down at her like he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He ran to her and discarded Lucille to the side as he dropped to his knees in front of his woman.

"Jesus Christ Darlin'… are you ok? He asked as he clutched her face in his hands, the worry clear in his eyes as he took in her appearance. She was covered in dirt and blood, some of it was hers and a lot of it Sherry's, a couple wounds of her own clearly visible.

Sky shook her head in response as tears began to flow from her eyes. She had come close to death so many times and it had never bothered her, she had even welcomed it. But for the first time in her life, she felt like she had something to lose now, and she wasn't ready to leave this world yet. Without another word Negan picked her up in his strong arms and carried her limp and exhausted body towards the infirmary. "Get the doctor!" he yelled desperately. "The rest of you fuck off! Show's over!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I felt it was time for Sky to get in touch with her more violent side, and what better way than to dispatch Sherry.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **This is officially by biggest story and I am so excited that so many of you are loving it as much as I am!**


	21. Aftermath

**Thank you everyone for your awesome feedback, it's so great to hear that you are enjoying this story so much. I hope you enjoy this next chapter too.**

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" Negan questioned as he placed Sky down carefully on the bed.

"Sherry came out of nowhere and raised a bow at her" Sam spoke up as he began to gather medical supplies for Chris.

"What the fuck would provoke her to do such a stupid fucking thing?"

"She's been harassing me for weeks" Sky admitted.

"What the fuck… Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? Darlin' why didn't you say something?"

"I thought about it, but I thought she was just all talk. I had it handled"

"Obviously not…"Negan replied.

"I'm sorry" Sky replied, her head bowed, she couldn't face the look of disappointment she expected to see in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry Darlin', you got nothing to be sorry for" he said as he hugged her tight. "I'm just glad you're ok, well as ok as can be" he said as he looked at her wounds.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Darlin' why the fuck would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you about what was going on with Sherry"

"I get why you didn't Sky, you felt like you had it handled, and I'm sure you did. That crazy bitch just went and changed the rules on you when she pulled out that bow"

"It's been a long time since I killed someone" Sky admitted. She had only done it once before and in a similar situation where it was their life or hers.

"I'm proud of you Darlin', you stood up for yourself. You didn't take any shit. You showed everyone here the strong woman that I know and love. I'm sorry that you had to kill the mental fucking bitch, but you did us all a favour. You're a survivor Sky, this world just keeps throwing shit your way and you plow on through it and live to fight another day. You're fucking amazing" Negan gushed as he kissed her hard, not worried about Sam standing right there.

Just then Chris ran through the door. "Keira filled me in on what happened, let's get you fixed up" he said wasting no time as he put on some gloves. Taking a quick look at her wounds he knew that he had to deal with the arrow wound first. Blood was still steadily streaming out around the snapped off shaft and he was certain it had nicked an artery.

"Ok, first we are gonna need to get your shirt out of the way, I'm just gonna cut it ok, I think it's safe to say it's already ruined" he said as he took to the fabric with a pair of scissors. "Ok bad news is, the arrow hasn't gone all the way through" Chris began as he checked the back of her shoulder.

"Meaning?" Negan asked.

"Meaning we can't just pull the shaft through from the back, we are going to have to pull the arrow head back through" Chris explained. "It's gonna hurt like hell so I'm gonna give you a shot of morphine ok Sky" he said and she nodded in response, holding tightly to Negan's hand.

As the drugs began to kick in, he gripped the shaft with a pair of pliers and prepared to pull the arrow out. "Ok, this still may hurt but the drugs should have dulled the pain at least a little, but with the way you're still bleeding, we don't have time to wait. This isn't going to feel good. Sam I need you on standby ready to put pressure on the wound once I pull the arrow" he instructed.

"Negan" Chris said as he looked up at the man whose face was filled with worry.

"Yeah Doc?"

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna need you to hold her down. If she moves when I start pulling she could do a lot more damage"

Negan didn't really like the idea, but he didn't want her to be in any more pain than she already was. Leaning over her upper body he put all his weight on each of her shoulders with his forearms as he held her face between his hands, careful not to get in the way of where the doctor needed to be. "You just keep looking at me Darlin', everything is going to be fine I promise" he reassured her.

"Ok, on three. One… two… three" Chris said as he carefully slid the arrow back through her flesh trying to go as fast as possible without causing any more damage.

"Fuuuuuck!" Sky cried out in pain, and Negan held her down tightly making sure she didn't move, while he placed gentle kisses on her cheek. "You're ok Darlin', I got you" he whispered, trying to hide the pain from his own face. He hated seeing her hurt. He wished that he could take all the pain for her.

"It's out!" Chris declared somewhat triumphantly as Sam quickly put pressure on the wound. On further inspection he saw that it was still bleeding quite a bit. "I'm gonna have to open the wound up a little, I think the arrow nicked and artery and I need to stop the bleeding quickly, she's already lost enough blood" Chris explained.

"Do what you gotta do Doc" Negan said as he prepared to hold her down again.

Using surgical tools he pried the wound open, searching for the source of bleeding. After a few tense moments he located the small nick and took the needle that Sam had given him with the surgical thread attached and he began to sew it shut. The morphine had well and truly kicked in, Sky no longer felt the pain, and Negan was able to let her go. He sat close to her side, holding her hand tight and running his other hand through her hair as she focused on him.

"Ok, I've stopped the bleeding" Chris said, and Negan breathed a sigh of relief. "Sam, can you clean this out to avoid any infection and then I'll stitch it up" Chris said. Once finished with her shoulder wound he turned his attention to the wound on her right side. It was just above her hip bone, but luckily wasn't too deep. Sam had managed to stop most of the bleeding with some gauze but it would still require stitches.

By the time Chris had tended to both her wounds, Sky was as high as a kite from the morphine and laughing at the very serious look on Negan's face. "Well I'm glad someone thinks this is fucking funny" he said as he rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

"Can I take her home doc?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she would much prefer to be there than stuck here all night. Once that morphine wears off she is probably gonna be in quite a bit of pain so make sure she takes these" he said as he tossed Negan a pill bottle which he stuffed into his jacket pocket.

"I'll take care of her" Negan assured him and Chris expected nothing less from the man. He knew how much she cared for her, it was very evident in the way he looked at her. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the door and towards his quarters. Once inside he placed her carefully on the bed and went to fetch a damp face cloth to clean the blood off of her.

"Jesus Christ woman… you gave me a fucking heart attack" he whispered as he carefully wiped the grime away from her skin. "I could have lost you tonight and I have never been more fucking scared of anything in my life" he confessed.

"But I'm ok, I'm better than ok" she grinned, still slightly high from the drugs.

"I'm fucking serious Sky… I don't know what I would do without you".

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered, seeing the sadness clear in his eyes.

"I just hate seeing you hurt Darlin', it kills me" he said as he finished washing the blood from her skin. Kicking off his boots and removing his jacket and pants he climbed onto the bed next to her. Being careful of her wounds he pulled her close to him, wrapping the blankets over them both. "Get some rest Darlin', you've been through hell tonight. I'll be right here".

Sky began to sober up as the morphine wore off and she winced in pain as she moved her arm. Leaping out of bed Negan retrieved the pills from his jacket and a glass of water, ordering her to take them, being a good patient she did as she was told. As he climbed back into bed she snuggled back into him and got comfortable.

After a few moments of silence Sky finally spoke up. "For the first time in a long time, I was scared to die tonight" she confessed.

"Why were you scared Darlin'?"

"Because now I have a reason to live, now I have someone I care about. I spent such a long time not caring if I died, actually wanting to die which at first seemed like such a strange thing, but I grew used to it. And then I met you and everything changed. Now not wanting to die, wanting to live and being scared of death seems so foreign to me" she explained.

"I'm sorry Darlin'" he whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I promised you that I would keep you safe, that I would protect you. And since you've been with me you've been attacked multiple times. I'm not doing a very good fucking job" he said, frustrated with himself.

"None of this is your fault Negan. This is the way the world is now. There are always going to be people that want to hurt us. That is a fact of life. We just have to live with it as best we can. I'm not scared of anyone, and I'm not scared to fight. What I am scared of is losing you"

"You'll always have me Darlin'… always" he said as he pulled her close.

"Do you believe in heaven?" she asked.

"With the world the way it is, it's kinda hard to believe in the fucking god almighty. I don't know if I believe in heaven or hell, angels or demons. What I do believe is that there is some sort of life after this. And if by some fucking chance I do die, I'll be waiting right there for you Darlin' coz I aint never leaving you" he whispered as he kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Negan" she whispered as she snuggled in close.

"I fucking love you too Sky, more than I could ever say, more than you could possibly fucking imagine".

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks!**


	22. Healing Sky

**I just can't say it enough, thank you all for your amazing reviews and for sticking with me through this story so far. I hope you like this next chapter, some much needed Negan/Sky smut... because lets be honest we need it, we live for it XD. I wish they would just get JDM to take his shirt off on the show already! Give us something... please!**

 **Am I the only one who gets a little sad when we have a whole episode with no Negan :(?**

* * *

It took a few days for Sky to start feeling remotely normal again. The pain in her shoulder had been really bad, and Negan had made sure she was always taking her pain medication. As much as he hated to, he'd even turned her down while she was healing. He didn't want her to strain herself and tear any of her stitches, so they had to settle for just cuddling. He was perfectly ok with it, he could hold out for her if it was what she needed, but Sky on the other hand, was not too happy about it.

"How long are you going to make me wait" she pouted as she sat down on the bed.

"As long as I need to Darlin', can't have you ripping those stitches" he said as he began to strip down for the night, starting with his boots.

"It's been three days Negan… I'm dying here" she complained dramatically.

"Jesus… and people think I'm the horny one" he laughed.

"You _are_ the horny one" she giggled. "I don't know how you're coping".

"I got strong will power Darlin'… which clearly you lack when it comes to my dick" he chuckled cockily.

"Hey… you made me this way" she giggled. "It's not my fault you have some kind of magic spell over me. You're like a drug and you went and got me addicted. Now I crave you all the time" she said seductively.

"Do you now?…" he grinned wickedly.

"Every second of every day".

"You wet for me right now Darlin'?"

"Maybe…" she smiled.

"Mmmm damn woman, don't play with me. That is a dangerous game"

"Keep going" she whispered, referring to him removing his clothes.

"Oh were you enjoying the show sweetheart?" he asked as he began to undo the buckle of his belt. He had already removed his boots and jacket, and he had definitely caught her interest.

"You know it baby"

He whipped off his belt and dropped it to the floor as he stepped a little closer to her. She reached out for him and he took a small step back, just out of reach of her finger tips. "Uh uh uhhhh Darlin'… no touching" he said as he began to slide his shirt up his body slowly and seductively. He could see her eyes darken with desire and the familiar pink blush creep up on her cheeks. "Is this turning you on?" he asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Fuck yes" she growled.

Lifting the garment over his head her tossed it in her direction and chuckled when she caught it and gave it a smell. "Mmmm smells like you" she moaned softly. He continued his little show as he undid the button on his pants and slid them down his slender legs, kicking them off his feet as he finally stepped within her reach, his arousal evident beneath his tight boxer briefs.

Reaching out Sky ghosted her fingertips over his rock hard shaft and enjoyed the small groan that escaped his lips. Standing up on the tips of her toes she reached up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the sexy little show baby" she whispered.

"Anything for you Darlin'" he chuckled.

"You got me all excited" she grinned.

"Did I now… I might just have to check" he said with a wickedly sexy smile as he dipped his fingers beneath her underwear and down into her slick folds. "Mmmm fuck Darlin', you are dripping wet for me. I love it"

"Are you gonna make me wait some more, or are you gonna fuck me?"

"Oh Darlin' I'm done waiting. I need you" he growled as he lifted her onto him and lay her down on the bed, his large frame looming over her. Quickly removing his underwear as well as hers, he lined himself up with her. The both of them were aching and ready, and as he slid himself in, he groaned at the feel of her walls tight around him. "Fuck I missed this" he whispered.

"Me too"

Setting a slow and gentle pace he moved in and out of her with long purposeful strokes, being very careful not to put any of his weight on her injuries. It didn't take long before the familiar feeling of her building orgasm vibrated throughout her entire body making her shudder with pleasure. "You really were dying for me weren't you sweetheart" he growled.

"Of course" she panted breathlessly. "I'm addicted to you Negan… I just can't get enough".

"You ready to come for me gorgeous?"

"I'm so fucking close" she gasped as he quickened his pace, hitting all the right spots deep within her. "Come with me" she panted.

"Oh I'm with you Darlin'" he grinned as he planted sweet kisses on her neck, making a trail across her jawbone and up until he reached her lips, devouring them with a burning passion. The scruff of his salt and pepper beard scratched deliciously against the soft skin of her face. With a few more deep thrusts he felt her tighten around him even more as her body began to shudder violently. He let himself go as he buried his cock deep inside of her, letting out a primal kind of roar.

"God I needed that" she panted as he removed himself and rolled to the side, pulling her close to his sweaty naked body.

"No need to call me god Darlin'… I mean I know I'm good, but…" he chuckled, and she slapped his chest playfully.

"You're such a smart ass"

"You love it"

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too Darlin'. Get some sleep sweetheart, I might just wake you up for round two in the morning" he grinned devilishly.

"Mmmm morning sex… my favourite" she smiled. Closing her eyes she drifted off peacefully in Negan's arms. Since spending every night with him her nightmares had almost gone completely. Very rarely would she have one, and when she did he was always right there by her side, holding her tight and soothing her back to sleep. Her panic attacks had lessened too and the overwhelming fear that she once felt had all but gone.

The following morning Sky decided it was time to start working at the infirmary again. Her wounds were healing up nicely and she was able to move her arm a lot more now. Negan was sure to make her morning amazing initiating a hot and steaming round of morning sex before she had to get up.

When Sky walked into the infirmary she was greeted by the happy, smiling face of Chris. "Sky! Glad you're back! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing much better thanks" she smiled in response.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Still in a bit of pain sometimes and my movement is a little limited, but it's getting better every day".

"I'm glad to hear that" he smiled. "I have some news that I think you're gonna want to hear" he told her. "Follow me" he said as he headed to the back room.

Sky wandered in and sat down at the small table with him. "So what's up Chris?" She asked.

"The guys came back from a medical run yesterday with a whole lot of new medications and supplies"

"Oh that's great. Do you need me to help organise them?"

"No that's ok. I've got Keira and Sam on it. I wanted to talk to you because I came across a fertility drug called Serophene. I've looked into it and it sounds like it will be ideal for your situation" Chris told her.

"Oh my god… that's amazing! So how does it work?" a little stunned about the whole thing.

"Well it's in pill form and you take one pill each day for five days, starting on the fifth day of your period. It is expected that it should encourage your body to ovulate within five to ten days after you take it, so you'll want to make sure you are having sex within that time... but I'm sure that's not going to be a problem" he grinned.

"Sounds good. Are there any side effects? Anything I need to be worried about?"

"Well first we need to make sure that you aren't by some chance already pregnant so you'll need to take a test before you start the drugs" he said as he handed her a test and the pill bottle. "Usually the presence of your period is enough to rule out pregnancy but I want you to do a test to be sure because of the way your cycle is" he continued. "There are some risks with this medication, such as multiple births you know twins or triplets, breast pain or tenderness, headaches and hot flashes".

"Ok well, that doesn't sound all that bad. I think I can deal with that".

"Great, well you can start the drugs when you are ready. There is three months' worth in there, it's recommended that you don't take Serophene any longer than that. And make sure you let me know if there are any other side effects that you are concerned about ok"

"Thank you so much Chris! This means the world to me"

"No problems Sky, you deserve the chance to have everything you want" he said as he gave her a quick hug.

"I can't wait to tell Negan" Sky said excitedly.

The rest of her day seemed to drag on and on for Sky, probably because she was dying to see Negan and give him the good news. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him that there was a good chance he could become a father. Sky knew that he was disappointed when Chris had given them the bad news, but being the man that he is, he put on a brave face and was strong for her because she needed him to be. But inside she knew that he was hurting.

A lot of people thought that Negan was a heartless man, but if these last few months had proved anything it was that he was quite the opposite. The only reason he had become so ruthless was because the world made him that way. And in order to protect himself from being hurt, he had to shut himself off from people. And then along came Sky, a woman so unique and so amazing in his eyes that he couldn't help but let her in. She made him feel again, and she made him want things again. He wanted a life, he wanted a family and Sky so desperately wanted to give that to him, after all he had given her so much.

When she was at her darkest, when she no longer wanted to live, this man came out of nowhere and showed her what it was to be treated like a princess. He worshipped her and did whatever her could to keep her safe and make her happy. Sky knew that he would make an amazing father, and she was more than ready to start this journey with him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. As always leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	23. You Could Be A Daddy

**Thank you to everyone for your awesome reviews. I'm super excited that this story just reached 100 reviews! It's my second most reviewed story!**

 **And a special thank you to my guest reviewer for your very honest and constructive feedback! I appreciate all reviews and all opinions and I feel you raised a very valid point. My biggest worry with this story and exploring another side of Negan was that I would make him too 'soft' and I have tried to be very conscious of not doing this. I feel however the reason he is coming across in this way is because the majority of his interactions are with Sky, who is the only person he is comfortable in showing this side of himself. I'm glad that regardless of this fact you are still enjoying my story and I hope that you keep reading. I look forward to any future feedback from you.**

 **So on that note, there will be some ruthless and violent Negan coming up in the following chapters, because we all secretly (or not so secretly in my case) love the somewhat psychopathic violent side of Negan!**

* * *

Negan had had a bit of a shit day with some people within his ranks beginning to question his authority. He knew that in being with Sky, people would see his caring as a weakness, but he felt it was a strength. It made him a better person. But if people were going to start fucking with him, then he was going to have to show them just how ruthless he could be. Sure he had revealed a little of his softer side, mostly to Sky, but in no way was he going soft in his ruling of the saviours. If violence was what was needed to keep everyone in line, then he was more than ok to provide it. When he made it back to their quarters later that night he found Sky waiting for him on the sofa, looking very pleased with herself.

"What's got you looking like the cat who caught the mouse?" he asked curiously.

Without saying a word she tossed him the pill bottle and watched as his brow furrowed with confusion. "What's this? New pain meds? Are you high as a kite again Darlin'?" He chuckled.

"Nope, well maybe high on love" she giggled.

"Alright… spill it" he said as he sat down next to her slinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close as he eyed the pill bottle suspiciously.

"They're fertility drugs" she stated, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"No shit!?"

"No shit" she grinned. "These are gonna help us have a baby" she smiled as she took the bottle from his hands and shook it with excitement.

"You mean… I'm gonna be a fucking daddy?" he asked excitedly.

"All going well… yep!"

"Jesus fucking Christ… fuck I love you!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately, grinning from ear to ear. "So how does this work? Are there risks? When do we get started?" he blurted out, a million questions floating through his mind.

"Slow down babe" she giggled, loving his infectious excitement about the prospect of having a child. "I have to start taking them during my next period… which should be due in a few days, but with my cycle who knows. Then theoretically the drugs should make my body ovulate somewhere between five and ten days after taking them" she explained.

"So how do we know which day is the right day?"

"We don't…"

"So plenty of sex then!" he laughed.

"As if we know anything else" she laughed in response.

"This is true. So… the risks?" he asked cautiously.

"Side effects can include headaches, hot flushes and sore boobs" she told him. "And there is a risk of multiple births".

"You mean twins?" he asked a little shocked.

"Or triplets" she added.

"Wow!" he smiled.

"That thought doesn't scare you?"

"Fuck no Darlin'… I could have a whole damn tribe with you. One, two or three babies, makes no difference to me" he grinned.

"Yeah well… you're not the one that has to push them out" she said, a little daunted by that fact.

"You'll be amazing Darlin', trust me" he smiled as he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and reassuring kiss. "Holy fuck… I can't believe this. I mean, what are the fucking odds that we find fertility drugs at the end of the world!" Negan exclaimed.

"It's pretty amazing right?"

"Amazing is a fucking understatement Darlin', this is a god damn miracle. Someone is looking out for us that's for sure. Fuck I want to make love to you right now" he grinned as he began to peel off her clothes.

Her hands immediately went to the zip on his jacket and she drew it downwards, parting the garment so that she could slip her hands inside and caress his body. As she straddled his lap she slid his jacket down his shoulders and made short work of removing the t-shirt underneath. Her fingertips ghosted along his skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Negan quickly unbuttoned her plaid shirt and all but tore it from her body in desperation to see more of her, and he was pleased to find that she only had a bra on underneath.

"How fucking lucky am I to find the most sexiest woman on the god damn planet" he whispered in his deep, sexy tone.

"Here I was thinking I'm the lucky one" she grinned in response.

Reaching around he unclasped her bra and drew the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, discarding it on the floor like it was a great offence. "Jeeeeesus… you are so damn beautiful Sky"

"Are you still going to think that when I'm eight months pregnant and look like a whale?"

"Darlin' you are never gonna look like a whale… and I will think you are fucking beautiful no matter what. You are a fucking goddess" he smiled as he worshiped her body with his lips.

"You're such a sweet talker"

"Just telling you the truth Darlin'"

"Every word that comes out of your mouth is like some sort of sexy poetry" she giggled. "You could read a phone book and it would still turn me on".

"Maybe I should actually recite some for you then… would that get you all hot and bothered?"

"I'm already all hot and bothered" she whispered and he laughed in response. Standing up, with her legs firmly wrapped around him he carried her over to the huge bed where he lay her down. Quickly he removed her pants and underwear, followed closely by his own before he crawled on top of her, settling himself between her legs as he kissed her with passion.

As he kissed soft trails along her skin he began to speak in his low and gravelly tone that he knew she loved. "She walks in beauty, like the night; Of cloudless climes and starry skies, And all that's best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes; Thus mellowed to that tender light, Which heaven to gaudy day denies".

"Oh wow…" Sky whispered as her eyes darkened further with desire. "That might be the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life!" she told him as he continued to place gentle kisses to her skin between lines.

"One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impaired the nameless grace, Which waves in every ravens tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face, Where thoughts serenely sweet express, How pure, how dear their dwelling place" he continued.

"Negan" she moaned in response to his words, the sound of his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent" he finished.

"I don't think you could possibly be any more romantic or sexy right now" Sky gushed.

"You like that Darlin'? One of my favourite poems, by Lord Byron" he smiled charmingly.

"Who knew that the _big bad_ wolf Negan liked poetry" she smiled.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone" he chuckled.

"Oh I won't… I want this part of you all to myself. You really know how to woo a lady".

"Damn fucking right I do" he laughed.

"Make love to me Negan… please" she begged.

"Oh I intend to Darlin'" he grinned.

Slowly he slipped inside of her, burying himself all the way. Setting a slow and rhythmic pace he drew out her pleasure with every stroke. He enjoyed the way her body rocked in time with his, and the way her breathy moans fanned his skin. Her fingertips danced along his back as he continued to thrust into her. As his pace quickened her fingers dug into his skin delightfully, her pleasure growing with every thrust.

"Harder Negan, I want to feel all of you" she panted.

Slipping one hand behind her back and cradling her head, he held tightly onto her thigh with the other. He did as she wished and quickened his pace again, pushing harder and deeper into her, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from her lips. Kissing her passionately he felt the tell-tale signs of her orgasm building. Her walls began to tighten around him, making it harder for him not to lose himself. Her breathy was nothing but short pants as she struggled to keep it together.

"Come for me Sky… let me feel you come for me"

"I'm so close Negan… harder please" she begged.

Although he was mindful of her injuries, he did as he was asked and thrust harder into her, filling her with every inch of himself. He could feel her body start to spasm as he fucked her hard. She let out a scream of pleasure before she muffled it by biting down gently on his shoulder. A few more hard thrusts and he followed her over the edge into ecstacy. Their naked sweaty bodies collapsed together in a tangle of sheets.

As they lay together all sweaty and panting Sky couldn't help but noticed his brow was furrowed as though he was deep in thought. "Everything ok?" she asked as she ran her fingers across his fluffy chest.

"Everything fine Darlin', just a few fuckers around who are stepping out of line. Nothing I can't handle".

"Sounds like you need to wave Lucille around a little and remind them who's boss around here"

"Exactly what I was thinking myself. The last thing I fucking need is another Dwight situation on my fucking hands" he said somewhat angrily.

Whatever you need, I'm here" she reminded him. "I know that leading the saviours isn't an easy task and you have to be brutal and ruthless and I am totally ok with that. You're the kind of man that takes no shit, don't let them forget that babe".

"Oh I won't" he assured her.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was really looking forward to writing about Negan finding out there is a good possibly of becoming a father.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	24. Negan's Wrath

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, I appreciate all your thoughts and opinions as well as any constructive criticism. That is something I will never get mad about, I like to know where I can improve. I will only ever call you out if you throw unnecessary hatred my way lol.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some fun writing the slightly vulgar side of Negan as well as the angry violent side.**

* * *

The following day Negan called a meeting among his crew to address the rumours and beliefs that some of men felt he had gone soft. His second in command Simon stood by as he sauntered across the room in front of everyone, Lucille held firmly in his grip.

"Now yesterday, one of you fuckers had the god damn balls to call me out, question my authority and my leadership. That shit does not fucking fly around here. You know who you are so if you have a fucking problem with the way I'm running shit, then stand the fuck up and be heard!" Negan shouted.

To his surprise the man in question, Bobby, actually stood before him. "You got a real set of brass ones on you kid" Negan said to the younger man and he eyed him carefully, waiting for the man to say something. "Well go on boy… speak!"

"Me and some of the guys… we were thinkin'… your woman has made you soft" he spoke up.

"Oh boy, I assure you. The only thing my woman makes me is fucking rock hard!" Negan said crudely as he grabbed his crotch dramatically, causing laughter to erupt through the room. As it died back down he looked around suspiciously at the other men. "So who the fuck else is with Bobby here then? How many of you fuckers think that I've gone _soft?_ " he asked. A few others stood up and rallied around Bobby.

"I took you fuckers in… I fed you, I made you a part of my fucking crew. And this is how you repay me!? With betrayal!?" he yelled. "I tell you what Bob… man to man, you think you can take me? Go ahead and fucking try… hell I won't even use Lucille" he grinned cockily as he tossed his trusty weapon to Simon and stood with arms outstretched, begging for a fight.

"I- I'm not gonna fight you Negan" Bobby replied worriedly.

"Oh it's too fucking late to back out now boy, you already called me out. I can't just let that shit fly. So step the fuck up and be a man!" Negan growled as one of his men pushed Bobby towards him. The room of men gathered around like a scene out of fight club. Negan unzipped his jacket, tossing it aside as he stretched his arms dramatically, preparing for a fight. Reluctantly Bobby put up his fists, ready to defend himself. He circled around Negan a couple times, too scared to throw the first punch.

"C'mon boy! Where are those big brass fucking balls you were flaunting before huh? You boyfriend holding them in his man purse?" he taunted as he nodded his head in the direction of one of the guys who stood up with him. Negan saw anger flare up in the man's eyes, and he fed off of it. "Oh did I hit a nerve? He is actually your boyfriend isn't he?" Negan laughed. "Hey I don't judge… you fuck who you want to… long as he says yes. I don't give two shits of you take it in the ass" Negan chuckled.

"I'm not fucking gay" Bobby spat.

"You sure about that?" he taunted.

In rage Bobby charged at him, attempting to tackle their leader to the ground, but Negan was quick and dodged him effortlessly. "C'mon Bobby boy, you're gonna have to do much fucking better than that, I know plenty of women with more balls than you". The young man swung his fists wildly at Negan and he blocked each attack and followed up with a punch of his own, connecting hard with Bobby's face, a loud crack echoing through the room. He was knocked to the ground and Negan followed up with a swift kick to his stomach, watching as the man struggled to catch his breath.

"And you think you have what it takes to lead the saviours… what a fucking joke?"

"At least I didn't let a woman make me soft" Bobby spat.

"And what the fuck would you know about woman!? You take it in the ass!" Negan countered, eyeing the man as he climbed to his feet.

Bobby threw another punch connecting with Negan's gut, he quickly recovered and threw one back, hitting the same spot as before and opening up a split above the man's eyebrow. The wound poured with blood, obscuring his vision. He kicked out at Negan, trying to hit him in the ribs, but he caught his foot and pushed it upwards, making Bobby lose his balance and topple to the ground. Before letting him go he gave a good stomp to the man's knee cap with a sickening crack. Bobby lay writhing on the ground as he clutched his knee in pain.

"Not so fucking tough now huh" Negan growled. "Had enough yet you little bastard?"

To his surprise Bobby climbed back to his feet, favouring his left leg. "You're either very brave… or very fucking stupid" Negan laughed. He lunged toward Negan again, and once more he swiftly dodged his attack. "Not much of a fucking fight are you" he taunted. "Hell my woman is way tougher than you. She could take you out easy".

Bobby sneered at him. "Oh I've heard all about your woman" he spat.

"I highly fucking doubt that boy… you don't know shit"

"People talk… word is she was the group slut where she came from" Bobby laughed.

"You fucking shut your mouth. You know nothing about it" Negan warned.

"I heard she got fucked by every man in that group… every day over and over. Hell I'm surprised you even wanted her. I bet she's damaged goods. Probably frigid as hell, can't imagine she'd be a good fuck. Don't know why you waste your time" Bobby taunted knowing he had hit a nerve.

"Shut the fuck up!" Negan roared as tackled the man to the ground hard, landing blow after blow to Bobby's face until he was almost unrecognisable. "Do not talk about my woman!" Negan warned.

"I told you she made you soft" Bobby laughed as he spat out blood and fragments of his own teeth.

"Keep on talking boy and I will fuck you up"

You're weak Negan… your time is up. You're fucked. It's only a matter of time before someone else comes for you" Bobby warned him. "Maybe Dwight had the right idea… going after your woman" he said in a low whisper.

As soon as he threatened Sky, Negan saw nothing but red. That familiar rage overflowed his body, an anger and hatred so strong that he could not control it, and right now he didn't even care. He didn't want to control it. So he let the rage out.

"You never… ever fuck with Negan!" he growled as he punched Bobby in the face a few more times for good measure. Reaching down he grabbed his head between his hands, looked him square in the eye and twisted his head until he heard a loud snap, before tossing his limp dead body to the side.

Standing up he addressed the rest of the room, the rage still clear in his eyes and his fists covered with blood. "You three… kneel!" he commanded to the men who had stood with Bobby. None of them made a move. "Too late to go back now… I said fucking kneel!" he shouted and the three men took to their knees in front of their leader. "While we are here, is there anyone else who wants to join these bastards? Huh? Anyone else think I'm not fucking fit to lead the saviours? Speak up now mother fuckers!". He looked around the room and he was met with silence. Good.

Looking at Simon he reached out and the man passed Lucille back to him. "Everyone is punished for their sins in this world. And here in the saviours, I'm the one who hands out the punishment. There is a price to pay for breaking my rules, there is a price to pay for not doing your job, and there is a price to pay for standing against me. Today you will learn what it costs to stand against me… your lives" Negan growled as he swung Lucille hard into the head of the first man, following up quickly with the next two. He watched in satisfaction as the men lay almost lifeless on the floor, bleeding out from their severe head wounds. He smiled as they coughed and spluttered, begging for help. He relished in the moment because he knew that his point had been made. And there was a little part inside of him that enjoyed this violence. Putting them men out of their misery he gave them each another hard crack with the bat, making sure they were dead.

"I do believe I've made my fucking point" Negan grinned at his remaining crew. "Who are we?" he asked.

"Negan!" the whole room shouted back.

"Good. I'm glad we all understand one another. We're done here, get the fuck out" he instructed. "You guys" he said as he pointed to the last four men about to leave. "Clean this shit up" he ordered.

"Yes sir".

When Sky arrived home that night she found Negan sitting on the sofa looking tired and weary, nursing a glass of scotch in his hand. "Everything ok babe?" she asked as she sat down beside him. He beckoned her to lay her head down in his lap and she did so without question. Looking up at him she waited for him to speak as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I killed a bunch of my guys today" he said plainly.

"What did they do?" she asked, knowing he must have had a reason. He wasn't completely psycho.

"They stood against me"

"Well then they deserved it"

"Yeah… they fucking did. But there's one problem"

"What's that?" she asked.

"I enjoyed it Sky. I enjoyed hurting them, I enjoyed making them suffer. I enjoyed watching them die. What kind of monster does that make me?" he sighed, struggling to balance the two sides of himself.

"You're not a monster. You are just a man who is trying to hold everything together the best that he knows how".

"Bobby… he threatened you. And I just lost it. I killed that fucker with my bare hands" Negan told her.

"Because you're a protector Negan. You protect this group and you protect those you care about. When you kill, you kill for a reason… not just for the fun of it".

"How do you always see the good in me, even when I can't see it myself. Even when I think that it's gone. Somehow… you find it" he smiled at her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Because you are a good man Negan. You just do some bad things. But you have to. That's the way the world is now. We can't survive without getting some blood on our hands".

"I don't know if I can be both men" he confessed. "How can I be the man that you love, a gentle and caring man, a father… and a ruthless killer. If by some miracle we have a child, I don't ever want them to see that side of me. I'm no good for you Sky".

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But you _are_ both men Negan. You do whatever it takes to keep this group safe and everybody knows that. The rage that you have deep inside, it's exactly that… deep inside. It doesn't control you, you control it. You can utilise it whenever you need to and you can just as easily lock it away again. The saint and the sinner can co-exist, it doesn't have to be one or the other. I know that you have to kill, and I accepted that a long time ago. Don't think that I'm gonna walk away from this because there is no fucking chance. You're stuck with me Negan".

"I wouldn't have it any other way Darlin'" he smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Violence was this world's gift to Negan, and he had to embrace that gift whole heartedly. He knew that it wasn't something he could shut out, it was a part of him now, but he didn't have to be consumed by it. A violent man wasn't the only thing that he was. It wasn't the only side to him. But it was the side that his men needed to see. It was the side to him that was necessary in order to lead the saviours

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, as always please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE... I just want to make sure that in Negans words 'it's crystal fucking clear' that I have absolutely not hatred or dislike in any way towards gay people. I have many gay friends and I am a very open minded and accepting person. I felt the need to make sure that in my writing of Negan trying to rile up Bobby with his taunts about being gay that they didn't think that I was preaching any kind of hatred towards gay people. NOT AT ALL. Nor do I believe that Negan feels this way. It was simply just to piss him off. I respect love in all shapes and forms.**


	25. Making Love Or Making Babies

**Thank you to my loyal readers for your wonderful reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some more Negan/Sky smut and fluff for you :)**

* * *

Since Negan's display of power things had been pretty quiet in the Saviours camp. No one dared step out of line for fear of having to face Lucille. The death of a few men within his ranks had been more than enough of a warning to keep everyone in line. He made sure to keep up his take no prisoners attitude in front of everyone, only letting his guard down with Sky, and careful not to do that with too much of an audience. His top priority was keeping her safe, he didn't want anyone going after her to try and get to him. Once was enough.

It had been almost a week since Sky's visit with Chris and she had finally gotten her period, and she couldn't have been happier about it. Luckily she had taken the pregnancy test Chris had given her the day before to make sure that she was in fact not pregnant, just to be safe.

The days seemed to drag on and on as she very impatiently waited for day five of her period so that she could begin the medication. The fact that she couldn't have sex with Negan wasn't helping the situation any. For someone who had not had sex before the apocalypse, and then was only ever forced before she met Negan, it was something she now craved on a daily basis. What a difference the right man makes.

Finally on day seven her period had finished and she was so thankful. She was feeling ridiculously horny, but not only that, she was experiencing some of the undesirable side effects of the fertility medication and couldn't wait to be done with this first course. Negan came home that evening to find Sky lying butt naked on the tiled floor of the bathroom. He stared at her curiously for a moment before clearing his throat to announce his presence. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor and gave a small shy smile.

"Not that I'm complaining about the fact that you're naked, I coudln;t think of a better sight to come home to, but… what the fuck are you doing?" he asked rather puzzled.

"I had a sudden hot flash so I took all my clothes off" she stated simply. "But it wasn't enough so I thought the cool tiles would help".

"And do they?"

"Only a little"

"How about a cold shower?" he suggested.

"Will you join me?"

"That's a little dangerous don't you think" he grinned.

"My periods done… I've showered and shaved, and I'm so fucking horny" she laughed. "I need you"

"You have no idea how much I love hearing those fucking words pass those pretty lips of yours" he said, feeling instantly hard beneath his pants. Stripping off himself he joined her in the bathroom where he turned on the shower, warm enough that he wouldn't freeze his balls off, but cool enough that it wouldn't make Sky's hot flash any worse.

Helping her up off the ground he pulled her naked body close, running his hands up and down her sides as he kissed her passionately. "Fuck I've missed you" he groaned. "I mean, what you've been doing for me was fucking awesome… but I can't wait to feel you again" he grinned.

"Me too, I've been going crazy waiting" she said as she reached down and grasped his hard length in her hand, pumping him a few times.

He led her into the shower, pushing her body against the wall and under the stream of water. He kissed his way down her body, stopping at her breasts and paying them some extra attention before he continued moving south. She nearly screamed in pleasure as his mouth came down on her clit. As her flicked his tongue over it expertly she felt like her legs were going to give out. He held her up with his strong arms as he worked his magic on her body. When he felt her body begin to shake and her knees grew weaker he quickly placed himself beneath her so that her thighs were hooked over his shoulders and he was supporting her weight with his body. His tongue dove deep into her, exploring her and tasting her and he groaned at the sound of her moans of pleasure. The low rumble sending shivering waves through her body.

"Shit… Negan" she gasped, sensing she was growing very close. "Negan please".

Looking up at her he marvelled in the way her head was thrown back in pleasure and her chest was heaving with heavy pants. Moving back up he sucked on her clit and was rewarded when she bucked against him in pleasure. Flicking his tongue quickly over the sensitive nub, he pushed a finger deep into her and immediately felt her walls tighten. He pushed in another and moved them in and out, hitting the spot that made her squirm as he continued to lick at her clit.

"Negan… fuck I'm gonna…" she panted.

"Come for me" he growled against her clit, the vibrations from his words sending shockwaves of pleasure through her and she came instantly, his name spilling from her lips and she rocked against him.

Placing her legs back down, she could barely support herself, her legs shaking from her overwhelming orgasm. Without warning he lifted her onto him, sliding his rock hard dick deep inside her as he pressed her against the wall with his body.

"Fuck you feel amazing" he groaned.

He began a quick and steady pace as he thrust up into her, loving the way she felt wrapped tightly around him. As the water poured over their bodies he kissed her hard relishing in the taste of her lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, desperate to taste more and more of her.

The familiar feeling of his own orgasm started to build and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. It had been a week since he had fucked her last and he had been aching for her. Not that he wasn't satisfied with the way she had sucked his dick on multiple occasions, he was more than satisfied. But burying himself deep inside of her, making love to her, that was a whole other thing entirely.

"Come with me Sky" he whispered as he sucked on the delicate skin of her neck.

"I'm close" she panted in response. He continued his thrusts, hard and deep as his lips explored every inch of her flesh. He felt her begin to shudder and her walls begin to tighten and he knew she was just moments away from orgasm.

"I fucking love you Sky" he growled in his deep tone as he thrust up into her, his body slamming into hers as he pressed her against the wall. With a few more deep thrusts he felt her let go and he followed her over the cliff into the raging waves of orgasm. He slowed his pace until he came to a stop, supporting her body against the shower wall as the waves of their orgasms washed over their bodies. Panting and tired he turned around and leaned against the shower wall, slowly sliding down until he sat on the floor with Sky still straddling him. He held her close as the water from the shower beat down on them.

"That was amazing" she whispered.

"Probably didn't count though right? For making a baby I mean" he said.

"It will be another couple of days until the drugs start working" she told him.

"Should we be waiting until then? You know… I wanna be firing live rounds down range. Can't be shooting any blanks" he chuckled.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about babe. You don't have to save up your _soldiers_ " she giggled, continuing on with his strange metaphor. "Do you have any idea the amount of sperm a man has when he comes… a lot. You don't have to worry about running out" she reassured him.

"I know… I just want to have the best possible chance to give you a baby" he smiled.

"To give _us_ a baby" she grinned.

Standing up they washed each other before getting out of the shower and drying off.

"I know the sex was probably not fucking helpful to the whole overheating situation but did the cold shower help?" he asked.

"Yeah, it did. I feel a little cooler now"

"Good, coz in a few minutes I'm gonna fuck you senseless" he chuckled.

"Miss me that much huh?"

"Damn right Darlin'. You're not the only one who's addicted here. I got a whole weeks' worth of hot dirty sex to make up for". True to his word Negan ravaged her again in another hot and sweaty round of sex that lasted almost an hour. He kissed and caressed every inch of her body, worshiping her like the queen she was. He made her orgasm three times over before finishing himself.

"I think we just broke some kind of record" she giggled as he threw a sheet over the two of them. "You made me come five times in one night"

"That was pretty fucking awesome" he agreed. "God you have no idea how much I fucking love your body" he said as he ran his fingers along her skin.

"I'm pretty sure you just showed me" she smiled as she lay her head down on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I sure did… five times over" he replied proudly. He felt Sky yawn against his chest and he ran his hand gently through her hair. "Sleep Darlin'" he whispered softly.

"Mmm I'm pretty tired" she mumbled against his skin, making it tingle.

"I'm not surprised" he chuckled. "You got quite the workout tonight" he said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and she laughed a little in response. He felt so at home when he had Sky in his arms. He enjoyed being able to let this side of himself out again after all this time, but he also knew the dangers of letting anybody else see it. This world was very dangerous, but love could be just as dangerous.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	26. Letting Out The Rage

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A few days later while Sky was working in the infirmary with Chris and the others Negan came storming in, Lucille clenched tightly in his fist. "Sky, I need you with me… now!" he growled. He was clearly upset and angry, a swirl of emotions were evident on his face, but it wasn't directed at her. Without a word to the others she followed him out, struggling to keep up with his large strides. Following him into their quarters he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Negan… what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked, worried about the way he was acting.

"No, I'm fine Darlin'… I'm just fucking pissed" he said angrily.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" she asked as she approached him, reaching out to touch his face he backed away. Instantly he regretted it when he saw the hurt flash across her face. She quickly tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but he knew what he had done.

"Some fucker killed a bunch of my men… I'm beyond fucking mad Sky, I'm about to lose my shit and I don't know what to fucking do. I shouldn't have come to you. It's not safe for you to be around me right now" he growled as he slammed his fist on the desk, making her jump in fright.

"We're in this together. I want to help you" she told him.

"You can't help me… I'm fucked! Everywhere I fucking look people are coming after me. You shouldn't be with me Sky, I'm going to get you killed" he said, the mere thought of it turning his stomach. His first thought when he got made after hearing the news was that he needed to see Sky, and now he was thinking that it was better for her to be far away from him. He felt so conflicted.

"That's my choice to make" she replied sternly.

"I have so much blood on my hands, I can't have yours on there too".

"I told you that I was with you no matter what and I fucking meant it. And if you've changed your mind and this is not what you want any more you better fucking tell me right now because it's going to take me a long fucking time to figure out how to stop loving you" she cried with tears welling up in her eyes as the thought of losing him.

"Ahhh fuck Darlin', I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it" he sighed as he rushed towards her a picked her up in his arms holding her in a tight hug before setting her back on her feet. "I just… with everything going on. I'm so scared of losing you. I've never been scared of anything in this world and when I think of losing you I just get so irrational. My brain goes a hundred miles an hour and I can't think. I feel like I can't keep you safe and the best chance you have is to be as far away from me as possible. But Darlin', believe me that is not what I fucking want… not at all" He said as he kissed her hard.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere" she reassured him. "Don't you ever make me think you're leaving me" she said angrily as she slapped his chest. "You asshole you made me cry" she half laughed as she wiped away at her tears.

"I'm sorry Darlin' I didn't mean to upset you. I just got a little crazy. Sometimes I just want to run away from all this so it's just me and you" he admitted as he leaned down resting his forehead against hers. "This world makes me so fucking angry sometimes and I just lose control".

"Then lose control Babe… it's ok" she whispered as she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his breaths start to slow down as he relaxed a little.

"I wanna lose control with you" he growled seductively.

"The do it" she grinned.

"You sure about that?"

"I can take anything you give me"

"Mmmm fuck Darlin', you're in for a treat" he groaned as he quickly began to remove all of her clothes. It didn't take long before she was fully naked. And with one quick sweep of his arm he sent the contents of his desktop crashing to the floor before he effortlessly lifted her up onto it. Pushing her down he lay her on her back as he explored her body with his teeth. He grabbed her sensitive nipples between his teeth making her moan in pleasure. Kneading her breasts in his hands his lips found the soft flesh of her neck where he bit and sucked until she was moaning his name.

Moving down her body he flicked his tongue over her clit as his fingers explored her slick folds. "Mmm wet and ready for me as always sweetheart" he groaned.

He quickly kicked off his boots and reaching down he undid his pants and pushed them down, stepping out of them as he freed his throbbing erection. Quickly he removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside. He lined himself up with her and pushed in deeply, eliciting a scream of pleasure from her lips. Hard a fast he thrust into her, letting out his primal side as he grunted in pleasure. His thumb rubbed her clit furiously as he held her body down with his other hand, enjoying the angle that it was giving him.

He felt her begin to tighten and shudder around him and he sped up even more, enjoying the way she moaned in pleasure. His thrusts were hard and deep, her moans soon turned to screams and he didn't bother trying to keep her quiet. He didn't care if the whole compound heard him pleasing his woman.

"Come for me Darlin'" he growled as he kept up his brutal pace. At the sound of his words, deep and gravelly and laced with desire she came around his cock, screaming his name as her orgasm claimed her entire body.

"Fuck I love you" he growled as he pulled her up to kiss him.

Pulling out of her, he stood her up and turned her around, bending her over his desk before he pushed back into her tight wet pussy. This angle was even better and Sky could feel him deep inside of her, hitting spots she didn't even know was possible.

"Oh fuck Negan" she moaned.

"You like that Darlin'… huh? You like my cock deep inside of you?"

"Yes Negan…. Fuck yes" she moaned in reply.

"You like it when I let the animal out sweetheart? You like it when I get a little rough with you?" he asked as he continued to drill into her hard as his hand gripped her hair.

"Yes Negan…. I fucking love it" she moaned. After all she had been through she never thought she would like having it a little rough but she was really enjoying the way he was getting all primitive with her. It was hot as hell.

He felt her start to tighten around him again and he was determined not to let her come just yet. So he slowed his pace and was rewarded when she whined in reply.

"You're not allowed to come yet Darlin'" he teased as he slowly pushed into her and eased all the way out, laughing when she whined again.

He slipped the tip of his cock into her and back out again, chuckling at the way he tried to push against him, wanting to feel more. He did it once more, teasing her pussy making her beg for him.

"Please Negan… I need you please fuck me hard" she begged.

Grabbing her hand he led her over to the bed where he pushed her down onto the mattress as he crawled on top of her. "How do you want it Darlin'?" How do you want my huge fucking cock?"

"I want it hard and deep Baby" she replied breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command" he growled as he thrust back into her, burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh fuck Negan" she groaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars sweetheart. I'm gonna make you feel so good that you'll be screaming my name over and over, and when I come, I'm gonna fill you up with my seed and put a baby inside you" he said as he kissed her hard, biting on her lower lip.

He slammed into her hard and deep as he kept up and fast and brutal pace, enjoying the way she screamed with every thrust. She began to quiver beneath him and her walls tightened around his cock and he knew she was about to come. He kept fucking her hard, pushing himself all the way in, determined to come with her. When she screamed his name and her body shuddered violently he lost himself in her as he thrust a few more times, emptying himself completely.

Collapsing against her body they lay together sweaty and panting, holding each other close as they tried to catch their breaths in their post orgasmic haze. He stayed inside her for a good ten minutes waiting for his soldiers to do their job before he pulled out and lay beside her, pulling her close to him.

"That was fucking amazing" Sky beamed.

"Not too rough for you Darlin?" he asked, a little worried about getting carried away.

"Surprisingly no. I actually really loved it. I like this rough, primal side of you. It's fucking sexy. We should have more sex when you're angry" she laughed.

"You know, just when I think I have you all figured out, you go and show me something new" he smiled.

"We are complicated creatures us woman" she laughed.

"Tell me about it" he grinned.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he admitted.

"Probably have mediocre meaningless sex with some stranger" she laughed.

"Probably…. Fuck that… I want you and you only" he grinned. "Don't ever fucking leave me. No matter how much of an asshole I am. No matter how much I lose my shit and freak out telling you that you're better off without me. Please don't ever go" he said, showing more of his vulnerable side to her.

"I promise Babe, you are stuck with me forever" she grinned. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you. The sex is too damned good" she laughed.

"Oh so you only love me for the sex" he said, feigning hurt as he clutched his heart dramatically.

"Of course" she laughed. "Just kidding Babe, I love everything about you.

"Well that proves one thing" he said.

"Oh?"

"You're just as fucking insane as I am" he chuckled.

* * *

 **Please take the time to leave me a review. Thanks**


	27. Sickness Runs Rampant

**Hi everyone, thank you for your patience. I'm sorry for the slower than usual update, I have been quite ill and have had a very full on weekend having to host an early xmas party!**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

During the week that Sky was supposed to be fertile, she and Negan were going at it like a couple of horny teenagers every chance they got. They were determined they were going to make a baby, and they tried to be as optimistic as possible about their chances. They knew there was a chance the drugs might not work, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying their best to do their part. Their thinking was that every single time would help their chances.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Sky suddenly felt different. She couldn't really explain what it was exactly but she just felt different. Her period was due in a few days, but she knew that it rarely came on time so she wasn't holding out hope that it not turning up was a sign of something good.

Negan and Sky were eating breakfast together in their quarters when he started giving her a sideways glance with his eyebrow raised in question. "What in the hell are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him and suddenly realised that she had been rubbing at her breasts. "You know, if you're feeling horny all you gotta do is say the word Darlin'… you know I'm always up for it" he laughed.

"My boobs are sore" she complained as she massaged them a little more.

"That's normal though right? Like a side effect of the fertility drugs?" he asked.

"Well yeah it can be… but I'm not currently taking them, so I'm not so sure that's why" she replied.

"Is it because your period is coming?" he suggested, trying to make sense of it.

"It's never been a problem before, but I guess the drugs could have changed things. I don't know something just _feels_ different" she tried to explain.

" _Feels_ different? You don't think maybe…?

"I don't know… I mean I don't know how you are supposed to feel or if you even feel anything this early, but babe I'm telling you… something just feels _different_." She told him.

"Should we take a test?" he asked rather optimistically. "I mean, can you even tell this early?"

"Most tests are accurate from just before or after your expected period".

"Do you have one?"

She walked over to the beside cabinet and pulled a test out of the top draw. "Chris gave me a few to keep on hand".

"Shall we do this then?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excited as she ran off to the bathroom to pee on the test. Once she was done she sat it on the counter and walked back out to join Negan to wait. She sat in his lap as they waited a nervous few minutes to read the results.

"Ok Darlin'… three minutes is up" he said as he stood up and placed her on the ground. Grabbing her hand he led her to the bathroom where the test sat before them.

"Moment of truth" she whispered as she reached out for the test. Bringing it up to read, neither of them could speak a word. Right before their eyes sat two little pink lines.

"Two means yes right?" Negan asked, stunned.

"Two mean yes!" Sky exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. "Negan… you're gonna be a daddy!" she laughed.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"You're gonna be a daddy… I'm… I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" she exclaimed, absolutely over the moon by the news.

"I'm gonna be a fucking father!" Negan exclaimed excitedly as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around before placing her back down and kissing her passionately. "I can't believe we're gonna have a baby!" he laughed as he bent down and rubbed her belly before whispering "Hi baby… this is your daddy. I want you to know that I'm gonna love you and protect you just like I do your mumma".

A couple of weeks later they went to Chris for an ultrasound, just to confirm that Sky was indeed pregnant and that everything was going as it should. Negan sat by her side holding her hand tight as the doctor squirted the cold gel on her belly and began to move the scanner around. After a few moments he found what he was looking for.

"There you are…. Congratulations you two… you are in fact pregnant" Chris smiled, and Sky couldn't help but tear up a little.

"I'm not really sure what I'm looking at here" Sky laughed.

"Well… you see this dark space here, and this little white bit in here that's your baby" he told them.

"That little peanut looking thing?" Negan laughed.

"Yep, that peanut is your baby… and this other little peanut over here…" Chris began as he slid the scanner over a little to reveal another sac. "This is your other baby" he grinned widely.

"Other baby? You mean? We are having two…." Negan said stunned.

"Yes, Sky is pregnant with twins!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Babe… we are gonna have two babies!" she cried, now unable to stop the tears.

"We are having fucking twins!" he replied as he kissed her forehead before returning his attention back to the screen. "Wow… my babies" he whispered as he gleamed at the screen.

"I can print you out a picture if you'd like" Chris said.

"Yes please!" Sky smiled excitedly.

"I'll give you guys a moment" Chris smiled once he had printed the picture and handed it to Sky. "Congratulations sir" he said as he reached out a hand to Negan, which the man gladly shook.

"Holy fuck Sky… I can't believe it" Negan grinned. "We are having a baby… we are having two babies!"

"I can't believe the drugs worked, and I mean they really worked" she smiled. "Oh shit… I'm gonna get so huge!" she laughed as it dawned on her that she was going to have to carry to little humans in her belly for nine months.

"You will be as sexy as ever sweetheart" he grinned as he gave her a kiss.

"I'll be sure to ask you if you still think that in seven months' time" she laughed.

"Fuck I love you Darlin'… you have just made me the happiest man in the fucking world!" he grinned as he kissed her once more. "You're fucking incredible".

"Well, I can't take all the credit here, you played an important role too remember" she laughed.

"Oh I remember very well. I remember the bed, and the shower, and the desk, and the couch and against the wall…" he laughed.

"Alright, alright I get your point" she giggled.

Once Sky started to show at around fourteen weeks gestation the word got around the compound pretty quick, and the fact they she was extremely sick didn't help either. Her and Negan had talked about it and they had decided that there was no point in trying to hide it from anyone so once the rumours had begun to spread, Negan was quick to address them and confirm that in fact he and Sky were expecting a baby together, two babies even.

There seemed to be a little unrest about the whole thing, people wondering how this may affect Negan's role as the leader of the saviours but he was pretty quick to shut that shit down. Since the incident with Bobby, he kept a very tight circle of men in his crew, only those that were completely loyal to him. And those men had his back and were ready to stick by his side as he entered what was sure to be one of the biggest journeys of his life.

"How ya feeling Darlin'? Negan asked as he walked in the door at the end of the day.

"Pretty fucking awful" she said as she lay back on the couch.

"Those little peanuts still giving you grief huh?"

"Oh you know it… I'm convinced they are boys! They are making me so damned sick!" she exclaimed.

"Those little tykes, they are gonna take after their daddy I bet… little hell raisers" he grinned proudly as he sat down beside her and placed a large hand on her little baby bump. "Hey guys… stop being so mean to your mumma" he whispered in a low chuckle.

"I'm not sure if they can hear you" she laughed.

"Oh I bet they can" he grinned. "You eaten anything today?"

"I have… but keeping it down is another story" she laughed as she nodded towards the bucket by the table.

"That bad huh. Surely it won't last too much fucking longer right?"

"Yeah" she winced. "Doc says it should start to subside in the next week or two".

"Well that's good news Darlin'"

"Tell me about it. I'd like to actually enjoy my food again" she laughed. "And feel like a normal human being".

"Want me to run you a bath?"

"Ohh… I would love that! Thanks babe" she smiled. She watched as he wandered to the big bath tub and turned on the taps, even putting a squirt of body wash in there to make bubbles for her. She loved that he did these simples things just because he knew they made her happy. She felt so lucky to have him.

He helped her out of her clothes and into the tub, joining her shortly after. He scrubbed her back gently and massaged her shoulders. Every day he was in awe of her and her strength. Even though she constantly felt like crap and was always vomiting she still insisted on working at the infirmary like usual. He tried to talk her into taking a break until the sickness passed, but she wasn't having a bar of it.

"Feel better?" he whispered as she lay back against his bare chest.

"Much better, thanks Baby" she smiled. "I love you so much".

"I love you more Darlin', don't you ever forget that".

"As if you'd ever let me" she countered.

"Damn right!" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Finally things are going right for Negan and Sky and I'm so excited for what the future holds for these two.**

 **As always please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I apologise if the next few chapters a little slow too, Sky and I are in almost the same boat!**


	28. Teaching Valuable Life Lessons

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and your well wishes. I'm feeling a little better today.**

 **A special thank you to my guest reviewer Rose Charlotte, thank you very much for your kind review. I'm glad that you enjoy the way I am portraying Negan!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It should seem familiar... :)**

* * *

Sky was working in the infirmary the following morning when Negan stopped by to see her. "How are you feeling today Darlin?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm ok at the moment, but I guarantee it will hit me after lunch" she sighed. This pregnancy sickness was really starting to wear her down.

"You'll be through the worst of it soon" he reassured her. "Look Darlin', me and a bunch of the guys have gotta go out for a while, the compound is gonna be pretty empty. There's a new group of people that are causing me a whole lot of problems".

"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know for sure Darlin', probably overnight. All I know for sure is someone is bound to fucking die tonight" he told her seriously.

"These the same guys that killed a bunch of your men a few weeks back?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. It seems like they are working with the fucking group at the hilltop, so a whole lot of people need to be shown what the fucking rules are in this world".

"You do what you have to do baby. I'll be waiting for you" she smiled as she pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss.

"I fucking love you Sky… I'll see you soon Darlin'" he grinned as he kissed her hard.

"Stay safe" she whispered.

"Always do Darlin'… always do" he smiled.

Negan and his men had round up the guys from the Alexandria safe zone as they were trying to make their way to the hilltop. Simon had them all on their knees in the dirt, waiting for him to come out and wave Lucille around in his usual threatening manner.

As he swung Lucille over his shoulder he strolled out into the make shift arena of sorts and paraded in front of the group before him. Singling out the man who appeared to be the leader, he sauntered over to him. "Hi… you're Rick right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killin' my men" he spoke seriously. The man looked up at him with rage in his eyes, so he continued to speak. "Also, when I sent my people to kill your people, for killin' my people, yoouuu killed more of my people. Not cool, not fucking cool". He said as he eyed him carefully. "You have no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But… I think you're gonna be up to speed here shortly" he smiled somewhat sadistically. He knew what he had to do to make these people understand the rules. He knew that someone was going to have to die.

"Yeah… you are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes" he said as he stared the leader down. "Fuck yeah you are" he grinned.

"You see Rick, whatever you do, no matter fucking what, you do not mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this and it's really very simple. Even if you're fucking stupid, which you very well may be. You can understand it" he continued on as the bearded man stared up at him. "You ready? Here goes, pay attention" he began as he pointed Lucille in the man's face. "Give me your shit, or I will kill you" he stated simply with a smile.

"Today was career day. We invested a lot, so that you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me" he stated as he waved Lucille around some more for dramatic effect. "That's your job. Now I know that's a mighty big nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will. You ruled the roost, you built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But, the word is out. You are not safe, not even fucking close. In fact you are fucked, more fucked if you don't give me what I want, and what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, then you can go make find or steal more and it'll even out sooner or later" he told them. "This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So… if someone comes to your door, you fucking let us in! We own that fucking door. You try to fucking stop us… we will fucking knock that fucker down. You understand?" he asked as he approached Rick once more and leaned in close with his hand to his ear.

"What…? No answer…?" he smiled as he strolled around some more. "You didn't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished did you?" he asked with that smug grin plastered on his face.

"I don't wanna kill you people. Just wanna make that clear from the get go. I want you to work for me, and you can't do that if you're fucking dead now can you? But… you killed my people. A whole fucking damn shit load of them. More than I'm comfortable with… and for that… for that you gotta fucking pay. So now…. I am gonna beat the holy fuck, fucking, fuckity fuck outta one of you" he said as he eyed them carefully.

He began to twirl Lucille around in his hands as he spoke again. "This… this is Lucille" he said as he leaned in closer to Rick. "And she is… awesome!" he gushed over his beloved weapon.

"All this… all this is just so that we can pick out which one of you gets the honour" he said as he paced in front of the group, trying to decide which one he was going to kill.

"Jeeeesus!... You look fucking shitty" he exclaimed once he came upon a young woman with short hair, who looked as though she was on deaths door. "I should just put you outta your misery right now" he said as he raised Lucille above his head.

"No!" came a scream from behind him as a young Asian man scrambled to try and get to the woman, before one of his guys wrestled him to the ground. He turned to look at the man. "Nope… nope get him back in line" he said, as his man dragged him back kicking and screaming.

"Don't" he begged.

"Alright listen… don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down no exceptions. First ones free… it's an emotional moment, I get it" he said as he approached the leader again.

"Sux don't it. The moment you realise you don't know shit" he grinned as he paraded in front of them and began to whistle. "I simply cannot decide" he chuckled. "I got an idea…" he said as he walked to the end of the line. Pointing Lucille in the face of each person he began to speak "Eeny… meeny… miny… mo. Catch… a tiger… by… his toe. If … he hollers… let him go. My mother… told me… to pick… the… very… best… one… and you…. Are… it" he said as he landed on the last person.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father. And then we'll start. You can breathe… you can blink… you can cry. Hell you're all gonna be doing that" he grinned as he brought Lucille down on the staunch ginger man's head. After a good whack to the head the man got back up to his knees, blood pouring down his face. "Oh look at that!" Negan exclaimed. "Taking it like a champ!"

"Suck… my… nuts" the ginger man ground out before he brought the bat down on his head once more, knocking him back down to the ground before repeatedly bashing his skull in, while the group watched on.

"Did you hear that?" Negan laughed once he was finished. "He said… 'Suck my nuts'" he chuckled, before resuming to bash the man's skull some more before it was nothing but pulp on the ground beneath his feet.

"Ha.. ha… ha… haaaa" he laughed as he swung the bat around, flinging blood everywhere. "You guys… look at my dirty girl!" he exclaimed proudly.

Out of nowhere he was attacked by the man with the long scruffy hair, before his men took him down. "No!" he yelled in response to the man's actions. " Oh no…. that…. Oh my… that is a no no! The whole thing! Not one bit of that shit flies here!" he yelled.

He thought about killing the man, but he saw something in his eyes and felt he might be useful. "Anyway… that's not how it works. Now I already told you people, first one free. Then what did I say… I will shut that shit down! No exceptions. Now I don't know what kinda lying assholes you been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So…. Back to it!" he said as he struck the Asian man in the head twice and watched as he tried desperately to speak.

"Buddy… are you still there? I don't know, it seems like you're trying to speak. But you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped you so hard that your eyeball just popped out… and it as gross as shit!" he laughed. "Oh hell… I can see this is hard on you guys. I'm sorry. I truly am" he said somewhat sympathetically but it was laced with a little sarcasm. "But I did say… no exceptions!" he yelled as he rounded on the man and continued to beat the shit out of him while the woman cried. "You bunch of pussies! I'm just getting started" he grinned as he kept beating the man's skull in. "Lucille is thirsty…" he laughed sadistically. "She is a vampire bat" he chuckled as he waved her around.

As he wrapped things up with Rick and his group he let the rest of them go free, keeping the angry one, Daryl as his prisoner. He made sure that they understood that he meant business and under no circumstances should they ever fuck with him, and he was fairly certain his display of power more than got his point across. Now it was time to head back home to his woman and his unborn babies, where he could wash away the blood and forget about the horrible things he had just done to those people. He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it, flaunting his power and killing those people. But a part of him, the more human part of him actually hated it, and he had to remind himself that it was a necessary evil in this new world. It was kill… or be killed.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter... finally the integration of Ricks group into the story! I wanted to keep it as close to the original scene as possible as I just loved the way JDM played that out, especially in the uncut version with all the magical Negan curse words. I took a few bits out here and there just so that it didn't get ridiculously long. And obviously having killed off Dwight things had to be a little different as he was in the original scene.**

 **I can't wait to continue on from here and play around with the two groups.**

 **As always, please leave me a review I always love to hear you thoughts.**


	29. Negans Haul

**Thank you to everyone for your consistently wonderful reviews, you guys are so awesome!**

 **I would just like to point out a couple of things, after receiving a guest review the other day saying that I used to update this story twice a day and what happened? Well... I am in fact a mother to a very full on 18 month old boy who requires a lot of time and attention. I rarely get a moment to myself, and only when he is sleeping, which is when I should be doing housework etc, but instead I'm writing because I am obsessed with this story and I don't like to keep my followers/fans waiting. I am also currently pregnant with #2 and am fighting horrendously crippling nausea every afternoon/evening. So I apologise if I don't always update quickly but know there is always a really good reason, I'm doing the best that I can and sometimes I just don't have the time to write every day.**

 **With that being said I hope you enjoy this next chapter. After the killing in the last chapter I needed another sweet Negan/Sky moment.**

* * *

Negan arrived back in the early hours of the morning. It had been a long ass night taunting Rick's group and showing them who was boss. He took a quick shower to wash the remainder of the blood from his skin and hair before climbing into bed alongside Sky. Wrapping his arm around her body he pulled her close to him as he let out a deep sigh.

"Everything ok Babe?" she whispered.

"Sorry did I wake you Darlin'?"

"No, I was already awake. I can't sleep when you're not here. You make me feel safe" she told him as she snuggled in close.

"Sorry Darlin'…"

"It's ok, you're here now".

"I had to kill a couple of people tonight" he confessed.

"At least they'll know not to fuck with you again" Sky told him.

"That's for fucking sure" he said as he lay there thinking for a moment. Sky could sense his tension and she knew that he wasn't too happy about what he had to do.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"When I'm in the moment… and this world is my stage, I feel invincible. And when I have to beat someone to death, a part of me enjoys letting all that rage out. Do you think I'm a bad man Sky?" he asked, the vulnerability and worry clear in his voice.

"Of course not. If you were a bad man, I wouldn't be here. I spent a couple of months with bed men Negan… I know one when I see one, and you are far from it".

"Even though I kill? And I enjoy it sometimes?"

"I think that's just how the world is now. You have to kill to survive. And well, I'm not saying you should enjoy it as such, but it's ok to enjoy the power that comes from knowing you are doing what you have to, to keep this group safe".

"You know… when it's all said and done, I don't enjoy it afterwards. I don't like having done it. But in the moment I know that it is what has to be done in order to stay on top and keep you safe. That's all I care about in this whole fucked up world, is keeping you and my babies safe" he told her seriously.

"I know Negan. You're a good man, and you'll be an amazing father. Get some sleepy Babe, try not to think about it" she said as she placed his large hand on her small baby bump. "Think about our babies instead. Think of all the things you are going to teach them. All the wonderful things you will get to see as you watch them grow" she whispered.

"Will you marry me Sky?" he asked, his voice deep and husky. "I mean _really_ marry me. Not like the wives I used to have where it was all just macho bullshit, flaunting my fucking ego. I want to put a ring on your finger and promise myself to you and you only for all of eternity" he whispered.

"Babe, if you can by some miracle get us some rings and find someone to marry us, I would be happy to be your wife" she smiled as she turned her head to kiss him softly.

"Perfect. Consider it done" he grinned. "Goodnight Darlin'" he whispered as he snuggled in close, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as her hair tickled neck.

"Night Babe" she whispered sleepily as she began to drift off in his arms.

While Sky was asleep Negan went about setting his plan into motion. As he held her hand in his, careful not to wake her he sized up her ring finger. After checking it various ways he decided it was about the same size as his little finger and that would be his best bet at finding her the right size ring.

The following day Negan was on a mission. He rounded up a large bunch of his men to go on a quick run. There was a small department store nearby and he knew for a fact that it had a jewellery store. Under the guise of hitting the other stores in the complex the team set out in their vehicles with an arsenal of weapons, ready to fight the undead. They hadn't yet hit this one because the last time they had checked it out it was crawling with walkers, he was hoping things had died down a little since then.

As they pulled up in their vehicles and all the guys jumped out they quickly dispatched the few undead hanging around outside. "Alright men… we do this fucking quick and we do this fucking smart!" he called out. "I don't want to fucking lose any of you assholes today. Steve, you take those four around to the back entrance and hit the fucking sporting goods store, grab whatever will come in handy. Joe, you follow them and take those other three men and hit the pharmacy. Grab any fucking medication, bandages, hygiene products you find. Anything and fucking everything got it?"

"Yes Negan" the men replied.

"Good. Simon you and I are going to lead the rest of the men in through the front and we are gonna hit any stores carrying food of any fucking kind. Let's move!" he yelled to all the guys.

With their police radios on they kept in contact throughout the run. As Negan and the rest of the men entered the building they were quickly approached by a bunch of walkers. Everybody used knives, machete's, axes and any other kind of silent weapon they had. Negan took out two walkers with Lucille with a single blow to the head of each. They made their way to the first fast food stall, as they scavenged around they found there wasn't left that was any good, but they took what they could and moved on to the next.

Eventually they came to a convenience store that seemed to still be pretty well stocked. People were clearly too afraid to come here with all the walkers that had been around, which was a bonus for them. While the men loaded up all the bags they had, Negan wandered out to find the jewellery store next door. Crawling under the half open security door he made his way in, turning on his flashlight to see where he was going. As he made his way to one of the counters a walker started to shuffle towards him and with a swift swing of his bat he caved its rotting skull in and watched in satisfaction as its lifeless body slumped to the floor.

He searched the cabinets for something that jumped out at him. He wanted to find Sky the perfect ring. He knew that she wasn't the flashy kind of girl and wouldn't like anything too over the top. Finding nothing he liked he moved on to the next cabinet where something blue caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out an elegant silver band with an aquamarine blue gemstone set in the middle between two slightly smaller ones. It was beautiful, and the blue instantly made him think of Sky's gorgeous eyes. He knew this ring was the one. He hoped to hell it was the right size. He slipped it on his little finger and found that it fit with a little wriggle room to spare, he hoped it would fit her perfectly. Looking back into the case he saw that there was a smaller silver ring set with eleven small aquamarine gemstones and diamonds and they appeared to fit together as a set.

"Perfect" he whispered to himself, as he stashed the two in a little velvet bag from under the counter and tucked them securely in his jacket pocket as he heard the familiar gurgle of another walker approaching. Quickly he smacked the walker in the legs, bringing it to the ground where he proceeded to stomp its skull in.

Heading to the next case he found men's rings. After a few moments of searching he found something that just seemed to scream his name. It almost seemed as though it was meant to be the other half to Sky's ring. It was a chunky sliver band with a small aquamarine gemstone set in the middle and a small diamond placed either side of it. Even with the diamonds he still felt as though it looked manly as fuck and he was so pleased with himself at what he had found. Stashing it in another velvet bag he placed it in his pocket alongside Sky's rings just as he heard Simon call out his name.

"Negan?" he whispered. "You in there?"

"Right here Simon… just taking out a few stragglers" he said as he pointed his flashlight towards the two corpses on the floor. "We good to go?"

"Yeah. We got a fucking good haul" Simon told him. "Plenty of food from the convenience store, and Joe and the boys got a tonne of medical supplies. That oughtta keep the docs happy" he grinned. "They boys are just loading up now" he told him.

"And Steve?"

"Haven't heard yet" he said as he pulled out his radio. "Steve… you there?" he spoke into it.

"Yeah" came a quick reply. "We hit the fucking mother load. Might need some help though… got quite a few roamers around"

Negan, Simon and a few other guys made their way to the sporting goods store where they found the others taking on what seemed like a whole hoard of walkers. Negan ran in and swung Lucille hard into the head of a walker, quickly following up by smacking another. After a few tense moments the walkers were dispatched and surprisingly done so without any casualties.

"What the fuck have we got Steve?" Negan asked.

"A shit tonne of guns and ammo back there" he told his boss as he pointed to what appeared to be a storage room. Negan sauntered on back and had a look, letting out a low whistle. "That sure as shit is the fucking mother load. Fill up the bags boys!" he called out happily.

When they were all finished they loaded the last of the bags into the trucks, and after dispatching a few more stray walkers they were on their way back to the compound. As Simon drove the truck Negan absentmindedly fiddled with the small bags in his pocket. He couldn't wait to get back to Sky and finally make an honest woman out of her. Sure, he knew that with the world the way it was, marriage didn't really mean a hell of a lot to anyone anymore. But it still meant something to him, and he wanted to show Sky that.

"What a fucking score huh boss?" Simon spoke up.

"Hell yeah, it was a good fucking day today" he grinned.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **And for those that are curious about what the rings look like, I can try send you the links via pm, but it wont let me post them in the story :)**


	30. Riling Up Rick

**As always I would like to say a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are just the best!**

 **If I'm being completely honest today has been a shit day! But writing this chapter with all of Negan's greatness has picked me up a little.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

When Negan arrived back at the compound it was early evening. He stashed the rings away somewhere he was certain Sky would never find them. He still had to find someone who could marry them, and it couldn't be just anyone. He wanted it to be a priest or a pastor, someone who actually had the power to marry people before the world went to shit. He knew it was going to be hard to find one, he was fairly certain that the followers of god wouldn't be too ok with killing people, already dead or not, so it was likely that there weren't too many left out there. But still he held out hope that something good would come his way. Just then Sky came rushing in.

"Hey Darlin', everything ok?" he asked as she held up a hand and rushed straight past him and sped to the bathroom. Following her in, he found her hunched over the toilet vomiting violently. Crouching down behind her, he rubbed her back gently as she got it all out. He retrieved a face cloth and wet it under the tap, handing it to her to wipe her face. He watched on as she slumped down against the wall, she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Come here" he said as he bent down and picked her up in his arms and carried her back through to their bedroom where he placed her on the bed. "I'm sorry you feel so shit. Can I get you anything Darlin'?" he asked.

"Just some water please" she sighed. He fetched her a glass of water and she sipped at it carefully, hoping it wouldn't make her feel any worse.

"Those babies are really giving you a hard fucking time aren't they" he chuckled.

"Yeah they are… I think they take after their daddy" she laughed.

"We brought a shit tonne of medication back from the run today… maybe there is something in there that could help with this fucking nausea?" he suggested.

"I'll check with Chris tomorrow when we sort through it all" she said optimistically.

"You had dinner?" he asked.

"That was dinner" she laughed as she pointed towards the bathroom.

"Jesus… do these babies want their mumma to fucking starve to death?" he chuckled as he placed a hand on her belly. "Hey little rugrats" he whispered. "Be nice to your poor mumma, she can't grow you big and strong if you don't let her fucking eat".

"Language" she scolded.

"Sorry…" he laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. "Lay down for a bit Darlin', I'll go see if I can find you some plain crackers or something" he smiled as he wrapped the blanket over her. Placing the bucket next to the bed he gave her a quick kiss before he went in search of some food that she might be able to keep down. He hated seeing her look so sick and exhausted.

When Negan returned with some food, for both Sky and himself he found her fast asleep, curled up beneath the blankets. He thought it best to let her get some much needed rest so he wolfed down his dinner quietly in the other room before joining her on the bed. He was still quite tired from the lack of sleep the night before after dealing with Rick's group that sleep quickly claimed him too.

The next morning Sky was working in the infirmary with Chris and the others when Keira came across a drug called Ondanestron which stated that it was used to treat nausea and vomiting. Chris promptly searched for it in one of the many medical books he had and found that it was a drug often used for chemotherapy patients, but all testing thus far had shown that it was safe to take during pregnancy.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" Sky exclaimed as Chris handed her the box of pills. Grabbing her water bottle she quickly took one, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to start working.

"Wow… Negan really is rubbing off on you" Chris laughed at her use of the word fuck.

"Well… you spend enough time with someone you start picking up some of their habits" she laughed.

With the new anti-nausea drugs working their magic Sky was feeling much better and the rest of the week seemed to just fly by. Today Negan was going with a bunch of his men to Alexandria to visit Rick and his people, to make sure they were holding up their end of the deal. Sky was a little nervous about it, after what they had done to his men at the outpost, she knew that they were dangerous. She just hoped that Negan's warning had gotten through to them and they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"I'll be back before you know it Darlin'… don't worry about me" he said with his trademark charming smile.

"I know, just be safe please. I want you back in one piece" she warned him. "I love you" she added.

"I promise Darlin', I'll be just fine. Love you too" he said as he gave her a kiss before he threw on his jacket, slung Lucille over his shoulder and sauntered off to join the rest of his crew as they hit the road and headed for the Alexandria Safe Zone.

As their trucks pulled up outside the gate Negan jumped out, casually swinging Lucille in his hands as he whistled an ominous tune. "Dunn dunn duuunn" he began in his low gravelly tone, before he banged Lucille against the bars of the gate. "Little piiiiig, little pig! Let me in!" he called out.

He waited patiently for someone to open the gate, and when they did he found himself eye to eye with a tall young man. "Well?" he said to the man.

"Uummm… who are you?" he replied. Oh this dude wasn't fucking serious!? Surely not, he thought to himself.

"Oh you better be jokin'" he laughed. "Negan… Lucille… I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression" he said as he saw Rick approaching the gate. "Well hello there" he greeted with a smile. He stared the man down as his expression turned serious. "Do not make me have to ask" Negan threatened.

"You said a week…. You're early" Rick stated plainly as he reluctantly opened the gate for him and his convoy of vehicles.

"I missed ya" Negan smiled cockily. "Oh Rick… come on out here watch this" he said as a walker began to approach, more than willing to show off his prowess with Lucille. "Callin' it!" he yelled out as he strolled casually towards the walker and clocked it once in the head, watching it fall to the ground. "Ha ha haaa!" he laughed heartily. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy" he chuckled. "Alright everybody… let's get started… big day!" he smiled.

"Hold this" he said as he handed Rick Lucille, confident the man wouldn't dare cross him at this point, he sauntered on in to their little town, his men following behind.

"Daryl…" Rick began as he walked towards his man.

"No!" Negan ordered, shutting that shit down before it even got started. "Nope… He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him and I don't make you chop anything off of him" Negan told him seriously and he smiled as rick looked away in defeat. Looking back at the young woman behind him he almost sang, "Same goes for everyone" is his delightfully gravelly voice.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" he called out. "Let's see what kinda goodies you got in the cupboard".

"We put aside half the supplies" Rick informed him.

"No!" Negan objected. "Rick… no" he continued. "You don't decide what we take… I do" he whispered as he eyed him.

"Alright!" he called out to his people and they began to disperse throughout the town to gather half of their stuff. "Alright… you gonna show me around or not?" he asked Rick as he waited for an answer. Turning to walk towards him in a threatening kind of manner he asked, "Well?" and was delighted when the man began to walk.

As he walked through the town taking it all in, he kept a close eye on Rick, not trusting the man completely. As they saw his men hauling some furniture from the houses he couldn't help but grin. "See… this is the kind of thing that just tickles my balls!" he said enthusiastically. "A little co-operation and everything is pleasant as punch! You see we really are reasonable people once you get to know us" he assured him

As one of his men handed him a video camera telling him there was something he had to see, he couldn't help but make a joke about hoping it was a homemade sex tape. Watching the video he saw a very scruffy fully bearded looking Rick, talking about how he had killed people.

"Jeeeesus!" he exclaimed. "Is that you Rick? Underneath all that man bush" he smiled. "Shiiit, I would not have messed with that guy" he taunted. "But that's not you anymore… is it?" he grinned sadistically as he watched the man through the camera.

Looking around the town he came to a sudden realisation. "Whatever happened to that sick girl?" he asked. "It seemed like a hell of a stressful night for her. The way she was carrying on, she was married to number two right?" he said as Rick glared at him. "Careful… careful how you're looking at me Rick" he warned.

"Widows… especially ones that look like that. They are special. I love em!" he taunted. Of course he was just trying to rile Rick up. He had no actual intention of taking off with the young woman. Not when he had everything he needed back home, but boy was it fun to fuck with this man. "Right after their husbands go, they are just… empty inside. But usually not for long" he laughed at his vulgar comment. "Aahhh… where is she? I would love to see her" he said, as he continued trying to get a rise out of Rick, loving the way he could see the anger burning in the man's eyes, but knowing he was too defeated to do anything about it.

"Would you like to pay your respects?" came a soft voice from behind him. Quickly he spun around to come face to face with a guy dressed as a preacher.

"Hooolyyy crap!" he yelled in response. "You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on me wearing that collar with that freaky ass smile" he said as he looked the man over.

"My apologies" the man said. "I'm Father Gabriel".

Turning back to look at Rick he asked, "She didn't make it?" and he answered with a quick shake of his head. Not exactly what he wanted to hear, but at least he had been presented with something great. He had found himself a man of god. Surely this holy man had experience in marrying people.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of this one :)**


	31. Welcome Home

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I changed it up a little bit from the episode to suit my story line :)**

* * *

As they stood at the grave of the young woman he now knew as Maggie, Negan was wracking his brain, trying to find a way to convince this man of god to marry him and Sky. Of course he could just take the man with him, no questions asked… that part was easy. But how did he stop the man from telling Rick and the rest of these assholes about the woman that meant everything to him? The last thing he needed was his enemies knowing about her, it was bad enough that his own people knew, because not all of them could be trusted.

He could always just keep him and he could become a part of the saviours, but he didn't feel like a man like him would be of much use for anything else. When Ricks whining little kid ran up to his dad, complaining that Negan's men were taking all their medicine, he couldn't help but get annoyed.

"You said half!" the boy yelled. "You're taking all of our medicine!"

"I said half your shit, and half… is what I say it is" Negan smiled cockily.

While Rick tried to calm his kid down, Negan took the opportunity to talk to the preacher man. "Father Gabriel is it?" he asked.

"Yes sir" the man replied politely.

"Are you an actual fucking man of god?"

"I am indeed" he smiled, trying to ignore the profanities.

"So you can legally do all the things required of a 'pastor' or whatever the fuck it is that you are?"

"Is there something you need from me?" Father Gabriel asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is someone back at my compound that could use your services" he told him vaguely, and the man eyed him suspiciously but didn't question any further.

"Right! I think we are about done here… except we are gonna be taking all your guns… can't have the young boy here going off all half-cocked with a weapon now can we. I certainly don't need you serial killers murdering any more of my people" Negan said as he signalled to his men to finish rounding up the supplies and load up the trucks. "Oh and I'll be taking the preacher man" he told Rick.

"Father Gabriel? Why? You already have Daryl" he said, not bothering to argue about the guns at this point, he knew when he was defeated. It was better to just cut his losses. They could always find more.

"Are you questioning me Rick? Are you telling me no? Because that wouldn't be very fucking smart now would it?" Negan said getting in the man's face in a threatening manner.

Rick gave Father Gabriel a look that said 'my hands are tied here'. "I'll go with you" he agreed quietly.

"Good. Then we don't have a problem here" Negan smiled charmingly as he wandered back towards the gate, the preacher and the leader following in behind.

Before they could leave he caught sight of the dark woman with the dreadlocks carting a deer back towards the gates, and he turned to Rick eyeing him. He allowed Rick a moment to go talk to the woman, and lucky for him he seemed to get through to her as she came back inside with him. "I thought she was scavenging, but she was hunting" Rick offered. "This one never came inside" he said as he handed Negan the hunting rifle she had used.

"Look at this… this is something to build a relationship on. Good for you Rick" he smiled. "This is reading the room, and getting the message. I said it before and I'll say it again. You sir are special".

"Now that you know that we can follow your rules. I'd like to ask you if Daryl can stay" Rick said pleadingly.

"Not happening" Negan countered quickly. "Now what you gotta do is get over that tall wall of yours and earn for me, because we're coming back soon. And when we do you better have something interesting for us, or Lucille, she's gonna have her way" he threatened. "I want you to hear that again" he said as he leaned in closer. "If you don't have something interesting for us, somebody's gonna die" he smiled. "And no more magic guns…"

"Alright!" he called out. "Grab that deer, it's getting late. Let's go home" he said and smiled when the woman dropped the deer to the ground in anger. Leaning in close to Rick he thought he would dig that knife just a little bit deeper, really fuck him off. "Man I love it a gal that buys me dinner, and doesn't expect me to put out!" he laughed.

"Oh and Rick, I'm gonna need to hear two little words from you" he grinned. He watched smugly as the man swallowed his pride and leaned in close, whispered a gruff 'thank you'.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Negan laughed. "Thank you!".

As they heard a walker approach he said "Oh… another one. You need our help. Hand me that candlestick over there. You know what I think Rick?" he continued. "I think we are both gonna come out of this winners" he grinned. "Watch my form!" he yelled as he swung the object over his shoulder, ready to smack the walker. Bringing it down hard he took the walkers face clean off. "Ahhh" he said, feeling rather satisfied. "Yup… win, win" he smiled. "Clean that up for me for next time" he grinned as he tossed the candle stick aside.

"Let's move out" Negan said to his people as he wandered back to his truck. "Oh wait…" he began with a chuckle. "How careless of me… You didn't think I was gonna leave Lucille did ya? I mean… after what she did, why would you want her? Thank you for being so accommodating, friend" he said as he leaned across, retrieving his prized weapon.

Taking one final stab Negan leaned in close and whispered "In case you haven't caught on… I just slid my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it" he grinned cockily before jumping back in his truck, after Father Gabriel, and setting off back to their compound.

When they arrived back the saviours unloaded the supplies from the trucks while Negan took Father Gabriel to a holding room of sorts. It was a jail cell, like where he was keeping Daryl, it was more like a small motel room. He wanted the man to feel comfortable. Comfortable enough to trust him and do what he asked, but if fear was the way, then he would use that too if necessary.

"You'll be staying here" Negan told the man. "I'll have men posted outside the door, so don't go getting any stupid fucking ideas" he warned.

"No sir" father Gabriel replied.

"Good. The guys will make sure you get some food to eat" he said as he turned to leave.

"Who is it that is in need of my services?" he asked politely.

"All in good time preacher man… all in good time" Negan smiled as he left the man to it. After being away all day, he couldn't wait to see Sky. He didn't much enjoy the days where he had to leave, even though he knew she could take care of herself, he couldn't help but worry about her.

When he returned to his quarters he found her curled up on the couch reading a book. "Hey Darlin'" he greeted with his usual charming smile.

"You're back!" she grinned as she tossed the book aside and ran into his arms. "I missed you" she whispered against his lips as she kissed him softly.

"I was barely gone a day" he laughed.

"I know… but it was long enough" she replied as she started to unzip his jacket.

"Mmmm I like where this is going" he groaned as she slid it off his shoulders and tossed it on the couch, her hands roaming over his chest eagerly.

"I bet you do" she smiled seductively as her hands continued their journey downwards, slipping beneath his white shirt and sliding it up off his body and over his head. Leaning forward she placed her lips on his chest, kissing the warm flesh.

"Darlin'…" he growled in response.

"You like that?" she asked as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Mmm you know it!" he smiled. Pushing him backwards she steered him towards the bedroom where she pushed him down on the bed. Her hands quickly going to his belt which she made short work of unbuckling. Removing his pants, and his underwear she revelled in his naked form laying before her, his cock already impossibly hard.

She eyed him hungrily as she motioned for him to crawl back onto the bed to make some room for her. Laying his head down on the large pillows he watched silently as she took his cock in her hand and pumped him a couple of times before her lips wrapped around him. He let out a hiss of pleasure in response. The way she was sucking his dick felt so good it was almost impossible to hold himself back.

"Fuck Darlin'… that feels so damned good" he groaned, bucking up into her as he felt her tongue swirl around his tip. "You're gonna need to stop that so I can fuck you though" he smiled. Reluctantly she stopped what she was doing and began to remove her clothes hastily. "Someone is dying for it" he chuckled.

"You have no idea…" she moaned. "I'm so fucking horny today".

"I love it!" he smiled as she crawled on top of him. Positioning his rock hard length at her entrance she slowly slid down onto him, taking all of him in. "Jeeesus!" he groaned in pleasure.

She began to move herself up and down, her pussy delightfully tight around him. He watched as her beautiful breasts bounced around as she rocked against him. Leaning down she captured his lips in a desperate and passionate kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before releasing it. Negan held her hips tight as he bucked up into her, meeting her at the end of every thrust.

Her body began to quake and he knew that she was getting close. Reaching down he rubbed her swollen clit with his thumb, intensifying her tremors. "Oh fuck… Negan" she panted in pleasure.

"Come with me Sky" he demanded as he continued to thrust into her.

"Fuck… yes" she panted as her body began to shake violently and her walls tightened around him. With a few more deep thrusts his spilled himself within her, filling her up. She slumped back down onto him and they lay together sweaty and panting.

"That was an amazing welcome home" he chuckled as he kissed her softly.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the little bit of Negan/Sky smut thrown in there, because its what makes my world go round some days hahaha**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**


	32. Convincing The Father

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, I love them!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it... I think it might almost be my favourite, sorry I was a little slow to update, still not feeling 100%.**

* * *

The following morning Negan went to visit Father Gabriel. He knocked on the door for warning and then immediately entered the room to find the man sitting quietly at the desk reading the bible. Of course he was.

"Good morning Father" Negan greeted politely.

"Good Morning" the man smiled in reply.

"Now as you know. I have brought you here for a reason" Negan began. "I have something very important that I need done, by a holy man such as yourself" he told him, trying his best to keep the curse words at bay. "I need to know that I can trust you".

"I am a man of god, you can trust me" Father Gabriel told him.

"Have you killed people?" Negan asked.

"I have" he replied simply, his head bowed in embarrassment.

"Do you think God will forgive you?" he asked curiously.

"I don't presume to know what the good lord will and will not do, but every day I do what I can to atone for my sins".

"What I need done is very important" Negan said. "And it requires the utmost fucking discretion" he continued.

"I understand" the Father smiled.

"Good. So I can count on you to keep this between us then? Because god help you if anyone finds out about this… Lucille will be none too happy about it" Negan said, as he waved the weapon about for dramatic effect.

"What is it you wish for me to do?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Have you performed a marriage before?"

"Many".

"Well then… you are the perfect man for the job" Negan smiled.

"You want me to marry someone?" he asked, a little surprised. "I don't understand why that has to be a secret".

"Because Father… you are not just marrying anyone. You are marrying me and my woman" Negan told him. "Do you see why no one can know about this?" he asked, and the man nodded in response. "Because in this world, there are too many people looking for leverage over one another, and I cannot put her in danger by having anyone know about this. And if anything… and I mean anything were to happen to her, there would be hell to pay for anyone involved".

"So why me? I mean… I am from Rick's group. Why would you involve me, why not just marry in secret on your own? With the way the world is, I doubt it matters if it's official or not" Father Gabriel told him.

"It fucking matters to me Father" Negan told him. "Now… do I have your word that you will keep this a secret? Because the way I see it these are your options… you either do this for me and keep it quiet and I let you go back to your group. Or I force you to do this, and then you stay here a prisoner" he offered. "The choice is yours Father, what will it be?"

"I will perform the marriage for you willingly" he agreed. "There is too much hate and violence in this world. I would be happy to spread a little love" he smiled joyfully. "I would like to go back to my group and be with my people, you have my word, I swear upon God that I will not speak of this to anyone".

"And what will you tell Rick when he asks why I took you?"

"That you wanted me to perform a funeral?" Father Gabriel suggested.

"That'll work. Good on you Father" Negan smiled as he clapped the man on the back. "I'll be back for you later" he added as he turned and left the room, pleased with how things went and little threatening was needed.

Later that afternoon Negan came to the infirmary to retrieve Sky, telling her and the others it was for a short supply run. Taking a small truck they headed out of the compound, it was the first time Sky had been outside the walls since Negan brought her here. She took in all the scenery as they drove, occasionally seeing a few undead roaming around.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"It's a surprise… you'll see" he smiled as he held her hand.

After about another fifteen minutes driving they pulled up outside a small country church. "Here" he said as he handed her a large hunting knife with her name carved into the handle, the same knife his men had taken from one of the guys in her group the night they had met. "I'm guessing you know how to use this? It was yours after all" he smiled.

"Of course" she smiled as he jumped out of the truck.

Walking around to the back of the truck she heard Negan to tell someone to 'wait here' before he reappeared again and she gave him a questioning look. "C'mon Darlin', gotta make sure it's safe" he said as he walked towards the door which was held shut by a large bit of wood. Removing the plank he opened the doors wide and banged Lucille against the wooden floor, waiting to see if any walkers came out, luckily there were none, which was what he had expected. He had spotted this place when he went out on his last run, and had come back earlier that morning to make sure it was clear, killing the few walkers that lurked around, and he hoped no one else had been by in that short amount of time.

Heading to the truck and disappearing around the back again he soon reappeared with a man she hadn't seen before, he was dressed in all black. Reaching in to the truck Negan grabbed a back pack and handed it to Sky. "This is Father Gabriel" he told her with his charming smile, and the man held out his hand to her. She gave it a quick shake. "Sky" she smiled.

"C'mon" Negan told the two of them as he walked into the church, leaving the doors open behind them so they could be aware of any danger approaching. Making his way up to the alter he turned back to Sky and smiled. "What do you think Darlin?"

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"If you think were getting fucking married today… then yes. It's exactly what you think it is" he grinned widely.

"So that's why you're here" she said as she looked at Father Gabriel, and he gave her a wide smile. "And this?" she asked, holding up the small backpack.

"Open it and see" Negan smiled.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out an item of clothing. As she held it up she saw it was a small light blue dress with a black lace middle, topped off with a bow. It looked like something she would have worn to prom, had she have ever actually gone. "Negan… this is beautiful" she gushed.

"I know it's not the traditional white gown… but Darlin' you and I are not fucking traditional" he laughed.

"It's perfect" she smiled. "How did you even have time to find this?"

"Oh I have my ways" he grinned. "There's a room just through here where you can change" he said as he led her to what he assumed was the priests office once upon a time.

As Sky got dressed Negan removed his jacket and threw on a white button up shirt over his usual white tee, finishing it off with a blue tie to match her dress and a black waist coat. It was no tuxedo… but he was never a fancy dress kind of guy. This was as good as it got, and he wanted to make sure that this day, their day… was as perfect as he could make it.

"I can see you truly care for her" Father Gabriel smiled.

"More than you could even imagine Father" Negan admitted.

Sky re-emerged from the room and the sight of her took his breath away. She smiled shyly at him as she came to stand before him. "Darlin'… you look amazing" he whispered as he kissed her cheek softly.

"You scrub up pretty good yourself" she smiled.

"Shall we begin?" Father Gabriel asked.

"All yours Father" he smiled as held Sky's hands tightly, staring into her beautiful eyes. "Just… go easy on the Jesus stuff" Negan chuckled, and the father nodded in understanding.

"Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, and of two people who are in it for forever" Father Gabriel began. "All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another" he said.

"Negan… do you have anything you would like to say to Sky?" he asked.

"Well… I didn't really prepare anything but I'll give it a shot" he smiled. Holding her hands tightly in his he gave her a small almost nervous smile. "Sky… my Darlin'… I honestly don't know where I would be without you. Before you came along I was just living day to day trying to make my way through this world, not really caring about anything. And then I found you. And there was just something about you that made it impossible not to care. I found myself thinking about you all the time, I couldn't get you out of my head, and I honestly didn't fucking want to" he grinned. "You made me feel again. You saw beyond all the bullshit and found the man that I was before all this and you brought him back. Being with you, is the happiest I have ever been, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how perfect you are. I will be the man that you need me to be, I will be the father that our children need me to be. I will give you all the love I have to give, forever and always" he said, almost struggling to hold back tears that threatened to well up in his eyes. He was never one for getting so emotional, but with Sky he just couldn't help it.

Sky blinked away the stray tears that had formed in her eyes at Negan's beautiful words. Never had she thought this day would be possible, yet here they were in a church, with a Father, getting married. She couldn't believe it.

"Sky, do you have anything you would like to say?" Father Gabriel asked.

Taking a deep breath she began to speak. "Negan… you have saved me in more ways than you can even know" she smiled. "I was in such a dark place when you found me, thinking that I could never trust a single person again. But you proved me wrong, and you seduced me with that gorgeous smile and that undeniable charm" she laughed. "You taught me how to love, and you showed me that I am beautiful in my own way".

"You are beautiful in every way" he interrupted with a charming smile, making her grin even more.

"I could never put into words just how much I love you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you. Negan, you are my world, my everything, and I love you more than you could ever know" she smiled as she wiped away at her tears.

"Do you have any rings?" Father Gabriel asked.

"Right here" Negan grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small velvet bags, handing the darker bag to Sky, knowing it had his ring in it.

"Ok Sky… repeat after me please" he instructed as she pulled the ring out and held it between her fingers as she held onto Negan's left hand.

"I – state your full name – take you Negan to be my lawfully wedded husband, as long as we both shall live" he said.

"I Skylar Rose McCartney, take you Negan to be my lawfully wedded husband, as long as we both shall live" she repeated with a smile as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Ok Negan, your turn… I – state your full name - take you Sky to be my lawfully wedded wife, as long as we both shall live" the Father said.

"I Negan Jeffrey Lewis, take you Sky to be my lawfully wedded wife, as long as we both shall live" he smiled as he slipped both the engagement and the wedding rings onto her small finger, pleased that they fit perfectly, and he couldn't help but grin at the tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at them in awe.

"Because you have exchanged your vows before God and myself as a witnesses, have pledged your commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Your kiss is now a promise… You may kiss the bride!" Father Gabriel said happily, and Negan gladly took Sky's face within his large hands and kissed her with all the love and passion he had.

"Fuck I love you Skylar Rose Lewis… my beautiful wife" he grinned happily.

* * *

 **As always please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **By the way I have no idea what Negan's full name is, I tried to do some research but had no luck so I made one for him :) utilizing the great Jeffrey DMs name of course! But if anyone does know what it actually is you are more than welcome to correct me!**

 **Also if you'd like to know what Sky's dress looks like I can pm you a link :)**


	33. A Newcomer

**Hey all, thanks for your patience... I'm sorry for my slow update for this chapter but I wanted to wait for last nights episode because I was toying with the idea of bringing things together. So on that note, this chapter contains some SPOILERS for last nights episode, so if you haven't seen it, you may want to wait until you have to give this one a read. I've removed some bits to make it fit with what I'm attempting to do in my story but have tried to keep the rest as close to the episode as possible. Thanks!**

 **Oh by the way... SPOILER for last night... Am I the only one who thought if I were in Olivia's shoes I would have jumped at that offer... not slapped him! I mean it wouldn't be very often you get propositioned by an extremely attractive man in the apocalypse haha... even if he is a psycho. LOL! Also... I think my heart might have exploded a little at the sight of Negan with Judith! That was just too damn cute :D**

* * *

It didn't take long for the rumours to spread around the sanctuary that Negan might have married Sky, the matching wedding bands definitely didn't go unnoticed. But they kept it mostly to themselves, only confirming with those they wanted to. It had been a few days since their wedding, and Father Gabriel was still with them. Negan had promised to return him to Alexandria when he went to collect their next lot of supplies.

Sky was finally starting to feel better as the little babies in her belly were no longer making her feel like death warmed up. It was easier to be excited about their future when she wasn't feeling so ill and she often found herself day dreaming about what lay ahead for them.

"You know… we are going to need to collect some baby stuff" she told Negan as they lay in bed together.

"Tell me what we need Darlin' and I'll take the boys on a run. There was a lot of stuff left behind at that place we visited recently. I chained the doors so hopefully no one else has raided it yet" he replied.

"Well… we are going to need two of everything!" she laughed. "They are gonna need a lot of clothes, especially for winter".

"Don't worry about it Darlin', your man's got it handled" he smiled. He was enjoying being a proper husband, not that much had really changed. But he liked the role of being the provider for his little family, and he was excited about the impending arrival of their babies. "Once Simon and the others return from the hilltop, I'll plan another run".

"I better get ready for work" she smiled as she crawled out of the bed and wandered to the bathroom completely naked. Turning on the shower she ducked her head back out the door. "Care to join me… husband?" she smiled.

"Always Darlin'…. Always" he chuckled as he lept out of bed and ran towards her scooping her up in his arms and dragging her under the flowing water. "Fuck… have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" he smiled charmingly.

"Only every chance you get" she grinned in response.

"Well it still doesn't fucking feel like enough…. You're so fucking beautiful Sky" he smiled as he kissed her deeply. Hoisting her up onto his body he pressed her against the wall, devouring her lips hungrily.

"Mmmm good morning" she laughed as she felt his hard on pressed against her. "Someone wants a little loving".

"All day, every day" he laughed.

"Such a naughty boy"

"You love it"

"You know I do" she laughed as she kissed him hard, biting gently on his lower lip. "Fuck me Negan…" she whispered seductively.

"Oh I fucking intend to Darlin'" he smiled as he lined himself up with her and pushed deep inside. Holding her against the wall he set a steady pace, thrusting himself in and out hitting just the right spot to make her moan in pleasure.

"Shit…" she panted breathlessly. He was making her feel way too good, she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out for very long. God did he know how to fuck her senseless. "Oh fuck Negan…" she panted.

"You like that huh Darlin'…. That feeling fucking good?" he asked as he pushed himself harder into her.

"So fucking good Negan… I-I'm gonna-" she panted.

"You gonna come for me sweetheart? Huh? You gonna come around my hard cock?" he asked, knowing how much she loved the sound of his deep raspy voice laced with desire.

"Fuck yes" she panted as her body began to shudder.

"Let it go… come for me Darlin"

With a few more deep thrusts she came hard around his cock as her body shook violently, her walls pulsing tightly around him. He pushed himself deep within her and released his seed, filling her up as she breathlessly panted his name.

"Fuck I love you" he panted as he let her back down to her feet.

"Love you more" she smiled.

"Not fucking possible Darlin'" he grinned and she knew there was no winning that battle.

Later that day the crew arrived back from their trip to the hilltop and they brought with them plenty of supplies, and to Negan's surprise a stowaway, intent on killing him it seemed. Young Carl, Ricks boy, had somehow made his way onto the truck and into their camp, and after being subdued by his men Negan took it upon himself to show the boy around.

He had a soft spot for the kid, he was tough and wasn't scared of much. He actually reminded him a little of Sky. Daryl didn't look at all too pleased that they boy was there, but Negan took very little notice.

He took him to his private quarters where he poured himself a glass of scotch and sat the boy down. "I wanna get to know you a little better Carl" he spoke.

"Why?" he asked.

"Work it out… you're smart. In fact I'm gonna tell you just how smart you are, in case you don't already know. See I'd expect a kid your age to be moping around not doing a damn thing except crying about missin' the prom" he smiled. "But you" he said as he pointed at the boy, eyeing him carefully. "You go on a mission, you find me, you killed two of my men. You're smart enough to know that I'm not gonna let this slide" he said before he started to laugh. "I can't… I can't do it… It's like talking to a birthday present. You gotta take that crap off your face, I wanna see what grandma got me" he said all excited.

"No" the boy said stubbornly as he shook his head.

"Two men!" Negan shouted. "Two… men… punishment. You really wanna piss me off?" he asked as he stared Carl down. Taking a deep breath the boy removed his hat slowly and began to unravel the bandage around his head as Negan watched on in expectation. "Oh ohh ohhh… almost there" Negan chuckled. Carl kept his head down, his hair covering the wound. "Get that hair outta your face" Negan commanded. "Let me see" he said. As the boy moved his hair out of the way to reveal his nasty wound Negan couldn't help but react dramatically. "Christ! That is disgusting! No wonder you cover that up. Have you seen it? I mean have you looked in the mirror? That is gross as hell! I can see your socket! I wanna touch it…. Oh come on can I touch it?" Negan taunted.

When Carl looked as though he was about to cry Negan couldn't help but feel a little bad about the way he reacted. "Ahhh damn" he sighed. "Holy hell kid… look I… I just, it's easy to forget that you're just a kid. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I was just screwing around" Negan told him.

"Just forget it" Carl whispered in response. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ahh" Negan sighed. "Come in!" he called out.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but uh… you left Lucille out by the truck" his man told him.

"Seriously?" Negan asked, a little shocked. "I never do that… I guess a kid firing a machine gun is a little bit of a distraction" he laughed. "All jokes aside" he said to Carl. "You look rad as hell. I wouldn't cover that shit up, it may not be a hit with the ladies… but I swear to you, no one is gonna screw with you looking like that, no sir" Negan told him.

"Fat Joseph" he said, turning his attention to the man. "Did you carry her all the way up here for me?"

"Yes sir" he replied, and Negan gestured for the man to hand her over, and he carefully inspected her.

"Were you gentle? Were you kind?"

"Ummm" the man stuttered in response.

"Did you treat her like a lady?" he asked.

"Ye-yes sir" he replied.

"Did you pat her little pussy like a lady?" he asked seriously and the man looked at him in confusion before Negan began to laugh. "I'm just screwing around man a baseball bat doesn't have a pussy!" he exclaimed heartily, and Fat Joseph began to laugh along with him.

"Get the hell out" Negan ordered and the man quickly left the room.

"Now ya see" Negan said looking back at Carl. "That's what I'm talking about. Men breaking each other's balls. This is the shit your dads supposed to be teaching you. What do you like to do for fun? You like music?" he asked. "I want you to sing me a song" he said.

"What?" Carl asked as he looked at him in disbelief at his strange request.

"Yeah. You mowed down two of my men with a machine gun! I want something in return for that! Sing me a song…" Negan ordered.

"I… I can't think of any" Carl stated.

"Bullshit!" Negan growled. "What did your mum used to sing to you? What did your dad play in the car? Start singing…." He said as he stood up and pointed Lucille in the boy's face.

"Okay… okay" the boy whispered. "You are my sunshine" he began.

"Go on…" Negan urged.

"My only sunshine" Carl continued. "You make me happy, when skies are grey" he sang as Negan sauntered around the room swinging Lucille around violently.

"Do not let me distract you young man!" Negan ordered.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away" he finished.

"That's pretty good" Negan told him. "Lucille loves being sung to. It's about the only thing she loves more than bashing in brains… weird huh" Negan smiled. "Did your mother sing that to you?" he asked as he sat back down and looked at the boy. "Where is she now?" he asked, and Carl shook his head and sniffled in response. "Damn… dead huh? You see it happen?"

"I shot her" he spoke up. "Before she could…" he trailed off.

"Damn… no wonder you're a little serial killer in the making" Negan smiled. "That was an example of breaking balls by the way" he grinned. "C'mon kid… get up. It should be ready" he said.

"What should be ready?"

"The iron…" he said ominously.

* * *

 **As always, please take the time to leave me a review :)**


	34. The Way The World Works

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews. This is officially my most reviewed story and I am over the moon about it!**

 **I've discovered a few things with bringing my story into line with the show... 1. It doesn't allow me as much freedom as I like and 2. I find myself having to wait for the next episode to air before I can continue on, so I'm sorry if I don't update this as much as I normally do, but it kind of hinges on what is happening in the show at this point but I hope to be able to throw some more of my own story in there soon.** **Thanks for your patience. Enjoy...**

* * *

Carl followed Negan into a large factory type room, watching silently as he clanged Lucille against the metal of the bars. Everyone in the room began to kneel at his presence, even Daryl, and he saw a man tied to a chair, already beginning to sob. Negan came to a stop and handed him Lucille. "Hold that for me" he said, and Carl cautiously took it without a word.

He continued to follow him as he sauntered along the cat walk, oozing his usual swagger. "You know the deal" he said as he addressed the crowd. "What's about to happen is gonna be hard to watch. I don't wanna do it. I wish I could just ignore the rules and let it slide but I can't!" he told them. "Why?"

"Rules keep us alive!" the whole room chanted back to him.

"That is right!" he said as he began to descend the stairs with Carl following behind like an obedient puppy dog. Stopping on a platform he began to speak again. "We survive… we provide security to others, we bring civilisation back to this world! We are… the saviours… But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work! I know it's not easy, but there is always work. There is always a cost! Here… if you try to skirt it, if you try to cut that corner!" he yelled before he chuckled lowly. "Then it is the iron for you" he grinned. "On your feet" he said as he continued down the steps and wandered out in front of everyone, clapping Mark on the shoulder as he went.

"Simon" he said as he approached his man and put on a hefty looking glove. Simon handed him an iron, fresh out of the furnace, gleaming bright red. Eyeing the man destined for the punishment he spoke again. "Mark… I'm sorry. But it is what it is. You skipped out on your duties to be with a woman..." he said as he stepped closer. He pushed the red hot chunk of metal into Marks face as he screamed out in pain. Holding it there for a good ten seconds, so that all you could smell was burning flesh. As the man passed out Negan peeled the iron from his face, lifting away some of the skin with it, chuckling with some sort of satisfaction. Of course it was all part of his bad ass leader persona that he had to keep up. He didn't actually enjoy it, not at all. But he needed everyone to think that he did.

"That wasn't so bad now was it" he smiled as he handed the iron back to his right hand man Simon. "Jesus… he pissed himself" Negan said in disgust. Looking to Daryl he said "Clean that up" as he got real close to the man and he silently obeyed.

"Doc… I'm all done, do your thing" he said to Chris who was waiting in the wings to treat Mark once Negan was done with him. He was glad that it hadn't been Sky. He didn't want her to witness the animal he had to be. He wanted to keep that side of her far from him. It wasn't that he tried to hide it, she was well aware of who he was, every part of him. He'd just rather she didn't have to see the horrible things he had to do sometimes.

"Well… pussy passed out" Negan said as he addressed the crow once more. "But it's settled, we're square, everything is cool. Let Marks face be a daily reminder to him, and everyone else that the rules matter! I hope that we all learned something today, because I don't ever wanna have to do that again" he said as he looked at Carl with a smile. Walking over to the boy he leaned in and whispered "That's some crazy shit huh… you probably think I'm a lunatic" and grinned at him. "C'mon, let's go figure out what to do with you" he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and led him from the room.

As Carl sat with Negan in hiss private quarters while he scribbled in a notebook Carl spoke up. "Can I wrap up my face now?" he asked.

"No" Negan replied. "You absolutely cannot" he smiled.

"Why the hell not!?" Carl demanded angrily.

"Look at this badass" Negan chuckled. "You can't because I'm not done with you" Negan told him. "And I like looking at your disgusting rad-ass bad-ass eye. So its staying out. What… you got something to say?" he asked as he eyed the boy.

"Why haven't you killed me? Or my Dad? Or Daryl?"

"Daryl… is gonna make a good soldier for me" Negan explained. "You see he thinks he's holding it together, but you saw it. Your dad… he's already getting me great stuff. You on the other hand… well… we shall see. It's more productive to break you. More fun too. You thinking that's stupid?" he smiled cockily.

"Thinking were different" Carl told him.

"You're a smart kid… what do you think I should do?" Negan asked. "You know I can't let you go. So, do I kill you? Iron your face? Chop off your arm? Tell me. What do you think?"

"I think you should jump out the window to save me the trouble of killing you" Carl growled as he got to his feet, looming over Negan.

Negan looked up at him as he began to chuckle. "Now there's the kid that impressed the hell outta me" he smiled.

"I think you're not saying what you're gonna do to me, coz you're not gonna do anything" Carl accused. "If you knew us, if you knew anything… you would kill us. But you can't".

"Maybe you're right" Negan smiled. "Maybe I can't…. let's go for a ride kid!" he said as he hopped up and grabbed Lucille. In the truck they began to make their way out the gates where Negan saw Daryl working. He couldn't help himself he just had to torment the man a little.

"Daryl!" he called out. "You seem worried, so I'm taking the kid home" he said with a smile.

"If you do anything to him…" Daryl warned.

"Simon!" he called out to his man as he thumped the side of the truck. Daryl needs a time out put him back in his box for a while" he said with a grin and as the truck pulled away he just had to flip Daryl off.

Back at Alexandria Negan sauntered into the house where Olivia was, Carl still at his heels. "Where's Rick?" he asked.

"I… I…" she stuttered in response.

"Dooooon't caaaaare!" Negan all but sang. "Where's Rick?" he repeated.

"Um… out scavenging for you" she told him.

"Cool" Negan smiled. "I'll wait"

"Ummm he went out pretty far, he might not bed back today" she announced. "We're running really low on everything… we're practically starving here" she declared.

"Starving? You?" he said as he pointed to the larger framed woman. "By practically you mean not really" he taunted with his trademark smirk, and the woman began to sob.

"Really? You people seriously don't have a sense of humour" he said as he looked back at Carl.

"Excuse me…" he said as he looked back at the woman. What's your name again?"

"Olivia…" she ground out.

"Right… Olivia… I'm sorry for having been so rude to you just now. It looks like I'm gonna be here for a while awaiting your fearless leaders return. If you'd like… I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out" he grinned. "I mean if you know, you're agreeable to it" he smirked and he was met with a swift slap to his face for his comments and he looked at her in shock before he smiled once more. "I'm about fifty percent more into you know" he grinned. "Just saying…" he said as he got right up in her face, taunting the woman some more as he chuckled.

"Alright well… I'm just gonna put my feet up and wait for my stuff to get here" he smiled. "Olivia… would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade" he smiled politely. "Now I know I left ya'll some of that good powdered stuff".

"I'm not supposed to-" she began.

"Make it!" Negan ordered. "Take your time… make it good" he instructed, and she left to do as she was told.

"Alright kid… take me on the grand tour!" he said as he looked back to Carl. As they made their way around the house he came to a close door. "What about this one?" he asked.

"Oh it's just a water heater" Carl tried to cover.

"You serious kid…. C'mon" Negan said as he opened the door and to his surprise he found something very special. "Ohh oh oh my…" he said as he eyed the beautiful little girl with a sweet smile and handed Lucille to Carl to hold. "Look at this little angel" he smiled as he picked her up in his arms and laughed as he bounced her in his arms.

Out on the porch he sat in a chair with little Judith snuggled up in his arms and he couldn't help but think about how much he was going to enjoy this with his own children when they arrived. "Oh this little girl is precious" he smiled as he cuddled her.

"Hey neighbour" he said as he waved to a passer-by. "Why don't you come by later, we might grill out" he chuckled.

"Oh I like it here" Negan smiled. "I might just have to stay here. I was thinking about what you said earlier Carl… maybe it is stupid keeping you and your dad alive" he said as he adjusted the girl in his lap and looked at her pretty little face. "Why am I trying so hard?" he asked her gently. "Maybe I should bury you both down in one of those flower beds" he said in his gentle tone like he was talking about something nice to the baby girl and not about murdering the family. "Then I could just settle in to the suburbs" he smiled at the girl. "What do you think about that?" he asked as he bounced her on his knee and gave her a soft kiss like it was the most natural thing to him in the world.

* * *

 **I just had to do the Judith bit! I really loved it and it totally melted my heart and shows just how warm Negan can be and that he is actually human deep down. I can't wait to bring this out with his own kids.**

 **As always please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	35. A Traitor In Their Midst

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story you guys are awesome!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay again, I was waiting for last nights episode to air before writing this chapter. So on that not SPOILERS! for the mid season finale! I must admit, I was a little sad that Negan shaved his beard, I knew it was coming, but I liked it! Don't get me wrong he is still sexy as hell, but for me the beard really adds to his hotness! Also, did anyone else cry at the Rick and Daryl reunion!? That was too awesome! So glad Daryl is back, he has always been my favourite character... and that tight new shirt!? So sexy :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now that Negan is heading back to the sanctuary we will have more Negan and Sky moments soon!**

* * *

Sky was feeling anxious while Negan was away, most of the day had already gone by and they still weren't back yet. Whenever he went on a run or a supply collection she couldn't help but worry that something might happen to him. Sure he was a strong man and he had a good loyal group of men and woman, but she knew what the world could be like out there, it was brutal. She absentmindedly rubbed her little baby bump as she thought about him, and at that moment she swore she felt a little flutter within her belly.

"Are you moving around for your mumma?" she whispered softly to her little babies. "Just wait until you get bigger and stronger and you can kick for your daddy" she smiled.

She thought about contacting Negan on the radio he had given her, but she decided to wait. He was probably busy, she didn't want to interrupt him, and no doubt he would be back soon anyway.

* * *

Negan stood in Rick Grimes kitchen, clean shaven, wearing an apron while he made spaghetti. He looked very domesticated. If one didn't know any better, you'd swear there was no apocalypse. He couldn't wait to see the look of shock on the man's face when he came home to that. Maybe he would hold little Judith in his arms, just to twist the knife a little further. It was so much fun messing with people's heads. Although with Rick, he knew he had to be careful, he knew that he was the kind of man you could only push so far before he would snap and lose his shit. So Negan knew he had to be careful, and he had to be smart about the way he played his little game with the man.

He sat down at the table smiling away smugly at Carl as he laid out the settings. "We're gonna need another setting" Negan grinned, intending the place to be for the boy's father. He continued to smile away as Olivia poured him a glass of lemonade and he sipped at it happily while he waited for Rick to return.

Letting out a deep sigh he said "I'm not waiting for your Dad anymore". The man was late, and he was hungry. He wasn't about to let the food go cold waiting for him to show up. "I dunno where the hell he is… but Lucille… is hungry" he said as he lifted his beloved bat from the floor and placed it on the set next to him and proceeded to tuck a napkin into his shirt. "Carl, pass the rolls" he said as he looked at the boy, who seemed to wait a little too long to comply to his request. "Please…" he added politely, knowing the boy knew better than to not listen to him.

* * *

Later on in the day, the young man who he had previously met at the gate, the one who had been rather rude to him, came to him with a peace offering of sorts. A bottle of scotch, which the two of them drank together as they discussed things. After dragging a pool table out of the neighbours shed they began to play a game together and the man who he now knew as Spencer began to tell him of the things that had happened at Alexandria since Rick's arrival. It soon became very clear to Negan that this man was not a fan of Rick and the way he did things. In fact he was gunning for Rick's position, only problem was he didn't have the balls to take the man out himself. So here he was trying to trick him into doing his dirty work for him. How stupid did this boy think he was?

"I'm thinking Spencer" he began as he addressed the man all the while sauntering around the pool table. "I'm thinking how Rick threatened to kill me, how he clearly hates my guts, but he is out there right now gathering shit for me, to make sure I don't hurt any of the fine people that live here" he told him. "He is swallowing his hate and getting shit done" Negan smiled, somewhat impressed by Rick. "That takes guts" he said as he lined up his next shot and sunk his ball along with the white. "And then there's you…" he said as he pointed to Spencer. "The guy who waited for Rick to be gone so he could sneak over and talk to me to get me to do his dirty work so he could take Rick's place" Negan said calling the man out on his piss poor plan. "So I gotta ask… If you wanna take over why not just kill Rick yourself and just take over" he stated simply.

""What… no, no I didn't… I don't" Spencer stuttered, trying to cover his ass.

"You know what I'm thinking… because I have a guess. It's because you got no guts" Negan said as he pulled his knife from his belt and drove it into the man's stomach with force, before he ripped it to the side and slashed him open. He watched on as Spencer fell to the ground, his innards dangling from his hands as he groaned in pain. "How embarrassing" Negan spoke. "There they are, they were inside you the whole time. You did have guts!" Negan yelled in a triumphant kind of way. "I've never been so wrong in my whole life!" he admitted to the crowd of people gathered around who had just witnessed his wrath and he smiled at the look of shock written all over their faces.

"Someone… get up here and clean this mess up" he said as he grabbed Lucille. "Oh…" he said as he pointed Lucille into the crowd. "Anyone wanna finish the game? C'mon… anybody? Anybody!? C'mon I was winning!" he grinned as he raised Lucille up over his shoulder.

Before he knew what was happening the young Latino looking woman pulled out a gun and aiming it right at him, fired off a shot. He barely had time to react. "Shit!" Negan exclaimed as he looked at Lucille who by some miracle had taken the bullet for him. "What the Shit!" he yelled as he advanced on the woman who had fired the shot. "SHIT!" he screamed. "You just… you tried to kill me!?" he yelled, a little in shock about the whole thing but mostly just fucking mad. Had he not taught these people enough of a lesson to not fuck with him?

"You shot Lucille!" he yelled as he loomed over the woman who was pinned to the ground by one of his saviours, Lucille raised high, ready to strike.

"She got in the way" the woman ground out.

He took a moment to calm himself before he picked up the spent shell casing from the ground. "What is this?" he panted. "What is this? This little bad boy made from scratch? Look at those crimps, this was homemade" he stated. "You may be stupid Darlin', but you showed some real ingenuity here" he told her.

"Arat, pull that knife up" he instructed to the woman holding her down with a knife to her throat. "Right on that girls face" he told her. "Lucille's beautiful smooth surface is never gonna look the same" he said as he leaned in closer to her. "So why should yours!?" he yelled in anger. "Unless… unless you tell me who made this" he said holding up the bullet.

"It was me" the woman replied. "I made it".

"See, now I just think your lying" he stated. "And you lying to me… NOW!" he yelled. "Such a shame, Arat's gonna have to cut up that pretty face" he told her seriously. "One more try".

"It was me" the woman said defiantly as she lifted her head, Arat's blade slicing into the delicate skin of her face, drawing blood instantly.

"Oh! You are such a badass!" Negan exclaimed. "Fine, have it your way. "Arat… kill somebody" he instructed. Doing as she was told Arat put away her knife and pulled out her gun, turning and firing it at Olivia who was standing next to the Carl while the woman beneath her screamed in protest, not wanting others to die for her own actions. Everyone around looked on in shock and Negan relished in the moment. Maybe now these people would finally understand not to fuck with him.

Finally Rick made an appearance, and he was angry as hell. "We had an agreement!" he yelled.

"Rick!" Negan countered somewhat hoarsely. "Look everybody its Rick!" he yelled excitedly. "You people are making me lose my voice doing all this yelling" he smiled. "Rick… how about a thank you?" he asked and Rick looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "I mean look, I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy shit outta your friends, and because of that we are never gonna sit around and braid each other's hair or share our deepest darkest secrets" he joked. "But how about a little credit? I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. You're kid, he hid in one of my trucks and machine gunned a bunch of my men down… and I brought him home safe and sound" Negan informed him while Rick looked angrily in disbelief at his son. "And I fed him spaghetti!" Negan added in.

"Another one of your people" he began as he pointed Lucille at Spencer's body. "Well he wanted me to kill you, and put him in charge. I took him out! For you" he told the man. "Another one here" he said as he gestured to the Latino woman who he still didn't know her name, "She shot Lucille, trying to kill me just now, so I gave you one less mouth to feed" he continued. "And by looking at her, that mouth did some major damage" he added, not able to help himself but throw in a joke about her weight while he was at it. "Now personally, I wouldn't have picked her to be the one to go, but Arat… well she didn't trust her" he told Rick.

Rick got up in his face, somewhat angrily. "Your shit's waiting at the gate… just go" he said simply, wanting nothing more than to get the man the hell out of Alexandria.

"Sure thing Rick" Negan smiled. "Right after I find the guy or gal that made this bullet" he told him, holding up the spent ammo that almost killed him. Boy was he not telling Sky about this… she would freak out! "Arat…" he spoke to the woman who was very good at doing his dirty work without questions being asked, and she immediately pointed a gun at someone and a young girl quickly confessed to having made the bullet and Arat then trained her gun in her direction.

"No… it wasn't" came another voice and Negan turned to see the man with the mullet, his face in his hands as he sobbed. "It was me" he admitted when Negan neared him. "It was only me".

"You?" Negan questioned and the man began to list all the things he used to create the bullet and he knew he had the right person. "Shut up" Negan told him. "I believe you" he whispered as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

Stepping away from the man he raised Lucille in front of himself. "Lucille, give me strength" he said, as though he was praying to her like one would to god. Letting out a deep sigh "I'm gonna be relieving you of your bullet maker Rick" Negan stated. "That and whatever you left for me at the front gate" he added. "And however much you scavenged… it's not good enough. Because you are still in serious, serious debt after today".

"Let's move out!" he said and the rest of the saviours began to leave with the mullet haired man while the woman who caused all the trouble cried out in protest. "Rick, I'm not gonna lie, your kitchen is a god damned mess" he laughed. "I'll see you next time" he said cockily as he sauntered away, Lucille held tightly in his hand as he swung her over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Unfortunately not a lot of this is my own, just the thoughts and the povs, I wanted to keep it as close to the episode as possible :)**


	36. Lady in Lace

**I would like to say thank you to everyone for your reviews, I really appreciated the constructive feedback.**

 **I know that people were eager for me to bring this story in line with the show, but in doing that I've fallen into the trap of having to sideline my own story for a bit. I apologise that the last couple of chapters have not been much of my own, which I had been trying to avoid. But now that the show is on a break for a while I can refocus on my story, and now that I have introduced the Alexandria crew I can bring them in again in my own ways instead of following the show quite so closely. As much as I love the show and what they do, I enjoy the freedom of my own writing.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the Sky and Negan reunion. Thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

Negan had never been happier to be back inside the gates of the sanctuary. He had only been gone for the day, but it had felt like too long. The more he fell in love with Sky, and the further along she got in her pregnancy, the more he found he hated leaving her. It was almost dark when they pulled up, jumping out of the truck he ordered his people to unload the supplies and he made a beeline for his quarters where he knew she would be waiting for him.

"Negan!" a voice called out, and he turned to see Simon running towards him.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"There's something you need to know".

"Can it wait? Is it life or death?" Negan countered. "Coz I gotta attend to some important business".

"Trust me, you're gonna want to know about this" Simon told him. "Daryl escaped".

"Escaped!?" Negan bellowed. "How the fuck did that happen?" he asked angrily. "What incompetent fuck let him get away!?"

"I don't know boss, but he must have had help. Either someone came in with the boy, used him as a distraction, or someone here turned on us. He killed Joseph on his way out" Simon told him.

"Fat Joseph!? Damn. Well that's just fucking great isn't it. Guess I'm gonna have to go kill a bunch more of Rick's fucking people to get my point across and get Daryl back".

"Do you want me to get a convoy ready? Hit them straight away?"

"Na, it can wait until morning. I cannot be fucked with those pricks right now… Jesus Christ, those fuckers are gonna pay" he growled. Negan stormed angrily back towards his quarters, when he made it inside he saw no sign of Sky and for a moment he was worried, that was until he saw a soft glow of light coming from the bedroom. She must have turned in early, he couldn't blame her, he knew how sick she had been feeling lately. Quietly he removed his boots and jacket, and with Lucille still in hand he crept quietly into the bedroom expecting to find his wife fast asleep. But the sight he was greeted with was even better. There she lay on the bed before him in a dark blue pair of lace panties and matching bra, and the sight had him instantly hard beneath his pants.

"I found the present you left me" she smiled shyly.

"Mmm I can see that Darlin, and fuck does it look good on you" he grinned wickedly as he leaned Lucille up against the wall. He quickly removed his shirt and undid his pants, sliding them down his legs and kicking them off. Sky beckoned him to join her on the bed and he willingly obeyed. Crawling on all fours he made his way up to her where he kissed her lips gently. The simple touch igniting a raging fire within him and he was desperate for more of her. He kissed her once more, deeper and more passionately this time.

"You shaved your beard" she whispered as she ran her fingers over his smooth cheeks.

"Yeah, I've been thinking I should for a while".

"You look nice, and it shows off your gorgeous smile" she said as she kissed his lips softly.

"But…?" he asked, sensing she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"The beard was sexy as hell" she grinned. "You look ruggedly handsome with it, and the way it scratches against my skin when you kiss me…"

"Don't worry Darlin', It'll grow back" he grinned. "I know how much you love the sensation against your thighs when I-" he began before she cut him off with another kiss.

"Where did you even find this?" she asked, gesturing to the lingerie she was wearing.

"Just a little something I picked up when I was looking for our rings" he smiled. "I saw it and thought that you would look sexy as fuck in it, boy was I right!" he smiled as his eyes swept hungrily over her. "I gotta be honest Darlin', I've had a fucking shit of a day and I'm feeling pretty damn angry right now" he told her.

"What can I do babe?"

"I just wanna fuck you… right now" he said as he kissed her hard. "Can't promise I'll be too gentle, but I'll try. Wouldn't want to hurt our little bambinos" he smiled.

"It's ok. I like it a little rough".

"Oh, I know you do… you naughty girl. But first let me enjoy this view" he said as he sat back and let his eyes roam hungrily over her body, committing every inch to his memory. "You are so damn sexy" he growled in his low, husky tone.

"Even with this little baby bump?" she giggled as she rubbed her belly.

"Fuck yes!" Negan exclaimed. "You make a beautiful mumma" he smiled sweetly. He slid his hands up the length of her smooth legs until he reached her panties. Hooking his fingers into the fabric he began to draw them down her legs and tossed them off to the side. He kissed his way back up until he reached her sweet spot. Looking up at her with a menacing kind of grin, he flicked his tongue across her clit, making her gasp in pleasure. Nudging his way in between he thighs her spread her legs wider, giving him more access to what he desired. Slowly and torturously he slid his tongue over her, enjoying the soft moans that escaped her lips. He could feel her body vibrating beneath him and he knew she was dying for more, but he loved to tease her and drive her wild.

"Negan" she panted as he slid his tongue along her sensitive skin once more.

"You like that Darlin?"

"Yes… more please" she begged.

He willingly complied to her request and began to explore her more with his tongue, she was more than wet and ready for he and he savoured the taste. The more he worked her, the more he could feel her trembling beneath him and he knew that he was bringing her close to the edge. It took all he had not to just stop what he was doing and fuck her right then, but he was determined to make her feel amazing.

"Negan… please" she panted breathlessly, begging for a release as her body began to buck against him.

His tongue flicked wildly over her clit as he slid a finger deep into her. She shook beneath him as she grew closer and closer and as he added another finger, hitting just the right spot she came hard around him, screaming his name in breathless pants.

"Mmm fuck that was hot" he groaned as he stared at her lovingly. Making his way back up the bed he claimed her lips in a passionate and fiery kiss. Quickly removing his underwear and her lace bra, he settled himself between her legs. "Ready?"

"More than ready" she smiled.

Easing himself into her, he stilled for a moment to allow her adjust before he began to set a steady pace. She felt so damn good that it was hard not to just lose control and fuck her senseless. Sky could tell that he was holding back, and she knew it was probably because he was worried about her pregnant state.

"Let go Negan…" she whispered between pants.

"You sure about that Darlin'? Shit could get a little primal" he grinned.

"I like primal" she smiled wickedly.

"As you wish" he smiled as he began to thrust into her faster and harder, gripping at her hips with his strong hands. "Jesus Christ you feel fucking amazing" he groaned. Kissing her hard he bit down on her bottom lip and enjoyed the way she moaned at the contact. He peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses as he continued to thrust into her, his teeth nipping delightfully at her soft skin, leaving small red marks in their wake.

"Negan… fuck yes" she moaned in response as her body arched up. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around him and he knew it was only a matter of time before her second orgasm claimed her. There was no holding back, he was definitely going to be following her over the edge. "You gonna come for me Sky?" he asked in his low seductive tone.

"I'm… I'm so close" she panted breathlessly as he continued to work his magic.

"I wanna hear you scream Darlin'… scream my fucking name" he growled as he nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Negan…" she whispered.

"Louder Darlin'… scream my name as I fuck you senseless" he growled as he thrust harder and deeper into her, her walls tightening even more around his throbbing cock.

"Fuck… Negan" she moaned a little louder.

"Come for me Darlin'… come on my cock. Scream my name as I fill you up" he demanded as he continued his delightfully brutal pace.

"Negan! Fuck… yes! Negan!" Sky screamed as her body trembled violently, her orgasm claiming her as she came around him her walls tightening more making him release himself inside of her with a primal growl.

"Fuck… Sky" he groaned as he slumped down against her, his hair matted down with sweat. Panting and slick they lay together in a tangled mess as they both tried to recover from their orgasms.

"I missed you" Sky smiled as she kissed him softly.

"Missed you more Darlin'" he grinned as he removed himself from her and settled in by her side pulling her close, wanting nothing more than to feel her delicious body melting against him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, sensing the events of the day were still weighing heavy on his mind.

"Not really… I had to kill someone, I was doing Rick a favour, the guy was gonna take him out, but Rick was not too happy about it" he told her.

"You do what you have to do in this world" she reminded him.

"Oh Darlin…" he began with an excited smile plastered on his face. "You should have seen what I found today!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Back at Alexandria, Rick has another kid. A beautiful little girl. Oh Sky she is the most fucking precious thing you have ever seen, I could just eat her up!" Negan chuckled. "She was so sweet and she was just giving me cuddles and sitting one my knee. The wee Darlin' almost went to sleep on me…" he sighed happily.

"You know… you are fucking adorable when you go into Daddy mode" Sky gushed.

"I'm even more excited to meet my babies now" he grinned. "Can't believe I have to wait another what… five or six months?"

"The time will fly by… trust me. Before you know it, the twins will be here and you will be up to your eyeballs in shitty diapers and baby puke" Sky laughed.

"I couldn't give a shit! Those babies are gonna be cute as fuck! I mean look at their beautiful Mumma" Negan smiled.

"Their Daddy ain't half bad either" Sky laughed as she kissed him again. Who knew that in a world so fucked up, Sky would finally have everything she ever wanted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please take the time to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **NOTE: I will be away for the next couple of weeks for the holidays, without access to my computer so sadly I won't be able to update for a while so please forgive me! I promise I will be back and I have some great ideas lined up, so stick with me!**

 **So from all the way in NZ I wish you all a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! And I will be back with you soon :)**


	37. Heavy is the Crown

**I'm back! Yay! If you are still reading this and following this story thank you very much!**

 **I hope you all had a Happy Christmas and a fantastic New Year.**

 **I'm glad to finally be able to get back to this story and I had a solid vision of where I want to go with this for the next wee while. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Negan awoke the next morning to the feel of Sky's fingers dancing along the bare skin of his chest. It was a feeling he loved, something he had grown very used to since being with her. He sighed heavily at the thought of what the day was going to bring him, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Everything okay Babe?" she whispered as her fingers continued to trace their little patterns on his skin.

"Daryl escaped last night" he told her. "Taking with him half of the leverage I had over Rick".

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly… I don't know. Part of me wants to drive right over to Alexandria and flaunt my dominance, kill a few more people, you know make sure I get my point across" he said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"And the other part?" she probed.

"The other part wants to just leave it be. I'm tired Sky. I'm tired of always being the bad guy. Everything I do, I do to keep these people safe. To keep you safe. But in doing that there will always be a big old target on my back".

"What happens if you just let him go back to his group?"

"Nothing good. I feel a war coming Sky, and I am afraid of what that means for us, for our little family" he admitted.

"Negan… the big bad wolf… afraid?" Sky somewhat giggled at the idea. Negan was the most fearless man she ever knew.

"The only thing in this world that scares me is the thought of losing the people I love. I don't know if I can go through that again. I barely came back last time, after Lucille. And you were the reason I came back. You brought me back. You helped me to see the man I was, the man I could be. And I am trying so hard to be that man, but being the leader, being in charge and controlling all these groups, it's a dangerous path".

"No matter what happens, I will be by your side through anything" Sky reassured him. "You don't have to worry about me, I can protect myself".

"Protecting you is my job" he smiled proudly.

"So do what you think is right"

"I don't know what is right here Sky… tell me. Tell me what I should do" he almost pleaded. The pressure of having to make the hard calls day in and day out was clearly wearing him down. He was tired of all the death, tired of keeping up a front all the time, not being able to be himself unless he was with Sky. When he had nothing to live for, this kind of life was easy. But now he had so much to lose, he was second guessing his role in this new world. He had enjoyed being the king, but now this crown grew heavier and heavier upon his head, and he felt as though he was struggling beneath its weight.

"If you go to Alexandria, are you going to kill someone to flaunt your power?" she asked seriously.

"Probably" he grimaced.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to kill?"

"No" he replied straight away. "I mean, I will kill if I have to, if I need to. But I'm tired of killing just to show these fuckers who's in charge, but it is the only way I know how to keep them in line".

"Then leave it" she told him. "Don't go to Alexandria. Let Daryl find his way back. Who knows, if you don't retaliate to his escape, then they might just accept that as a sign that you can work with them without killing their people. They might see you as merciful".

"You're a smart woman Sky" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I have my moments" she grinned in response.

"You know, sometimes I wish we could just run away from all this. Go back to the way things were. Get ourselves a nice house with a white picket fence and raise our babies together. We could be a proper family, without the threat of death constantly looming over our heads" Negan said optimistically.

"I would love that. Who knows, maybe someday we could have that. You never know what the future holds".

"I love you" he smiled as he kissed her once more. "I better go tell Simon not to get a convoy ready. We will wait and see what happens with Rick's group. I don't wanna have to kill them all, then they are no good to us".

"Exactly" Sky replied. "Shower first?" she asked with a grin as she climbed out of bed, her little baby bump on show.

"You bet" he said as he eyed his beautiful wife before following her in to the bathroom.

* * *

Negan sauntered out into the yard, Lucile slung lazily over his shoulder as he approached Simon who was already ordering some of the mean to gear up a few of the vehicles.

"Simon!" he called out, and the man turned to him and wandered over.

"We'll be ready to go in half an hour boss" the man told him.

"Don't worry about it. I changed my mind" Negan said.

"What?" he asked as he looked to his leader in shock. "You're just gonna let it slide? That aint like you".

"We don't even know if Daryl went back to Alexandria, and if he did head back that way, how do we know he even made it? I don't wanna go starting a war, killing all these people we want working for us over one man" Negan told him.

"What happened to the take no prisoners Negan I know?" Simon asked as he eyed him wearily.

"He's still here, don't you worry about that. I just have more important things to worry about. There has been more than enough death and killing recently. I think I've made my point to these assholes, it's time to sit back and enjoy things for a while. We don't have to work for shit, all we gotta do is keep these people in line and we got it made" Negan said. "How about you take these guys out on a run, seeing as they are all geared up anyway. There is still plenty of stuff left at that place we hit a while back, take 'em there and see what you can find" Negan instructed.

"Ok Boss" he said as he gave him one last look before returning his attention to the guys loading up the trucks and instructed them to stop what they were doing so that he could tell them their new objective.

* * *

Back at the Hilltop rick was busy trying to convince Gregory to go to war with them against Negan, but he wasn't having a bar of it.

"You said you would take care of it Rick… and look what you've done" Gregory spat in anger. "All you did was make it worse".

"That's not all on us" Rick countered. "The place your guy showed us was nothing but an outpost. It wasn't the saviours base camp. How were we supposed to know that?"

"I am not sacrificing my people for your war"

"The people want to fight" Jesus spoke up. "They are tired of being ruled by Negan. They want to end this, just like Rick and his people do. It is not just their war, it's all of ours".

"We don't have enough men" Gregory said. "You won't win".

"I would rather die trying, than keep going like this. And the majority of _your_ people, feel the same way" Rick told him before turning his back on the man and hastily leaving the room. He had no respect for Gregory, the man was a coward. He hid away in his mansion with his glass of scotch while everyone else in the community worked hard to provide for the group, as well as keep Negan's men at bay. He knew from Jesus that the people of the hilltop were with him. Their next mission was finding more weapons, and making sure everyone was trained and ready for this fight, because it was going to be a brutal one.

* * *

Almost a week had gone by since Daryl's escape and Negan's next visit to Alexandria would be tomorrow morning and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He knew that he should go, just to make an appearance and assert his dominance, but he was considering sending Arat and the guys to collect their goods without him.

Sky watched him quietly while he was deep in thought, his brow furrowed in a sexy kind of way. His beard had started to grow back, his roguishly handsome look returning along with it.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Just trying to decide if I want to go to Alexandria tomorrow, or if I just send Arat to do it" he told her.

"Do you _need_ to be there?"

"Probably not, it just seems to keep these guys in line when I make an appearance and wave Lucille around a little" he chuckled.

"Then don't go" she smiled. "Stay here with me…"

"I like the sound of that" he grinned.

"You didn't let me finish" she grinned wickedly.

"Oh there was more to that offer?"

"Stay here with me… in bed" she grinned. "All day…."

"Fuck me… that sounds like a much better use of my time" he smiled.

"It's settled then. Send Arat, and you and I can stay in bed all day long"

"You are a bad influence Sky" he chuckled as he pulled her close.

"Hey, you made me this way" she laughed. "I was sweet and innocent until you came along and corrupted me".

"I don't know about innocent" he laughed. "But you sure are sweet" he whispered as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, savouring the taste of her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, as always please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **It may seem as though Negan has gone a little soft in this chapter, but trust me it's all part of the plan and all shall be revealed soon enough!**


	38. Judgement Day

**Thank you to anyone still reading this story. As promised... shit is about to get real! Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and Negan still had not heard anything from Arat and the group who had gone on the supply run to Alexandria. Nor had he heard back from Simon who was visiting the Hilltop. Instantly he knew something was up, they should have been back by now. Picking up his radio he decided to check in.

"Arat… come in" he spoke, before releasing the button and awaiting her reply… but there was nothing but static. "Arat… fucking answer" he growled through the radio, getting angrier by the second. In the back of his mind he knew he should have gone to Alexandria himself. But he had a moment of weakness. He wanted to be selfish, for just one day, he wanted to only worry about him and Sky. That had clearly proved to be a mistake. "Jesus fucking Christ Arat… you best be dead because there is no other explanation that I will accept for not fucking answering me" he growled once more.

"I'm sorry, Arat is currently… unavailable" came the smooth voice of Rick on the other end of the radio.

"Rick fucking Grimes… you got some god damn balls, I'll give you that. What the fuck have you done with my people. I thought I had made myself pretty fucking clear about what happens when you fuck with my people?"

"We had a little… shall we call it disagreement?"

"Meaning?" Negan growled angrily.

"Meaning most of them are dead. And those that aren't are about to be… unless you listen close and you listen good" Rick spoke calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rick? You forget that I have a fucking army? And… I have all your weapons" Negan stated cockily.

"Had… You had all our weapons. We did exactly what you told us to do Negan, we found and stole more. But this time, you're not taking them from us" Rick said rather confidently. "You army is shrinking by the minute Negan… how much longer do you think you can stay on top huh?"

"You cocky little bastard" Negan spat. "I showed you mercy. I gave you back your son when that little prick tried to kill me!" he yelled. "And I let Daryl go when he escaped".

"Yeah… thanks for that" Rick chuckled. "But our little arrangement, it's done. We don't answer to you, not anymore and not ever again. We are done being the puppets in your little game".

"You want a fucking war? Is that it Rick? You want to go to war with me!?" Negan growled.

"You're damn right we do. After what you have done to us. To our friends. It's the least you deserve. We are about to bring the war to you Negan" Rick told him. "Oh and the last of your people here that are still alive, they won't be much longer. And your little lap dog Arat… well she is about to become permanently unavailable" Rick growled before Negan heard gunshots ring out through the radio followed by nothing but silence.

"You mother fucker!" Negan growled as he thumped the radio against his desk, but Rick didn't reply, he was gone.

'What the fuck are you going to do now Negan', he thought to himself. 'You really fucked this up didn't you?'. If it was a fight Rick wanted, then he was going to get it. He got on the radio to his men downstairs and ordered them to ready all the weapons, any man or woman capable of fighting was going to be a part of this war.

"Simon… come in" he said as he tried to contact his right hand man who had still not returned from the Hilltop community. But in reply came the voice of Daryl.

"Shit heads dead" he said bluntly.

Immediately panic struck Negan. That was half of his army, all of his best fighters wiped out. "You stupid mother fuckers" Negan spat.

"We're coming for you" Daryl growled.

In a fit of rage Negan tossed the radio against the wall shattering it to pieces. In the space of a day his whole world was beginning to crumble around him. He had no idea what he was going to do, but the only thing he did know was that he had to keep Sky safe. Grabbing up Lucille he hurried to the infirmary where he knew she would be.

"Sky… Darlin'… we gotta go" he said hastily as he grabbed her by the hand and led her back towards their quarters. There he grabbed a bag and began to put some of her clothes in along with some basic supplies for a few days.

"Negan… what the hell is going on? What's gotten into you?" she asked as he rushed around like a mad man.

"Everything has gone to shit Sky. Alexandria and the Hilltop, they have killed our guys and they are coming for me. I need to get you out of here and some place safe" he told her in a panic. Sky was worried. She had never seen him this way before. It wasn't like him at all. "Take this" he said as he slung the backpack over her shoulder. "And these too" he said as he draped an assault rifle over her other shoulder and handed her a pistol as well as tucking her knife into her pants. "I need you to take one of the cars and get away from here Sky. Go to the church where we got married. I will come for you when everything is done here" he told her.

"No! No way… Negan I'm not leaving without you!" Sky protested, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have to Darlin'. You need to protect our babies. I can't risk losing you" he pleaded.

"But I can't lose you either!"

"Everything will be fine I promise. I will come and get you when it's all over. Now please Sky… they are bringing the war to our doorstep and I don't want you anywhere near here when they come. Please go, keep our babies safe".

"But Negan…"

"Sky! Listen to me!" he growled. "You have to do this, not just for me, but for our babies" he told her. "I love you Sky, more than anything in this world. And if anything were to happen to you or our babies because of the decisions I made, I would never forgive myself" he said as he kissed her hard, pouring out all of his emotion. "Now go!" he demanded.

"I love you" she cried with tears streaming down her face. The sight broke his heart, but he knew that it was the only way.

"I love you too Darlin… please go" he begged. With one last look she turned and ran out the door. Negan wasted no time in heading down to where the rest of the men were getting ready and he watched as Sky drove out of the gate in a beat up white Honda. A part of him felt relieved that she was gone, he didn't want to have to worry about her getting caught in the crossfire.

Negan armed himself with a pistol and an assault rifle and began to bark out orders to the remainder of his army. He stationed a few men up high along the fence line and the rest were scattered across the yard of the compound. No more than a few minutes later blasts rang out and Negan watched as his men were thrown from their posts by blasts from rocket launchers. Seconds after the gate was blown in and armoured vehicles began tearing into the compound with a haze of bullets flying in all directions.

Lifting his rifle he took out a few men that had emerged from one of the stopped vehicles, before taking cover from some gunfire. "Mother fucker!" he shouted angrily. He watched in shock as his men were cut down around him. There was no way he was going to win this fight. He knew that he was well and truly fucked. This was karma finally catching up to him. All the bad shit he had done, all the people he had killed, this was the world getting its revenge. In that moment he prayed to whatever god there was that Sky would be safe. It pained him to think that he would probably never see her again. Or get to see his children grow up. This world had made him into a monster, and he was about to pay for all his sins, but there was no way in hell he was going down without a fight.

He came out from his cover and began firing at the enemy, taking out as many as he could. A bullet grazed his side, but he kept on fighting. When his rifle ran out he tossed it aside and switched to his pistol, making every bullet count. He took a shot to his shoulder and then one to his leg, forcing him to the ground. He watched on as the last few of his men were taken out and the people of the Hilltop and Alexandria began to make their way through his compound, rounding up anyone else who had not been fighting.

Rick and Daryl walked towards him, their guns raised as he crouched on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds. "Happy now?" Negan spat, his charmingly smug smile still plastered on his face.

"Be happy when you're dead" Daryl growled as he pushed the barrel of his gun into Negan's head, and Negan laughed defiantly in response.

"How does it fell to be on the receiving end?" Rick asked.

"Gotta admit… it kinda sux!" Negan chuckled.

"Imagine how our friends felt… how we felt when you bashed their skulls in!" Rick shouted angrily.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it Rick… stop being a fucking pussy about it" Negan spat.

Rick raised his colt python and placed it point blank onto Negan's head as the man stared up at him in defiance. He wasn't afraid of death, and Rick could see that in his eyes. Being in the position he was in he had probably made peace with the fact that this day would come eventually. He sure had made enough enemies. Someone was bound to come for him some day.

"This is for our friends, our family" Rick said as he moved his finger to the trigger.

"Nooooo!" came a loud, piercing scream from a woman that echoed through the yard.

* * *

 **Sorry about the slight cliffhanger, but it had to be done. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Negan and Sky :)**

 **As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	39. The Pleading Wife

**Thank you for your reviews, they are much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter too.**

* * *

"Sky no" Negan whispered under his breath. "What the fuck are you doing?"

A small, young looking woman with short hair appeared and was immediately grabbed by Michonne who relived her of her weapons and brought her closer to Rick and Daryl. She looked down at Negan, who despite his injuries and the guns pressed to his head looked defiant as ever. But when his eyes met hers, all she saw was sadness. He didn't want her to be a part of all this. He didn't want to see her get hurt, and he certainly didn't want her to see him die. She had been through enough.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl growled, training his gun on her, while Rick kept his pointed at Negan.

"S-Sky" she stuttered in response.

Rick looked her over carefully. The woman was small, and didn't seem like she would be much of a threat, but he learnt long ago never to underestimate people in this world.

"Are you part of his army?" Rick asked as he saw the weapons that Michonne had removed from her.

"No, not part of his army…"

"Then why are you here? Why do you care if we kill him? He's a psychopath, a murderer!" Rick yelled as he thrust his gun in Negan's direction.

Sky looked at her man once more and he warned her not to say anymore with a shake of his head and a pleading look in his eye.

"I'm his wife" she replied simply.

"His wife?" Rick asked in shock as he looked back and forth between the two.

"God damn it Sky" Negan muttered under his breath. He was trying to keep her safe, but she made it damned hard sometimes.

"I heard he had multiple wives… what makes you so special?" Rick questioned.

"He used to. Before I came along".

"You think you can save him? Is that it?" Daryl said somewhat sarcastically.

"Maybe. But more importantly, he saved me" Sky told them.

"Explain" Rick said plainly.

"I was with a bad group when he found me" she began.

"Worse than the saviours?" Daryl questioned.

"Much worse" Sky told him. "These men, they kept me prisoner for months. They tortured me, beat me and raped me… every single day. I wished that they would just kill me" she spoke as she avoided their eye contact. Looking only at Negan. "And then he found me, he killed those animals, and took me away from it all" she finished.

"Why? So you could be his wife?" Rick asked.

"No. Not at all. That part was unexpected. On both our parts" she insisted.

"So what? You fell in love with this nut job? And married him willingly?" Daryl spat in disgust.

"Yes. He gave me a reason to live" Sky stated proudly.

"You must be as mental as he is. Why don't we just kill you both?" Daryl growled as he aimed his gun at her.

"Don't!" Negan yelled in protest, before Rick gave him a stern warning in the form of a pistol whip to his face.

"Don't speak" Rick demanded.

"I'm pregnant" Sky told them. "With twins… please" she begged.

"Pregnant?" Rick asked, becoming more and more shocked about everything. "And Negan is the father?"

"Yes, he is"

"She's lying" Daryl insisted.

"It's the truth. I can show you if you like. We have an ultrasound machine here".

"That won't be necessary" Rick told her.

"Sky… I told you to run" Negan spoke up, as he looked pleadingly at his wife.

"I couldn't… not without you" she said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Awww how touching" Daryl said sarcastically as he pretended to gag. "This is ridiculous. Rick, what are we gonna do? We can't let this asshole live. Not after what he has done".

Rick looked down at Negan. Although the man was defeated, he looked anything but. He could however see the worry in his eyes when he looked at her. He clearly cared for this woman, and he believed what she had said to be true. For the most part, he wanted nothing more than to kill Negan. The guy had so much blood on his hands. He was a monster. But a part of him wanted to let him live, for Sky, and for their children. He knew how hard it was trying to raise a baby in an apocalypse on your own, he couldn't imagine two.

"Please…. Please don't kill him" Sky begged. "I can't do this alone" she told him, almost as though she was reading his mind.

"You don't have to do this alone" Rick assured her. "You can come back with us, to Alexandria. You can be part of our community and raise your children in a safe place".

Negan watched the exchange in silence. He wanted nothing more than to be around for his children, but he hated the fact that Sky was begging for his life. It made him look weak, and he was anything but that. As the blood continued to drain from his body he felt himself begin to grow tired, but he tried to fight it as best he could.

"I can't. Not without Negan" Sky told Rick.

"He aint welcome" Daryl growled. "Hell he aint even gonna make it" he said as he looked over at him, barely keeping conscious. "Besides, there is no way in hell we're letting this fucker live".

"You're Rick right?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah" he said as he eyed her wearily.

"Have you killed people Rick? Have you killed people because you thought it was the right thing to do. Or because you were trying to protect someone?" she asked seriously.

"Yes. We all have. But this is different. He brutally murdered our people" Rick told her.

"This world… it changed him" she said.

"There is no excuse for what he has done" Rick cut in.

"I know… I know that. And I'm not trying to make excuses for him. But I'm begging you please… please just let us go. Let me keep my husband, the father of my unborn children. We will leave here, and go far away. You won't ever see us again" she pleaded.

Rick looked to Michonne for guidance. He knew that his judgement was clouded by his hatred for Negan, but one look at her told him that hers was too. Everyone wanted Negan dead, how could he possibly let the man go? How would he explain to his people, to Maggie, to Sasha that he had just let the man live?

"I'm sorry Sky… that's not an option" Rick told her.

"Just get it over with you fucking pussy" Negan ground out.

"Please… look at him. He's half dead already. He's no threat to you anymore" Sky pleaded.

"Who's to say he won't build another fucking army huh?" Daryl questioned.

"Because he's changed. He doesn't want this life anymore. He doesn't want to lead an army. He doesn't want to kill people. He wants to be a husband and a father" Sky reasoned.

"Bullshit" Daryl grunted.

"Why do you think he just let you go huh? Why do you think he didn't retaliate when you escaped? And why do you think he let the boy go when he came here and tried to kill him? Negan has enough blood on his hands and he is tired of it. He has more important things to worry about now"

"You might be right. But he can't be trusted. He's dangerous. He unhinged" Rick told her. He was trying his best to stand by his gut instinct but this woman was making it very difficult.

"Hasn't this world ever done things that made you a little crazy?" Sky asked, and for a moment his mind went to Lori, and the days after her death where he swore he was going nuts.

"It doesn't matter" Rick said. "I didn't go around beating people's heads in with a god damned baseball bat. If you want to say goodbye, you best do it now. Doesn't look like he has long anyway" Rick said as he stared down at Negan, who was still steadily bleeding all over the ground.

"No please… don't do this" Sky begged.

"My mind is made up" Rick told her. "We can't let him live. Not after what he has done to us".

Sky reluctantly knelt down in front of Negan, grasping his face between her hands. "Negan… I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"I told you to leave Sky… why did you stay?"

"Because… I'm nothing without you. I need you Negan".

"You'll be okay Darlin'. I promise. Don't worry about me, I'm paying for my sins. I don't want you paying for them too. I'm sorry I dragged you into this life" he told her.

"You didn't drag me. I came willingly".

"You should go Sky. I don't want you to see this. This isn't how I want you to remember me".

"No, Negan. I can't leave you".

"You have to Darlin'. You look after our babies, I know they will be little fighters just like their Mumma. And when they are older, you tell them about me okay. You make sure they know who their Daddy is. Promise me".

"I promise Negan".

"Good… now please Sky, just go".

"I can't" she sobbed, tears staining her face.

"You gotta Darlin', for me please. I love you more than anything in this world okay. You always remember that. And no matter what I'll always be with you. You just look up at your stars okay, I'll be there watching over you, I promise you that" he told her, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down his face. He wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid to leave her.

"I love you Negan" she whispered as she choked back sobs, before she kissed him hard, knowing it would be the last time she would ever taste his lips. "I love you so much. Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted".

"Alright… that's enough" Daryl said as he pulled her up to her feet and away from Negan.

"Go Darlin'" Negan begged her as Rick raised his colt python to his head and cocked it back. "Please Sky… just go my love" he whispered as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

 **I'm seriously caught between a rock and a hard place here... I just don't know if I can go through with it! I love Negan too much. Am I crazy!? LOL**

 **Anyway... stay tuned to see what happens when I can finally make my mind up about the fate of Negan!**

 **Thanks for reading, and as usual please don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks!**


	40. Sanctuary in Ashes

**I found myself getting very emotional writing that last chapter, and then again in this one.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your support and reviews this far! I can't believe this is chapter 40! I'm certain that this is my best story yet!**

* * *

Sky took one last look at the man she loved and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't watch him die, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him either. Moments later a gun shot rang out across the compound and Sky let out a loud sob, unable to even open her eyes at this point as tears streamed down her face. She felt like her heart had been torn into pieces. How was she going to go on without him? She had to bring two beautiful babies into this world, how was she going to do that as a widow?

"Rick what the hell!?" Daryl yelled and Sky opened her eyes, wondering what was going on. She looked to Rick to see his gun pointing beyond Negan, and a stray walker lay dead on the ground. Immediately her eyes went to her husband to find he was still alive, albeit in very bad shape from his wounds.

"I can't Daryl… I just can't" Rick sighed. "You saw me after Lori brother, I can't do that to her" he said as he nodded towards Sky. "Hell she is pregnant, she needs him. He may be an asshole, but he is a father too. I can't deny him that, but more importantly I can't deny those babies that".

"You sure about this?" Michonne asked him.

"Not really, but I'm not okay with the alternative either. No matter what he has done, I can't take a father away from those babies, and a husband away from his wife, not when she needs him the most. She certainly can't give birth alone, what happens if she goes the same way Lori did, what will happen to the babies then?" Rick reasoned.

"People aint gonna be too happy about this. You know that right?" Daryl said.

"For all we know he won't even live past the end of the day" Rick told his friends. Turning to Sky, who was still standing there in shock with tears streaming down her face, he began to speak to her again. "I need your word that _if_ by some miracle you can save him, that you will get him far away from here. We don't ever want to see him again. You got me? Or next time I won't be so merciful" Rick told her sternly.

"You have my word. We just want to live in peace, I swear" Sky sobbed.

"If I give you back your weapons will you try and kill us?"

"No. I promise. I don't even care about the weapons. Just leave me my knife. I won't cause any trouble, neither will he" Sky reassured them.

"He aint in any state to do shit" Daryl said as he eyed Negan. "Can't believe you're doing this… after everything" he said to Rick.

"Neither can I" he said as he watched Sky kneel down in front of a weary and injured Negan as she cupped his face and kissed him gently. "Michonne, round up everyone, get their supplies loaded and anyone that wants to join our community they can. Anyone still loyal to him can stay behind with nothing" he said, and she nodded in agreement before walking off to gather everyone.

"Thank you Rick… thank you" Sky sobbed, still unable to believe that he had spared Negan's life.

"You can thank me by keeping your word" he growled.

"You got it, once I fix him up we will be long gone" she assured him as she helped Negan to his feet and took him towards the infirmary. Luckily as she arrived there they weren't quite done clearing it out and she managed to grab a few supplies. She assessed his shoulder wound first, having to seal up a nicked artery which she did with ease thanks to her training from Chris. She quickly sewed up the wound and moved on to the one on his leg, satisfied that his arteries were intact she sewed up that wound too, and then finished off by sewing up the small flesh wound on his side before she pumped him with some morphine. It wasn't her best work, but she was in a hurry and wasn't willing to stick around any longer than necessary.

Stashing some drugs and medical supplies in a bag she helped him back down off the bed and began to practically drag him to one of the vehicles outside. Most of Rick's team had left along with the remainder of the people from the sanctuary. She was a little sad that she didn't get to say goodbye to Chris and the others, but she felt it would probably be better for them if they weren't seen with her or Negan right now.

"Rick! What the hell!" she heard a woman scream as she plonked a heavy Negan down into the passenger seat. Looking up she saw an angry pregnant woman storming towards her before Rick grabbed the woman and held her back. "You're letting that bastard go!?" she shouted at Rick.

"I have to. I can't be responsible for two kids growing up with no father" Rick told her. ""I've already got that weight on my shoulders" he said sadly as he looked down at her swollen belly.

"It's not your fault that Glen is gone… it's his! He murdered my husband! Our child will never know their father! And now you are giving him that right!? After he took that from my baby?" the woman cried.

"I'm sorry Maggie. I couldn't do it" Rick sighed. He knew that she would be upset with his decision, but he hoped that in time she would understand.

"Then give me a god damned gun and I'll do it!" Maggie screamed.

"No Maggie… it's over. He's done. Look at him, he'll be lucky if he survives the night" Rick told her as he looked at a half dead, drugged up Negan bundled into the car.

"Get out of here Sky. Leave and never come back" Rick instructed, and Sky didn't have to be told twice, there was no way she was waiting around for anybody to change their mind. She tossed the bag in the back seat along with her bag of supplies that Negan had given her earlier, before climbing into the driver's seat and turning the key. As soon as the car started she threw it into drive and put her foot down, leaving the sanctuary in her rear view mirror and she watched as Rick's people set it alight.

She headed for the church and never looked back. They had a tough road ahead of them, and if she was being completely honest with herself she knew that Rick was right. It wasn't guaranteed that Negan would survive the night. With limited medical supplies and only enough food for a few days she was a little worried about how they were going to make it. Sky hoped that Negan would be able to give her instructions to the shopping complex they had raided a while back, hopefully there would still be some supplies there for them.

After what seemed like forever they finally pulled up outside the church. Sky looked over to see that Negan was still barely conscious. Good, at least she would be able to get him inside. Taking a quick look around she made sure the coast was clear before she jumped out of the car and made her way to the church door, lifting the wooden bar and peering inside, making sure that no one had found it and let any walkers in, luckily it was all clear. She tossed the bags over her shoulder and went around the other side to collect a very drugged up Negan. It was probably a good thing that he wasn't completely with it. Awkwardly dragging him inside she sat him down on one of the benches while she secured the door from the inside to make sure no one could get in before she proceeded to take him down the back to what used to be the priests quarters. By some miracle she managed to get him onto the bed before he passed out. He had lost a lot of blood and she was surprised he had held out this long, then again he was the toughest man she had ever known.

Leaving the room she closed the door behind her and went to check that the side door was locked. Before settling in for the night she thought it best that she move the car to around the back, just in case anyone came by, at least then they might think it was empty. Once she was done she secured the door behind her and made sure to do one last sweep of the entire church before turning in for the night.

She scoffed down a tin of peaches and half a bottle of water before returning to the room where she had left Negan. Sky knew that she wasn't likely to get a lot of sleep tonight, she would be constantly listening out to make sure that he was still breathing. She was worried that he might die in the night and turn, and that would be bad for the both of them. For her safety she decided to remove his belt and tie his arm to the metal headboard, just in case. Sitting down in the arm chair with her knife close by, she watched and she waited, hoping that morning would come quickly.

* * *

 **Okay... so I chickened out! I couldn't do it, I just couldn't kill Negan... not yet anyway. I had planned to, but I love him too much and it would devastate Sky, so I went down another road. BUT... he's not out of the woods yet!**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I know a lot of you didn't want me to kill Negan so I hope you are happy with this chapter! The only way out was to make Rick change his mind, and rather than make him look like a pussy I decided to appeal to his human side, the father within him and the widowed husband as well. I hope you appreciate what I did there :)**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read!**


	41. The Plan

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked in and were pleased that I didn't kill him. I just couldn't do it! It would have broken my poor little heart!**

 **I hope you like this next chapter. The start of a new life for Negan and Sky**

* * *

Sky awoke to the sound of mumbling and moaning and immediately she was on edge. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the events of the day had worn her down and she was exhausted. Carefully she grabbed her knife and slowly approached Negan. There was only a small amount of light provided by the moon outside the window, it was just enough for her to get a good look at him once her eyes had adjusted.

"Sky…" he groaned.

"Oh thank god" she muttered to herself. At least she knew now that he hadn't turned, the dead don't speak.

"Sky" he coughed once more.

"I'm here Baby she whispered as she stroked his forehead gently only to find he was burning up. She knew from her training that it was a sure sign of infection setting in. He hadn't been bitten, so it must have been from one of his bullets wounds. Sky had tried her best to clean them well when she stitched him up but she was in a hurry. "I'm just gonna get you some water and some pills" she whispered as she bent down and kissed his cheek.

Rummaging around in the bag of supplies she had taken from the infirmary, she found a bottle of antibiotics. She fumbled with the lid in the darkness and eventually got it open and tipped on into her hand. Grabbing the other bag she began to look for a bottle of water when her hand felt something cold and metal. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was and she was pleased when she pulled out a pistol and examined the magazine, it was full. Negan had packed her another gun as a spare. He was always prepared and was always looking out for her. It would come in handy as a back up for her intended trip to the shopping complex. Grabbing a bottle of water she rushed back to his side.

Negan was a little groggy but she managed to get him to sit up a little and drink a mouthful of water, before she popped the pill into his mouth and gave him another swig. "Thank you Darlin'" he whispered as he lay back down. "I-" he began before she quickly cut him off.

"Shhhh, we can talk later. You need to rest" she whispered as she stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Mmhmm" he mumbled as he began to drift off again. Sky settled back in to the chair and tried to get a little more sleep before morning. She hoped like hell that this fever would break and everything would be ok. She couldn't imagine this life without him.

When morning came Sky woke before Negan did, and took the opportunity to check him over. He still felt warm to the touch, but he wasn't sweating so she was optimistic. Now that she had some more light she emptied the contents of her bag onto the desk across the room, sorting out what medical supplies she had.

She laid out another antibiotic and a couple of pain pills for when he woke up, Sky thought it best to keep on top of things. She knew how stubborn Negan was and he would refuse the medication if he didn't feel like he was on deaths door, but if she had to she would force it down his throat. He started to stir and she was glad.

"Hey Babe" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy" he muttered. "You drug me?" he chuckled.

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour. I gave you pain meds last night, and some antibiotics around midnight" she told him.

"Antibiotics? That bad huh?"

"Maybe… you were burning up, so I just wanted to get on top of things quickly".

"Coz we both know how you love to be on top" he laughed.

"You are naughty!" Sky giggled in response. Even when he was recovering from multiple gunshot wounds, he still had it in him to be a smart ass. It was one of the many things she loved about him. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving" he replied.

Looking in the backpack she pulled out a can and grabbed a spoon. "How does fruit sound?"

"Edible" he laughed as he tried to sit himself up, forgetting about the gunshot wound to his shoulder. "Mother fucker!" he growled.

"Careful!" Sky warned. "You'll tear your stitches" she said as she helped him up and he scooted to the edge of the bed. "You'll have to take it easy for a while".

"Yes doctor" he smiled as he gave her a cheeky salute.

"I'm serious Negan…"

"I know Darlin'… I'll be good, scouts honour" he smiled.

"Here, take your meds" she instructed as she handed him the pills and bottle of water.

"Yes Ma'am" he smiled, knowing better than to try and argue and say he didn't need them.

As they shared their canned fruit, Sky brought up the idea of re-visiting the place he had told her about. She knew there was no way in hell that he would let her go alone, so she told him that they would go together once he was well enough. But Sky knew in the back of her mind, the only had enough food and water for a couple of days at the most, so she would have to go alone. Negan wouldn't be healed enough by then. Luckily she managed to talk him into telling her exactly where it was, her excuse being that she could plan their trip and make sure there was enough gas in the car.

"It's not far from here" he told her. "I stumbled across this place when we were heading there. It's only maybe 10 miles east".

"That's great" she smiled. "The gas tank is practically full, and I threw a spare gas can in the back when you told me to leave".

"You mean when you didn't listen" Negan glared.

"What was I supposed to do Negan? Leave you there to die?"

"Yes!" he told her.

"You know I couldn't do that"

"It was better than you getting hurt or killed" he insisted. "After the things I had done, I deserved everything they threw at me".

"Well, I'm here and I'm fine, and your still here, albeit a bit banged up. But it all worked out. If I hadn't have come back, Rick wouldn't have let you live. He did it for me, and for our babies. I know you've done some bad things, but that is the way this world made you. I know deep down that you are a good man" she told him. "Now we have a chance at a new life. No more sanctuary, no more war and no more killing people. Just you, me and our little babies" she smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Darlin'" he said as he finished his last mouthful of fruit before downing some more water. "So what's the damage?" he asked as he tried to inspect his shoulder wound before she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch!" she scolded. "We don't want to risk infection".

"Sorry Doc" he grinned.

"So you should be" she smiled back. "You had a through and through wound to your shoulder which nicked an artery but I managed to sew everything up. The wound to you left thigh wasn't too deep, but I had to dig the bullet out. And then there was the graze to your side, just a small flesh wound that only required a few stitches" she informed him.

"Not too bad then. I've seen worse" he smiled.

"I know you are tough, but promise me that you will take it easy, at least for the next few days. The movement in your shoulder will be limited and we will have to strengthen it back up once it's healed. And your leg wound is gonna hurt for a while so walking might be a little painful and running is definitely out of the question" she stressed.

"I promise I'll be careful Darlin'. We'll be safe here for a while until I'm strong enough for us to get on the road again. I know of a place we could go… I drove by it a while back. It was crawling with walkers, but I'm sure most of them will be gone by now"

"Somewhere safe enough to have our babies?"

"It'll be perfect Darlin' trust me. It's a small community, maybe a couple of hours drive from here. Basically just a fancy little subdivision in the middle of nowhere" he said. "And there's this one house, huge fancy thing" he smiled. "It has a big solid stone wall around the whole thing, and a sturdy iron gate. Strong enough to keep walkers out" he grinned.

"I love it already" Sky smiled in response.

"I can just about guarantee that it will have some supplies too. Last time I went by, it looked untouched. I think there were too many walkers around at the time, nobody wanted to go near it".

"It sounds perfect Negan. I can't wait" she grinned. Who knew that in the middle of an apocalypse she and Negan would be able to settle down and play happy families.

"As soon as I'm strong enough, we'll head for there. It will be perfect. I can give you and our children the life you deserve" he smiled happily.

"I love you Negan" she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Darlin'… thank you for being stubborn and ignoring my instructions. Thank you for coming back for me".

When Negan was due some more pain killers and antibiotics, Sky slipped him a sleeping pill too. She wanted to make sure he was completely out to it while she went on her supply run. Putting the large wooden bar across the door on her way out she shut him in tight to keep him safe from any stray walkers. She made sure to leave him a note in case he woke up before she was back, but she hoped she wouldn't be gone that long.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	42. Sneaky Supply Run

**A big thank you to anyone who is still taking the time to read this story, it is very much appreciated!**

* * *

It didn't take Sky very long to locate the place Negan had talked about, and just like he said the side entrance was still chained shut. Of course she didn't have the key, that would just be too damn easy. But what she did happen to have was a pair of bolt cutters in the trunk of the car. She parked by the door and scanned for walkers before she got out. It took a few tries with the bolt cutters for her to finally break through. Since it was still all locked up from the saviours previous visit, she was confident she wouldn't have to deal with too many walkers inside, if any. What she was worried about was any coming through the door behind her.

After a bit of careful thinking Sky backed the car right up to the open door. She removed the keys from the car so that no one could come along and drive off with it. Of course she knew it was better to have them in the ignition ready to go in case of walkers, but she couldn't risk losing her ride or her supplies either. She pulled down the seats in the back so she had more storage space before climbing over the trunk and into the open door. She unlocked the trunk with the key and then set out on her little mission.

She found a small billboard that had a map of the complex and showed where everything was. She decided to go to the grocery store first. The way Negan was talking, they had practically cleared the place out, but she knew they wouldn't have been looking for baby supplies so she might be in luck.

Grabbing a shopping cart she made her way through the store, making sure she had her knife at the ready and her pistol was tucked into the waistband of her pants for easy access in a jam. She started at the checkouts grabbing anything that was left, from packets of jerky to candy bars. At this point anything would help. Walking through the aisles it didn't seem like there was too much of anything left but she grabbed what she could find in the way of medications, hygiene products and foods. Sky was delighted when she made it to the aisle of baby products, it was practically full. She grabbed everything from baby wipes to cans and jars of food and almost every tin of formula and packet of diapers she could fit in the cart. She intended to try and breastfeed her babies, but she knew there was a chance she may not be successful, especially if she didn't have the right nutrition, so it payed to be prepared.

When he cart was full she pushed it back through the complex and loaded all her goods into the trunk of the car, even going back to the grocery store for a second load, making sure she had grabbed all diapers and baby food available. She knew she had to make the most of this trip, they probably wouldn't come back this way again. There wasn't much left in the way of canned foods but it would do. She also grabbed boxes of crackers, cookies and anything else she could find. Chances are they would be expired and stale, but food was food. At the end of the world, you couldn't afford to be picky. After loading the second cartful into the car, Sky made her way to the sporting goods store.

She was a little disheartened to find that it was practically empty. Negan and his men had taken all the guns, which of course were now in the hands of Rick and his people. She scouted around the rest of the store, placing anything that might be useful into her trolley. Hunting knives, hatchets, a couple of sleeping bags, camping lanterns, batteries even some MREs and more jerky. As she neared the back of the store she saw a gun case that still had guns and boxes of ammo and she wondered why the guys hadn't raided this one. Upon closer inspection the cabinet was locked, but unlike the other glass ones, this one was reinforced with metal bars, so breaking the glass was no good. Thinking it was worth her time to try, Sky searched the service desk for a set of keys but came up empty handed. She then decided to try the office at the back, careful to listen at the door for any sign of walkers first.

After ransacking the desk in the office she came across a large bunch of keys labelled 'spares' and she hoped like hell that it held the one she needed. After inspecting the lock she was able to rule out all the larger keys that were likely for doors or vehicles and focussed on the half dozen small keys. As she made it to the fifth key she was starting to lose hope, but when she heard a little click she almost screamed out in joy.

Sky grabbed every single gun and box of ammo and threw them into her shopping cart before making one final sweep of the store and taking anything else she thought might be useful, including a little something that caught her eye that she knew Negan would appreciate. Heading back to her car she began to load up her supplies when she heard a familiar gargle of a walker approaching. She continued what she was doing, shoving the supplies as far forward onto the back seat as she could to make room for more. As the walker came closer she readied her knife. It attempted to lunge at her, but couldn't reach because the car was in the way. Climbing up into the trunk she got above the walker and brought the knife down hard into its skull, wrenching it free as the walker dropped lifelessly to the ground. She wiped the blood off on her pants and checked around for anymore before venturing back into the shopping complex, stopping to take another look at the map.

Upon closer inspection of the map she located a clothing store and much to her delight a baby store. She made her way to the clothing store first, stealing plenty of shopping bags from the counter on her way past. The men's section was first and she grabbed as much of everything as she could. Half a dozen pairs of pants, a dozen various shirts, half a dozen sweatshirts and a couple of warm jackets, including a new leather one that looked almost identical to Negan's, except this one wasn't riddled with bullet holes. She came across a mannequin standing proudly, displaying a pair of tight boxer briefs with pictures of super heroes on them and for a bit of a laugh she tossed a whole bunch into one of the bags. She wasn't sure Negan would approve, but she couldn't help but think that he would look damned sexy in them, and she had always had a not so secret love for superheroes.

Making her way to the woman's section she started off in the lingerie department. She wasn't usually one for anything fancy, but she grabbed a few nice lacy numbers, those she knew Negan would appreciate. Then she went with the practical stuff, also opting for some comic book prints when she found them. She also found some maternity bra's and tanks so she took plenty of those as well. Who knew how big her boobs would get having twins! She needed to be prepared for that. She continued her journey tossing tank tops, t-shirts and long sleeve button up shirts into bags, as well as half a dozen pairs of jeans and comfy cargos and half a dozen pairs of shorts, opting for ones with a bit of stretch since her belly was expanding. She also grabbed some sweatshirts and warm jackets as well as a few extra items of maternity clothing to allow for her ever growing baby bump.

Lastly she made it to the shoe section where she grabbed herself a new pair of military looking boots as well as a pairs of men's ones with a steel capped toe for Negan and then she was on her way back to the car again, offloading her goods. To her surprise a couple more walkers had gathered, and very carefully she dispatched the both of them with her knife, before making her way to the baby store. There she bagged up as much baby clothes as she could, in a variety of sizes, from both summer and winter clothes. For some reason, she was certain that she was having boys, so she opted for either boys or neutral colours, avoiding all the pinks and purples. She also tossed a bunch of baby blankets, bottles and pacifiers in the cart, just in case they needed them. Although they weren't exactly essential she grabbed a few newborn baby toys and teethers. She was going to be the most over prepared parent in the entire zombie apocalypse. When she was sure she had all she needed she rushed back to the car and began squashing the last of her haul in. A walker approached with its familiar growling and Sky waited behind the car where it was safe and took it out carefully. Scanning the area she made sure there were no more approaching and she closed the trunk and climbed back over, starting up the car and moving it forward. She quickly got out and closed the complex door behind her, linking the chain back through as best she could. They might not be back here, but what was left might be useful to someone else.

Not waiting around for anymore walkers Sky hit the road, excited to get back to Negan. She knew that when he found out that she went on a supply run by herself he would be beyond pissed off! But she hoped that he would see how well she had done, and how much she had gathered he might just calm him down a little. She knew that he worried about her, and the last thing she wanted to do was freak him out, but her supply run was necessary, and even if he was mad, she knew he would never stay mad at her, he loved her too much.

* * *

 **As always please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **I know it may seem a little slow right now, but it is necessary at this point in the story and I promise there will be plenty of Sky/Negan moments in the near future. And I'm sorry that Negan might be coming off a little defeated, but lets face it, everything he had, except for Sky has been taken away so he kind of has been beaten in a way. I'm taking this opportunity to explore the softer side of Negan, having him figure out what he truly wants in life so he will be going through some changes. But I promise you, he will still be the same foul mouthed, charming, sexy, badass we all know and love! Stick with me! :)**


	43. Sky's Haul

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Thank you to those who are still following and reading this story. And a special thank you to FriendsWithTheMonster and who have been my steady reviewers right from the beginning! You guys are great and your support on this story is much appreciated!**

* * *

When Sky made it back to the church the sun was just starting to disappear over the tops of the trees. She had been gone a little longer than she hoped to, but the haul was definitely worth it. Parking the car around the back she scouted the area for walkers before getting out and heading for the side door. Removing the wooden bar from the outside, she stepped in a locked the door shut behind her.

"Where ya been Darlin'?" came Negan's voice from behind her, and she turned to find him leaning casually against the door frame to the room where she had left him.

"Don't be mad…" Sky began. He obviously hadn't seen the note that she had left yet.

"Sky…" Negan growled. "What did you do!?"

"I went to the shopping complex" she confessed.

"You did fucking what!? Sky… we talked about this! You and I were supposed to go together! There is no way in hell I would have let you go out there on your own! Do you have any idea what could have fucking happened to you! What if you had died! What would I have done then! Huh!?" he shouted angrily.

Sky couldn't stop the involuntary tears that welled up in her eyes. Negan had never been angry at her before. It's not that she was scared of him, she just hated the look of disappointment and betrayal in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Negan" she muttered as she swiped at her tears.

"You fucking should be! I can't believe you would be so reckless. For fuck sakes Sky… your pregnant! How could you be so stupid!?"

"You think I don't know that!" she yelled back at him. "That's why I did it! For the babies and for you! We only had enough food for a couple more days, and there was no way you would be healed enough in time to go on a run… I had to go by myself" she reasoned. "I just wanted to be useful. I wanted to keep us all alive! Keep us together!" she sobbed. "I damn near lost you Negan! I wasn't about to watch you fucking starve to death!" she yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

Negan took a few rather unsteady strides across the room, favouring his good leg, and he bundled Sky up in his arms. "Shhh Darlin', it's ok…. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it. I was just so worried that something might have happened to you" he whispered as he stroked her hair. After a few moments Sky got herself back together and wiped away the last of her tears.

"I'm sorry I went alone, but I didn't have a choice, You see that don't you?"

"I do Darlin'. I never would have forgiven myself if something had happened".

"It was my choice, I knew you never would have agreed to it that's why I didn't tell you".

"You know I'm feeling pretty groggy… did you drug me again?"

"Ummm well… yeah I kinda did" she laughed. "I gave you a sleeping pill before I left. In my defense, you needed the rest" she smiled.

"You are a bad girl you know that. Drugging me and sneaking off. I oughta spank you" he chuckled.

"Save that for later" she grinned. "You wanna see what I got?" she asked.

"Sure Darlin'… but don't think all is forgiven just yet. I'm still pissed".

Sky unlocked the door and led him out to the car, careful to check for any approaching walkers and she always had her knife at the ready. Taking the key out of her pocket she unlocked the car and popped the trunk.

"Holy fucking shit" Negan exclaimed. "You got all this by yourself?" he asked, rather impressed.

"I sure did" Sky grinned proudly.

"That is a fucking shit load of supplies Darlin'… you did real good" he smiled as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Not mad at me anymore?"

"I could never stay made at you sweetheart".

"How much do you love me?" she asked.

"I love you right up to the moon, and back Darlin'" he whispered in his low tone, that charming grin plastered on his face. "So what have we got here?"

"We have bags full of clothes, for me, you and the little bambinos, as well as some baby blankets, bottles and pacifiers. We have as much food as I could find, everything and anything, including baby food and formula" she smiled happily.

"Great job Sky" he smiled as he rewarded her with another kiss.

"But wait… there's more" she giggled. "I also found a bunch of guns and ammo, some hunting knives, hatchets, MREs, camping lanterns, flashlights, batteries and sleeping bags".

"Darlin'… I am impressed. You are fucking amazing, you know that?" he grinned as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a passionate and loving kiss.

"There's one more thing" she whispered against his lips between kisses.

"Oh yeah?"

"I got you a little something" she smiled.

"You did? And what would that be sweetheart?"

"In all the chaos of what happened at the sanctuary… I noticed that you didn't have Lucille anymore. I don't know what happened to her. I tried to quickly look for her, but I had to get us out of there" Sky began.

"It's ok Darlin'. Lucille would only be a reminder of the man that I was. The man that this world made me. I'm more concerned about being the man I want to be now. The man I need to be. A good husband and a good father" he told her seriously.

"Well I'm kinda glad that you aren't too cut up about losing Lucille…" she smiled as she pulled a brand spanking new baseball bat out from underneath a bag full of clothes. "Because I found you a new bat. Maybe you could give this one a new name?" she suggested. "I know that a baseball bat is kind of your signature weapon, and you are pretty good with using it, so I saw this and immediately thought of you." She grinned. "Don't get me wrong… I'm not trying to replace Lucille, I just thought you might like it" she added quickly, a little worried that he might be offended by the gesture.

"Darlin'… I love it! You know me to damn well. I have to admit, I think I'd be a little lost without a baseball bat in my hands. But I think it was time to say goodbye to Lucille for good. My late wife… she will always hold a place in my heart. But you Sky… you are my home now. You are my forever. And as long as I have you, I have all I need" he smiled as he slung his good arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head.

"C'mon, let's get back inside, before any walkers come roaming" Sky told him as she grabbed one of the bags of food and a few other things before locking the car back up.

Inside the safety of the church she set up a few camping lanterns for some light as the sunlight began to fade from the sky completely. "You hungry Babe?" she asked as Negan sat down on the bed.

"Starving" he smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm thinking… some canned Tuna… and Tomato and Basil pasta" she smiled as she dug two cans out of the bag and tossed them to him one at a time. Luckily they had rings on the top and didn't require a can opener, although she had grabbed a couple from the camping section of the sporting goods store. "Wanna open them up for me?" she smiled.

"Sure thing Darlin'" he replied as he used his good arm to pop both cans open and handed them back to her. Sky set about serving up the food into some plastic bowls she had also scavenged form the sporting goods store.

"I hope you don't mind it cold" she grimaced. "We don't have any way of heating things up just yet, but don't worry… I have a plan for that".

"Food is food Darlin'" he smiled as he took one of the bowls from her. They sat in silence for a while, eating their food before Negan spoke up. "Darlin'… I'm really sorry I yelled at you" he said softly, feeling guilty about his outburst.

"It's ok Negan… I understand. You were worried is all".

"Still… I shouldn't have. You were only looking out for our little family, I see that now".

"Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten Babe" she smiled as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Eat your dinner… you need to regain your strength" she instructed.

"Yes Ma'am" he complied as he shovelled in another mouthful. "How long before these wounds heal enough for us to travel?" he asked.

"We should give it at least four or five days. Make sure you have enough mobility to run if we need to, or fight if we have to" she told him.

"Sounds good to me Darlin'. But more importantly… I can still fuck your brains out right? Coz… I'll be pissed if you tell me I'm too injured for that" he laughed.

"Your such a dirty boy!" she scolded.

"You know you love it Darlin'" he grinned cockily.

"I do…" she agreed. "I'll check your wounds and redress them after dinner. And then… maybe we can address the possibility of some extracurricular activities" she smiled. "But remember, you still have to take it easy, so I'll be taking care of you" Sky grinned devilishly.

"Mmm Darlin', I love the way you think" Negan smiled at his wife.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter... and some much needed Negan/Sky smut! :)**

 **Please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	44. Taking Charge

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. It really helps me keep on track with this story!**

 **As promised... some much needed SMUT! Enjoy...**

* * *

When they had finished eating Sky helped Negan out of his shirt and his pants so that she could check both of his more serious wounds. She started with the one on his thigh, first removing the dressing. The stitches looked good, and there were no visible signs of infection. She slathered it with some antibacterial cream, just to be on the safe side, and then redressed it with a clean patch of gauze and some medical tape.

"I love watching you work" Negan growled in his low and seductive tone. "You look so sexy when you're concentrating" he told her as he ran his fingers through her short hair.

"I won't be able to concentrate for much longer if you keep doing that" she smiled up at him. Removing the dressing on his shoulder wound, the area looked like it was healing ok, but it was still a little red and appeared to be a little inflamed. She put some cream on it and redressed it with a clean bandage before instructing Negan to take another antibiotic pill, to ward of any lingering threat of infection.

"Now that you're done, and I sat still and took my medicine like a good boy… I get sex right?" Negan grinned.

"You're terrible you know that! Anyone would think you have a one track mind" Sky laughed.

"I kinda do Darlin'… you are the only thing on my mind" he smiled charmingly.

"You sweet talker" she smiled as she kissed him softly. Reaching up she discarded her shirt, while Negan's hands moved quickly to the button on her pants, helping her slip out of them, followed by her bra and panties until she stood before him completely naked.

"Darlin'… have I told you lately how fucking beautiful you are" he whispered in awe as his eyes swept over her body.

"Only every day" she smiled, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"It's still not enough" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer, planting soft kisses along the exposed flesh of her little baby bump. "There are not enough fucking words in this world that will ever describe just how much I fucking love you" he whispered, his sweet words and deep tone arousing her to no end.

"Lie back" she instructed and he did as he was told. Sky made quick work of removing his underwear, freeing his impressive erection. She could never tire of seeing this man naked. She loved everything about him, from his tall, slender yet toned frame, the dusting of hair on his chest, not to mention his satisfying manhood that he knew how to use to please her all too well.

"Enjoying the view there Darlin'?" he asked, that cocky grin plastered on his face.

Damn right" she smiled. "It's all mine and I can take all the time in the world appreciating it" she told him as she climbed onto the bed, straddling him.

"Be my guest sweetheart" he smiled.

Sky leaned down and captured his lips with her own, her tongue ducking into his mouth ever so slightly, teasing him a little before she drew back from the kiss and he groaned at the loss of contact. Lifting his head he tried to kiss her again, but she pulled back, teasing him some more as she looked at him with a wicked grin.

"You little tease" he growled as he dropped his head back down to the pillow.

"You love it" she laughed as she leaned down and traced her tongue slowly over his bottom lip before kissing him again, relishing in the moan she drew from him.

"Mmm darlin' your lips taste so sweet" he moaned between kisses. Sky slowly started to make her way down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck, across his collarbone and over his chest. She could feel his dick growing even harder beneath her belly, and it excited her more to know how much she was turning him on. As she got lower and lower she trailed kisses along the v of his abdominal muscles, getting dangerously close to his throbbing hard on. She could feel his body vibrating with anticipation. Looking back up at him their eyes connected as he watched her carefully. She took his dick in her hand and began to stroke it slowly and his eyes involuntarily fluttered closed for a moment at the contact. "Fuck Sky" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Tell me what you want Negan" she whispered seductively.

"I want you Sky… you are all I want" he groaned as she continued to softly caress him.

"Do you want to feel my mouth on you? She whispered as she ghosted her tongue over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck yes" he muttered.

"Tell me you want it baby"

"I want your mouth on my dick Sky" he whispered as he looked down at her, his eyes half closed with lust.

"Anything for you" she smiled as she brought her mouth down upon him, revelling in the gasp of pleasure he let out.

"Jesus…" he moaned as she slowly bobbed up and down on his dick, her tongue swirling expertly around the tip of him. "Oh fuck Sky…" he whispered breathlessly. She was making him feel so damned good he didn't know how long he would be able to hold back.

"Mmm" she moaned as she released him from her mouth and continued to stroke him slowly and torturously with her hand.

"Shit Sky… you really know how to make me feel good" he told her.

"Oh am far from done with you" she whispered seductively

"Mmm Darlin'… what did you have in mind?" he asked as she crawled her way back up to him.

"You're about to find out" she said as she kissed him passionately before climbing off the bed and fetching something from the floor. Negan eyed her suspiciously as she climbed back on top of him, his belt in her hands. Lifting his arms above his head, careful not to hurt his injured shoulder she strapped his hands to the bars of the headboard.

"Mmmm kinky" he grinned. "But now I don't get to touch you" he whined.

"You just lie back and enjoy the show" she whispered in his ear, before nibbling softly on his ear lobe making him moan once more.

"You are a naughty girl" he growled.

"I'm your naughty girl Negan" she corrected him as she placed another pillow behind his head, making sure he had a good view.

Sky sat perched on her knees, just below his manhood and he watched her as she slowly ran the tips of her fingers up and down his shaft, his dick twitching and bobbing at the contact. Moving herself over him, she began to rub her clit up and down the length of him, eliciting a moan from his lips. His hips bucked up into her and she whispered a disapproving "Uh uh uhhh" as she made her way back up to him. "Patience my love" she whispered as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it gently before releasing it and capturing his lips with her own for a passionate and fiery kiss.

"Damn Darlin'… you make it so fucking hard to be patient".

"Looks like that's not the only thing I make hard…" she said in her seductive tone as she hovered over his dick once more, taking him in her mouth again as she bobbed up and down a few times, enjoying the way he groaned when she wrapped her lips around him.

"Mmm fuck Sky… you're gonna need to stop that Darlin'" he warned.

She released him from her mouth and looked up at him with a devilish grin. "And if I don't want to…?"

"Ahhh shit" he sighed, getting more and more turned on by his wife.

Taking him in her mouth again she continued to suck him hard while her hand stroked him too. She could feel him harden even more in her mouth and she knew he was fighting back his orgasm, but she was determined to give him a release. Bringing her lips up to just cover the tip she began to lick circles around him.

"Fuck… Sky" he panted breathlessly.

She brought her mouth all the way back down, taking all of him in her mouth. Bobbing up and down she sucked him hard as she felt him begin to shudder beneath her, and with a loud groan his spilled himself down her throat. She looked up into his eyes as she swallowed it down before releasing him and licking her lips.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Did you like that baby?" she asked as she peppered light kisses along his neck, pleased that his beard had started to grow back and was currently a delightfully scratchy scruff against her skin.

"I fucking loved it Darlin'" he growled. "Jesus you really know how to please a man".

"I know how to please _you_ " she smiled. "You know I've never pleased another man" she told him.

"I know Darlin' and it makes me feel all that more privileged to have you pleasing me so damned good" he told her seriously. "I'm gonna need a few minutes before I'm good to go again".

"Oh I know… I was counting on that" she grinned as she sat back up on her knees, hovering over him once more.

"What are you up to you dirty girl?" he questioned in his deep gravelly tone.

"Just you wait and see" she smiled as she brought her fingers up to his mouth, tracing along his lips. As he parted them she slipped a couple fingers inside, his mouth warm and inviting as he sucked on two of her digits before releasing them with a pop.

Her watched her carefully, his eyes wide as her hand drifted down her body to her pussy, where she stroked her clit, her fingers wet from his mouth.

"Oh good lord" he groaned with pleasure at the sight of her touching himself.

His eyes never left her hands as he watched her part her lips and draw her fingers along her pussy, which was clearly wet and ready for him, and he already felt himself half hard at the sight. "Tell me what you want Negan" she whispered seductively and his eyes connected with hers once more.

"I want you to please yourself Darlin'… I want to watch your face as you do it" he growled.

Sky began to rub circles on the sensitive nub as she watched Negan's eyes flick back and forth from watching her face to watching her fingers caress her wet pussy.

"Dip a finger in there Darlin'… feel how tight that beautiful little pussy is" he instructed as he watched her, his cock growing harder and harder by the second.

Following his instructions Sky drifted a finger down through her folds, before dipping it inside her tight wet pussy, gasping softly as she did. "Mmm Negan" she moaned as he eyes fluttered closed.

"Shit… Sky… that is so fucking hot" he groaned in pleasure. "Another" he instructed, and she followed his command, pushing a second finger inside as she massaged herself slowly, small moans escaping her lips as she did. "Fuck Sky… I want to feel you so bad right now. I want to feel how tight your little pussy is. I want to taste you" he groaned as he looked into her eyes.

Slowly she withdrew her hand from its place of pleasure and leaning forward she offered it to him. As he kept his eyes connected with hers he drew her fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking all the juices from her fingers with a delightful moan.

"Mmmm Darlin'… you taste so fucking sweet" he smiled.

Reaching down between her legs she grasped his now rock hard member and began to stroke him a few times as she hovered her entrance over him. Teasing him she rubbed the tip of his cock around her pussy, taking in just the tip, before releasing him again. Getting satisfaction from the small moans escaping his lips. Finally she took him in, and sunk right down to the hilt, burying his cock deep within her tight pussy.

"Oh Fuck…. Sky. I fucking love you" he growled. She leaned down and pressed her lips hard against his, flicking her tongue into his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. As she sat up again, placing her hands on his chest she began to move up and down on his cock, moaning his name in soft little pants. "I love it when you ride me" he growled seductively, turning her on even more. It didn't take long for her orgasm to build and she could feel herself growing nearer and nearer each time she brought herself down onto him. She threw her head back and screamed out in pleasure, as she rode the waves of her orgasm, Negan thrusting up into her, drawing it out as much as he could. "Fuck your beautiful" he whispered as her chest heaved with each breath as she tried to regain her composure.

Leaning down over him she reached up and freed his hands from the headboard, before crawling down the bed on all fours, her pussy presented to him like a gift. Getting up on his knees, he positioned himself behind her and lined his cock up with her entrance before pushing all the way in, loving the way she moaned. "You like it when I fill you up Darlin?" he asked.

"I love it" she moaned in breathless pants.

As he began a fast and steady rhythm he was rewarded with small screams escaping her pretty lips. While his dick hit the sweet spot deep inside her, he gripped her ass with one hand, caressing the delicious flesh beneath his palm, before giving her a quick slap that seemed to echo through the room. "Mmm fuck you are irresistible" he growled as he ran his hand up and down the length of her back while he kept up his brutal pace. "I wanna hear you scream my name Darlin'" he whispered as he continued to pound into her.

"Mmmm" she moaned as he brought her closer and closer to another orgasm.

"Say it Sky… say my name sweetheart. Let my name pass your lips as I fuck you senseless"

"Fuck Negan…" she panted.

"That's it baby… who's your man?"

"Negan… your my man" she panted.

"Damn right" he growled. "And I'm gonna fuck your tight little pussy until you scream for me" he said as he began to thrust harder into her, their skin meeting with a delightful smack. He gripped her hip with his hand, getting the most of each and every thrust.

"Oh fuck…. Negan… baby please" Sky panted as she became dangerously close to orgasm.

He could feel himself nearing the edge with her, and he was determined to release himself when she came. "Come for me Darlin', I wanna feel you come around my cock. Make me explode inside you" he whispered.

"Shit… shit Negan" she panted as her body began to shudder violently and her orgasm overwhelmed her. "Negan!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Sky…" he groaned as he released his seed inside of her. "Fuck I love you Darlin'" he panted as he ran a gentle hand up and down her back. As they collapsed on the bed together, naked and sweating, Negan held her tight in his arms. "You are fucking amazing Sweetheart. What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?" he smiled.

"Beats me" she laughed jokingly. "I think I'm the lucky one. You are amazing in the sack" she giggled.

"I knew you only wanted me for the sex" he laughed.

"I want you because I love you…the sex is just an amazing bonus" she smiled as she kissed him softly.

"Love you more Darlin'" he smiled contently.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did. As always please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

 **Oh and if your interested, I've started another little Negan story feel free to check it out. Its called The Girl next Door. Much appreciated!**


	45. Finding a Safe Haven

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was so much fun to write.**

 **Sorry I've been a bit slow to update, I've been cheating on this story with another Negan story I've started writing haha! But, this one is still my baby :) Also I've been dealing with a sick and unhappy toddler... poor little guy :(**

* * *

A week had passed by before Sky thought that Negan was healed enough for them to travel. She was now around twenty weeks pregnant and they wanted to get to their destination and settle in before she started to get too heavily pregnant. The car was already packed and ready to go, and Sky insisted on checking on Negan's shoulder one last time, making him move it around in all directions to check his mobility.

"Sky Darlin'… stop worrying. I'm fine. The pain is almost gone and I'm strong enough to swing a bat or wield a rifle. We are good to go" he told her.

"I know babe… I just want to be sure. Things could get dangerous out on the road if we come across a herd" she told him. "Or people" she added sadly.

"Are you worried about coming across fuckers like those animals you were with when I found you? Is that what all this caution is about?" he asked, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Yes" she mumbled, thinking back to how horrible the whole ordeal had been. Over time the pain had lessened, and Negan had helped so much with that, but it would always stick with her.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you Sky. No other man will ever lay a fucking hand on you I promise you that. I will keep you safe until my dying breath" he reassured her as he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "We will take the back roads, less chance of running into a herd that way, and less likely to come across people too". The sun hadn't been up long before they hit the road. They thought it best to leave early in case they had to take any detours on the way. The last thing they wanted was to be stuck out in the open after dark.

Starting out on the main road they only came across a few walkers here and there. Sky drove as Negan directed, telling her to turn off down a back road, which was perfect timing because it looked like there was a small herd of walkers on the bridge up ahead. As they headed down the dusty road they came to a small bridge where a car sat in the middle of the road blocking their path. They couldn't tell from a distance whether it had been crashed or abandoned, either way it was a slight problem. "What do we do?" Sky asked.

"Drive up closer Darlin' and we'll get out and have a look. Might have to try and push it out of the way".

Sky did as he told her and pulled up just behind the vehicle, and they both got out, her with her knife at the ready and Negan with his shiny new bat. Each of them also had a pistol tucked into their pants for back up. As they neared the vehicle they heard the distinctive growl of a walker. Negan looked in to the driver's side to see it still strapped in by the seat belt. From the looks of him, he'd been there a couple of weeks at least. "Poor bastard must have been bit and died while he was on the road, then turned" Negan told her as he pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed it through the walkers skull, before dragging it out and dumping it over the side of the bridge. They checked over the car and found a few useful supplies which they packed into their own vehicle. "I think if we can push this fucking car over to the side we will have enough room to pass" he told her as he shifted it into neutral and turned the steering wheel and began to push from the driver's side while she pushed from the back. Between the two of them, him still a little injured and her pregnant, they just managed to get it out of the way. "Good work Darlin'" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead before they climbed back into the car and continued on their way.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful which was definitely a good thing in an apocalypse. As they neared the small community Sky was buzzing with excitement. There were probably about fifty or so houses and even a small general store which looked like it doubled as a gas station. It was practically a ghost town with only a few stray walkers roaming around. Negan directed her through the few streets until they came to the house he had described. It looked perfect. The stone fence was huge, and the iron gate looked sturdy as hell, that would definitely keep walkers out.

"What do you think Darlin'?" Negan asked with a huge grin on his face.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "How do we go about making sure it's safe?"

"I'll check the gate and see if we can get it open" he told her as he climbed out of the car and scanned the area. "Watch my back Darlin'" he instructed, and she did just that, knife at the ready and gun within reach of her fingertips. "It's padlocked" he told her.

"There's bolt cutters in the trunk" she told him as she quickly fetched them, tossing them his way as she continued to keep an eye out.

Within a few short seconds Negan had cut the padlock and swung the gate open. "Alright Darlin' pull the car in and I'll secure it behind us" he told her, and she drove the car through the gate and Negan shut it behind her, locking it up with a combination chain used for bicycles that she had taken from the sporting goods store, she knew it would come in handy for something. Getting back in the car he instructed her to drive up closer to the house and park outside the garage and they would walk the perimeter and check the walls, make sure they were intact and also check for any walkers roaming the garden.

"The padlock on the gate was a good sign right?" Sky questioned. "I mean if anyone was here surely they would have had the padlock on the inside of the gate and not the outside" she suggested.

"Clever thinking Darlin', I hope you're right. Knife out sweetheart, let's go" he told her as they began their walk around the decent sized grounds. As they made their way around they were pleased to find that all the walls were solid and undamaged. It seemed as though no one had attempted to get in to this place at all since everything went to hell. The small community was kind of in the middle of nowhere, so there probably weren't a lot of people out this way, most people would have headed for the city when it all began. There was plenty of space in the backyard and once upon a time there had been a vegetable garden, with any luck Sky might be able to restore it to its former glory. There were also a bunch of fruit trees which would provide them with some food all year round. At least they wouldn't starve to death.

"Darlin' you are not gonna believe this!" Negan exclaimed as he looked up at the roof. "There's solar panels!"

"Holy shit! Do you think they are any good now?"

"Depends whether they feed some sort of generator that stores and feeds power through the house, if they do we are gonna have our own little slice of heaven" he grinned. "But don't get your hopes up… they might be as good as useless" he told her.

As they came back around to the front they were optimistic about what they would find inside. The place look like it hadn't been touched at all. Almost as though it was a brand new home and the occupants hadn't yet moved in. From what they could see through the windows it was fully furnished, and didn't even look lived in. Either that or it was some sort of holiday home, although Negan couldn't understand why you would want one in the ass end of nowhere. But then again, people with as much money as what this place would have cost to build did crazy things.

"Alright Sky, you ready to check inside?"

"Let's do it" she smiled.

Negan tried the front door, but of course it was locked. "You don't happen to have a crow bar in the trunk do you?" he asked.

"Sorry babe" she said with a sympathetic kind of shrug.

"Alright, guess I'm kicking it in then" He said as he brought his leg up to kick down the front door.

"No wait" Sky said hurriedly.

"What is it darlin'?"

"I saw a sliding door around the back" she stated.

"What… you wanna smash the glass? I think the door would be an easier fix sweetheart".

"No, I'm not gonna smash the glass" she laughed. "I have an idea, c'mon" she said as she headed around to the back. He watched her curiously as she slipped the blade of her large hunting knife down into the bottom of the door and began to lift the door up until she heard a small click, then slid the door open in triumph.

"Wow. I am impressed. Where'd you learn that trick Darlin'?"

"My Dad was really bad at locking himself out of the house when I was a kid, they had a sliding door and he used to pop it open the same way but with a garden spade" she laughed.

"You are full of surprises" he laughed. "You sexy little criminal… breaking into houses like a badass" he teased as they cautiously stepped inside. Negan let out a whistle to draw out any possible walkers, but nothing came. They continued through the house checking room by room, including all the closets, before heading toward the stairs. Negan whistled once more, and listened for any thumping upstairs. Still nothing, that was a good sign. Carefully he made his way up, Sky shielded behind him.

Room by room they checked upstairs and found no sign of walkers. "Guess they weren't home when shit hit the fan huh?" Negan smiled, lucky for them. As Sky opened the door to the last room, overwhelming joy filled her heart. "Negan…" she whispered, and he came up behind her, looking over her shoulder. It was a nursery, set up with two cribs!

"Well fuck me!" Negan exclaimed. "What are the fucking odds of that" he laughed.

"This is incredible!" Sky smiled.

"Welcome home Darlin'" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her swollen belly as kissed her cheek softly. "This is the start of the rest of our lives together" he smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	46. Christening the House

**Thanks to everyone still reading this, I appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Once they were absolutely certain that the house was clear, Negan and Sky set about bringing in most of their supplies, leaving some food and water in the car just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Sky began to get some lunch together while Negan went to check out the garage some more. They hadn't been able to get into it from the outside with no power, but there was internal access through the house. They had checked it enough to clear it, but hadn't actually had a good lock around.

Upon closer inspection of the large generator in the garage Negan found that it was linked to all the solar panels on the roof like he had hoped. He didn't know a lot about this sort of thing, but with the amount of panels he figured that the sun would charge it by day, as well as running power to the house, and at night it would switch over to its stored power from that days sunlight. He couldn't believe their luck. It was significantly better than the gas powered generators that they had been using at the sanctuary, and this meant that they could keep any fuel they managed to scavenge for the car. He flicked a switch on the generator kicking it in to life. "Hot damn!" he yelled in triumph.

"Hey Darlin'… I got some great news" he called out to Sky as he sauntered on in to the kitchen where she was heating them up some soup on a small butane camp cooker she had got from her supply run.

"You got the generator going didn't you!?" she exclaimed and he gave her a 'how did you know' kind of look. "The oven beeped when the power came on" she told him. "This is unbelievable babe! It's almost like being back in the real world!" she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"We are going to be able to give these babies the best life possible" he smiled as he caressed her baby bump. "Speaking of babies… we should be thinking about names Darlin'… got any ideas?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought too much about it just yet. You?" she asked as she placed light kisses on the scruff of his jaw.

"I've been thinking, but nothing has really jumped out at me" he smiled. "What's for lunch?"

"Chicken soup" she smiled. "I'm even warming it up this time" she laughed.

"Sounds great Darlin', I'm starving" he said as she began to serve them up a bowl each.

"I was thinking after lunch we could maybe do a drive around the town, see if there are many walkers around. Maybe check out that general store?" Sky suggested as she sat down at the table next to him and started to eat her lunch.

"I love that you are so eager Darlin', but we have time. Give it a day or two. Let's get settled in here first. Besides… I had a better idea" he grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"It involves me… you… and that huge fucking bed upstairs" he said as he eyed her up and down.

"Mmm I think I like your plan better" Sky laughed as hurriedly finished her soup.

"Damn sweetheart… someone is a little eager" Negan chuckled.

"You bet" she smiled. "I've got a little surprise for you…"

"A surprise… I love that sound of that".

"Finish up your lunch and meet me upstairs" Sky told him as she began to remove her clothes as she headed to the bedroom, leaving a trail behind her, not to mention leaving Negan getting more and more turned on with every item she removed.

When she made it up to their new room, Sky dug around in one of the bags of clothes for a pair of the sexy lingerie she had gotten on her run. She opted for a pair of black and purple laced bra and panties. She quickly slipped them on and lay down on the bed waiting for Negan to walk through the door.

Less than a minute later she heard the sound of his boots on the stairs before he appeared at the door way. Leaning against it he let out a whistle of appreciation. "Well fuck me!" he exclaimed. "Don't you look fucking delicious! Jesus Christ… I am one lucky son of a bitch" he whispered as he sauntered towards the bed. As he reached the edge Sky shuffled closer and ran her hands down his chest, gripping at the hem of his shirt before removing it from his body and tossing it aside. Her hands quickly made their way to his belt and she unbuckled it with ease, pushing his pants down his legs. Bending down Negan quickly undid his boots and kicked them off along with his pants. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, she slowly and torturously slipped them down freeing his already rock hard cock.

Grabbing his hand she instructed him to climb up onto the bed and he did so without protest, allowing her to take the lead, which didn't happen all too often. Negan was a man who loved to be in charge. As he sat down on the bed, wearing nothing but his usual charming grin, Sky climbed into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. It was a very intimate position and allowed her to look right into his gorgeous eyes.

They spent a lot of time kissing and caressing one another's bodies, building up the tension until it was almost unbearable. Negan enjoyed how much Sky was getting worked up just by his touch, so he decided to see just how far he could take it. He kissed slow trails down her neck and across her collarbone, enjoying the way it made her shiver with excitement and pleasure. His fingertips danced along her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "You're so fucking beautiful Darlin'" he growled his tone low and seductive, just the way he knew she liked it, and he was rewarded with yet another shiver.

"Negan" she panted in a breathless moan.

"You gonna come for me baby? I can feel it building inside you" he mumbled against her skin as he continued to kiss and caress her.

"Mmmhmm" she mumbled as she arched her back, eager to feel more of him.

Negan claimed her lips with his own in a passionate and fiery kiss, and revelled in the way she moaned against him. His fingertips continued their exploration down her body as they came to the waistband of her lace panties. He slipped them just beneath, running lines across her pelvis, watching the way she trembled in response.

"Baby" she panted.

"Come for me Sky" he growled lowly as he kissed her lips again, soft and tenderly.

"Fuck Negan" she moaned as a slow and torturous orgasm claimed her body and she rode out the waves of it wrapped in his tight embrace as he kissed the slightly salty skin of her neck.

"Jesus Darlin'… you are fucking something else" he smiled happily. "You just came from my touch alone… and I didn't even have to touch your sweet pussy"

"That was intense" Sky smiled, her eyes still slightly hooded with desire.

"I wanna feel you Darlin'" he said as he quickly removed her bra, freeing her delicious breasts. "You know… I'm pretty sure your delightful tits are getting bigger Darlin'" he smiled as he caressed them gently beneath his palms.

"That tends to happen when a woman is pregnant baby…" she laughed.

"Remind me to thank our babies when they are born" he chuckled in reply as Sky grasped his cock in her hands a pumped him a couple of times. "Fuck…" he groaned. "I need you right fucking now Darlin" he muttered as he pushed her lace panties aside and lined himself up with her entrance and she sunk down onto him. From this angle he wasn't really able to thrust up into her the way he liked to, but at least that meant he could take his time.

Sky began to rock herself against him, setting a nice slow rhythm as they exchanged heated and passionate kisses. "I could make love to you all damn day Skylar" he whispered seductively as he nibbled on her earlobe, making her giggle at the way the scruff of his beard scratched delightfully against her neck.

Although their rhythm was slow and purposeful, it didn't make the sex any less intense. If anything, it was even more intense. Negan could already feel his orgasm building, and he willed himself to hold out a little longer. Sky began to tighten around him and her body began to shake and he knew that she was getting close too.

"Are you gonna come around my cock Darlin? Are you gonna milk me dry with the sweet, tight little pussy" he growled as he captured her lips again.

"Fuck yes Negan" she moaned as she rocked against him a little harder. "God you feel amazing. I fucking love your cock deep inside of me" she mumbled between pants.

"Mmm sweetheart, I fucking love it when you talk dirty to me" Negan growled in an almost predatory way.

"Fill me up…. Please baby I need to feel all of you" Sky moaned.

"As you wish my love" he whispered as he allowed himself to let go as she started to tremble violently above him, claiming his orgasm as she came around him. They fell against the mattress tangled together in a sweaty haze of passion.

"I love you" Sky whispered softly as she ran her fingers along the fluff on his chest.

"I fucking love you too Darlin'… more than you could ever know. Sex… making love has never felt that amazing" he admitted. "You rock my fucking world" he chuckled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the Negan/Sky smut!**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	47. Ambushed

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

 **WARNING! This chapter covers the topic of sexual assault (which if you have been following this story isn't anything new to you) but read on at your own risk.**

* * *

It had been just over a week since Sky and Negan had found their new home, and now that they were nicely settled in, it felt like just that… home. Sky had been busy making separate inventories, one for food, one for medical supplies, and one for anything else. After her massive score on her run a couple of weeks ago they had enough food to last them at least three months, and plenty for the babies when they came. With the fruit trees out the back that provided them with extra food, and Sky hoped to find some seed to get things growing in the vegetable garden. She still couldn't believe that everything had miraculously fallen into place, they were now living a relatively normal life as a married couple expecting children. Of course the dead were still roaming the earth, but hey. Not everything was perfect right?

Together they had decided that today was the day to go and check out the general store. That was their best bet at more supplies, and once they had raided that, they would slowly go house to house gathering up what they could. In the week that they had been there they hadn't seen any sign of people, only walkers. Once upon a time that would be a horrible thought, but now… it was perfect.

Negan missed being the leader of the sanctuary, he missed having an army. But he certainly didn't miss how much time and effort that took away from him. Although he missed aspects of it, he was content being the man his wife needed him to be. He still had a sense of purpose, one that was stronger than ever. He would protect his family with all he had.

Loading up their weapons, Sky drove the car down to the gate where Negan was waiting, having taken out a stray walker that was hanging around before he opened it up for her, locking it behind them as they left. "Darlin'… I want you to stay behind me at all times you hear?" Negan instructed. "I don't want you in harms way any more than necessary. Hell I don't even like the idea of you being outside our walls" he admitted.

"Don't worry babe. You know me, I can handle myself. But I promise, I'll stay behind you" she reassured him, knowing he needed to protect her.

Parking up outside they both got out and scouted the area, Negan took out an approaching walker with his bat, while Sky took out another with a machete. Negan took his bat and tapped it on the front door, waiting to see if there was any noise or movement inside… nothing. That was promising. He tried the handle, but it was locked. "We'll check the back" he told Sky as he headed around the side of the building with her covering his back, taking out another walker as he went. It felt kind of good to get out and kill a few walkers, he enjoyed the rush of it. As they came to the back door Negan tried it, but found it too was locked. He took a crowbar to it and busted it open, his bat at the ready and his hand not too far from his gun as he slowly entered the building. Sky closed the door behind them and secured it, so that they weren't surprised by any walkers, flicking on her flashlight as she followed carefully behind him.

Negan let out a whistle in an attempt to draw out any stray walkers but the place was empty. Looking around they began to stash items of food and anything else of use into their backpacks. "This is a great find!" Sky exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure is sweetheart" Negan grinned as he found a nice looking bottle of scotch and tucked it into his bag. "Darlin' Shhhh" Negan instructed, thinking he heard a noise. The two of them immediately stopped what they were doing and held their weapons tight. Negan heard the unmistakable sound of car doors closing and he looked to Sky in worry. "Fuck!" he whispered. "Get back to the door" he hissed and carefully they made their way back through the store, but as they reached the door they realised it was too late, they could already hear some men approaching.

"These ones are fresh!" they heard a man call out, obviously referring to the dead walkers outside.

"Car's still warm too" another man replied. "Can't be too far away".

"Fuck" Negan growled. He had no idea how many men were out there, but he wasn't sure that the two of them would be able to take them all. He instructed Sky to hide behind the counter as he perched himself carefully near the door, hidden from anyone's view until it would be too late.

The back door opened and three men came walking carefully in, their guns raised. Negan waited for the right moment before leaping out from his spot and cracking one of the men across the back of the head with his bat, the man slumping to the ground in a heap. He took the bat to the next guys legs, as he rounded on him with his gun. As the man fell to the ground Negan smacked the gun from his hand before focussing his attention to the man's head. The third guy managed to get a shot off, narrowly missing Negan before Sky took to him with her machete, getting him right through the middle of his head and the man fell lifeless, the weapon still lodged deep in his Skull.

The sound of gunfire drew more men, and the front door began to rattle before someone shot the lock and kicked it in. "Sky let's move!" Negan growled as he pulled her towards the back exit, but before he could make it out into the open he was struck in the face with the butt of a rifle, knocking him to the ground.

"Negan!" Sky screaming in panic as she rushed to help him to his feet, but she was grabbed from behind and dragged away, all the while kicking and screaming trying to break free.

Wiping the blood from his face Negan rose to his feet, a little unsteady. He turned quickly to see Sky held tightly by a man with a knife to her throat, another couple of men stood behind him. That coupled with the two men who just walked in through the back door, they were definitely outnumbered. And if these guys were smart and organised they would have more waiting outside holding the perimeter. Negan couldn't help but think they were well and truly fucked, but if these guys so much a hurt a single hair on Sky's head, there would be hell to pay.

"Don't you fucking touch her" Negan growled as he lunged for the men, only to be struck in the leg by one of the guys behind him, before they removed his weapons and pinned him to the floor, holding a gun to his head.

"You got more people?" one of the men asked Sky as he ran the blade of his knife along her skin, causing Negan to thrash against the men holding him.

"No, just us" Sky said as a man removed all her weapons.

"Good. Where's your camp?"

"We don't have one" Sky replied.

"Liar" he growled as he grabbed a handful of her hair, exposing her neck as he thrust his blade harder against her skin, drawing a little bit of blood.

"Don't!" Negan growled. "Don't you fucking hurt her mother fucker!" he bellowed beneath the weight of the men holding him.

"We don't have a camp. We stay on the road" She lied to the man. "We were just looking for supplies. Please just let us go, we don't want any trouble" she begged.

"I don't care what you fucking want girly…" the man laughed. "I just care about what I want" he growled as he roughly groped at her breasts.

"Fuck you!" Negan growled. "I'll fucking kill you, you bastard! Get your filthy fucking hands off her!" he screamed, still fighting against the men who held him down.

"Oh it seems I've hit a real nerve… this your wife?" he questioned, looking down at Negan who had hatred burning in his eyes, enraged like some sort of caged wild animal.

"Damn fucking right she is, you're gonna regret ever touching her you filthy cock sucker!"

"I don't think you're in much of a position to be dishing out threats right now" the man laughed as he ran his blade along Sky's neck once more as his men roughly dragged Negan to his knees, one holding a knife to his throat, the other standing by with his gun pointed at Negan's head. "Now… what the fuck was it that you just called me?"

"A cock sucker, you filthy piece of shit" Negan growled defiantly. He knew that fighting these men was probably a bad idea, but there was no way in hell he could stand by and do nothing while they touched Sky. But the last thing he wanted was for them to kill him and Sky to be left on her own with them. He had to think of something, and think fucking fast because shit was going downhill real quick.

"Cock sucker huh… hmm I think I actually like the sound of that" he grinned evilly. "What do you say dollface… how about it? Why don't you get down and dirty them pretty knees and slurp the gherkin for me huh? Then maybe I'll let you and your man walk out of here" he grinned. "Minus your weapons and supplies of course… I might even take your car too" he chuckled. "But you'll be free to go. A little used up maybe…" he laughed.

"Like fuck!" Negan growled, receiving a kick in the stomach for his troubles.

"You… my man. You just sit back and watch the show… who knows. You might just enjoy it" the man laughed as one of his guys got him in a chokehold, his knife held tightly to Negan's throat as he was forced to watch was about to unfold before him, powerless to stop it.

He looked to Sky with pleading eyes, still trying to fight against the men holding him back. He promised he would keep her safe. He promised that no other man would ever touch her and he was breaking that promise. These assholes were forcing him to break it. He saw the tears well up in her eyes, and she shook her head at him, warning him not to fight, she didn't want him to die, she needed him.

Sky was forced to her knees, another man holding a knife to her throat, while the leader stood before her, a sickening look in his eyes as he unzipped his pants, releasing his pathetic excuse for a dick which was already hard. Clearly this asshole got off on this kind of shit, just like the fuckers who held her captive. Immediately she was taken back to that time and how sick it made her feel, she never thought she would have to go through this again, but here she was, on her knees before a man who was forcing himself upon her. She looked to Negan, tears pouring down her face, a look in her eye like she was begging him for forgiveness for what was about to happen to her. Like she had any fucking reason to apologise to him, he was the one letting her down.

"Open up sweetheart" the man growled, pushing his disgusting dick into her lips.

"Stop it! Get the fuck away from her!" Negan growled as he tried to break free, but the knife was pushed even harder against his neck as the man tightened his grip and Negan struggled for breath. "Shut the fuck up" the man holding him ordered.

Tears welled up in Negan's eyes as he continued to stare into his wife's gorgeous blue ones that he loved so much, her beautiful cheeks stained with tears as that bastard grabbed her by the hair, his man's knife pushed forcefully against his throat as he shoved his dick into her mouth, making her gag, laughing as he did it…

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Shit is about to get brutal!**

 **Don't hate me for what just happened. We all know nothing stays perfect and happy for long in the apocalypse. But I assure you, there is a very good reason for all of this which will become clear in the next chapter.**

 **And as usual, please review and let me know your thoughts on this one. Thanks!**


	48. Stronger Than Ever

**Ok... so some people weren't too happy with the last chapter, I get it. It was sick and brutal, but hey it is a zombie apocalypse and there are a lot of fucked up people left in that world.**

 **I know that people were thinking that Negan had gone a little too soft, that happens when you give the man happiness okay? So to give you all a bit of the brutal murderous Negan we all know and love there had to be some serious shit go down. Killer Negan and bad shit go hand in hand, that's just how it is. He can't have a happily ever after with Sky and still be a murderous psycho. I hope you all get the point I'm trying to make here.** **I'm trying to please everyone, but it seems no matter what I do, someone is unhappy with the way the story is going, be it its too violent or Negans too much of a pussy. There is a very fine balance that is not always easy to achieve. I'm not trying to piss anyone off, but you can't have it both ways.** **I will continue to write this story the way that I want to, and will bring it to an end some time soon, when I reach a point I am satisfied leaving it at.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, prepare yourselves for some very angry and violent Sky and Negan.**

 **WARNING! This contains significant violence some of it being of the sexual nature. If you don't like it... don't read on.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

"Don't fight it girl… it'll only make this harder on you" the man growled as he roughly gripped her hair.

Sky's eyes had not left Negan's and she could see the anger and heartbreak behind his tears. She gave him a knowing kind of look, trying to communicate with her eyes and he saw them darken, a deep rage burning inside of her. Before anyone knew what the hell was going on the leader of the group let out an almighty blood curdling kind of scream as Sky clenched her teeth together as hard as she could, severing the disgusting appendage from the man's body completely as he dropped to the ground clutching the area. Spitting the filth from her mouth she threw her head back as hard as she could, connecting with the nose of the man holding her hostage. While he was distracted by his pain she ripped the knife from his hands, plunging it into the skull of the third man with the gun, dropping him instantly, before returning her attention back to the man with the now broken nose, plunging the blade into his head, killing him in a matter of seconds.

Negan quickly kicked into life as the scene unfolded before his eyes, sinking his teeth into the arm of the man holding him, he tore away a chunk of flesh. The bastard let out a yelp and released Negan enough for him to squirm out of his chokehold, tearing the knife from his hands and stabbing it through his eye socket. The last remaining guy pulled his gun on Negan, letting of a shot, but Negan's rage burned so bright there was no stopping him, he was far too quick. Shoving the gun away from him he thrust his blade into the man's stomach, ripping it upwards tearing his stomach open disembowelling him. He watched as the man fell to the floor, desperately trying to stuff his guts back into his stomach while he choked on his own blood.

"Sky" Negan whispered, so softly it almost came out as a whimper from his lips as he looked to his wife, his arms outstretched beckoning her to him.

As Sky started towards him they heard a voice from outside call "Everything okay boss?" and a man started to make his way through the back door. Negan grabbed his bat and swung as hard as he could at the man's face, knocking him to the ground. He continued to bring the weapon down into the man's skull until it was nothing but mush. By the time he was done Negan was covered in blood splatters, but he couldn't care less. He wasn't about to let any of these fuckers anywhere near his wife.

Grabbing up his backpack of supplies he slung it over his shoulder as he rushed to Sky scooping her up in his strong arms. He felt her warm tears against his neck and it made his heartbreak even more.

Holding his wife in his arms he heard the piece of shit whimpering on the floor behind him, still clutching the place where his pathetic needle dick used to be. Giving Sky a quick kiss on the forehead he released her and stalked angrily over to the fuckhead on the floor. "You filthy mother fucker! I told you you'd regret ever touching her you god damned piece of shit!" he yelled as he brought the assholes face up towards him by the scruff of his shirt as he landed punch after punch to his face until he was no longer recognisable. His face was nothing but pulp, and oxygen was no longer being wasted on his pathetic worthless life, Negan having killed him with his bare hands. He spat at the man in anger before he turned back to his wife, the rage in his eyes softening as he looked at her.

All he wanted was to tell her how sorry he was and make it all go away, but he knew they had to get the fuck out of there. No doubt there were another couple of guys still to take care of outside. Leading her out the back door he held his pistol up at the ready, not caring at this point if the sound drew walkers, he would take these fuckers out as quick as possible.

As he rounded the corner, Sky tucked safely behind him, he popped off a shot at another man standing by a blue pickup. A second man emerged from the other side of the vehicle, trying to work out where the shot had come from and Negan shot him through the head. Walking over to them he made sure they were both dead before he helped Sky safely into their car, and jumping in the driver's seat he took off back to their house before any walkers were drawn to the sound of his gunshots.

Sky had been quiet on the short drive home, and he could only imagine how she must feel. Negan parked the car inside the garage so that they didn't draw attention to the fact that the house could be occupied. "Can you sort out the supplies?" Sky whispered. "I need to clean up".

"Sure thing Darlin'" Negan replied, releasing her hand that he had been holding tightly the whole trip back.

While Negan took their supplies to the kitchen, Sky made her way up to their bedroom, turning the shower on in the ensuite. A familiar feeling of panic and disgust washed over her as she desperately ripped off her blood stained clothes. She furiously brushed her teeth with copious amounts of toothpaste before rinsing all traces of what happened with mouthfuls of mouthwash. Looking in the mirror she could see the blood around her mouth and she was somewhat sickened by the whole thing. She never thought herself capable of such a violent act, but she had spent far too long being a victim once before, and when Negan had saved her, she swore to herself that she would never let it happen again. Although she knew that what she did to that bastard was terrible, she wasn't sorry that she did it. She didn't regret her actions, he deserved everything he got.

But she would never forget the look in Negan's eye as she was forced to do what she had, even though it had only lasted mere seconds. A devastating mixture of pain, anger and heartbreak. She knew that none of this was either of their fault, but for some reason she felt a pang of guilt in her chest, like she had cheated on him in some way, which of course was ridiculous. She felt dirty and disgusting and she felt a strong need to wash away all evidence of what happened.

Stepping into the shower, she cranked the water up hotter, trying to wash away all the overwhelming feelings with the scalding water. Sky scrubbed angrily at the bloodstains on her face and neck, watching as the water at the bottom of the shower turned pink, and it took all she had not to throw up at the thought of where that blood had come from. Sky knew she had done what she needed to, in that moment the only thing that had mattered to her was her babies, and Negan. She knew that Negan would have done anything to stop those bastards, but it would have been at the cost of his own life, and Sky couldn't deal with that so she had warned him not to fight. Of course Negan was stubborn and could never stand by and watch as someone hurt her, that's how Sky knew that she had to make those fuckers pay, to save all of their lives.

Still the overwhelming tornado of emotions from the events consumed her body. Her chest tightened and she struggled for breath, she knew that it was a panic attack. Slumping to the floor she clutched her knees to her chest as the tears streamed down her face, violent sobs wracking her body.

It was then that Negan had come in, he knew that she wasn't ok, but the sight before him made him feel as though someone had just ripped his heart right out of his chest and run it over with a steam roller. The pain he felt was almost unbearable that tears welled up in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks and he was powerless to stop them. Tearing off his jacket and his blood stained shirt, followed by his boots and socks Negan climbed into the shower with her, sitting down on the floor. He lifted her small frame into his lap and held onto her tightly as she sobbed against his chest, the steaming hot water of the shower beating down on them.

He had so many words he wanted to say to her, but the only ones he could manage were "I'm sorry". He repeated it over and over like a mantra as she smoothed her wet hair back, placing kiss after kiss against her head.

Sky looked up at him after a moment, confusion written on her face. "I failed you" Negan choked out. "I made you a promise that I would never let another man touch you… and I failed" he said, tears escaping his eyes revealing the deep level of hurt and guilt he was feeling.

"You didn't" she whispered as she stroked his beard. "There was nothing more you could have done" she reassured him.

"I could have fought harder"

"And you would have died for it"

"I feel so guilty Sky" he mumbled against her cheek as he held her in his tight embrace.

"Don't. This is not your fault"

"If I had have been faster-" he began before she cut him off.

"No! This happened because people are assholes. I'm safe, the babies are safe and you are safe. That's all I care about" she whispered. "I just… I just wish…"

"What Darlin'?"

"I just wish that you didn't have to see that" Sky said as she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I could see how much it hurt you. In that moment I felt like I was betraying you in some sick way".

"Don't ever think that Darlin'!" Negan scolded her. "You didn't have a choice, you were forced to do it, and you made the best possible decision in that situation, you saved us… all of us" he whispered as he cradled her baby bump in his large hand.

"I feel so disgusting and dirty" she sighed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Please don't Sweetheart. You are anything but. Today you were stronger than ever. I've said it before, and I will fucking say it every day if I have to. You are a fighter, a survivor Sky. I'm so fucking proud to call you my wife. You are smart, strong, beautiful, funny… and a downright fucking badass, the list goes on Darlin'. No matter what, you will always be perfection in my eyes" he insisted.

Reaching up Negan turned off the shower and lifted her up off the floor, bracing himself against the wall. Placing her down on her feet he ran a towel through her hair, then wrapping it around her petite body. He quickly dried his own hair and wrapped the towel around his torso, before he picked her back up into his strong arms, and carried her through to their bed where he lay down with her tucked tightly against her chest. He held her tight in his arms, refusing to ever let go. He didn't know how many times he would have to face the possibility of losing her in this fucked up world, but each time it only got harder and harder. He was determined to make every moment of their lives together count, and if anyone ever threatened her, he would not hesitate to release the devil inside of him and rain hell upon them, just like he knew she would do the same.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please take the time to leave me a review :)**


	49. A Desperate Need

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story! I'm so excited to be approaching chapter 50! I couldn't have made it this far without such wonderful readers!**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter...especially the Sky and Negan loving! :)**

* * *

Negan held Sky tight in his arms for hours. He had felt the warmth of her slow and steady tears on his chest as she had cried herself to sleep. She had been through so much bad shit in her young life, he was amazed everyday by her strength and resilience. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make it through this, and she would come out the other end even stronger than before. It might take her a while to work through it, but he would be there for her every step of the way, in whatever way she needed.

A few hours had passed by when Sky started to wake again. Negan hadn't been able to sleep, but he was content just holding his wife and making sure that she was ok. She nuzzled into his chest as she began to stir, and he ran a hand softly through her hair.

"Hey Darlin'" he whispered as she looked up at him with her sleepy blue eyes.

"Hey" she smiled sleepily.

"How was your nap?"

"Just what I needed" she smiled. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. You hungry sweetheart?"

"Very" she grinned as her hand made its way down his body, gripping his cock making him instantly hard beneath her hand.

"I wasn't meaning that kind of hungry Darlin'" he said with a chuckle.

Sky gave him a begging kind of look, making it almost impossible to turn her down. Her sexual appetite was insatiable when she was pregnant, and he loved it. After what had happened, all she wanted was to wash away all the thoughts and feelings of the events with Negan. She slid down the bed and eyed up his throbbing member with a burning hunger. As she went to bring her mouth down upon him he suddenly stopped her.

"No Darlin'. I can't… You shouldn't…" he began, trying to find the right words to explain what he meant. After the events of the morning, the last thing he wanted was for her to be pushing herself into anything that might make things worse. He would wait as long as it took until she was ready for anything.

"Negan… please" she begged. "I want to. I need to do this. You're the only man I want to feel in my mouth" she said as she tried to explain the desperate need she felt within her.

"I don't think it's a good idea sweetheart. Give it some time" he tried to reason. "It will start to fade, I promise" he tried to reassure her, but before he could even finish the sentence her mouth was on him and he gasped with both shock and pleasure as she eyed him with that devilish glimmer in her eye. He didn't have the heart to stop her, so he just let her go for it. If it was what she wanted, he couldn't deny her that.

Sky took her time, sucking him gently, tasting every little bit of him with her tongue, enjoying the way he felt in her mouth. He groaned lowly beneath her as she worked him, committing the feel and taste of him to memory, washing away everything she wanted to forget. When she felt him harden even more inside her mouth she knew that he was getting close to release and she removed her mouth from his cock, crawling her way back up his gorgeous body, littering his chest with kisses as she went.

"Make love to me" she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He devoured her lips hungrily in response as he let out a low growl.

"Of course sweetheart" he happily complied, turning the tables he flipped her over, pushing her down into the mattress with his body as he kissed her passionately. He lined himself up with her entrance and gave her one last look, making sure she wanted it. Sky gave him a small nod before kissing him hungrily, and that was all the confirmation he needed. Negan slowly pushed himself into her, filling her completely and she let out a low moan of satisfaction.

"Oh god Negan…" she moaned quietly.

"Fuck I love you Sky" he mumbled against her skin as he placed sweet kisses to her neck, setting a slow and purposeful pace thrusting in and out of her. "You're fucking amazing… but you are one crazy woman" he chuckled and she looked at him questioningly. "You'd have to be insane to be with a man like me Darlin'" he grinned.

"Then I'm out of my fucking mind" she grinned. "Because I love you more than anything".

Her words only turned him on more, and he increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster into her, marvelling in the way she moaned and panted his name in response. He could feel her orgasm building as she began to tighten around him and he longed to give her that sweet release.

"Come for me baby" he growled in his deep tone.

"Negan…" she panted breathlessly. "God I love the way you feel inside me" she whispered as her body began to spasm beneath him.

"That's it sweetheart, let it wash over you" he smiled as he thrust into her with long purposeful strokes, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible before his own claimed him. A few more thrusts and he spilled himself inside of her as her tight pussy milked him dry. "Fuck you're perfect" he smiled as he looked her over. Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes half closed as she recovered from her orgasm.

"I'm only half" she whispered, her fingers dancing along his skin as he rolled over pulling her into his chest.

"Only half?" he questioned.

"Only half a soul. You are my other half. My soulmate. Together we are perfect" she smiled as she continued to stroke the hair on his chest.

"I love the way you see things Sweetheart. You really are something else" he grinned as he kissed her forehead. Negan knew that as long as they had each other, they could make it through anything. They would be ok.

A couple of weeks had passed by before Negan would even consider the two of them going out scavenging again. He knew that they were both strong capable fighters, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but worry about coming across any more people.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Darlin? There is no hurry, we have plenty of supplies, we can wait a while" Negan told his wife.

"I know babe, but I'm ready. And I'd rather do it now, than when I start really looking like a whale. Besides, once the babies are here, it's going to make going on supply runs a lot more challenging. It's not like we can take them with us, and I don't like the idea of you going alone. So the more we have now, the better" she reasoned.

"Alright Darlin', if you insist. I'm not gonna argue"

"Good, coz you know you won't win" she smiled.

"Only because you don't play fair" he countered. "You always corrupt me with sex" he laughed. And it was true, Sky knew all too well how to get her way. Not that she needed to resort to those tactics too often, because she knew that Negan would give her the world.

They got their weapons together and headed out the gate in the car, locking it behind them. They decided it was a good idea to do a loop of the small community to draw a bit of a map. That way they could cross off the houses they had checked, and know where they still needed to go. Once that was done, they started at the houses furthest from their home. Parking up outside the first one, they checked the area for approaching walkers before exiting the vehicle. Negan had made it very clear that they had to be as careful as possible, no stupid mistakes.

"Alright Darlin', back door or front door?" Negan asked, letting her make the choice. He trusted her judgement, she was smart and always had a different way of looking at things. Negan was used to having an army, not that he didn't ever get his hands dirty, but he had a different kind of mind set that he was still working on trying to break.

"Back door. It's safer, that way no one can easily sneak in behind us. From the outside it won't even look like any is here" she reasoned.

"Good call Darlin', let's go" he said as he headed around towards the back of the house, Sky tucked safely behind him, watching his back.

To their surprise the back door was unlocked, the pair of the stepped just inside, leaving it open for a moment while they made sure it was safe. Negan let out a whistle and almost immediately they heard the distinctive groan of a walker. "Stay behind me" Negan instructed, and Sky did as she was told, keeping an eye on the door behind them. Eventually a walker came shuffling slowly out from the living room and Negan took to it with his baseball bat, killing it with one quick hit. He whistled again and waited to see if there were any more, but nothing came.

"I think we're good. Keep your knife ready though" he told her and she shut the back door behind them so that no stray walkers happened to wander in and take them by surprise. They set about clearing the rest of the house room by room, they found a couple more bodies of walkers, the first one they found must have taken them out before his demise. When the house was cleared, they began to check every cupboard, taking any useful supplies and throwing them into bags. Once they had taken all they could, they headed back out to the car, the same way they came in. They were careful to check for both walkers and people before stashing their haul in the car and moving along to the next house.

They decided to call it a day when they had cleared four houses. They had managed to find enough food to last another couple of months, it had been well worth the effort. Luckily they had only come across a few walkers here and there, it seemed like most of the occupants had cleared out and headed for the city when everything went to hell.

As they headed back home, Sky marked the houses of their makeshift map, and they decided which ones they would do the next day. "You know… if I didn't know any better. I'd say you kind of enjoy this, bringing home the bacon… so to speak" Negan laughed.

"I guess I do" Sky chuckled. "It's nice, just the two of us, fighting the dead and providing for our little family" she smiled as she rubbed her belly.

Negan reached over and placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it softly. "There is nothing more precious to me in this whole fucked up world" he smiled. "Holy shit! Did you feel that! One of them kicked!" Negan exclaimed happily.

"They've been doing it for a while, but I could never feel it enough from the outside to show you" Sky smiled, happy he had finally felt it. She'd been dying to show him, but they never seemed to be kicking at the right time.

"That's fucking amazing! They must know their daddy's touch" he grinned.

"Or their daddy's voice"

"They can hear in there?"

"Sure can… so mind your language" Sky scolded with a laugh.

"Screw that. You know their first words are going to be fuck or shit" Negan laughed. "They are my kids after all".

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit" Sky smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading,** **please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Thank you!**


	50. Letting Go

**Thanks to those who have read a reviewed! Much appreciated!**

 **I can't believe I have made it to chapter 50! This is my longest story by far!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Over the next month Negan and Sky had set about clearing and raiding more houses, hitting a few at a time, going on runs once or twice a week. Negan had insisted they take it slow, saying he didn't want to put too much strain on her or the babies. But the truth was he was still worried about her after the general store raid went so horribly wrong. He had tried to get her to talk about it, but she was shutting him out, insisting that she was fine, but Negan knew better. It's not like she had been distant, their relationship was as good as ever, but he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

Sky was around twenty seven weeks pregnant at this point and she was only getting bigger and more uncomfortable carrying the twins, but she was determined she could handle it. "Babe I know you're worried about us" she said as she rubbed her belly. "But I promise, I'm fine, I feel great and the babies are fine. We need to finish clearing the rest of the houses" Sky told him. They had swept about half of the small community and she was determined to finish the job before the twins arrived. Thankfully they had only come across walkers in their travels so far, no more run ins with people.

"Darlin… I know physically you are fine" Negan said. "Damn fine in fact" he added with a cheeky grin. "But I'm not talking about the physical shit".

"What are you saying?"

"I know you're not okay Sky. I know you haven't been okay since the store. What I don't get is why you think you need to hide that from me"

"Negan, I told you. Everything is fine. I'm over it" she insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" Negan pressed.

"Positive"

"So why are you having nightmares again?" he asked seriously and she stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. She thought he hadn't known, he hadn't woken her from any. He could see the thoughts rolling around in her head, trying to work out how he knew. "Darlin' I'm a light sleeper. I hear you whimpering and crying out in your sleep, and every time I hold you tight and tell you you're safe until you calm down again. I don't wake you because I don't want to make a big deal about it. I figured you'd talk to me when you were ready, but you haven't said a word for weeks now. And when I ask if you're okay, you just brush it aside like there's fucking nothing wrong and I know it's not true. Talk to me Darlin'… please" he begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say Negan"

"I don't care what you say Darlin', just don't lie to me and tell me that you're fucking fine, because I know that's bullshit" he pressed, trying not to let the anger and frustration be heard in his voice. He wasn't angry at her, he could never be angry with Sky. He was angry about what happened to her, angry that it seemed to have broken her again. He felt helpless, all he wanted to do was make her pain go away.

"Ok… I'm not fine" she said in surrender.

"Talk to me"

"What happened… yes it messed me up for a bit, but we worked through it together and I made peace with it all. It's not what happened to me that's haunting me"

"So why the nightmares Sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's you Negan… it's always you"

"What do you mean Darlin'?"

"My nightmares are of losing you. Ever since that day when they had a gun to your head, making you watch… all I see when I close my eyes at night is them pulling the trigger. Losing you is what is scaring the shit out of me and I don't know how to deal with that" she confessed. "I can't do this by myself" she said as she rubbed her bump.

"Oh Darlin'… I know the world is shit right now, but we are making the best of what we have. And I'll be damned if I let any fucker close enough to screw any of that up. I'm gonna be here for you no matter what".

"You can't promise that. You can't promise you won't get killed".

"I know I can't Sky, but I can promise that I will do my fucking best not to. I want to be around to see our babies grow up, I want to grow old with you. You can't keep worrying about what _might_ happen Darlin', just focus on each moment as it comes okay".

"Okay, I'll try".

"Good girl" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Now, do you still wanna go on this run?"

"Of course"

"Right get your shit ready" he smiled.

Negan and Sky went house by house, clearing them of walkers and taking any supplies. As they made their way through the third house, they heard a rustling as they walked down the hall, but they couldn't tell exactly which direction it had come from. "Stay behind me" Negan instructed. All of a sudden a man sprung from one of the cupboards, leaping at Negan and tackling him to the ground causing him to drop his bat in surprise. As they wrestled on the ground the man attempted to stab at Negan with a hunting knife, and without any further thought Sky put a bullet through his head.

"Thanks Darlin'" Negan smiled as he threw the corpse off him and climbed to his feet. They quickly swept the rest of the house and made sure there were no more people around. The house didn't look lived in so they assumed he must have been scavenging too.

"Was that a bit over the top?" Sky asked as they stepped back over the body and made their way to the kitchen in search of any food left behind.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… should I have killed him? What if he has a family somewhere waiting for him to return?" she asked, thinking about how she would feel if it were Negan.

"That fucker jumped me Darlin, he might have killed me if you didn't kill him first. You made the right call, don't second guess yourself okay" he smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "I know that you always want to see the good in people, and I love that about you, I always have. But we can't trust anyone anymore ok. It's me and you against the world now. Anyone could be a threat and we need to treat them like they are okay?"

"Okay. Let's get moving" she said as she made her way to the kitchen, filling her backpack with the small amount of food left behind in the pantry.

"Check this out Darlin'!" Negan exclaimed as he hauled a huge bag of rice out of a cupboard. "This will last months" he smiled. At the rate they were going they would have enough food to last them for a year, not to mention the fruit and vegetables growing in their garden.

"Score!" Sky smiled.

"One more house, or are we calling it a day?" Negan asked.

"One more, then we're done" she smiled.

"Alright Darlin', let's put this shit in the car" he said as he threw the large bag over his shoulder, his baseball bat perched on the other one.

The last house was an easy one, no walkers and better yet no people and plenty of supplies left behind. "Everyone must have cleared out of this place pretty quickly. It doesn't even look like they bothered to take much food with them" Sky noted.

"They probably didn't know how bad shit really was, or how bad it was gonna get" Negan thought. "Their loss is our gain Sweetheart" he smiled as he filled two bags full of supplies.

Back at home Negan unloaded their supplies in the kitchen while Sky added everything to their lists of inventory. Having everything written down was great for determining how much they had and how long it would last.

"Our food stocks are looking really good Babe" she smiled. "Right now we have enough to last us at least nine months and we still have just under half of the community to go through" she said excitedly. She was pleased how everything was falling into place, and it was definitely taking the pressure off the fact that soon they would have the twins.

"We make a hell of a team Darlin'" he smiled as he packed away the last of the canned food before scooping her up in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, a little tired and my back is a bit sore. Carrying these babies is hard work" she chuckled.

"How about I run you a nice hot bath?"

"That sounds like heaven" she smiled. "But only if you join me"

"Of course Darlin'… as if I would leave my gorgeous, sexy, naked wife all alone in the tub" he smiled devilishly. Negan led her to the bathroom where he ran her a nice hot bath with bubbles and helped her out of her clothes and into the tub, stripping himself down and following her in.

Sitting back in the tub he rubbed his hands over the aching muscles in Sky's back, releasing all the tension from her body until she melted into him. He kissed soft trails over her neck and shoulders, rewarded by the goosebumps that appeared on her pale skin.

"Mmmm I love your lips on my skin" she whispered as she melted even further into him.

"Do you now?"

"Mmhmmm… please keep going" she begged, and he resumed kissing every inch of her exposed skin. He reached a hand down between her thighs and began to gently rub her clit. "Fuck Negan" she moaned.

"You like that Darlin'?"

"God yes… please… more" she pleaded.

"One condition" he spoke up as he stopped his movements, chuckling at the way she whined at the loss of contact.

"Anything" she whispered.

"Relax Darlin'… stop worrying about things that are out of our control. Live in the moment, enjoy each day as it comes. You think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Negan" she whispered somewhat breathlessly, desperate for him to resume what he was doing. "I'll try my best".

"That's what I want to hear" he smiled.

"Please Negan just fucking touch me" she begged, aching for him.

"Well someone is needy this afternoon" he chuckled.

"You have no idea" she grinned.

"I think I'm about to find out" he smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. As always please review. Thanks!**


	51. Preparation Is Key

**Thank you to anyone still reading and reviewing this story. It fuels me to keep on writing!**

* * *

Negan continued rubbing his wife's most sensitive area loving the way he felt her body began to tremble against him. Her breathing had quickened and his name passed her lips in short whispered pants, only turning him on even more. He continued his relentless pace until he body spasmed wildly and she came hard, screaming his name as her orgasm claimed her. "Fuck you are god damned beautiful" he growled in her ear as she slowly came down from her high.

"Make love to me Negan" she requested, and he was more than happy to comply, he was already hard as fuck from getting her off, and couldn't wait to be inside her.

Helping her out of the tub, he followed quickly behind, drying her off with a large soft towel, before drying himself off too. Taking her by surprise he picked her up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. Peeling back the blankets he placed her down gently and settled in between her legs. "Look at this gorgeous fucking belly" he grinned as he rubbed his hands over her baby bump with pride. "Sexy as fuck!"

"I'm glad you think so… give it another couple of months and I'm gonna look like a beached whale" Sky laughed.

"You'll be the sexiest damn whale in the world Darlin'" he chuckled in response. "No matter what you will always be the most fucking beautiful woman in the world to me" he grinned.

Lining himself up with her entrance Negan slowly pushed himself all the way into her, marvelling in the look of pure pleasure written all over her pretty face. Setting a slow pace he thrust in and out of her, peppering her skin with feather light kisses, driving her wild.

"More please… baby I need more" she moaned.

"Fuck you are needy today aren't you?" he grinned. "I fucking love it!" he laughed as he increased his pace, pushing harder and deeper into her, making her moan louder as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

"Oh god yes…" she moaned softly as her body arched up into him.

"You love my cock don't you Darlin'" he grinned confidently, that gorgeous smug smile plastered on his face.

"I love every part of you" she corrected him.

Negan increased his pace some more, thrusting harder and harder into her, feeling his own orgasm building within him. Sky began to tremble beneath him and he knew he was bringing her closer to another orgasm. "You gonna come again for me Darlin'" he whispered low in her ear, sending shivers through her body.

"Fuck yes" she panted as he hit just the right spot within her and her body shook violently.

"That's it gorgeous… give me every little bit of you" he growled as he thrust harder, following her over the edge of the cliff into the crashing waves of orgasm. Panting heavily he collapsed down onto her, kissing her salty sweat covered skin as they both recovered from the overwhelming pleasure. Removing himself from her he lay beside her, his fingers dancing along her skin, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body admiring just how perfect she was.

"Are you sure you're not a fucking angel?" he whispered softly, his eyes staring right into hers with a piercing gaze. She had that pregnant glow about her, making her look even more beautiful than usual.

"Pretty certain" she smiled. "Unless there's a set of wings on my back that I don't know about" she giggled.

"There might as well be, coz Darlin' you are god damned perfection" he grinned.

"You're such a sweet talker. I always loved that about you. That and your filthy mouth" she laughed. "It was one of the things that made me fall for you" she confessed.

"Was it now?"

"Yep. You just have a way with words Negan. And top it off with that fucking sexy voice of yours… it's enough to make any woman swoon" she grinned.

"I didn't care about just _any_ woman, as long as it worked on you" he chuckled. "Thank fuck it did… I don't know what I'd do without you Sky. You make my life so much fucking better in every way. With you in my arms I could leave behind all the bullshit that was my life before and start a new one. Start a family" he smiled contently. "I have everything I ever wanted in my arms right now" he whispered as he held her close, running his hand over her swollen belly.

Over the next couple of months Negan and Sky finished clearing the rest of the community. They were lucky enough to not come across any more people, but they had their fair share of run ins with walkers. The two of them were strong together, learning each other's fighting styles and working together as a well-oiled machine when out on runs, avoiding any close calls with the dead.

One of the houses they raided had a whole underground cellar filled with non-perishable foods. It seems they had been prepared for a natural disaster, what they hadn't expected was the dead coming to life and they certainly hadn't been prepared for that. They didn't find a single useful weapon in the whole house unless you include the kitchen knives. The few walkers that they found in the house were pretty scrawny looking, they must have turned very early on and ever since been trapped in there starving without fresh people to feast on.

All together they had gathered enough supplies to last them another six months at least, on top of the nine months' worth of food they already had, and that wasn't including the food they had gathered for the babies once they were eating solids. They were sitting pretty in their new little world.

Back at the house Negan had set about putting contingencies into place in case a whole herd of walkers happened to roll through and the gates and walls didn't hold, although he was certain they were strong enough. He had driven an old car into the yard behind the fence that he could move in front of the gate if he thought it needed to be fortified. They had weapons stored in handy positions in each room of the house in case they needed to leave in a hurry, as well as a couple of backpacks with spare clothes and a few days' worth of food at the back door just in case. Although he hoped that if they were forced from their place, that they would be able to come back through when the dead had moved on and either gather up their supplies and move on, or fix up their home and stay.

The other thing Negan had been preparing for was people. They had been careful with the way they did things. Avoiding using the lights at night, always keeping the curtains closed, or at least the net curtains across, not hanging their washing where people could see it. Just simple things to ensure that they weren't easily spotted by passers-by. He had also set up a bunch of security cameras that he had scavenged from a few different houses, some of which had motion sensors to alert them of any movement. If anyone happened to be lurking at the gate or managed to breach the walls, they would know about it pretty quickly. Thank god for the solar panels and generators on this house.

He had also set up various methods of fighting people off if he needed to, things like premade Molotov Cocktails. If any fucker tried to take their little fortress he would burn them alive. Whenever stray walkers gathered at their front gate Negan would dispatch them with a metal pole through their skull, carefully dragging the bodies away and dumping them elsewhere so not to draw attention to their house.

Since getting the generator going on the house they also had power to the garage door and were able to store their car in there, as well as a fancy new pickup that Negan had taken from one of the other houses. He had stocked the back of it with a whole bunch of supplies as yet another back up if they needed to leave. They were prepared for anything.

After clearing all the houses Sky set about readying the twins room for their impending arrival. Having stumbled across a house set up for two babies was a blessing, but since the family hadn't appeared to have shifted in yet, there were no clothes in the dressers or supplies on the change table. So Sky organised all the clothes she had gotten from her run into the draws and stocked the change table with newborn sized diapers as well as creams, lotions, powders and wipes. They were going to be the most over prepared parents in the whole zombie apocalypse.

Negan wandered into the room to see Sky sitting in the armchair, rubbing her belly absentmindedly as she stared out the window, a content smile on her face. He stood there for a moment just admiring her before making his presence known, "Hey Darlin'" he whispered as he approached, leaning down as kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe they are going to be here soon" she whispered feeling them kicking in her belly. "Here" she whispered as she beckoned for him. Kneeling down he placed his large hand on her belly, feeling his babies kick beneath. "They know when their Daddy is near" she smiled. "They kick every time".

"That's my babies" he grinned proudly. "How many weeks are you now?"

"My guess would be about thirty six" she told him. "Only four more weeks to go, and that's if I even go full term. Often twins come early".

"The sooner the better" he laughed. "I can't wait to meet my little babies"

"I hope you're prepared for shitty diapers, sleep deprivation and vomit… not to mention your wife looking a lot like one of those dead fuckers outside" she teased.

"Darlin' we can take whatever this world throws at us. We make the best team… and you are gonna be the best mumma, even if you look half dead from fucking exhaustion" he gushed.

"Behind this good mumma, there's gonna be a good husband and father" she smiled as she kissed the scruff on his cheek.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The time is drawing closer... soon their will be babies!**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	52. Pissing Our Pants

**Thanks to those still reading and reviewing!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Negan and Sky had finished clearing the small community. They hadn't seen any sign of people since their last run in with the man that Sky had killed. Walkers had been scarce too, every couple of days one might appear at the gate and Negan was quick to dispatch it and drag away the corpse.

As the day drew closer Sky found herself growing more and more nervous about giving birth to the twins. It wasn't something she worried about back at the sanctuary, because she had Chris to help her through it all. She felt a lot better about it having a trained doctor there. But now it was just her and Negan. On one of their scavenging trips through the houses Negan had snagged a very informative book all about pregnancy and giving birth. As far along as Sky was now, the first half of the book was now useless, but he had begun reading the chapters on labour and birth to her each night, skipping over the parts that no longer mattered like pain relief and what to expect at the hospital.

Knowing that Negan had a fair idea about how it was all going to happen and that he could assist her as best he could put her mind to rest a little. She knew that no matter what, she would do all that she could to bring the babies into this world safely. They had discussed the possibility that she might have to have a caesarean, but Negan was determined that Sky could give birth to the babies naturally, knowing that a c-section in the zombie apocalypse surely meant death for Sky and he was not prepared for that outcome. She made him promise that if it came down to it, he would do what was necessary to get the babies out safely, and as much as it pained him, he agreed to do it.

Sky was busy tending to her little vegetable before the mid day sun hit, while Negan was pumping some water from the well behind the small garden shed. They had gotten themselves into a nice little routine, and it was almost as though the world was normal again. As sky stood up from planting a row of carrot seeds she felt a rather odd warm trickling feeling down her leg.

"Babe!" she called out to Negan.

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"Either I just pissed my pants… or my water just broke"

"You fucking serious?" he asked as he rushed across the yard to his wife.

"Deadly… this is not a drill"

"It's go time?"

"It's most definitely go time"

"Okay then" Negan said taking a deep breath and doing his best to remain calm for Sky, even though on the inside he felt anything but. "Let's start off with getting you out of these wet pants huh?" he smiled as he led her back inside, fetching a towel for her and helping her strip off. "So we know from the book that contractions can start anywhere between twelve to twenty four hours after your waters break, if they haven't started already. Have you been feeling anything today?"

"I've been feeling a little cramping last night and again this morning, but it was nothing major so I didn't think much of it" Sky confessed.

"Ok… well that's a good thing I guess, means things are already fucking under way right? You could already be in early stages of labour?" remembering what he had read in the book.

"Yeah I guess so" Sky smiled nervously.

"Don't worry Darlin'… everything is gonna be just fine. Dr Negan is here" he grinned, making light of the situation, happy when he earned a small giggle from her.

"You're such a dick" she chuckled.

"I know but you love me" he grinned. "Do you feel okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No I'm alright. So I suppose we just wait now?"

"I suppose so Darlin'" he said as he settled down on the sofa with her in his arms, the towel wrapped around her hips bellow her massive baby bump. "How about a DVD? You can pick anything you like, even that girly shit".

"In that case how about… X-men? She grinned, knowing their collection of DVDs well.

"Really? I give you the option of sappy fucking girly shit and you choose X-men?" he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just fucking love you" he grinned as he popped the movie in the player and turned it on, settling back in on the sofa with her.

Towards the end of the movie Sky started to feel cramping stronger than before, painful enough that she had to breathe through it.

"You okay sweetheart?" Negan asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure these are full on contractions… they are getting more intense and regular now"

"Shall we start timing them?"

"Good thinking" she smiled as she took off her watch and handed it to him.

Once the contraction had passed, he started the stopwatch and they continued watching the movie while they waited for the next one. Again Sky breathed through it, and Negan informed her that it was eight minutes since the last one.

At Sky's request Negan put on another movie once X-men had finished, she needed something to take her mind off the pain she was feeling and opted for the action classic Die Hard, which Negan had fun teasing her about.

"You only like this for Bruce Willis right?"

"Of course not, it's a great movie… but he helps" she laughed.

"I knew it"

"Don't worry babe… he's got nothing on you" she grinned as she repositioned herself to get more comfortable as another contraction hit.

"They are now six minutes apart" he told her as he rubbed her back soothingly and offered her a bottle of water once it had passed, and something to snack on so that she could keep her strength up for what was about to come.

Halfway through the movie Sky's contractions had started to get more and more intense, lasting a little longer each time and getting closer together. They were now only four minutes apart and the pain was like nothing she had felt before, not even getting shot with a god damn arrow hurt this much.

"Do you think we should check your cervix? See how dilated you are" Negan suggested, sounding very informed.

"Sure thing Dr Negan" she smiled almost mockingly.

"Smart ass… lie back" he instructed as he got up off the couch and took his place between her legs, having read in the book how to check for dilation. "Alright Darlin', you are doing fucking fantastic" Negan smiled. "You are already at seven centimetres. Not much further to go now. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking sore" Sky groaned.

"How about a warm bath?"

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea" she agreed as Negan helped her up off the sofa.

"Do you think you can walk up the stairs Darlin'?"

"I think so" she replied just as another contraction hit. "Fuck!" she groaned as she gripped the hand rail and breathed through yet another intense contraction.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Negan sat her down on the bed and started to fill the tub for her. He waited for another contraction to pass, rubbing her back as she breathed through it, before he helped her strip off the rest of her clothes and climb into the tub.

"Feel better Darlin'?" he asked as he continued to gently rub her back. "You are doing fucking amazing Sky I'm so proud of you".

"The water is helping" she told him. "But the contractions are getting stronger" she groaned as another one hit.

"They are only two minutes apart now Darlin'… you're nearly there. You are doing fantastic sweetheart, just keep breathing through them" he instructed, trying his best to keep calm for her sake. From what he had read in the book he knew it wasn't long now and she would be ready to push.

"God it fucking hurts!" she cried out in pain.

"I know… I know Darlin'" he soothed as he held her hand and ran the other hand through her hair to soothe her. "You're so strong Sky, you are fucking incredible, you got this" he reassured her. "Not long now and you can hold our little babies in your arms" he smiled, kissing her forehead.

Checking her cervix once more, he found that she was almost fully dilated it would be all go any minute. "Are you comfortable Darlin'? Do you want to change position?"

"I think I'm good like this"

"Do you feel like you want to push?"

"I feel like I want to poo!" she laughed.

"The book says it's the same fucking feeling Darlin'" he laughed in response.

"Ok then… I think I do"

"Ok sweetheart. You got this okay. On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you fucking can. Push like you are taking the biggest damn shit of your life!' he laughed, making Sky laugh too, even though she was in a great amount of pain and discomfort.

When the next contraction hit, Sky pushed with all she had, stopping for some deep breaths before pushing again, and again until the contraction had passed.

"Fucking hell!" she panted in pain.

"You're doing great Sky… fucking great" he encouraged as he held her hand tight, and continued to support and encourage her the best he could.

Another contraction and Sky pushed again, as hard as she could. "Great Darlin'… I can see a head… you're doing great!" Negan encouraged. Some more deep breathing and Sky began to push again until the baby's head was all the way out. "Fuuuuck!" she cried in pain as the bath water began to turn pink.

"Next one Darlin'… you're gonna push this baby out okay? You can do it sweetheart" he encouraged. On the next contraction with one almighty push the baby's shoulders came through, paving the way for the rest of its body as it slid through the water and into the hands of its father. "You did it Sky… well done Darlin" he gushed as he lifted the baby out of the water and onto Sky's chest where she cradled the bundle carefully. "One down one to go Darlin'" he smiled as he kissed her head, before placing a gentle kiss to the baby's head too as it let out a little cry.

After a short wait Sky felt another contraction building within her and she knew that baby number two was getting ready to come through. "Can you hold the baby, it will be safer with you while I push" Sky whispered to Negan as she handed him the naked little bundle, the cord still attached.

He cradled the baby carefully in one arm as he held Sky's hand with the other while she pushed through the next contraction, focusing on her breathing and trying to tune out the pain. Another contraction came quickly and she pushed with all her might until the baby's head was free.

"The heads out Darlin'… you're doing so fucking great. A little more and we're done" he promised as he kissed the back of her hand. On the next contraction Sky pushed hard, stopping for some breaths in between. On the third push of the contraction the baby slowly slid into the bath between her legs. Letting go of Negan's hand she pulled it up out of the water and held it to her chest.

"I'm so fucking proud of you sweetheart! You are incredible" he told her as he handed her the other baby, grinning with pride at the wonderful sight before him.

Fetching some scissors and some string Negan tied off each of the babies umbilical cords and carefully cut them. "The contractions are still going… is the placenta out?" Sky asked.

"Not yet Darlin'… push on the next contraction okay?"

Sky nodded in response and when the next one came, it was less intense than what the others had been but she pushed with all the strength she had left and with Negan's help she delivered the placenta.

Negan took the babies and lay them down on a fresh towel while he helped Sky out of the tub. "They are both boys" Sky smiled as she looked down at the butt naked little bundles of joy.

"They are going to be little hell raisers" Negan laughed. He helped his wife into a pair of underwear with a maternity pad and up onto the bed to rest. He placed the babies in her arms and crawled up alongside her admiring his little family. "You have no fucking idea how proud of you I am Darlin'… you are so god damned strong. Our babies are so lucky to have you as their Mumma" he grinned.

"I couldn't have done it without out Dr Negan" she giggled. "You were amazing Babe… thank you. Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted" she smiled in awe as she looked down at their sons.

* * *

 **Please take the time to leave me a review. Thank you!**


	53. Family Complete

**I would like to say a huge thank you to all my readers who have been amazingly supportive throughout this story! Your kind reviews have been much appreciated and have helped shaped this story to be what it is.**

 **I think I am finally at a place where I am happy to end this story. I have done everything I set out to do, and I am happy with the finished product. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have!**

* * *

Negan couldn't get over the immense feeling of pure joy and pride that he felt watching his beautiful and strong wife cradle their little babies in her arms. A huge smile spread across his face as they began to nuzzle against her naked chest, searching for some food.

"I think our boys are hungry" she smiled. She had read up about breastfeeding in the book Negan had found, so she had a bit of an idea on what to do, but it all felt so awkward, especially with two of them. "Take him for a second please babe" she said as she handed one of their sons to Negan, the little baby looked so tiny in his large hands.

Following what the book had said she cradled her baby carefully, bringing his little mouth to her breast and guiding it to latch on to her nipple. It was a strange and slightly painful feeling, but it was something she was determined to do. She wanted to give her boys the best possible nutrients she could, and she knew that breastmilk had a lot of antibodies that would be good for the boys. With the world gone to shit, vaccinations weren't really an option any more. "Okay… can you pass him to me" Sky whispered, gesturing to the fussing baby in Negan's arms. He helped her settle the baby on her other side and doing the same thing she got him to latch on and begin to feed too.

Sky was so overwhelmed with emotions that she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. "They're prefect" she whispered as she cradled them both carefully as Negan rubbed their little heads.

"I'm so fucking proud of you Sky. Look at you" he gushed, a huge smile plastered on his face. "You're fucking incredible. Not only did you just push out two babies and go through the worst pain of your life, but now you're sitting her feeding the two of them like a pro! I love you so fucking much" he grinned as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"I'm going to go get you some water and something to eat. I'll be right back okay" he told her as he crawled off the bed and headed downstairs.

She watched in awe as her little boys fed, filling their little bellies with what the book had referred to as 'liquid gold'. Before the apocalypse if anyone had have asked her if she ever thought she would get married and have babies she would have said hell no! But now… everything felt so right… so perfect, and she couldn't have been happier. Of course everything in this world was so uncertain and you never knew what the next day would bring. But as long as they all had each other, Sky knew that they could make it through anything.

Negan reappeared at the door with arms full of supplies, where he stood for a moment, taking in the stunning view before him. His beautiful half naked wife sat on the bed, their sons held carefully in her arms, content as they fed away. His heart was filled with a kind of love he had never felt before. For the first time in his life Negan felt complete.

"Here you go Darlin'" he said as he took his place on the bed next to her and brought a water bottle up to her lips and she chugged down half of it. He opened a can of peaches and began to feed the slices to her one by one. He figured something slightly sugary would help to boost her energy back up. No doubt she was exhausted after all she had just been through, hell he was tired and he wasn't the one that just pushed tiny humans out of their body!

"What shall we name them?" Sky asked.

"I was thinking I would like to use my Grandpa's name, William, either as a middle name or a first name. He was always a big part of my life, before everything went to shit. Was more of a Daddy to me than my so called father was. Other than that I always liked the names Nathaniel and Finn" he told her. "What about you Darlin'… any thoughts? And please don't suggest girly ass fucking name like Ashley or Gabriel for our boys. They have got to be bad ass manly as fuck names" he chuckled.

"Ok well… feel free to say no, but I'd like to use my father's name, he meant a lot to me, but I'd understand if you don't like it. It is kind of old fashioned" she said.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, hoping it wasn't something completely fucking awful that he had to tell her no.

"Archibald…. But I was thinking we could always call him Archie. But if you hate it too much I also like Logan, Samuel and Harrison" she suggested.

"You know… I actually don't mind it" he grinned.

"So what do you think… Archibald Nathaniel Lewis?" Sky suggested as she rubbed one of the babies heads.

"Yeah, I like that… it sounds perfect Darlin'" he grinned as he kissed Archie's little forehead. "And I think I like the sound of William Harrison Lewis… what do you think?"

"Perfect" Sky smiled as she ran her fingertips over Williams light dusting of hair on his little head. "Archie and William" she grinned as the boys finished feeding and nuzzled happily against her.

"What do you say we get some diapers on these boys before they decide to shit everywhere" Negan suggested as he grabbed the supplies he had brought back with him earlier. They lay the sleeping babies down, and after a little confusion about which was the back and which was the front they eventually got the diapers on. Careful not to wake them they put each of them in a little body suit and wrapped them in small knitted blankets. "You should get some rest Darlin'… how about I put the boys down in their room next door?" he suggested.

"Now that they are here I don't want to let them out of my sight" she laughed, feeling a little bit pathetic about it.

"Awww Darlin'" he gushed. "They'll be ok, we will hear them if they cry out" he reassured her.

"Okay" she resigned. "Just let me give them one more kiss" she laughed as she leaned down and placed her lips gently to each of their foreheads. "Mumma loves you" she whispered.

"Rest sweetheart" Negan instructed. "I'll put the boys to bed and I'll be right back".

He left the room with his precious boys bundled up in his arms, laying each of them down in their crib, watching them for a moment before heading back to his wife, leaving the door open so they would hear if the boys made any noise. As he made his way back to their bedroom Negan found Sky already passed out from exhaustion. He covered her half naked body in a blanket and curled up beside her, pulling her close. He still couldn't believe that he had this amazing woman as his wife, and she had just given him the most precious gift of all. Their little family was complete, and Negan couldn't be happier. There was a time in his life where he thought that he would never want those things. After Lucille, his life was nothing but darkness and despair. He was full of anger and hate, half directed at the world and the other half at himself. And then the world went to shit, and the ruthless angry asshole that he had become thrived. He thought he was content ruling the saviours and having a different woman in bed every night, but then Sky came along and he knew instantly that he was wrong. From the moment he met her he knew that she was something special, and that she was going to change his life, and boy did she ever. He was now a devoted husband and a loving father, the man he had always wanted to be, and there was nothing more he needed in this world.

"I love you so much, my beautiful angel" he whispered as he kissed her hair, before drifting off to sleep with her tucked protectively in his embrace. He had finally found peace, a place to call home.

* * *

 **If you would be so kind, please leave me one last review and let me know what you thought of this final chapter and the story as a whole!**

 **This is as close to a happily ever after you can get in a zombie apocalypse, so I hope you like the way I have ended it, without too many what ifs and unanswered questions.**

 **Thank you once again!**

 **And keep any eye out for more stories from me! No doubt I will catch the Negan bug again and be compelled to write another story!**


End file.
